


Vida Salvaje - Wild Life

by merrick_ds



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Cute boys, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 68,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: A Alec Lightwood le gustan los viajes por carretera y tiene por regla general no recoger personas haciendo autostop. Sin embargo, la única vez que lo hace se trata de Magnus. Él está listo para vivir aventuras o tal vez hasta enamorarse...





	1. Camino Abierto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wild Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943722) by [crazyellephant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyellephant/pseuds/crazyellephant). 



> Comenzamos una nueva traducción, la historia es de crazyellephant. Es una historia sobre viajes, aventuras en la carretera y amor...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec Lightwood estaba listo. Sus maletas estaban llenas. Pronto sólo serían él y el camino abierto de nuevo. Había cargado el automóvil la noche anterior y estaba listo para partir en las primeras horas de la mañana. Tenía su fiel taza de viaje en la mano, llena con el café de esa mañana, y las llaves del coche en la otra.

Con su mochila colgada del hombro, miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación de hotel que había sido su hogar durante los últimos tres días, hizo un último chequeo para ver si estaba dejando algo. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, apagó las luces y caminó hacia el estacionamiento.

Se estaba tomando su tiempo al viajar desde Nueva York y se dirigía a Los Ángeles, donde su hermana, Izzy, fue capaz de enlistar algunas de sus fotografías para la próxima exhibición de National Geographic en el Getty Center. La inauguración no era hasta el fin de mes.

Mientras Izzy, se ofreció a reservarle boletos de avión de primera clase para la exhibición, él lo vio como una oportunidad para un viaje por carretera. Entonces, unas tres semanas antes de la apertura, dejó su departamento en Manhattan. Y había estado conduciendo desde entonces.

Decidió desviarse a Rapid City en Dakota del Sur, visitando atracciones turísticas como el Parque Nacional Crazy Horse, Deadwood – la histórica ciudad del 'Viejo Oeste' – y el Monte Rushmore. Mientras se tomaba un tiempo en las principales atracciones turísticas, también tenía por regla visitar los rincones de los Parques Nacionales que eran menos transitados.

El asunto con ser un fotógrafo de la naturaleza era que su oficina era toda la naturaleza. Y en esos rincones siempre obtenía las mejores fotografías. Naturaleza en todo su esplendor.

Y ahora era el momento de moverse de nuevo. Entre el mar de sedanes japoneses, europeos y de fabricación estadounidense, mini carros y todoterrenos grandes y voluminosos en el estacionamiento, había un clásico Chevy Impala negro esperando a su conductor.

Recientemente le habían hecho un cambio de aceite, el motor estaba afinado. Había tenido un buen lavado y encerado para hacerlo brillar. La presión de los neumáticos era óptima, las ruedas estaban balanceadas y alineadas, lo reabasteció de agua. El tanque de gasolina estaba lleno. Estaba listo para otro viaje.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec dejó su bolsa de lona en el piso del asiento del pasajero y se sentó. Miró sus espejos laterales y reajustó la vista trasera. Sentía ese vértigo, esa emoción que sólo tenía cuando sabía que iba a conducir. Esa sensación de libertad, de felicidad, la soledad pacífica que el  _camino abierto_  le traía.

Le encantaba la sensación de pisar el embrague y encender el motor. Oh, el sonido glorioso de ese motor que reverbera a través del estacionamiento. Era como un coro de ángeles. Puso el automóvil en marcha y se fue.

La calle que salía de la ciudad estaba tranquila a las cinco de la mañana, que era cuando le gustaba comenzar sus viajes. Faltaban un par de horas hasta que llegara el tráfico de hora pico.

No le llevó mucho tiempo salir de la ciudad. Hizo un par de paradas para tomar fotos del amanecer y luego siguió conduciendo.

Alrededor de las ocho en punto se tomó un descanso en una de las paradas de camiones, para tomar el desayuno y luego reportarse con su hermana.

Alec estaba sentado encima del capó de su automóvil, el café en una mano y su teléfono en la otra. Marcó el número de su hermana y se lo llevó a su oído.

-"Hola"- lo saludó Izzy atontada.

-"Buenos días, solecito"- saludó Alec de vuelta, bromeando.

-"Alec, hijo de perra. ¿Sabes qué hora es?"- preguntó, claramente enojada. Los Ángeles había sido su hogar durante los últimos 3 meses para promocionar su trabajo. En su mayoría ambos tenían su base en Nueva York.

-"Es hora de aprovechar el día"- dijo Alec alegremente sabiendo que esto enojaría aún más a su hermana- "Y acabas de llamar  _perra_ a mamá"

-"Como sea. Ella es una, de todos modos"- gruñó y luego gimió- "¿Dónde estás?"

-"Salí de Rapid City. Voy a conducir a Montana y luego a Idaho"- como le gustaba ir en estos viajes solo, su hermana había insistido en que se reportara con ella regularmente. E insistió en que le diera una actualización de su ruta. La alternativa era que le pusiera un rastreador de GPS. Optó por los reportes telefónicos.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- exclamó, su voz chillando por el teléfono- "Alec, conociéndote y a todas tus paradas, eso agregará al menos uno o dos días a tu viaje"- dijo comenzando a levantar la voz- "Si te pierdes tu propia exposición, te juro que–"

-"No me lo perderé"- la tranquilizó, interrumpiéndola antes de que ella siguiera su diatriba.

-"Alec"- la voz de su hermana le advirtió. Estaba claro que ella no iba a ceder.

Él suspiró- "Bien. No haré demasiadas paradas. Lo prometo. Y estaré en la exhibición un día antes"

-"¡Más te vale!"

Escuchó el sonido de su despertador y luego un fuerte estrépito, el cual asumió que era el reloj despertador encontrándose con la pared- "¿Estás bien?"

-"Sí. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi despertador"- respondió- "La maldita cosa era molesta, así que la maté"

Alec podía ver en su mente la mirada molesta en el rostro de su hermana y eso lo hizo sonreír. Se veía aterradora cuando estaba molesta- "Iz, ya estabas despierta"

-"Sí, bueno, se suponía que era un despertador inteligente. Pero claramente no lo era porque todavía funcionaba, incluso si ya estaba despierta"

-"No creo que funcionen de ese modo, Iz"

-"Me despertaste. Es tu culpa"- escuchó la familiar serie de pitidos que solo podía ser su cafetera- "De todos modos, me debes un despertador"

-"Trataré de encontrar uno para ti en el camino, entonces"- se rio entre dientes- "Sabes que siempre te llevo recuerdos"

-"No uno de esos oscuros objetos malditos. No voy a poner un objeto maldito en mi apartamento. Me vas a comprar un despertador más inteligente. Con una manzana en él"- exigió.

-"Te compraré una manzana, lo tengo"- respondió, asintiendo en el proceso- "De acuerdo, tengo que volver al camino, ¡adiós!"- dijo rápidamente y luego colgó, una gran sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Su teléfono emitió un pitido menos de medio minuto después.

<De: Izzy>

_¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! Quiero el de la compañía electrónica._

Y otro. Iban a llover mensajes sobre él.

<De: Izzy>

_Conduce de forma segura._ _Repórtate_ _en la próxima parada. Y quédate en la interestatal. Te quiero. Xxx_

Ella siempre le recordaba que se quedara en la carretera, incluso si sabía que no lo haría.

<De: Izzy>

_Jace dice Hola. Además, toma descansos reales y no sólo para sacar fotos. Descanso real Xxx_

Su hermano adoptivo Jace estaba de vacaciones en L.A. en este momento.

<De: Izzy>

_Simon acaba de despertarse y pregunta si pueded enviarle las fotos que necesitan limpieza. Para la presentación de diapositivas. Clary aparentemente lo está molestando._

<De: Izzy>

_Bueno. Cuídate. Conduce de forma segura. ¡Interestatal!_

Alec sonrió mientras leía los textos y escribía una rápida respuesta. Tiró la basura en el contenedor y volvió al automóvil. Camino abierto, otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¿En serio?"- la voz de Catarina hizo eco en la habitación de Magnus, mirándolo con las cejas fruncidas. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con una mano en su cintura- "¿Habla en serio?"- ella preguntó de nuevo, esta vez a sus otros amigos.

Ragnor estaba sentado perezosamente sobre el diván, jugando con las borlas doradas de un cojín bordado, mientras Raphael estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de Magnus. Los dos sólo se encogieron de hombros.

Los tres estaban mirando a Magnus mientras se dirigía hacia su armario y luego hacia una maleta que estaba colocada encima de los pies de la cama.

-"Si hablo en serio"- confirmó Magnus mientras miraba dos camisas, una azul real y una coloreada en colores pastel. Hizo una mueca y luego metió la azul en su bolsa, arrojándole la otra a Raphael. La camisa aterrizando en su cara- "Saca tus zapatos de mi cama, Santiago"

Raphael también le hizo una mueca a Magnus, pero se movió para quitarse los zapatos y reanudó su posición anterior. Magnus le sacó la lengua en represalia.

-"¿Estás seguro de que no solo vas a salir de la ciudad porque descubriste que Camille regreso con su nuevo compañero de baile y juguetito?"- preguntó Raphael, mientras estaba recostado en la cama de Magnus, descansando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-"¡Pfft!"- Magnus dejó escapar un bufido- "Al carajo con Camille. Puede bailar y follar a quien quiera. Ya he terminado con ella"- dijo molesto al recordar a su antigua compañera de baile y ex novia.

-"De todos modos, Magnus, nunca has estado en un viaje de carretera por tu cuenta. Siempre has volado de aquí a Sioux Falls"- interrumpió Catarina con las noticias más apremiantes a mano- "Incluso entonces solo estuviste allí por 2 días seguidos. No has estado fuera de Nueva York desde que te mudaste cuando tenías 16 años. Eres como un nacido y criado neoyorquino que no tiene idea de la vida fuera de los muros de esta ciudad. ¿Y desde cuándo sabes conducir y cuándo obtuviste una licencia?"- disparó las preguntas una tras otra sin detenerse para respirar.

-"Está bien. Primero que nada"- dijo Magnus deteniéndose en la puerta de su armario- "Esta ciudad no tiene muros. Deja de exagerar. En segundo lugar, en la escuela secundaria hay algo así como educación vial. El hecho de que no conduzca aquí no significa que no tenga una licencia de conducir"- desapareció en el armario y volvió a aparecer con un puñado de ropa- "Y tercero, he estado en Perú"

-"De donde te echaron. La única vez que saliste del país"- replicó Catarina.

Raphael estaba riéndose donde estaba sentado. Magnus entrecerró sus ojos, molesto, luego lanzó un zapato hacia él. Raphael se agachó cuando el zapato golpeó la cabecera y cayó sobre la cama.

Magnus caminó hacia su equipaje y continuó empacando- "Una vez más, antes que nada. No me echaron de Perú. Me pidieron cortésmente que me fuera y me aconsejaron encarecidamente que no volviera jamás"- puso sus zapatos en una bolsa de zapatos y la colocó a un lado de la maleta- "En segundo lugar, y mantengo, lo que sucedió en Perú no fue mi culpa. Fue de Ragnor"

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso mi culpa?"- dijo Ragnor poniendo más atención a la conversación- "Si hubieras seguido mi consejo y no..."

-"¡Está bien!"- Catarina levantó una mano, con la palma abierta, silenciando a Ragnor- "Magnus, ¿de dónde viene esto?"- preguntó.

Magnus se detuvo a mitad de camino al doblar un par de pantalones. Suspiró, dejó caer los pantalones encima de su maleta y se acercó a su tocador. Sacó una libreta del cajón y se la dio. Parecía viejo, y muchas páginas estaban un poco gastadas, con varios trozos de otros papeles adheridos. Luego regresó para continuar con su equipaje.

Catarina fue a sentarse en la cama, al lado de la maleta de Magnus. Raphael y Ragnor se acercaron a ella y miraron por encima de su hombro mientras lo abría lentamente- "Magnus esto es–"

-"Es su diario"- respondió Magnus sin mirarlos- "Limpié la caja de sus cosas del resto de la casa hace dos días"

La madre de Magnus falleció no hace mucho tiempo. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, sólo habían sido él y ella. Era la única familia que le quedaba. Habían tenido sus altibajos. Dejó su ciudad natal de Sioux Falls en Dakota del Sur cuando tenía dieciséis años. Él nunca encajó realmente allí de todos modos. Era un sitio muy pequeño. Su personalidad era demasiado fuerte, demasiado grande y colorida.

Sabía que ella no aprobaba por completo su elección de ser bailarín. Principalmente porque sabía que una carrera en las artes era incierta. Pero aun así lo apoyaba. Ella trabajó día y noche para pagar sus cuotas en la academia de baile en Nueva York, donde también terminó la escuela preparatoria.

Después, ella hacía el viaje y siempre estaba en los asientos de la primera fila cada vez que tenía una competencia o una actuación, sin importar cuán cansada estuviera de su trabajo o cuán lejos se encontrara Sioux Falls de Nueva York. Sólo estaba a uno o dos vuelos de distancia, le decía siempre. Incluso lo ayudó a comprar su propio estudio, y lo apoyó hasta que se estableció.

Sólo había regresado un par de veces a visitarla. La última vez fue hace dos meses cuando se enfermó. Así que fue a buscarla para acercarla más a Brooklyn, donde vivía ahora. Un mes después ella falleció.

-"Está lleno de mapas e imágenes"- dijo Catarina mientras pasaba la página- "¿Ha estado en todos estos lugares?"

-"Lo contrario"- respondió Magnus. Ahora se movió a su tocador y comenzó a empacar su bolsa de maquillaje- "Todos esos sitios son los que ella quería visitar. A los que yo prometí que la llevaría"- dijo esa última frase sólo para sí mismo con culpa y tristeza en su voz, fuera del alcance del oído de sus amigos que estaban ocupados mirando el diario de su madre.

Raphael desplegó y mostró un mapa de los Estados Unidos- "Supongo que ella quiere ir a todos estos lugares marcados con estrellas"- preguntó pasando el dedo por el mapa e intentando leer las ciudades marcadas.

-"Esos son un montón de lugares"- dijo Ragnor, su mentón descansando sobre el hombro de Raphael mientras los dos miraban el mapa.

-"Sip"- confirmó Magnus- "Muchos lugares"

Catarina se levantó y se paró junto a Magnus, que ahora estaba eligiendo qué brochas de maquillaje llevar.

-"¿Te tienes que ir ya?"- preguntó Catarina.

-"Miren, ha pasado un mes. Y el agente de bienes raíces dijo que alguien finalmente le hizo una oferta por su casa. Así que volaré allí, finalizaré todo, empacaré sus cosas y las enviaré aquí. Luego tomaré su auto y lo haré. El viaje por carretera. Sólo yo y ella. Como ella quería"- dijo Magnus inspeccionando de cerca una de sus brochas y luego miró a Catarina. La sensación en su pecho comenzaba a ser pesada- "No puedo seguir llorando. Se ha ido y–"

Ahogó su voz antes de que se rompiera, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar detrás de sus ojos, pero él las detuvo. Catarina se acercó y frotó su espalda para consolarlo- "Tengo que hacer esto ahora"- le dijo con determinación.

Catarina asintió- "¿Cuánto tiempo planeas que dure tu viaje?"- preguntó.

Magnus negó con la cabeza un poco mientras respiraba profundamente- "Tal vez tres semanas. No sé. De todos modos, iré a California para esparcir sus cenizas"

Rafael frunció el ceño, confundido- "¿Por qué California?"

-"Porque si, querido Raphael. Mi madre quería ver el cartel de Hollywood y luego que se esparzan sus cenizas en el Océano Pacífico"- dijo Magnus mientras dejaba caer las brochas en su bolsa y examinaba su maquillaje, decidiendo cuáles eran apropiados para el viaje.

Cuando levantó la vista, sus tres amigos todavía tenían expresiones confundidas en sus rostros- "Indonesia está al otro lado de la zanja, según ella. Es donde nació"- explicó- "Así que, ella me pidió que esparciera sus cenizas en California y ella 'nadaría' hacia Indonesia a través del Océano Pacífico"- dijo haciendo comillas al aire sobre la palabra nadar.

Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y se rio entre dientes- "Siempre pensé que lo decía en broma. Ahora no estoy seguro. Pero era una de las cosas que repetía una y otra vez"- Tragó saliva, perdido en sus pensamientos al recordar esa conversación. Cuando le contaba sobre su ciudad natal, de dónde venían. Ella siempre decía que quería volver allá, de una forma u otra.

Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas mientras miraba a sus amigos, todos lo miraban, con simpatía. Él les sonrió- "Ya la conocían, ella y sus ideas raras"- dijo, riéndose. Fue un intento de sacudirse la tristeza.

-"De todos modos"- Magnus cambió el tema- "Hay una audición en Los Ángeles para bailarines de respaldo en un video musical dentro de tres semanas. Así que pensé que podría hacer el viaje y llegar hasta allí, ver el cartel de Hollywood, dispersar las cenizas, hacer la audición. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Y si, cuando lo logre, será una buena exposición para el estudio"

-"¿Irás a una audición? ¿Tú solo?"- Ragnor se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama- "Magnus, no has bailado solo en mucho tiempo, mucho menos para un video musical"

-"Bueno, ahora es el momento. Una nueva aventura. Extender mis alas y todo"- suspiró Magnus y continuó empacando sus maletas- "Ya tengo lo básico de la rutina. Encontraré tiempo para practicar en la carretera"

Catarina, Raphael y Ragnor asintieron. Podían ver que no cambiaría de opinión.

-"¿Tal vez uno de nosotros pueda ir contigo?"- sugirió Catarina.

Magnus dejó escapar una risa sarcástica y luego se detuvo abruptamente- "No"- dijo, su rostro se puso serio- "Nunca volveré a ir de viaje con él"- señaló a Ragnor, cuya boca cayó en falsa ofensa. Señaló a Raphael quien frunció el ceño- "Él es demasiado gruñón, imagínate cuando esté fuera de su zona de confort. Así que no, gracias"- Raphael asintió con la cabeza sin intentar negar nada de lo que dijo Magnus.

-"Y finalmente"- Magnus miró a Catarina y sonrió- "Tú eres la única en quien confío para mantener el estudio funcionando sin problemas y sin que los dos terminen incendiándolo"- ladeó la cabeza hacia los dos hombres sentados en su cama.

-"¡Oye!"- protestaron los dos, pero él y Catarina los ignoraron.

-"Además, después de mí , eres quien mejor conoce la rutina de Will y Tessa"- agregó Magnus- "Puedes entrenarlos en mi ausencia. Confían en ti"

Catarina asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa- "Realmente vas a ir, ¿no?"

Magnus asintió- "No me detengas ahora"- Él les mostró una sonrisa.

Terminó de hacer las maletas y se marchó en un vuelo temprano al día siguiente. Sus tres amigos fueron a despedirlo, los tres prometieron cuidar de sus gatos mientras él estaba fuera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa conversación fue hace cuatro días. Magnus había aterrizado con seguridad en Sioux Falls. Inmediatamente se ocupó de sus asuntos. Se encontró con el agente de bienes raíces y firmó los papeles. Luego procedió a empacar todo que deseaba conservar de las cosas de su madre.

Los de la mudanza estaban allí para recoger las cajas el segundo día. Él podía ser realmente eficiente cuando ponía su mente a ello. En el tercer día, comenzó a conducir hacia Rapid City, a Deadwood, la ciudad histórica. Visitó algunos de los parques nacionales cercanos, principalmente en los puntos de observación. Iba siguió a los turistas. Y finalmente, el Monte Rushmore. Él se quedó allí por un tiempo. Sabía que ella hubiera querido eso. Simplemente sentarse allí y mirar la obra de arte hecha en el lado de la montaña.

Lo siguiente en su lista era conducir hacia Denver, Colorado. Se supone así sería. Ahora no estaba seguro de dónde estaba. Su auto se averió en medio de la nada, millas después de que giró en la carretera principal. El motor había comenzado a echar humo, y juraría que hubo una llama por allí en algún momento. Logró apagarla con su camisa. Esa fue una idea genial.

No es que se estuviera quejando, estar sin camisa lo ayudó a superar el calor. Se dio una palmadita en la espalda por solo ponerse maquillaje ligero esa mañana. De lo contrario, se habría derretido y se vería como un payaso empapado.

Su teléfono perdió la señal en alguna parte y por alguna razón no podía usar el mapa en su teléfono sin estar conectado. Se maldijo a sí mismo por confiar demasiado en la tecnología. No había pasado un automóvil en las últimas dos horas. Iba a estar atrapado aquí.

Magnus volvió a revisar su teléfono, esperando esta vez que, por algún milagro, hubiera señal. La pantalla de su teléfono bien podría haberle gritado 'SIN SERVICIO'. Dejó escapar un grito y un suspiro.

-"Oh, madre, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu auto era una mierda?"- dijo mientras miraba su urna asentada junto a él en el suelo- "Bien, en retrospectiva, tal vez debería haberlo revisado antes de llevar esto a cabo. Ya que nadie lo ha usado en dos meses. ¡Tu hijo es un genio! Deberías estar orgulloso"- dijo sarcásticamente.

Él se detuvo- "Oh Dios, estoy hablando solo. Estoy hablando con las cenizas de mi madre muerta en el medio de la nada. Podría estar delirando"- se levantó, recogió la urna y la guardó en su mochila, que estaba en el asiento trasero. Agarró la botella de agua del asiento del pasajero y tomó un sorbo. Esta era la última y sólo tenía tres cuartas partes de su capacidad.

Una hora antes, pensó en regresar al último pueblo que había visitado. Pero no estaba seguro de qué tan lejos estaba. Además, hace una hora que estaba seguro de que alguien pasaría por allí y podría llevarlo a la próxima ciudad. Muy tarde ahora. Estaba atorado.

Desde la distancia, Magnus vio una mancha negra moviéndose hacia él. Parpadeó un par de veces. Todavía estaba allí y se acercaba. Había escuchado sobre esto. Cuando el calor jugaba trucos con tus ojos y te hacía ver cosas. Un espejismo de algún tipo.

A medida que la mancha se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que era real y reconoció que era un automóvil. Dejó caer rápidamente la botella de agua en el asiento, recordó que todavía estaba sin camisa, así que agarró su chaqueta del asiento delantero y se la puso rápidamente antes de correr hacia un lado de la carretera y levantar el pulgar. El signo internacional de autostop. Finalmente, otro ser humano. Había sido salvo.

El automóvil pasó zumbando a su lado y, en unos pocos minutos, volvió a alejarse en la distancia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si bien a Alec le encantaba conducir por la interestatal, podría ser bastante aburrido. Para añadirle – a la desaprobación de su hermano y amigos cercanos – le gustaba tomar las carreteras secundarias en el corazón de los condados, descubrir pequeñas ciudades donde todos conocían a casi todos, y pueblos abandonados hace mucho tiempo.

Había algo en el país que lo llamaba. Siempre había lugares ocultos de la naturaleza, intactos a la civilización o conocidos solo por los lugareños. En su mayoría, esos eran a los que le gustaba tomarle fotos. Naturaleza o vida silvestre rara vez vista. La belleza escondida en los rincones y grietas del viejo país. Él quería compartirlos con el mundo.

Una de las cosas sobre las carreteras secundarias es que no había mucho tráfico. El asfalto podría extenderse por kilómetros con él viendo sólo uno o dos autos. A él le gustaba de esa manera. Le gustaba la paz. Sin bocinazos, sin conductores groseros. Viviendo en Nueva York, con todo el ajetreo y el bullicio de la ciudad, el silencio del país era un contraste bienvenido.

Alec podría haber seguido la I-90 hacia Montana. También podría haber tomado la autopista 212. Pero se sentía muy aventurero y decidió tomar el I-85 en su lugar. Era uno de esos caminos menos transitados. Un tramo de carretera con poco tráfico. La mayoría de los autos tomarían la autopista. Probablemente sólo los locales tomaban este camino. No había visto un auto en la última hora desde que salió de la carretera principal.

Así que fue una gran sorpresa ver un automóvil, al costado de la carretera, en el medio de la nada con un hombre – ¿estaba sin camisa? – levantando el pulgar en el aire, pidiendo que lo lleve. Alec pensó que había vislumbrado rayas rojas en el cabello del tipo.

Ahora, Alec no era del tipo que recogía autostopistas. Era una de las reglas que él, sus hermanos y amigos habían establecido desde que comenzó a ir en estos viajes por su cuenta. Habían escuchado sobre historias de terror con personas que fueron secuestradas, o peor aún, asesinadas por autoestopistas.

Por supuesto, sabían que esos horrendos crímenes no ocurrían todo el tiempo, no para todos. Todavía había muchas más buenas historias de autostopistas que malas. Pero, para su familia, específicamente la tranquilidad de su hermana, él prometió que nunca recogería a ningún extraño al borde de la carretera.

Entonces Alec siguió conduciendo. Un camionero probablemente pasaría pronto y recogería al tipo de todos modos. Miró su espejo retrovisor y vio al tipo caer tristemente en una posición en cuclillas y escondió su cara en sus palmas. Para Alec, el tipo parecía perdido, destrozado.

Los pensamientos comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza. La última ciudad que pasó estaba muy lejos. El siguiente era un camino aún más largo, al menos en función de lo que podía recordar del mapa que miró.

Ya era media tarde. La noche iba a llegar pronto y no había ninguna garantía de que otro conductor pasara por aquí. ¿Qué pasa si el tipo no tenía agua, ni comida? ¿Qué pasaría si moría allí y Alec leía sobre ello en el periódico al día siguiente? Su conciencia nunca lo dejaría olvidarlo.

Alec se humedeció los labios, suspiró y disminuyó la velocidad hacia un lado de la carretera antes de dar un giro en U. 'Solo hasta la próxima ciudad, Alec. E Izzy no se entera', se dijo a sí mismo mientras conducía de vuelta al lugar donde había dejado al tipo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo primero que escuchó Magnus fue el ruido sordo de un motor. Cuando levantó la vista, fue el mismo Impala negro que pasó a su lado no hace mucho tiempo. Él no era alguien que reconociera autos. Pero conocía el Impala debido a ese programa sobre esos dos sexis hermanos que cazaban fantasmas o algo así.

Una parte de su cerebro pensó que, si este fuera dicho Impala, realmente no le importaría pasar un momento agradable con esos hermanos, especialmente el alto. Su cerebro le dijo que ambos eran altos. Su cerebro también le contestó, 'Exactamente'. La parte más lógica de su mente le dijo que se dejara de fantasías y se alegrara de que el conductor decidiera regresar por él.

Se levantó y vio que el automóvil giró en U y se estacionó justo detrás del vehículo de Magnus. Él caminó hacia el auto. El conductor asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla del automóvil.

Entonces, no eran dos hombres, sólo uno. Y él se veía un poco desaliñado con su barba y su cabello desordenado, en una buena apariencia. Magnus no lo estaba admirando. Ese no era el punto. Lo importante era que el hombre regresó por él. Eso era el único punto en el que necesitaba centrarse ahora mismo.

-"Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda?"- preguntó Chico desaliñado cuando Magnus se acercó al Impala.

-"Sí. Mi auto se descompuso y había humo allí en algún momento. Creo que el motor está roto"- Magnus hizo gestos no específicos hacia su auto. Se sintió avergonzado de no saber mucho sobre autos.

-"¿Te importa si le doy un vistazo?"- preguntó el hombre. Magnus negó con la cabeza.

Salió del Impala y caminó hacia el auto de Magnus. Magnus hizo lo mismo, diciéndose a sí mismo que no había estado viéndole el trasero al tipo. Su mente estaba enfocada en la emergencia.

Todavía había humo saliendo del motor. La camisa arruinada de Magnus estaba en el suelo. Esperaba que el chico no se diera cuenta y rápidamente lo recogió.

Magnus vio que el tipo se inclinaba para revisar algo en el motor. Sus ojos pudieron, o no, haber seguido el camino desde la pierna del chico hasta su muy bonito trasero y hasta la piel expuesta donde se levantó la camisa.

Después de un momento, los chicos se enderezaron. Sus dedos estaban ennegrecidos por algo en el motor. Magnus automáticamente le entregó su camisa arruinada al tipo que lo miró con curiosidad.

-"Está arruinada de todos modos"- dijo Magnus con nerviosismo. Nunca se había sentido nervioso por los chicos. Excepto ahora aparentemente.

El hombre tomó la camisa y se limpió los dedos- "El motor está bastante quemado. Necesitas un mecánico para arreglarlo"

Magnus asintió- "¿Puedes llevarme a la próxima ciudad o algo así para llamar a una grúa? Puedo darte dinero para la gasolina"- tenía ambas cejas levantadas, esperanzado.

-"Sí. Entra"- dijo el hombre desaliñado señalando al Impala. Volvió al auto, sacó sus cosas del asiento del pasajero y las movió al asiento trasero.

Magnus le hizo un gesto de aprobación y fue a buscar sus cosas. Dejó su maleta y su mochila en el asiento trasero y se metió en el asiento del pasajero.

Sonrió al tipo desaliñado tan pronto como cerró la puerta- "Gracias de nuevo por regresar"- dijo con su mejor sonrisa- "Pensé que iba a morir aquí"

El tipo sonrió un poco y luego comenzó a conducir- "Hay una estación de servicio a unos 32 kilómetros de aquí. Deberías poder llamar a una grúa desde allí"-dijo sin mirar a Magnus.

-"Magnífico"- Magnus asintió manteniendo su voz alegre a pesar de la leve actitud distante que recibió de su ahora piloto. Magnus se regañó sí mismo por siquiera pensarlo. Su madre diría que debería estar agradecido de que este hombre, esta bendición de un ángel, regresara para ayudarle. Él tuvo la amabilidad de ayudar a Magnus. Quizás este tipo simplemente era tímido.

Fue un viaje tranquilo durante las siguientes cinco millas. Por lo general, Magnus era bueno para charlar. Él tenía vocación de artista. Sabía cómo hablar con la gente. Él tenía grandes habilidades con las personas. Por supuesto, estaba acostumbrado a la gente en la ciudad. Y la mayoría de las veces, tenía a otras personas a las que recurrir para iniciar una conversación. Este era un asunto completamente diferente.

-"Soy Magnus, por cierto"- dijo, dándole al chico una sonrisa incómoda. Presentarse a uno mismo siempre era un buen comienzo. Además, pensó que al menos debería averiguar el nombre de este buen samaritano para poder agradecerle más tarde.

-"Alec"- dijo su conductor, lanzando una rápida mirada a Magnus y luego de nuevo a la carretera.

-"Encantado de conocerte, Alec"- dijo Magnus. Alec murmuró algo de vuelta. Magnus no escuchó que dijo. Y luego silencio.

Magnus se movió torpemente en su asiento y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Alec dijo- "El viaje no debería tomar demasiado tiempo"- miró a Magnus brevemente y luego volvió a mirar la carretera- "Todavía deberías tener tiempo para que la grúa llegue a tu automóvil antes de que caiga la noche"

-"Eso es genial"- dijo Magnus- "Espero que puedan arreglarlo rápido. ¿No creo que pueda llegar a Denver esta noche?"

-"¿Denver?"- preguntó Alec, sorprendido.

-"Sí. Tenía planeado conducir hasta allí esta noche, pero supongo que no sucederá"- dijo Magnus, mirando a Alec quien ahora fruncía el ceño- "¿Por qué?"

-"Estás yendo en la dirección opuesta"- dijo Alec señalando detrás de él con su pulgar- "Eso está hacia el otro lado. Nos dirigimos hacia Montana"

-"¿Qué?"- exclamó Magnus. Miró hacia atrás y luego miró hacia el frente- "¡Mierda!"

"A juzgar por la dirección hacia la que apuntaba tu automóvil, no hubieras llegado a Denver si se descomponía o no"- dijo Alec, riendo.

Magnus estaba molesto. ¿Este tipo se burlaba de él? Parecía como si se estuviera burlando de Magnus y su sentido de la orientación. Más importante aún, estaba molesto consigo mismo. Ya podía puede ver a sus amigos con sus caras de 'te lo dije' en su mente.

-"Di una vuelta equivocada"- dijo Magnus, descorazonado.

-"Sip"- Alec confirmó sin una pizca de simpatía.

Magnus dejó escapar un gemido- "Soy un idiota"

Alec se rio entre dientes- "Bueno, pronto estaremos en la estación de servicio. Así que puedes llamar al servicio de remolque. Tendrás que llegar a Denver de otra forma. Siempre que vayas en la dirección correcta"

Este chico Alec estaba comenzando a enojarle. Era despiadado. Magnus pensó que un poco de empatía hubiera sido agradable. Se cruzó de brazos y permaneció en silencio todo el camino hasta la estación de servicio. Tendría que repensar todo su viaje. No estaba resultando como lo había planeado en absoluto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La estación de servicio estaba en silencio cuando llegaron. Alec condujo cerca de una de las bombas y tiró de la palanca para abrir el tanque de gasolina.

-"Parece cerrado"- dijo Alec mientras abría la puerta refiriéndose a la tienda adjunta a la estación. Sacó un pie y luego se volvió para mirar a Magnus- "Pero podría haber un teléfono público en algún lugar atrás"- concluyó y luego salió del auto.

Magnus sólo asintió. Salió del auto y agarró su mochila del asiento trasero. Alec había comenzado a llenar el auto. Era una de esas máquinas  de prepago.

Magnus caminó hacia el pequeño edificio detrás de las bombas y se asomó por las puertas de vidrio para comprobar que no había nadie dentro. Sin confiar del todo en el gran cartel rojo de 'CERRADO' que colgaba de la puerta. Miró a cada lado y luego decidió ir hacia la derecha.

Cuando dobló la esquina, vio un teléfono público colgado en la pared- "Oh, gracias a Dios"- murmuró y caminó hacia allí.

Levantó el receptor para comprobar que había un tono de marcado. Una vez satisfecho, lo colgó de nuevo. Era uno de esos que funcionaban con monedas, así que sacó un par de su bolsillo. Al menos todavía recordaba cómo operar estos teléfonos.

No había directorio, pero había una lista de números escritos a mano en el panel. Para su suerte, había uno de un servicio de grúas. Levantó el receptor, colocó los centavos en la ranura y marcó el único número para un servicio de remolque que estaba escrito en la lista.

Tomó un par de timbres antes de que alguien contestara.

-"¡Hola!"- dijo la ronca voz de un hombre. Él sonaba alegre.

-"Hola. ¿Es este el servicio de remolque?"- preguntó Magnus mirando la lista para ver si había un nombre en ella. Nada.

-"¡Sip! La misma"- dijo la voz otra vez- "¿Como puedo ayudarte?"

-"Bueno, mi auto se averió a unas 15 millas de..."- Magnus se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar el nombre de la estación de servicio. Frunció el ceño cuando vio el letrero y luego se colocó el receptor en la oreja- "La estación G-A-S, y–"

-"Ah sí. Veo que puedes deletrear gas"- dijo la voz con naturalidad.

Magnus se sentía cada vez más estúpido. Primero, la dirección hacia la que iba y Alec señalándolo. Y luego ahora el remolcador creía que no podía leer ' _gas_ '. Sabía cómo leer la palabra. Pero pensó que lo haría más específico ya que no sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Y el letrero realmente decía 'G.A.S.' Leyó el letrero tal cómo lo estaba viendo, pensando que era un acrónimo del nombre. Y podría haber otras gasolineras alrededor.

Él respiró profundamente para calmarse- "¿Podrías enviar una grúa?"

-"See"- fue la respuesta rápida, otra vez con esa voz alegre- "¿En qué dirección ibas cuando tu auto se averió?"

-"Um, hacia Montana"- dijo Magnus, secretamente agradeciendo a Alec por haberle dicho eso. Incluso si se sentía molesto con el hombre.

-"Ah, see. De acuerdo. Lo tengo"- dijo el hombre- "Haré que uno de mis muchachos vaya a recogerlo. ¿Caminaste hasta la estación de servicio o te dieron un aventón?"

Magnus aún no sabía cómo se llamaba. O cómo sabía de lo que Magnus estaba hablando con descripciones tan vagas. Estaba acostumbrado a describir lugares con marcadores específicos o nombres de calles. Como el Starbucks en la quinta y Macy's en la sexta.

-"Me dieron un aventón"- respondió Magnus rápidamente.

Escuchó la risa de la voz- "¡Yija! ¡Que suerte, te las arreglaste en esta parte del país! ¿Puedes decirles que te dejen en Camp Crook? Ahí es donde está nuestro garaje. No está lejos de la estación de servicio"

-"Oh, sí. De acuerdo"- dijo Magnus asintiendo y tomando nota del lugar- "Mi teléfono celular no tiene recepción, pero ¿necesita mis datos?"

-"No. No es necesario. Sabremos quién eres"- dijo el Sr. grúas y luego colgó.

-"¿Hola?"- preguntó Magnus entonces solo escuchó el tono constante. Colgó. Sacó su teléfono celular y tomó una foto del número del servicio de remolque por si acaso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Magnus regresó al automóvil, Alec no estaba a la vista. El tanque había terminado de llenarse, así que volvió a colocar la boquilla en su sitio y cerró la tapa del tanque. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. Fue al maletero y sacó una camisa de su maleta. Estaba haciendo demasiado calor para llevar una chaqueta de cuero. Miró a su alrededor otra vez después de haber cerrado la cajuela. Todavía no había señales de Alec.

-"¿Alec?"- llamó pero no hubo respuesta. Miró dentro del auto, las llaves todavía estaban en el encendido. Negó con la cabeza y luego se acercó para agarrarlas. Consideró alejarse, pero no sabía conducir estándar así que el plan fallaría.

Magnus se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo y miró a su alrededor otra vez. Al menos nadie podría robar el automóvil mientras estaba solo. Si alguien quisiera robarlo, tendrían que cablearlo. Magnus no estaba dispuesto a facilitarle a nadie el robo de su única salvación en este momento.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba Alec? El corazón de Magnus comenzó a latir con fuerza. Esto era como una escena de esas películas de terror que a él y Raphael les gustaba ver. Autoestopista – listo. Chico sexy pero desaliñado que recoge a un autoestopista – listo. Estación de servicio sospechosa – listo. Separarse de su acompañante en un viaje por carretera – listo.

Su cerebro estaba inventando las historias más locas de cada película de terror que haya visto. Tal vez hacer autostop no era una buena idea.

Este era el momento de la película en que uno de ellos se ha alejado y es probable que haya sido asesinado, mientras el otro, generalmente el protagonista, estaba ocupado de otra manera. Ahora el asesino probablemente acechaba a Magnus esperando su turno para atacarlo o atormentarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si Alec era un asesino que cazaba a inocentes autostopistas?

Su cerebro rápidamente lo hizo recordar todas esas historias de horror de autoestopistas asesinados. En su mayoría por caníbales o asesinos psicópatas. O experimentos de ciencia que salieron mal.

Esas películas siempre dicen que están basadas en historias reales. ¿No era simplemente su suerte que una película fuera a basarse en su vida y se trataría de que lo asesinaran?

Para la única vez que iba en un viaje por carretera. Catarina iba a cortarle la cabeza si se entera de que él hizo autostop. Y ahora iba a ser asesinado.

Magnus negó con la cabeza. No todos eran psicópatas. Alec todavía estaba vivo. Tampoco era un asesino en serie que tenía un gusto especial por los autoestopistas. Aún así, se acercó con precaución.

Magnus obligó a su cerebro a permanecer positivo. Hasta ahora habían tenido un buen viaje y no percibió ninguna vibra espeluznante de Alec, incluso si la mayoría del viaje fue incómodo. Además, nadie con ese genial culo sería un asesino. ¿O sí?

Magnus era bueno en leer a las personas. Al menos le gustaba pensar eso. Había visto suficientes episodios de  _Mentes Criminales_  como para ser un perfilador. O eso pensaba. Él podía detectar a un sociópata o un psicópata a una milla de distancia. Alec no encajaba en el perfil.

Además, Magnus pensó que se tomaría la molestia de dejar su ADN en todas partes del coche para que lo relacionaran con Alec. Si resultaba ser el asesino. Sí. Magnus había aprendido mucho de la Universidad de  _CSI_. Alec no saldría impune de su asesinato.

Una vez más, Magnus trató de apaciguar su imaginación. Se mantuvo lo más calmado posible. Aunque estaba fallando en este momento. Decidió confiar en sus instintos, este tipo Alec era un buen chico. Probablemente había ido al baño o algo así. Eso era más lógico.

Pero por si acaso, Magnus caminó de regreso al costado del edificio y agarró la palanca que estaba en el suelo justo debajo del teléfono. También pensó en un plan de escape en caso de que Alec resultara ser un psicópata o, si hubiera un psicópata que ya haya matado a Alec.

Magnus pensó que sería trágico si Alec realmente hubiera sido asesinado. Le gustaba bastante su look desaliñado (entre otras cosas – agradables partes musculosas del cuerpo, específicamente) y le hubiera gustado conocerlo mejor fuera de este asunto del autostop.

Antes de que su mente divagara hacia otra parte, se enfocó en la crisis que estaba a punto de sucederle.

Magnus trató de recordar las técnicas de defensa personal que aprendió de todas esas películas de artes marciales y programas de televisión que vio. Él y Catarina tomaron esa clase de boxeo en el gimnasio durante un par de meses el año pasado. Eso debería contar para algo. Miss Simpatía decía S.I.N.G.** (Plexo solar, empeine, nariz, ingle) si uno se encontraba restringido por detrás.

En un pensamiento más positivo y placentero, a Magnus definitivamente no le importaría tener los brazos firmes y musculosos de Alec a su alrededor. Es posible que les haya dado un vistazo a esos bíceps en algún momento. A él no le importaría en absoluto. Es decir, si Alec no estuviera tratando de matarlo ni nada.

Magnus caminó hacia el otro lado del edificio. Discretamente miró su teléfono. Todavía no había cobertura. Una plétora de insultos fluyó por su mente. Encendió el localizador GPS en su teléfono de todos modos. Uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso. Era precaución.

Un consuelo en el que pensaba era que, si moría ahora, al menos estaría libre de Camille para siempre. Y podría ver a su madre otra vez.

Por mucho que esos pensamientos lo consolaran, de una manera extraña, realmente no quería morir por el momento. Todavía tenía mucho que quería hacer.

Magnus agarró la palanca con más fuerza en la mano mientras caminaba, con cautela. Echó un vistazo hacia un lado. Todavía sin Alec. Se dio vuelta y pensó en sólo esperar en el auto.

-"Hey–"

Magnus dejó escapar un grito agudo y comenzó a balancear de un lado a otro la palanca, esquivando a Alec por apenas una pulgada- "Quédate lejos. ¡No voy a morir en medio de la nada!"

-"¿Qué?"- Alec, confundido, tenía ambas manos en alto.

Magnus continuó sacudiendo la palanca de un lado a otro, con ambas manos y con los ojos casi cerrados. Alec saltó hacia atrás varias veces para evitar ser golpeado por el objeto que se agitaba en las manos de Magnus. Casi cayendo un par de veces.

-"¡Magnus!"- gritó Alec, tratando de llamar su atención y sacarlo de su estado de miedo.

-"¡Me vas a matar!"- dijo Magnus acusadoramente, con pánico en su voz y sus manos sosteniendo la palanca para mantenerlo a raya. Su corazón latía con fuerza y estaba sudando.

-"Esa debería ser mi línea"- replicó Alec señalando la palanca, pero aun así mantuvo ambas manos levantadas en señal de rendición. Su rostro era una mezcla de confusión y miedo- "Tú eres el que tiene el arma mortal"

Magnus se detuvo, finalmente viendo cómo lucía Alec y dándose cuenta de que podía haber reaccionado un poco exageradamente. Magnus probablemente se veía ridículo en este momento. Durante unos minutos ambos se miraron el uno al otro. Midiéndose. Bueno, más como Magnus tratando de recuperar su compostura.

-"¿Realmente no vas a matarme?"- preguntó Magnus, su voz más tranquila esta vez.

-"No a menos que planees matarme"- le aseguró Alec, la voz tranquila, con un toque de ligera diversión. El lado de su labio tembló un poco en una sonrisa contenida. Probablemente porque Magnus se veía ridículo en este momento.

Ambos se rieron entre dientes cuando Magnus bajó la herramienta, dejando escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo durante todo el enfrentamiento. Alec bajó sus manos.

-"Oh, gracias a Dios"- se relajó Magnus, sus hombros cayeron mientras su pánico desaparecía- "Pensé que me ibas a matar"

-"¿En serio?"- exclamó Alec, con el ceño fruncido. Se aseguró de mantener la distancia incluso cuando Magnus se había relajado visiblemente.

-"Pensé que eras un psicópata"- explicó Magnus- "Para ser sincero, fue espeluznante. De repente desapareciste. Y mi imaginación simplemente sacó lo mejor de mí"- soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo y paranoico que debió haber sido.

Alec rio disimuladamente- "Hombre, odiaría estar en tu cabeza"

-"Confía en mí. Ojalá yo pudiera salir de mi cabeza algunas veces"- dijo Magnus apoyado contra la pared del edificio mientras su adrenalina retrocedía. Él soltó otra risa. Riéndose de sí mismo por dejar que su imaginación se desbordara. Alec se rio con él.

-"¿Dónde has ido?"- Magnus miró a Alec, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Alec extendió su mano, con la palma hacia arriba- "Por aquí. Te mostraré"- usó su otra mano, señalando detrás de él con su pulgar, inclinando su cabeza en la misma dirección.

Magnus miró hacia dónde apuntaba Alec, hacia la parte posterior del edificio. Magnus alzó una ceja mientras miraba la mano extendida de Alec y luego su rostro sonriente. Estaba empezando a gustarle esa sonrisa. Había cierta cualidad que sólo gritaba euforia, y también inocencia y diversión. Una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos haciéndolos centellear.

Tomó la mano de Alec y se dejó llevar a la parte posterior del edificio y un poco más arriba, sobre una pequeña colina. Desde la cima, Magnus vio que había una pradera. No muy lejos de ellos, a unos cien metros, había una manada de bisontes pastando perezosamente bajo el sol de la tarde.

Magnus sólo había oído hablar de ellos, o visto en imágenes. Esta era la razón por la cual la gente tendía a no creerle cuando decía que creció en Dakota del Sur. En realidad, nunca había salido de Sioux Falls hasta que lo dejó. Él nunca había visto ningún animal salvaje, incluso cuando todavía vivía con su madre. Nunca pensó siquiera en ir a los pequeños condados. Siempre se trató del baile y salir de Sioux Falls.

Los clics sucesivos de una cámara captaron su atención. En su pánico anterior, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Alec llevaba una de esas cámaras digitales con lentes semi-grandes. Alec miró a Magnus, sonrió y luego volvió a tomar las fotos. Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Alec no lo vio. Estaba demasiado ocupado tomando fotos.

Alec se veía como si no pudiera hacer daño ni a una mosca. Al menos en este momento. Para Magnus, parecía que estaba en su propio mundo. Eran sólo él y la fauna silvestre.

Probablemente estuvo aquí hace rato, tomando fotos de estas magníficas criaturas. No era de extrañar que no haya oído a Magnus llamarle. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que era un psicópata asesino?

Estuvieron allí por otra media hora. Incluso Magnus tomó un par de fotos. De los búfalos y de Alec, así como algunas selfies. Pero principalmente se quedó allí y observó a los animales pastar en la hierba. Pensó en su madre, a ella siempre le gustaron las actividades al aire libre y las ciudades pequeñas. Es por eso que no quería mudarse a Nueva York con Magnus hasta que realmente tuviera que hacerlo. E incluso entonces, estaba reacia a ir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El auto estaba sin tocar cuando regresaron. Si hubiera sido Nueva York, el Impala y todas sus cosas habrían desaparecido para entonces.

Magnus devolvió las llaves a Alec, quien lo miró confundido.

-"Las tomé por si acaso un asesino psicópata te hubiera matado. Fue por seguridad"- confesó Magnus, avergonzado- "Pensé que al menos podía alejarme de inmediato"- dijo sonrojado, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba su historia.

Alec se rio- "Es bueno saber que estabas preocupado por mi seguridad".

-"Lo estaba"- dijo Magnus en falsa defensa, tomando asiento y cerrando la puerta- "Pero luego pensé, eh, si hubieras muerto. No iba a llorar. Apenas te conozco. Simplemente me iría"- dio una palmada e hizo un movimiento hacia adelante con su mano derecha.

Alec se rio de la franqueza de Magnus- "¿Sabes incluso cómo conducir un estándar?"- dijo Alec, mientras ponía el automóvil en marcha, mirando a Magnus con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

-"No"- admitió Magnus, sonrojándose levemente- "Pero pensé que la adrenalina y el instinto definitivamente habrían surgido"

Alec se rio mientras comenzaba a conducir, volviendo a la carretera.

Terminaron hablando de películas de suspenso y horror que ambos habían visto, y lo ridículo de algunas decisiones de los personajes en ellas. La reacción exagerada de Magnus, principalmente debido a su gran imaginación, resultó ser una buena forma de romper el hielo. Él y Alec compartían un gusto similar en películas.

Después de haber estado en una estresante situación similar recientemente, Magnus intentó defender que algunas decisiones se podrían deber al pánico. Alec se burló de él acerca de su maravilloso plan de dejar su ADN en el auto. Cómo iba a hacerlo era otro asunto, Magnus descubrió que Alec era muy protector con su automóvil.

Más discusiones sobre las películas también pudieron haber revelado la estrategia de Magnus en caso de un apocalipsis zombi. Esto hizo reír a Alec.

-"Uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso"- se defendió Magnus- "Siempre ten una estrategia de batalla. En caso de duda, conoce tu huida"

-"¿Para un apocalipsis zombi?"- preguntó Alec, sonriendo.

-"¡Sí!"- dijo Magnus sonriéndole- "Ríete de mí ahora, pero lo lamentarás cuando ocurra y no tengas ningún plan"- dijo señalando a Alec.

-"Me aseguraré de quedarme contigo entonces"- dijo Alec, sonriendo. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Magnus y luego miró hacia la carretera.

El corazón de Magnus revoloteó ante el comentario. Alec probablemente no estaba implicando nada, pero aun así hizo que Magnus sintiera una calidez por dentro. Miró a Alec, quien estaba concentrado en el camino, apenas conocía al tipo, pero de alguna manera esa pequeña e inocente línea, golpeó algo muy dentro de él.

Magnus se mordió el labio en un intento de controlar su creciente sonrisa- "Deberías"- dijo tímidamente, las puntas de sus orejas calentándose. Cayeron en silencio el resto del camino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No les llevó mucho tiempo llegar a Camp Crook, aunque ya había empezado a oscurecer cuando llegaron allí. Era una ciudad muy pequeña. De hecho, podían ver el borde mientras conducían. El Impala se destacaba como un pulgar dolorido. Probablemente todos conocían a todos por aquí. Y quizás ya sabían que había forasteros viniendo a pasar la noche.

No fue difícil encontrar el taller, estaba al lado de una tienda de conveniencia. Era el edificio más grande de la ciudad. No parecía haber nadie en el taller de reparación, así que fueron a la tienda. Alec fue directamente al teléfono público para llamar a su hermana, mientras que Magnus se dirigió al mostrador.

-"Hola"- una anciana de aspecto jovial, bajita y regordeta, los saludó- "Debes ser el tipo cuyo auto se descompuso"

Pueblo pequeño. Magnus sonrió recordando lo que dijo el tipo por teléfono- "Sí. Soy Magnus"

-"Encantado de conocerte. Soy Linette"- dijo la anciana- "Bueno, Tom acaba de ir a buscar tu auto. Ha estado un poco ocupado hoy. Sin embargo, puede que haya regresado un poco más tarde. Hubo muchas llamadas antes de que llegaras y estamos sólo con una grúa. ¿Puedes creer que una de nuestras grúas también necesitó ser remolcada?"- ella se rio en voz alta. Tenía ese sonido abundante y despreocupado. Como si se estuviera contando el chiste más que estárselo contando a Magnus.

Magnus se rio también. No estaba seguro de si era por la broma o por lo contagiosa que era su risa- "No creo que pueda arreglar el auto rápido, incluso si llega temprano"- explicó Magnus, pensando en cómo su motor prácticamente explotó- "Me preguntaba si podrías indicarnos un hotel cercano o una posada"

-"No hay hoteles por aquí, cariño. Pero tengo habitaciones disponibles arriba"

Una vez que realizaron el papeleo (incluyendo firmar un libro de visitas), Linette los condujo por un tramo de escaleras que corría a un lado del edificio hasta el segundo piso.

-"Estas son tus llaves"- dijo la anciana, pero procedió a abrir una puerta a la izquierda, antes de darle la llave a Alec- "El baño y los aseos están en el pasillo a su derecha"- estaban al lado de la habitación de Magnus- "Y pueden desayunar con nosotros en la mañana, o pueden ir al café más adelante. Abren a las seis"- Ella abrió la puerta a la derecha y le dio la llave a Magnus.

Los chicos le dieron las gracias y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al primer paso que Magnus dio su pie aterrizó sobre un charco en la alfombra- "Uh..."- dio un paso atrás y llamó a Linette- "El piso parece estar mojado"

Linette se apresuró a mirar hacia atrás, luego corrió por el pasillo hacia la siguiente puerta y desapareció en el baño. Unos segundos más tarde salió- "De acuerdo, parece que el inodoro no será utilizable en este momento. No se preocupen, el agua está limpia. Es sólo que el tanque se desborda a veces"- agregó rápidamente cuando vio los rostros de Alec y Magnus encogerse con disgusto- "Todavía hay un baño más junto a la ducha para que puedan usar"

Ella caminó hacia donde estaban Magnus y Alec- "Bueno, no podemos dejar que tengas esa habitación, ¿o sí? No queremos que nuestros huéspedes se enfermen de neumonía"- Ella lo miró, radiante de nuevo, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Era una de esas ancianas alegres.

Magnus no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, así que sólo miró a Alec, quien le devolvió una mirada con igual confusión, pero con un leve brillo en sus ojos. Magnus volvió su mirada hacia la anciana y forzó una sonrisa. O lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa.

-"Entonces, ¿dónde puedo dormir?"- preguntó cortésmente.

-"No tengo más habitaciones, desafortunadamente"- miró a Magnus y luego a Alec, todavía sonriendo- "Si a ustedes no les importa compartir, el sofá de esta habitación–"- señaló a Alec- "es bastante cómodo. O puedo preguntarle a uno de nuestros vecinos si pueden prestarte una habitación"

Alec y Magnus se miraron de nuevo. Magnus había esperado dormir en moteles en los pueblos grandes cuando emprendió este viaje por carretera. Había escuchado sobre eso.

Este lugar no era familiar. Dejando de lado la paranoia, Magnus realmente no quería separarse de la única persona que conocía (más o menos). Y se sentía incómodo ante la idea de estar en un edificio diferente al de Alec en esta pequeña ciudad. Estaba fuera de su zona de confort. Y después de los acontecimientos de hoy, estaba luchando por mantener algo familiar. O cómodo. A pesar de acusar a Alec de ser un asesino serial antes, en realidad, Magnus ahora se sentía a gusto con él.

Pero tampoco estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría Alec al respecto. Magnus se encogió de hombros, negándose a tomar una decisión. Esperaba que Alec estuviera de acuerdo. Lo miró en busca de una señal.

Alec asintió y extendió su mano hacia su habitación para indicar que estaba bien. Magnus se relajó.

Linette aplaudió y luego bajó las escaleras para recoger los materiales de limpieza de la otra habitación. Ambos estaban claramente cansados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"Puedes tomar una ducha primero si quieres"- dijo Magnus tan pronto como entraron a la habitación. Era lo menos que podía hacer ya que casi se había colado en la habitación de Alec.

La habitación era de un tamaño razonable con muebles mínimos. Había un escritorio en una esquina cerca de la ventana y una cama doble en el medio con una mesita de noche a cada lado. Había una lámpara en una de ellas y un teléfono en la otra. El sofá era de 3 plazas y estaba ubicado cerca de la puerta. Magnus estaba seguro de que no cabría completamente. Pero este no era el momento de quejarse.

El tiempo que Alec tardó en ducharse fue suficiente para que Linette les trajera comida y actualizara a Magnus sobre su auto. Estaba en camino, pero Tom probablemente regresaría tarde y lo más seguro era que no pudiera trabajar en ello.

También les había llevado sus ropas de cama, por lo que ya había sábanas limpias y una almohada apoyada en el sofá. Magnus acababa de hablar con Catarina para informarle sobre los eventos del día. Su conversación consistió principalmente en asegurarle que estaba bien.

-"Nos trajo sándwiches"- dijo Magnus señalando la comida en la mesa tan pronto como colocó el teléfono en su base- "Dijo que van por cuenta de la casa, y sólo pagaremos por una habitación"

-"Es lo justo. Sólo estamos usando una habitación"- dijo Alec caminando hacia la mesa mientras se secaba el cabello con su toalla. Magnus descubrió rápidamente que Alec era bastante directo. No de una manera cruel. Él sólo era del tipo que decía las cosas tal como las veía- "¿Has tomado tu parte?"

-"Sí. Casi los devoré al momento en que salió de la habitación"- Magnus se rio entre dientes mientras recogía sus cosas. Alec se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio y comenzó a comer.

Para cuando Magnus regresó a su habitación después de lavarse, Alec ya estaba en la cama leyendo un libro. Magnus comenzó a preparar su cama para la noche.

-"Puedes dormir en la cama si quieres"- Alec cerró su libro y lo puso en la mesita de noche.

-"Um, está bien. Puedo dormir aquí"- Magnus señaló el sofá.

-"Como quieras"- dijo Alec mientras se reposicionaba en la cama- "La cama es lo suficientemente grande. Si cambias de opinión. Además, ese sofá sólo es cómodo para las personas que realmente caben en él"- comentó Alec y miró a Magnus, levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición- "No te haré nada. Lo prometo"- le dirigió una sonrisa a Magnus mientras decía eso, con una mano sobre su corazón. Su voz juguetona ahora que sabía lo salvaje que podía llegar a ser la imaginación de Magnus.

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa negando la cabeza.

-"A menos que por supuesto que tú planees hacerme algo"- añadió Alec, cubriéndose juguetonamente el pecho y la entrepierna, y alejándose un poco de Magnus. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras lo miraba en broma. Magnus dejó caer la mandíbula y Alec soltó una risita.

-"En serio, la cama es más cómoda"- con eso, Alec apagó la lámpara y luego le dio la espalda a Magnus para que durmiera.

Magnus miró el sofá y luego a la cama, considerando cuidadosamente sus opciones. Estaba realmente cansado y no quería ningún dolor muscular al día siguiente. Dejó caer la sábana que sostenía, agarró la almohada y fue a la cama. La oferta de Alec era una mejor opción. Levantó cuidadosamente las sábanas y se acostó sobre su espalda.

Era agradable y cómodo. Y cálido. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Alec y se sentía bien al saber que alguien estaba allí con él. Incluso si ese alguien era prácticamente un extraño. Pero un agradable extraño. Se suponía que Alec originalmente no debía hacer una parada aquí, pero decidió hacerlo cuando descubrió que Magnus iba a tener que pasar la noche en el lugar. Alec dijo que la próxima ciudad en la que planeaba detenerse estaba demasiado lejos para conducir de todos modos, y que ya estaba cansado de conducir.

Magnus miró al techo y pensó en los eventos del día. Había sido un día muy largo y estresante para él. Realmente no tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre las cosas. El viaje por carretera estaba empezando a ser un desastre y probablemente sería de corta duración. No podía recordar por qué pensó que esto sería una buena idea en primer lugar. Y ahora aquí estaba, en una pequeña ciudad de la que nunca había oído hablar o siquiera sabía que existía.

Era una sensación extraña para él. No había ruido de tráfico o gritos de borrachos afuera de su habitación. Sólo silencio. Pero lo más extraño era dónde estaba justo en este instante – en la cama con un hombre apuesto, y por lo que ha visto hasta ahora, Alec estaba en forma y tonificado en los lugares correctos. No es que Magnus persiguiera y durmiera con cada chico o chica guapa que conociera.

Pero si no hubiera sido un día loco, y si hubieran estado en Nueva York, Magnus probablemente habría intentado ligarse a Alec. Probablemente lo habría invitado a tomar algo hasta aceptara. Probablemente lo hubiera invitado a salir. Y posiblemente a otras citas. Eso trajo una pequeña sonrisa a su rostro. Quizás en otra vida.

En esta vida, Alec es simplemente era el tipo que fue lo suficientemente buena persona para haber recogido a este autoestopista. Y mañana, seguramente, seguirían por caminos separados.

-"Oye, Alec"- dijo Magnus, su voz haciendo eco en la habitación. Alec gruñó para reconocer que todavía estaba despierto- "Gracias por regresar y quedarte conmigo esta noche"

Alec se giró y se tumbó de espaldas, con las manos sobre el estómago. Miró a Magnus y sonrió- "No hay problema. Mi conciencia no me hubiera dejado vivir si escuchaba después que moriste allí o algo así"

Magnus se rio entre dientes- "¿En serio?"- preguntó mirando a Alec.

-"Y tú pensando que iba a matarte"- dijo Alec sonriendo, luego cerró los ojos y se fue a dormir.

Magnus vio como Alec se iba quedando dormido. Unos momentos más tarde, él también se durmió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec se despertó a la mañana siguiente para encontrar el brazo de Magnus sobre su pecho y su rodilla apoyada en su pierna. Cuando miró hacia él, Magnus aún estaba profundamente dormido, tendido boca abajo y con la cara medio enterrada sobre la almohada. Alec vio que Magnus no llevaba camisa. Debió habérsela quitado en algún momento de la noche. Hacía bastante calor con ellos compartiendo la cama. Sin mencionar que era verano.

No se movió, sólo se quedó mirando al extraño que dormía a su lado.

Cuando se detuvo para recoger a Magnus, no pudo negar que pensó que el hombre era guapo, o que le robó una mirada o dos a los abdominales de Magnus. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El tipo no llevaba camisa. Y se veía llamativo, incluso si estaba tan sudado por el calor del día anterior.

Alec negó con la cabeza. Todavía no podía creer que recogió a un autoestopista ayer. Aunque estaba contento. Magnus resultó ser un tipo genial. Incluso si casi lo mata con una palanca. Y también lo acusó de ser un psicópata. O que estaba convencido de que había sido asesinado por uno. Se rio ante la idea. Magnus tenía una imaginación salvaje.

Se sentía bastante intrigado con este hombre. Magnus claramente no era del área a juzgar por la forma en que se vestía. El hombre estaba usando maquillaje ayer. No es que deba juzgar un libro por su portada.

Realmente no llegaron a hablar sobre dónde vivían. O lo que ambos hacían en la carretera. No era como si hubieran planeado pasar la noche juntos en la misma cama.

Alec vio como los ojos de Magnus parpadeaban bajo los párpados cerrados. Tan cerca, Alec pudo ver que las pestañas de Magnus eran largas, y que su mandíbula era magnífica. Sus labios eran ligeramente rosados, y se veían realmente suaves. Alec se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba a sólo una pulgada de distancia de Magnus.

Se recostó y se regañó mentalmente por casi besar a un extraño que estaba dormido como si fuera una especie de pervertido. Alec no hacía estas cosas. Apenas se relacionaba con alguien en Nueva York. Sin mencionar que fue el tipo que los acusó de ser un asesino psicópata ayer.

Alec se alejó lentamente y salió de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Magnus. Ayer claramente había sido un día bastante estresante para él. Además, todavía era temprano. Magnus podría necesitar un par de horas más de sueño. Alec consideró irse y continuar su camino, pero no quería simplemente dejar a Magnus atrás sin al menos descubrir si su auto era reparable.

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos antes de que el tipo, Tom, del servicio de remolque hubiera regresado, entonces decidió que al menos podía quedarse hasta que Magnus se despertara.

Se puso sus ropas de viaje y salió sigilosamente de su habitación. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero decidió dar un paseo y echar un vistazo a la ciudad. Alec cerró la puerta silenciosamente y bajó las escaleras, llevando su cámara por si surgía algo interesante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus se despertó en una cama vacía. Miró alrededor de la habitación, pero no había señales de Alec. Su mochila aún estaba en la habitación, eso le aseguró que Alec aún no se había ido. Fue reconfortante saber eso. Alec realmente era un buen tipo.

Echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared. Eran las seis y media, muy temprano para él. Por lo general, no salía de su piso para ir al estudio hasta las nueve o diez de la mañana. Pero no estaba en Nueva York en este momento; estaba en un viaje por carretera, aunque actualmente se encontraba atrapado en un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada. Y tenía que averiguar el estado de su automóvil. Del modo en que se veían las cosas ayer, este viaje por carretera probablemente se acortaría.

Se vistió rápidamente. Otra vez sólo poniéndose maquillaje ligero. Principalmente porque todavía estaba cansado y no podía molestarse en hacer su rutina matutina completa. Además, con el calor, su maquillaje se derretiría de todos modos.

Magnus bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la tienda de conveniencia donde Linette estaba reponiendo los estantes.

-"Buenos días, cariño"- lo saludó. Magnus la saludó con un gesto de su mano- "Alec está en el garaje con Tom"- le informó Linette como si leyera su mente.

Magnus sonrió- "Gracias"- dijo y luego se fue al taller de reparaciones de al lado.

El capó del Impala estaba abierto, con Alec junto a éste, y un hombre en overol que se encorvaba para revisar el motor. Magnus asumió que era Tom. Alec le hizo un gesto con la mano a Magnus cuando lo vio. Para cuando se acercó, el mecánico ya estaba cerrando el capó del auto y le había dicho a Alec que el motor estaba en buen estado.

-"Hey, buen día"- Alec le dio la bienvenida. Magnus saludó a los dos hombres- "Este es Magnus. Magnus, él es Tom"

Magnus y Tom se dieron la mano e intercambiaron los buenos días.

-"Tu auto está en el garaje. Sígueme"- dijo Tom, dándose la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro edificio.

-"¿Dormiste bien?"- Alec se puso al lado de Magnus mientras seguían al mecánico.

-"Si, gracias"- respondió Magnus- "¿Y tú?"

-"También"

-"Gracias por no irte, por cierto"- dijo Magnus sonriendo a Alec quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

-"Realmente no tengo demasiada prisa. Además, no quería irme en caso de que te quedaras varado aquí o algo así"

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron con sorpresa- "Gracias eso es muy amable de tu parte"- dijo sonriéndole a Alec.

Mientras se acercaban al garaje, Magnus vio el letrero en la puerta y agarró el brazo de Alec, ambos se detuvieron abruptamente.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Alec.

Magnus señaló el letrero- "Servicios de Remolque Mate"- leyó, manteniendo su voz baja- "Su nombre es  _Tom Mate***._  Y tiene una grúa"- Ambos se rieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que el nombre del mecánico era similar al del personaje de la película infantil. Magnus se alegró de que Alec comprendiera la referencia rápidamente, y que al igual que Magnus, también haya visto las películas de Pixar.

Alec miró a su alrededor y vio una vieja grúa oxidada en el costado del edificio- "Bueno, tiene al viejo camión oxidado por allí"- señaló dónde estaba el vehículo- "Tal vez el Rayo McQueen esté en algún lugar de la carretera"

Magnus se sorprendió de que Alec llevara la referencia aún más lejos, hasta incluso nombrar al personaje. Él debió haber visto la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Magnus- "Tengo un hermano menor. Y le encanta esa película"- Alec le guiñó un ojo. A Magnus le estaba empezando a gustar mucho este tipo.

Ambos se rieron de nuevo, en voz baja y luego entraron una vez que se calmaron.

El capó del automóvil de Magnus ya estaba levantado con Tom de pie a su lado. Magnus podría decir que ya había hecho algo de trabajo en éste.

-"Es un auto bastante viejo"- dijo Tom, una mano en la cintura y la otra apoyada en el capó levantada del auto- "¿Cuánto tiempo lo has tenido?"

Magnus negó con la cabeza- "Era de mi madre. Creo que ella lo tuvo por..."- hizo una pausa mientras trataba de recordar- "...probablemente cerca de diez años. Sé que no lo obtuvo nuevo"- declaró, sintiéndose culpable de que realmente no sabía nada al respecto. Y realmente no sabía mucho sobre automóviles, excepto cómo conducirlos.

-"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dieron servicio?"- preguntó Tom de nuevo mirándolo. El hombre era agradable, y su rostro era amable. Pero Magnus no pudo evitar sentir que estaba siendo juzgado.

-"Hace más de dos meses"- confesó Magnus. Intentó no pensar demasiado en las circunstancias que lo rodeaban.

-"¿Y planeabas sacarlo a carretera"- preguntó Tom retóricamente y negando con la cabeza.

Magnus se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo, liberándolo lentamente para calmarse. Miró el motor, que estaba negro y quemado en algunas partes, luego miró a Tom- "¿Puedes arreglarlo?"

Tom comenzó a enumerar todas las cosas que encontró durante su diagnóstico. A Magnus todo le entraba por un oído y salía por el otro, pero se encontró asintiendo como si entendiera. Intentaba no sentirse abrumado con la información, pero lo estaba- "Entonces, básicamente, necesitas un motor nuevo"- concluyó Tom- "Puedo arreglar eso, pero llevará un tiempo. Necesito que se ordenen algunas cosas. Tendremos que cambiar el filtro de aceite. El carburador necesita ser reparado. La batería necesita cambiarse"- Tom procedió a abordar nuevamente lo que necesitaba reparación.

Magnus miró a Alec, con una súplica silenciosa e impotente. Por el momento, Alec era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo y, en realidad, todavía era un extraño. Magnus quería llorar. Deseó que sus amigos estuvieran allí. Deseó que su madre estuviera allí.

Alec, que había estado parado bastante atrás de la pareja, se adelantó y se paró junto a Magnus.

Tom ahora estaba distraído con el motor. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero continuó explicando las cosas sin darse cuenta de que nadie estaba escuchando.

-"Le tomará unos días arreglarlo"- Alec le dijo a Magnus en un tono bajo mientras ambos miraban a Tom juguetear con el motor y hablar al mismo tiempo. Alec debió haber visto la confusión en el rostro de Magnus y decidió ayudar. Magnus estaba agradecido por eso- "Y las reparaciones costarán tanto como un modelo más reciente si lo compras de segunda mano"- la voz de Alec era suave, e hizo pausas en el medio como para asegurarse de que Magnus entendía lo que estaba diciendo- "E incluso si se arregla, es muy probable que se descomponga y necesite reparaciones nuevamente"

Magnus asintió. Apreciaba cómo Alec fue directo al grano y fue honesto sobre la situación del automóvil.

Tom dio media vuelta y finalmente terminó con su explicación de la que Magnus no había oído nada.

-"Depende de ti si quieres que se solucione"- dijo Tom limpiándose la grasa de los dedos con una toalla.

-"¿Cuánto recibiría si la vende como chatarra?"- preguntó Alec, dirigiéndole a Magnus una sonrisa tranquilizadora. De alguna manera, Magnus confiaba en él para negociar. Parecía saber sobre autos. Bueno, al menos mucho más que él. Si no estuviera aquí, Magnus no tendría idea de qué hacer.

-"Bueno, el interior sigue siendo bastante bueno, el trabajo sobre el cuerpo no está mal"- dijo Tom mientras metía la toalla en el bolsillo de su overol- "Y mi hijo siempre está buscando un proyecto para usar en el derby. Puedo comprarlo por unos 500 o 600 dólares"

Alec miró a Magnus, esperando una respuesta- "Probablemente sea el mejor precio que puedas obtener"- agregó Alec cuando la mirada de confusión de Magnus permaneció en su rostro.

-"Por supuesto"- dijo Magnus, descruzando sus brazos y miró a Tom- "Te lo venderé"- le dijo. Miró el auto. No era que tuviera ningún apego especial, sólo porque era el automóvil de su madre se sintió triste al tener que dejarlo atrás. Había planeado venderlo una vez que llegara a Los Ángeles. No esperaba que tuviera que separarse tan pronto. Y sólo había estado en el camino por unos días. Ahora todo su plan estaba llegando a un abrupto final. Le había fallado a su madre otra vez.

Una vez que se finalizó el trato con Tom, Magnus revisó el automóvil y tomó todas las cosas que quería conservar. Justo como lo hizo en la casa de su madre. Estuvo callado todo el tiempo, cuando volvieron a su habitación para empacar todo lo que había sacado del auto. Entonces Alec lo dejó sólo por un rato. Agradeció que Alec le diera su espacio, Magnus realmente no tenía ganas de hablar en este momento mientras pensaba en su próximo movimiento.

Lo primero es lo primero, necesitaba saber cómo regresar a Nueva York. A partir de ahí, tratará de planificar qué hacer.

Fue a la tienda de conveniencia para preguntar sobre el servicio de autobús.

-"Hola, Linette"- dijo Magnus mientras se acercaba al mostrador- "¿Dónde puedo encontrar el horario del autobús?"

-"Ah, no. El autobús no llega hasta aquí, querido"- dijo Linette frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al darle a Magnus las malas noticias- "Tendría que ir a las afueras de la gran ciudad para eso. A unos veinte minutos en coche de aquí. Allí es donde paran los autobuses"

Esa no era la noticia que esperaba escuchar. Pero debería haberlo esperado. La ciudad era demasiado pequeña para que la línea de autobuses Greyhound se detuvieran allí. Murmuró un rápido agradecimiento a Linette y salió a buscar a Alec.

Tan pronto como salió de la tienda, vio a Alec dirigiéndose a su habitación. Magnus lo llamó por su nombre mientras corría para alcanzarlo. Se detuvo en seco, justo detrás de Alec en la parte superior de las escaleras.

-"¿Puedes llevarme a la parada del autobús?" pidió Magnus después de recuperar el aliento- "El autobús no llega hasta aquí, pero Linette dijo que está a unos veinte minutos en coche desde aquí"

-"Por supuesto"- dijo Alec y continuó caminando a su habitación. Magnus siguiendo detrás.

Recogieron el automóvil, dijeron que agradecían a sus clientes y que estaban en camino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus estuvo callado durante la mayor parte del trayecto hasta la parada del autobús. Él solo miró por la ventana, pensativo. Alec no estaba muy seguro de qué decir. No conocía a Magnus tan bien. Algo en el humor de Magnus cambió cuando escuchó sobre el automóvil de su madre. No parecía estar apegado a eso, pero aún tenía sentido, supuso.

Había una razón por la cual a Alec le gustaba viajar solo. Le gustaba la paz y la tranquilidad. Pero no tanta tranquilidad.

-"¿Entonces dijiste que el auto era de tu madre?"- dijo Alec finalmente después de un rato.

Magnus se giró para mirarlo con una media sonrisa- "Sí, lo fue"- respondió y comenzó a hurgar en el desgarrón de sus jeans.

-"¿Te lo dio ella?"- preguntó Alec tratando de mantener la conversación.

-"Mas o menos"- respondió Magnus con una sonrisa triste- "Ella falleció no hace mucho tiempo"- declaró, sin mirar a Alec- "Así que fui a recogerlo después de que se vendió su casa"

Alec vio como Magnus miraba hacia la carretera- "Siento escuchar eso"- dijo. Magnus le sonrió y luego se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera luchando por no llorar.

-"¿En Denver está tu hogar?"- preguntó. Magnus lo miró confundido- "Quiero decir, dijiste que estabas conduciendo a Denver. ¿Es ahí donde vives?"- aclaró Alec.

Magnus negó con la cabeza- "No. No. Mi hogar es Nueva York, Brooklyn"- respondió Magnus- "Yo sólo..."- Hizo una pausa- "Se suponía que debía hacer este viaje por carretera hasta llegar a LA. Ella quería ver muchos lugares. Pero supongo que ya no puedo. Ahora no, de todos modos"

-"¿Estabas en camino a LA?"- preguntó Alec mientras se detenía a un lado de la carretera justo antes del cobertizo. Ya había gente esperando el autobús.

Magnus asintió- "Ella quería ver el letrero de Hollywood"- explicó Magnus, mirando a Alec- "De todos modos, parece que el viaje no está ocurrirá"- suspiró Magnus. Alec pudo ver que estaba forzando una sonrisa- "Gracias de nuevo por..."

-"¿Quieres venir conmigo?"- soltó Alec. No estaba seguro por qué lo hizo. Quizás fue la sonrisa sombría de Magnus o tal vez sólo quería compañía. Se sentía cómodo con Magnus. Y tenía la sensación de que no le importaría viajar con él.

Magnus lo miró, con el ceño fruncido- "Pero te diriges a Montana"- dijo, mirando a Alec confundido.

-"Bueno, sí"- confirmó Alec- "Pero mi destino es L.A. Debo estar ahí para algo en un par de semanas"- dijo. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esto a Magnus?

-"No es que sepa mucho sobre viajar por los Estados Unidos, pero ¿no está Montana fuera del camino?"- preguntó Magnus- "Y ayer estabas insinuando que yo tenía un mal sentido de dirección"

Alec se rio entre dientes- "Me estaba desviando a Montana. Y afortunadamente también, o no te habría visto"- miró a Magnus con una sonrisa- "¿Bien?"- preguntó, esperando la respuesta de Magnus.

Magnus lo miró fijamente, mordiéndose el labio, pensativo. Miró por el parabrisas y vio que el autobús se detenía. Miró a Alec de nuevo. De repente, se levantó y se volteó al asiento trasero.

-"¿Qué–?"- exclamó Alec con sorpresa. Magnus se movió tan rápido que lo siguiente que supo fue que trasero de Magnus estaba a centímetros de su cara. Alec lo miró por un momento, olvidando momentáneamente lo que se suponía debía preguntar o decir. O incluso averiguar qué estaba tratando de hacer Magnus. Él solo sabía que los jeans de Magnus le quedaban muy bien. Alec no pudo evitar admirar la vista.

La vista se alejó y volvió al asiento. Magnus tenía una pequeña libreta con varios pedazos de papel sobresaliendo de ella. Alec esperó a que él le explicara.

Magnus sacó un mapa y lo desplegó. Alec se movió para mirarlo más de cerca. Había varios lugares marcados con círculos y estrellas en tinta roja. Magnus lo escaneó, encontró Colorado y lo rastreó- "¡Ajá!"- gritó y luego miró a Alec sonriendo- "¿Vas a pasar Idaho y Utah en algún momento?"

Alec asintió- "Está en el plan. Sí"- miró más de cerca el mapa- "Planeo tomar esta ruta"- trazó el mapa desde Montana hasta Idaho, Utah, Las Vegas y luego a L.A. El mapa de Magnus tenía muchas estrellas y círculos alrededor del área que señalaba- "Aproximadamente esa ruta. Hago muchas paradas"

Magnus asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente- "Las paradas están bien. ¿Podemos detenernos en estos lugares?"- preguntó emocionado, obviamente ya había tomado su decisión- "No tiene que ser en todos ellos. Sólo los que están en el camino. Incluso si es sólo una parada muy corta"

Alec sonrió- "Sí. Siempre estoy dispuesto para una aventura"- le guiñó un ojo a Magnus.

-"¡Dios mío! Eres tan increíble"- sonrió Magnus. Miró a Alec y luego de nuevo al mapa, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Miró a Alec otra vez y lo abrazó tomando a Alec por sorpresa. Alec le devolvió el abrazó antes de que el otro hombre lo soltara.

Alec vio como Magnus aplaudía emocionado antes de guardar las cosas y meterlas en su bolsa. Encontraba la excitación de Magnus contagiosa. Y él mismo estaba emocionado por el viaje. Definitivamente no era la misma sensación que sintió cuando salió de Nueva York hace un par de semanas. Era una emoción diferente de cualquier otro viaje que haya hecho.

A Alec Lightwood le gustaba viajar solo. Le gustaba cuando sólo serían él y la carretera. Le gustaba la soledad, la serenidad. Pero esta vez, se sentía bien tener a alguien con él. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser una aventura diferente de la que estaba acostumbrado. Él no sabe qué lo hizo hacerlo. Pero estaba deseando que comenzara.

Alec puso el automóvil en marcha, esperó hasta que el autobús salió de su lugar. Luego comenzó a conducir. Al camino abierto de nuevo.

 


	2. Es el viaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo importante es el viaje, no el destino. Y si uno realmente quiere conocer a otra persona, debería viajar con ese alguien.
> 
> La aventura de Malec continúa...

 

Contrario a la creencia popular, Alec Lightwood no era un presuntuoso. Tampoco era tímido. Simplemente no le gustaban las conversaciones triviales. No es que quisiera hablar de cosas serias todo el tiempo. Era capaz de hablar de las cosas más mundanas, tenía sentido del humor. Y había participado en conversaciones serias y tontas. Simplemente no con todo el mundo. Una vez tuvo una conversación de una hora con su hermano adoptivo, Jace, sobre cuántas patas de insecto se permitían en una tableta de chocolate.

Al crecer, había sido etiquetado como el  _'callado'_  o  _'melancólico'_  porque prefería sentarse en una esquina con un buen libro, o entretener a los perros y gatos en lugar de participar en conversaciones grupales, especialmente con personas a las que no conocía o era cercano. Él no era parlanchín. Al menos no con extraños. Sus hermanos y amigos cercanos eran otro asunto.

Él nunca fue el centro de atención. Y estaba bien con ello. Nunca lo había anhelado. Estaba bastante contento de estar sentado en la parte posterior de la sala, viendo cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

Sólo se involucraba cuando encontraba interesante un tema o una persona. O si tenía algo que valiera la pena decir.

La mayor parte del tiempo era muy reservado. Su círculo de amigos era muy pequeño. Y consistía principalmente en sus hermanos y unas pocas personas muy selectas. E incluso los había conocido a través de sus hermanos. No era de los que buscaban nuevos amigos, ni socializaban.

Iba a citas, sí. Cuando aparecía un tipo interesante. Eso era muy raro y nada serio había salido de ahí. De alguna manera, Alec estaba bien con ello. Nunca se había enamorado, tampoco había encontrado a nadie quien pensara fuera suficiente para pasar el resto de su vida. Estaba contento con las relaciones (no románticas) que tenía ahora. Incluso si se trataba de un pequeño número de personas. Por eso nunca le importó viajar solo.

Por lo tanto, no era común en él recoger autostopistas. Y mucho menos, quedarse con uno y pasar la noche en la misma cama. O invitar a dicho autostopista a lo que de otra manera sería un largo viaje a Los Ángeles. Incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo con esa decisión. Y hasta ahora, estaba demostrando ser una muy buena decisión.

Eso se debía a que estaba descubriendo rápidamente que Magnus era un ser muy interesante. Magnus podía ser tímido cuando estaba fuera de su zona de confort. Alec vio su malestar por el automóvil o el incidente en la estación de servicio. Pero podía ser bastante seguro en otros aspectos. Y Magnus tenía...  _peculiaridades_. Divertidas peculiaridades que Alec nunca había visto en nadie antes.

Por ejemplo, en la primera hora de su viaje, cuando salían de la estación de autobuses, y una vez que Magnus se relajó en el automóvil, se esforzó por averiguar su nombre completo.

-"¿Tu nombre no puede ser simplemente ' _Alec_ '?"- razonó Magnus- "Es la versión corta de algo"

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- preguntó Alec, lanzando una mirada a Magnus, burlándose de él.

-"Sólo lo sé"- dijo Magnus mirando a Alec fijamente. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, meditando- "Ahora, ¿Alec es por Alexis?"- preguntó con entusiasmo.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

-"Hmm"- Magnus frunció su labio y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado- "¡Alexia!"- bromeó.

-"¿Qué?"- exclamó Alec, frunciendo el ceño hacia Magnus- "Eso suena como nombre de niña. Y estoy bastante seguro de que es algún tipo de condición médica"

Magnus se rio- "Oye, tu madre podría haber deseado mucho una hija o algo así"- se encogió de hombros, levantando ambas manos- "Y tal vez es por eso que lo acortas a Alec. Porque tu verdadero nombre es realmente un nombre de niña. No es que haya nada de malo en eso"

Alec dejó escapar una risa sarcástica y luego negó con la cabeza. Se sorprendió de cómo Magnus pudo alargar este juego por media hora más. Alec estaba seguro de que él ya sabía cuál era su nombre completo. Pero de todos modos seguía inventando los nombres más extraños.

-"¿De verdad? ¿ _A la carte_?"- preguntó Alec, con la ceja levantada- "Ni siquiera es un nombre. Y sé que se refiere a la comida. Deja de matar mi nombre"

Magnus se rio burlonamente- "Bien"- dijo cediendo- "Ya no me burlaré de tu nombre,  _Alexander_ "

Uno podría pensar que Alec ya estaría acostumbrado a escuchar su nombre. Aunque prefería 'Alec' la mayor parte del tiempo, ha escuchado a sus padres decir su nombre completo varias veces. Pero nunca había sonado como lo dijo Magnus en este momento. La forma en que su lengua golpeó la  _'L'_  y rodó sobre la  _'R'_.

Alec parpadeó para mantener su compostura. No, no se vio afectado por Magnus diciendo su nombre. Se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír. Puede haber una ligera contracción que escapó en un costado. Entonces se obligó a concentrarse en la conducción.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec también descubrió rápidamente que Magnus se aburría fácilmente en el automóvil. Pero siempre encontraba la forma de entretenerse. Y en este caso, era Alec. Dijo que se debía a ser hijo único. Y a que no tuvo muchos amigos mientras crecía. Porque nadie de un pueblo pequeño quería ser amigo del chico que usaba maquillaje, y que solo hablaba de baile y Nueva York. Entonces tuvo que inventar muchos juegos para jugar solo. Esta era probablemente la razón por la que tenía una imaginación tan vívida y salvaje. Alec no estaba seguro de si eso era algo malo o bueno.

Después de media hora de silencio, a Magnus se le ocurrió un juego diferente. Jugaron al 'veo, veo' que se extinguió bastante rápido. Entonces, después de pasar algunos pueblos pequeños más y la mayoría era carreteras desérticas, a Magnus se le ocurrió el '¿qué prefieres?' Como una manera de que se conozcan entre sí. Comenzó simple.

-"Está bien. El próximo"- dijo Magnus apoyando sus manos sobre cada rodilla. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el asiento delantero y frente a Alec- "¿Prefieres quedarte en casa un viernes por la noche o salir de fiesta?"- preguntó.

-"Quedarme en casa"- respondió Alec deliberadamente manteniendo su mirada en el camino- "¿Qué preferirías beber por siempre: vodka o cerveza?"

-"Vodka. Definitivamente. Me gustan los cócteles"- respondió Magnus de inmediato- "¿Preferirías casarte con  _Daenerys Targaryen_  o  _Ygritte_?"

Alec negó con la cabeza sin mirar a Magnus- "Ninguna"- dijo.

-"¿Oh, qué? ¿Por qué no?"- preguntó Magnus con genuina curiosidad.

Alec volvió ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo- "Porque preferiría casarme con  _Jon Snow_ "- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Magnus.

-"Ooh"- dijo Magnus, con un brillo en los ojos e intentando ocultar una sonrisa. De repente, se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez tenía una oportunidad con Alec, más de lo que originalmente había pensado. No es que realmente lo haya pensado, por supuesto. Todo este viaje por carretera era puramente platónico. No quería ligar con él ni nada por el estilo.

-"¿Eso será un problema?"- preguntó Alec mirando a Magnus.

Magnus agitó su mano frente a él- "Hey, yo bateo para ambos equipos, así que no te juzgo"- dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa coqueta. Él abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho- "Entonces, ¿a tu novio no le importa que estés en un viaje por carretera con un extraño jugando a 'qué prefieres'?"

Alec se rio entre dientes- "¿Ese es tu  _sutil_ intento de intentar averiguar si tengo novio?"

-"Sólo quiero saber. No estoy coqueteando, es sólo curiosidad"- dijo Magnus levantando ambas manos para enfatizar que no estaba ocultando nada- "Y acabo de salir de una relación. Así que realmente estaré amargado si descubro que estás en una relación sana y amorosa"

-"No, no tengo novio"- le aseguró Alec.

-"Bien, entonces"- dijo Magnus felizmente. Y luego continuó con el juego.

Pronto no se trataba tanto de conocerse entre ellos como de hacer las preguntas más ridículas. A Magnus se le ocurrían las más extraña- "¿Preferirías tener un cuerno de unicornio sobresaliendo de tu frente o las astas de un alce a los costados de tu cabeza? Pero cuernos de alce completamente desarrollados. Y no te lo pueden quitar quirúrgicamente"

-"¿De dónde se te ocurren estas preguntas?"- Alec le lanzó una mirada burlona antes de volver su mirada a la carretera, sonriendo, pero pensando seriamente en la pregunta- "Creo que iré con el cuerno de unicornio"- dijo.

-"¿De verdad?"- preguntó Magnus, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Alec como si hubiera dicho algo del todo ridículo- "¿No tienes miedo de que puedas apuñalar a alguien con esa cosa puntiaguda?"

-"No tendría el hábito de andar chocando la cabeza con nadie si tuviera un cuerno de unicornio en mi frente. Si eso es lo que quieres decir"- respondió Alec de nuevo- "Además, ¿cuernos de alce? Tendrías que estar caminando de lado cada vez que pases por una puerta"

-"A menos que tengas puertas anchas"- contestó Magnus- "Además, puedes colgar cosas en las astas de alce. Son funcionales"

-"No se pueden tener puertas anchas en cada edificio"- defendió Alec- "Al menos un cuerno de unicornio es menos problemático"

Esta discusión continuó por un tiempo. A través de muchos pueblos y descansos para ir al baño. Hasta que ya no jugaban 'qué prefieres', sino sólo hablaban de sí mismos o de sus pasatiempos, o de algo que habían visto en el camino.

Antes, si alguien le preguntaba a Alec por qué le gustaba viajar solo. Él habría respondido que le gustaba la paz y la tranquilidad. Después de hoy, si se le hiciera la misma pregunta, él respondería lo mismo. Pero agregaría, que tal vez no le importaría viajar con alguien. Si ese alguien era Magnus. Y era sólo el primer día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terminaron teniendo un viaje de diez horas hasta Montana, con Alec haciendo varias paradas en el camino para tomar fotografías. Magnus estuvo más que feliz de acompañarlo, sacando todo lo posible del viaje. Hasta ahora, su viaje por carretera iba sin problemas. Descansaron en uno de los hoteles cercanos al Parque Nacional. Era uno de los lugares que la madre de Magnus quería ver. O al menos una parte.

-"Entonces, ¿a qué hora nos vamos mañana?"- preguntó Magnus, de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación. Alec estaba justo al lado de la suya.

-"Por lo general, me voy alrededor de las cinco de la mañana"- respondió Alec- "Pero estoy planeando ir a caminar. Hay un sendero fácil por el parque que lleva hasta las cascadas. Espero llegar temprano antes de que haya demasiada gente alrededor"- señaló hacia los árboles- "Se llena en esta época del año"

-"¿A qué hora planeas ir?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Alrededor de las 6:00 a.m." respondió Alec- "Puedes venir si quieres"

Magnus frunció los labios mientras pensaba- "Suena divertido. ¿Puedes despertarme?"

Alec asintió- "Vendré antes de las seis"- dijo- "Bien, entonces, ¡buenas noches!"- Alec le dirigió otro brusco asentimiento y entró a su habitación. Magnus hizo lo mismo.

Su habitación era simple. Había una cama individual en el medio y un pequeño tocador con una lámpara. Puso su bolsa junto a la silla cerca del armario y se preparó para descansar por la noche. Antes de acostarse, revisó el diario de su madre. Había una gran estrella roja sobre el área del Parque Nacional Glacier.

Originalmente, Alec no había planeado conducir tan al norte. Pero le había dicho a Magnus, '¿qué son otras tres horas de viaje más de lo original?'. Alec realmente amaba conducir. Magnus le agradeció por haber salido de su camino desde que vio el mapa de su madre. Realmente no era un tipo malo en absoluto.

Magnus agarró su teléfono y marcó el número de Catarina. Le tomó dos tonos que respondiera- "Hey, soy yo. Todavía estoy vivo"- dijo y tuvo que quitarse el teléfono de la oreja cuando ella gritó su nombre- "No es necesario que parezcas una banshee. Estoy bien"- la tranquilizó.

-"Vi las fotos en Instagram"- dijo- "¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Cómo es que luce más sexy con cada fotografía que tomas? ¿A dónde van? No están en Colorado"- Magnus esperaba que ella recordara respirar entre las oraciones. Podía decir que todavía estaba preocupada a pesar de otras preguntas no relacionadas. Aunque era parcialmente responsable ya que todo lo que le había podido enviar fue un par de mensajes de texto durante el día para informarle sobre sus planes.

Se las arregló para publicar algunas fotos en su Instagram cuando se detuvieron brevemente para almorzar en una de los pueblos más grandes. Él y Catarina tuvieron una breve conversación durante la parada de descanso en la que ella le hizo prometerle que se reportaría regularmente. Y para apaciguar su mente, le envió un par de fotos de Alec para que al menos supiera cómo era su misterioso ayudante.

-"Bueno, su nombre es Alexander como dije en mi mensaje. Apellido, Lightwood"- explicó. Descubrió el nombre completo de Alec durante uno de sus juegos- "Y él fue quien me ayudó cuando el auto de mamá se averió. Te lo dije por teléfono"- le recordó.

-"Sí. ¿Pero qué pasó con ir a la parada de autobús y volver a casa?"- exigió Catarina.

-"Bueno, ese era el plan esta mañana"- le explicó Magnus- "Pero luego Alec dijo que también se estaba dirigiendo a L.A. y me invitó a acompañarle en el viaje"

-"Magnus"- advirtió.

-"Sé cómo suena"- se defendió Magnus- "Pero él realmente es un buen tipo"

-"Lo has conocido por un día"- señaló Catarina- "¿Y si fuera un asesino en serie?"

Magnus escondió una sonrisa ante el comentario de su amigo pensando en los eventos de ayer. Su imaginación era tan salvaje como la suya. Pájaros del mismo plumaje, suponía.

-"Catarina"- dijo- "Está bien. Tuvo muchas oportunidades de matarme hoy y no lo hizo. Y, además, no nos pongamos paranoicos"- se estaba riendo de lo confiado que sonaba. Teniendo en cuenta que ayer saltó a las mismas conclusiones que su amiga y casi le rompe la cabeza a Alec.

-"Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno"- exigió Catarina de nuevo- "Quiero detalles sobre él. No será conocido simplemente como 'desaliñado y bien parecido Alec que toma muchas fotos y conduce un Impala'. Necesito más detalles para atrapar al tipo en caso de que te haga algo, a menos que ya estés haciendo otro tipo de  _algo_ "- murmuró en voz baja- "Y fotos, muchas fotos. Quiero más fotos"- dijo. Magnus prácticamente podía verle caminando en su apartamento mientras enumeraba sus demandas.

-"¿Te gustaría una de él sin camisa en caso de que tenga alguna marca de identificación?"- bromeó Magnus.

Una de sus primeras respuestas después de ver la imagen que envió fue solo un montón de letras en orden aleatorio, como si se hubiera caído sobre el teclado. No tenía dudas de que ella pensaba que Alec era guapo. Él mismo lo pensaba. Por supuesto, esto era antes de que realmente se metiera en serio en el asunto de su seguridad.

-"Por supuesto. Quiero varias"- confirmó- "Esas son las más importantes. Y tienes que revisar minuciosamente sus dentales si, cuando tengas la oportunidad. Como realmente entrar allí e inspeccionarlo. Tal vez con tu lengua. Pero lo que sea"- ambos se rieron.

-"Me aseguraré de hacer una inspección exhaustiva si tengo la oportunidad"- comentó Magnus- "Hasta el momento no ha mostrado ningún interés"- agregó- "No estoy buscando nada especial. Sólo somos dos tipos en una aventura. Nada más"- la escuchó murmurar su acuerdo al otro lado de la línea.

-"En serio, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó Catarina, finalmente se había calmado.

Magnus asintió antes de contestar- "Sí. En serio. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí"- dijo Magnus. Bromas y paranoia a un lado, durante el viaje de diez horas, pudo averiguar mucho sobre Alec y viceversa- "Tengo que dormir pronto"- dijo- "Iremos a una caminata a las seis de la mañana para ver las cascadas"- le compartió.

-"Wow. Te tiene despertando a las 6:00 a.m."- comentó Catarina- "Él debe ser realmente especial"

-"Cállate"- dijo Magnus. Ella no necesitaba saber que se había sonrojado. Él mismo no estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo- "Voy a llevar a mamá a dar un paseo. Este viaje es para ella"- le explicó. Hablaron durante unos minutos más antes de que Catarina finalmente estuviera convencida de que él, de hecho, estaba a salvo. Entonces Magnus se fue a la cama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un golpe en la puerta a las 5:45 am despertó a Magnus. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Alec vestido con su ropa de viaje, y una taza de café en la mano.

-"Buenos días"- saludó Alec a Magnus cuando él abrió la puerta. Magnus murmuró un saludo- "Traje café"- dijo y le pasó la taza a Magnus- "No estaba seguro de cómo lo tomas, así que puse un poco de leche y traje esto"- Le entregó a Magnus dos sobres de azúcar.

-"Gracias"- dijo Magnus tomando la taza- "Estaré listo en diez minutos"- levantó la taza hacia Alec y luego cerró la puerta. Veinte minutos después, estaba listo. Si sus amigos supieran que él se preparó tan rápido en la mañana, no lo hubieran creído. Pero Magnus no quería mantener a Alec esperando, por lo que hizo su rutina matutina lo más rápido que pudo.

Alec lo estaba esperando en una de las mesas de picnic cerca de su cabaña.

-"Listo para irnos si tú lo estás"- dijo Magnus, cerrando su abrigo y temblando un poco en el frío de la mañana. Llevaba su mochila colgada al hombro.

Alec se levantó y agarró su propia mochila, su cámara cuidadosamente atada en el exterior. Miró a los pies de Magnus y luego a él, con la ceja levantada- "¿Estás seguro de que quieres dar un paseo en esos zapatos?"- preguntó.

Magnus miró sus botas. Sabía que no eran las típicas para caminar al aire libre. Pero había caminado millas con esas botas en las calles de Nueva York y nunca había tenido una sola ampolla en sus pies- "Sí. Estaré bien. Estos son los más cómodos que tengo"- dijo mirando a Alec- "No estaba planeando hacer ninguna caminata cuando salí para el viaje. Serían más tours y cosas arregladas de antemano. Este par es el calzado más apropiado que tengo"

Alec sonrió y luego se encogió de hombros- "De acuerdo. Es tu decisión"- dijo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto.

Fue un corto trayecto desde su hotel hasta el inicio de la pista. Alec se detuvo en el estacionamiento y agarró su equipo. Magnus miró a su alrededor. Sólo había un auto más en el estacionamiento. Soplaba una suave brisa matutina que hizo crujir las hojas de los árboles. Era pacífico y relajante.

Comenzaron la caminata en silencio, simplemente asimilando las maravillas y la belleza de la naturaleza. Alec señalaría algunas plantas y árboles raros en el camino. Por supuesto, para Magnus, la mayoría de ellos eran nuevos o únicos que sólo ha visto en imágenes.

Dentro de una milla en su caminata encontraron la primera de las cascadas. Fue agradable tenerla toda para ellos solos, así que pasaron mucho tiempo sacando fotos.

-"Esto es tan hermoso"- dijo Magnus mientras se paraba en la pasarela, hipnotizado por las aguas en cascada; Alec estaba a su lado admirando la misma vista, y se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos.

-"Vamos"- dijo Alec después de un rato- "Hay más. Si tus pies todavía están dispuestos"

Magnus sonrió y asintió- "Esto podría sonar como un cliché, pero estas botas están hechas para caminar"- dijo orgulloso, incluso caminando hacia atrás, por delante de Alec. Magnus tenía una energía recién descubierta sólo por el aire fresco y la belleza del paisaje.

Tardaron otra media hora en llegar a la siguiente serie de cascadas. En lugar de ir al mirador, Alec tomó un camino diferente por el sendero que los llevaba al pie de las cascadas.

-"¡Wow!"- exclamó Magnus- "Esto es increíble"- dijo mientras caminaba sobre las rocas hacia la cascada. No le importaba mojarse con el rocío. Cuando se giró, Alec había hecho una parada justo al lado del banco para colocar la cubierta de plástico sobre la lente de su cámara.

Alec le sonrió desde donde estaba sentado, Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa y luego volvió su atención a la cascada. Sacó su teléfono y tomó varias fotos y selfies. Alec se movió a una parte diferente de las cataratas y comenzó a tomar fotos.

Magnus no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Estaba totalmente inmerso en tomar diferentes fotos. Estaba mirando hacia arriba tratando de obtener el mejor ángulo para que una imagen muestre la altura de la cascada cuando sintió que alguien se paraba detrás de él.

-"Date la vuelta lentamente. Y quédate muy quieto"- Alec habló en un tono bajo, la calidez de su aliento en la oreja de Magnus envió un hormigueo por su espalda. Era un buen tipo de hormigueo. Alec puso una suave mano sobre el brazo de Magnus que sostenía el teléfono y lo bajó lentamente. Luego apoyó su mano en la cintura de Magnus.

Magnus al menos no se sorprendió esta vez. Se movió lentamente y miró a Alec. Luego siguió su mirada lejos de la cascada y hacia el pozo. A menos de un metro de ellos estaba un alce completamente adulto, tomando unos tragos al borde del agua.

-"Oh, Dios mío"- jadeó Magnus en un susurro. El alce los miró y Magnus cerró los labios. Dejó de respirar por temor a espantarlo. Una vez que el alce volvió a beber, Magnus dejó escapar el aliento apoyándose en el pecho de Alec. Se congeló de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

-"Hermoso, ¿no es así?"- dijo Alec, con los ojos fijos en el animal que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de ellos.

Magnus volvió la cabeza levemente, su cara a centímetros de la de Alec. Se centró en las largas pestañas, pudo ver sus ojos color avellana, y sus labios rosados curvados en una hermosa sonrisa. Magnus ni siquiera se molestó por su vello facial- "Sí"- susurró y la sílaba quedó atrapada en su garganta.

Alec se volvió hacia él. Los latidos del corazón de Magnus se aceleraron- "¿Te imaginas tener que vivir con esas enormes astas?"- preguntó Alec riéndose.

Magnus parpadeó. Pensó que había sido atrapado mirándolo, pero se relajó cuando fue evidente que la atención de Alec estaba en otra parte- "Ah, si"- tartamudeó Magnus- "Tal vez reconsidere el cuerno de unicornio"- dijo riéndose nerviosamente. Aclarando su garganta para recuperar la compostura.

El alce se quedó en su sitio unos minutos más antes de dirigirse hacia el bosque.

-"Definitivamente fue toda una experiencia"- comentó Magnus, finalmente hablando con confianza- "¡Agghh!"- gritó- "Me olvidé de tomarle fotos"- dijo de repente girando para enfrentar a Alec. Tal vez fue el movimiento repentino, o tal vez porque sus botas apenas tenían agarre o tracción para las rocas resbaladizas en el exterior, pero Magnus se deslizó hacia delante llevándose a Alec con él.

Ambos aterrizaron con un ruido sordo. Alec sobre su espalda y Magnus encima de él, ambas manos en el pecho de Alec y sus caras casi chocando entre sí. Alec tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Magnus cuando intentó calmarlo y en la otra sujetaba su cámara con fuerza.

-"Lo siento mucho"- se disculpó Magnus- "Normalmente no soy tan torpe. Lo juro"- aun así, él no hizo ningún intento de levantarse- "Espero que no te hayas lastimado la espalda"

Alec negó con la cabeza, la cara roja e incapaz de hablar todavía. Probablemente porque le sacó el aire. Magnus no era exactamente ligero o pequeño, Alec sólo era un poco más ancho y más alto que él- "Está bien. Pero, creo que... me diste un rodillazo en las pelotas"- dijo Alec finalmente, con voz tensa y dolorida.

-"¡Oh, mierda!"- Magnus se apresuró a levantarse, casi resbaló otra vez, pero se equilibró. Alec se sentó, todavía dolorido- "Lo siento"- se disculpó profusamente. Luego, en su pánico estiró la mano para agarrar la entrepierna de Alec, como cualquiera haría cuando accidentalmente golpeas a alguien en la cabeza.

-"¡Hey! Está bien"- Alec levantó su mano para evitar que Magnus tocara sus partes heridas.

Magnus se detuvo y se sonrojó, retirando de sus brazos- "Lo siento"- dijo de nuevo, luego se puso en cuclillas junto a Alec, quien sólo lo resto importancia, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Se sentaron en silencio mientras Alec se recuperaba. Magnus pateándose mentalmente y muriendo de vergüenza.

Abrió la boca para disculparse nuevamente, pero Alec lo interrumpió- "Si te disculpas una vez más, te empujaré al agua"- le aseguró Alec- "Estoy bien. Fue un accidente"

Magnus lo ayudó a levantarse, una mirada de preocupación todavía en su rostro. Alec le sonrió- "Realmente estoy bien"- le aseguró Alec de nuevo con una sonrisa- "No creo que hayas hecho mucho daño. No pensaba tener hijos de todos modos"

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron en shock. Alec se rio entre dientes- "Estoy bromeando. Está bien"- Alec caminó lentamente, haciendo una mueca con los primeros pasos.

Lo único que Magnus pudo hacer fue asentir y murmurar otra disculpa. En su camino de regreso, Magnus se ofreció a llevar el equipo de Alec. Era lo menos que podía hacer por haberle lastimado, aunque fuera accidentalmente.

Regresaron al hotel y desayunaron. Magnus insistió en que iría por su cuenta. Luego empacaron y volvieron a la carretera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ellos condujeron hacia Wyoming. Alec volvió a salir de la carretera principal, para evitar el tráfico y tener más vistas panorámicas. Los primeros minutos de su viaje estuvieron cubiertos en silencio. Magnus aún se sentía culpable por lastimar a Alec a pesar de que este último le asegurara que estaba bien.

Magnus seguía lamentando el incidente, aunque estaba más avergonzado que nada. Tenía toda la confianza cuando estaba en el escenario, cuando estaba actuando. Cuando debía mezclarse con celebridades y la crème de la crème en la ciudad de Nueva York. Él era un hombre seguro de sí mismo. Era compuesto, no torpe. Y él no hacía cosas embarazosas.

Excepto, aparentemente, cuando estaba en tierra silvestre, en el mismo corazón de la naturaleza. Con un tipo muy apuesto, que ahora probablemente pensaba que Magnus es un citadino mimado que no sabe nada de nada fuera de la gran ciudad.

Bueno, eso no estaría completamente equivocado. Magnus no ha estado en el desierto en absoluto. Incluso cuando era joven, nunca quiso ser un niño explorador. El bosque más cercano en el que ha estado es Central Park. Incluso su viaje al Perú no fue realmente pasado al aire libre como Ragnor y él habían planeado originalmente. Magnus no iba a impresionar a Alec, en absoluto. Pero a él no le gustaba la idea de que Alec creyera que era una especie de bufón que sólo sabía acerca de las discotecas y la vida en la ciudad.

Al principio, Magnus fingió dormir en el auto hasta que realmente se quedó dormido. Sólo se despertó cuando sintió que el auto se detenía y se dio cuenta de que Alec se había estacionado. Cuando se sentó, Alec ya había salido del automóvil y comenzaba a llenarlo de gasolina.

Magnus se estiró y se dio cuenta de que su chaqueta estaba sobre él. No recordaba habérsela puesto cuando cerró por primera vez los ojos. Su cerebro aún estaba medio dormido, así que decidió que era demasiado tratar de recordar lo que hizo antes de caer dormido.

Salió del auto y se estiró. Había mucha más gente en esta estación de servicio que la que visitaron cuando se conocieron.

-"Hay algunas tiendas por allí"- le dijo Alec, apuntando al grupo de edificios al costado de la estación de servicio- "Podemos comer algo si tienes hambre"

Magnus asintió- "Creo que iré por un café"- dijo todavía parpadeando para despertarse- "¿Quieres algo?"

Alec asintió- "Americano, sin azúcar, por favor"

Magnus lo dejó para terminar de llenar el auto. Se habían turnado para pagar el combustible. Entró en el restaurante y se sentó en una de las mesas. A Alec le tomó un tiempo reunirse a él. Magnus se tomó ese tiempo para actualizar a Catarina.

-"¿Hiciste qué?"- exclamó Catarina. Magnus podía escuchar una fuerte risa en el fondo. Sólo podían ser Raphael y Ragnor. Ella lo había puesto en el altavoz.

-"Ya sé"- dijo Magnus cerrando los ojos e hizo una mueca ante la idea. Se estaba sonrojando de nuevo, pero tenía que contárselo a sus amigos- "Y lo peor es que él dijo que estaba bien. Y ha sido muy amable al respecto"

Hubo otra carcajada en el fondo e incluso Catarina se rio un poco.

-"Sólo puedo decir"- dijo la voz de Ragnor- "No me sorprende que estas cosas te sucedan. Y no estoy seguro de por qué"- luego se rio de nuevo.

-"Gracias por ese voto de confianza"- dijo Magnus haciendo pucheros. Él suspiró.

-"Es posible que hayas terminado con sus posibilidades de tener hijos"- intervino Raphael entre risas.

-"Cómo sea, entonces, no estoy seguro de dónde estamos, pero creo que es algún lugar de Wyoming"- dijo Magnus cambiando de tema.

-"Bueno"- respondió Catarina- "Envíanos fotos"- Magnus murmuró una respuesta- "Y Magnus, siempre puedes tomar un autobús o un vuelo de regreso a Nueva York, sabes"

Magnus sonrió- "Lo sé"- respondió. Era cierto que estaba avergonzado. Y él estaba bien lejos de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Pero se estaba divirtiendo, en su mayor parte. Fue sólo ese incidente, y no era suficiente para disuadirlo del panorama general- "Estaré bien"

Sonó el timbre de la puerta principal y cuando levantó la vista, vio a Alec caminando hacia él con una caja de zapatos en la mano. Magnus rápidamente se despidió de sus amigos, se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo a tiempo que Alec llegaba a la mesa.

Le entregó la caja.

-"¿Que es esto?"- preguntó Magnus, frunciendo el ceño,

-"Ábrelo"- dijo Alec sonriendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Magnus abrió la caja para encontrar un par de zapatos de senderismo y un par de calcetines gruesos. Miró a Alec todavía confundido.

-"Pensé que necesitarías calzado adecuado si me vas a acompañar en esta aventura"- dijo Alec- "Vi que tenías algunas ampollas"- Alec señaló a los pies de Magnus. Él se había cambiado los zapatos después de caminar y se había puesto sus mocasines.

-"Son café feo y éste vomito verde"- dijo Magnus arrugando la nariz para mostrar que no eran de su preferencia.

Alec enarcó una ceja hacia él- "Sólo vienen en ese color. Y tiene mejor agarre que tus botas de diseñador"- señaló.

Magnus fingió un puchero y luego sonrió- "Sólo bromeaba"- dijo- "Realmente no me importa el color. Gracias. En serio no era necesario"

-"Solo estoy tratando de evitarme más lesiones"- dijo Alec.

Magnus se sonrojó. Afortunadamente, la camarera eligió ese momento para tomar su pedido. Cuando ella se fue, Magnus ya había recuperado la compostura.

-"¿Cómo sabías mi talla de zapatos?"- le preguntó a Alec, genuinamente curioso.

-"Soy el susurrador de zapatos"- bromeó Alec guiñándole un ojo.

Magnus lo miró incrédulo- "¿Así que fetichismo de pies?"- comentó inexpresivo.

Alec se rio negando con la cabeza- "Touché. Pero, no. Tomé un par de tus zapatos como referencia"- explicó. Magnus murmuró un ' _gracias_ '.

Y con eso se olvidó de la incomodidad que había caído entre él y Alec. Y recuperaron la relación que pudieron establecer el día anterior.

Después de comer, Magnus fue a la tienda cercana para comprarles algunos bocadillos y bebidas mientras Alec lo esperaba en el auto.

-"¿Que es eso?"- fue el turno de Alec para preguntar en cuanto Magnus subió al automóvil con una bolsa de plástico con varias frituras, bebidas y una caja de cintas antiguas.

-"Estos son cintas musicales"- explicó Magnus mientras colocaba la caja de cintas en el espacio entre su asiento y el de Alec. Luego arrojó el resto de las cosas al asiento trasero.

-"¿Cintas?"- preguntó Alec.

-"¡Sip!"- dijo Magnus mientras revisaba su compra- "La señora en el mostrador los estaba regalando Y pensé, ya que tu auto todavía tiene un reproductor de casetes, podríamos usarlas"- le explicó y sostuvo dos cintas- "Entonces, ¿te gustaría escuchar 'Rockea mi mundo' o 'Melodías totalmente geniales?"- preguntó, sonriendo a Alec.

Alec negó con la cabeza- "Te dejaré elegir"- se rio entre dientes y puso el auto en marcha.

-"¡Melodías totalmente geniales será!"- Magnus insertó la cinta en el reproductor y esperaron a que la música comenzara. A medida que el tambor familiar y la introducción de la guitarra de 'What I Got' por Sublime comenzó, Magnus y Alec se rieron.

Early in the morning, risin' to the Street/Temprano en la mañana, yendo a la calle

Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet/Enciéndeme ese cigarrillo y yo me ataré los zapatos a los pies

Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong/Tengo que encontrar una razón, una razón por la que las cosas salieron mal

Got to find a reason why my money's all gone/Tengo que encontrar una razón de por qué todo mi dinero se ha ido.

Alec comenzó a conducir. Magnus empezó a cantar y a hacer rap, bailoteando un poco en el auto. Para el segundo estribillo, Magnus hizo que Alec también cantara.

 

Después de horas de conducir y cantar, finalmente llegaron a su próximo hotel. Estaban cerca del Parque Nacional de Yellowstone. Magnus seguía rebotando contra las paredes incluso después de haberse registrado.

Sólo quedaba una habitación con dos camas, y como ambos estaban cansados y no querían molestarse en ir al siguiente motel, decidieron compartir. No sería la primera vez que compartían una habitación.

-"¿Quieres ducharte primero?"- preguntó Magnus tan pronto como entraron a la habitación.

Alec dejó sus cosas sobre uno de los sillones en la habitación- "Está bien. Puedes ir primero"- le dijo a Magnus quién ya estaba sentado en su cama, hurgando en sus cosas- "Quiero ir a la recepción y preguntar sobre los recorridos a pie de mañana"

-"Bueno"- dijo Magnus dijo recogiendo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Alec dio un corto paseo alrededor de su motel, cámara en mano. Había un parque cerca, donde tomó algunas fotos antes de dirigirse a la oficina de recepción. Habló con el dueño del motel para obtener un poco de información local sobre el área. Reunió algunos mapas y folletos, y regresó a su habitación.

Escuchó la voz de Magnus antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta por completo. Al principio, Magnus sonaba como si estuviera hablando por teléfono. Hasta que Alec se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Magnus estaba sentado en su cama, de espaldas a la puerta y la urna de su madre frente a él- "Hola mamá"- decía- "Obtuve una excelente imagen de dos cascadas"- dijo mientras sostenía su teléfono en las manos- "Y vi un alce. ¡Un alce de cerca! Era hermoso. Creo que te hubiera gustado"- colocó su teléfono en la cama- "Sin embargo, no tome ninguna foto de eso"- Alec podía oír el puchero en la voz de Magnus- "Me tomó un poco desprevenido, pero la próxima vez, definitivamente tomaré alguna. Si no, Alec me dijo que podría darme una copia"

Magnus continuó contando la aventura del día a su madre. Incluso sobre la parte donde accidentalmente lastimó a Alec. Eso le hizo sonreír.

-"Sé que dijiste que no me subiera en un auto con extraños. Pero él es un tipo realmente agradable. Creo que te hubiera agradado"- continuó Magnus.

Alec no quería entrometerse en este momento privado más de lo que ya había hecho. Entonces, lenta y silenciosamente, cerró la puerta. Magnus necesitaba este momento a solas. Alec pensó que caminar por el parque no le haría daño.

Cuando regresó, Magnus ya estaba dormido y parecía que había estado llorando. Según lo que Alec escuchó, se notaba que él y su madre habían sido muy cercanos. Y a pesar de su aspecto exterior, todavía estaba afligido. Alec admiraba su fuerza y determinación para hacer este viaje por carretera. Él nunca había conocido a la dama, pero desde su punto de vista, parecía haber criado a un buen hijo.

Alec jaló de las sábanas para arropar a Magnus y apagó las luces. Luego se preparó para ir a la cama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, se unieron a uno de los grandes recorridos por el parque para ver los géiseres, especialmente al  _'Viejo Fiel'*._  Decidieron ser turistas regulares esa mañana. Luego dieron un paseo por el parque siguiendo uno de los senderos del mapa de Alec para ver algunas de las cascadas y lagos. Había un número considerable de turistas, por lo que ambos escogieron los senderos con el menor número de personas.

Habían logrado ver algunos tejones y nutrias. Vieron algunos zorros y más bisontes a la distancia. Incluso más alces, aunque no de tan cerca como el primer encuentro que tuvieron en su viaje.

No es que se salieran de los senderos. De hecho, todavía estaban en el camino hacia una de las cascadas, cuando Magnus, después de doblar una esquina escondida por unos arbustos, se detuvo de repente. Alec, que lo estaba siguiendo de cerca, casi chocó contra él.

A unos quince metros de ellos había un gran animal peludo- "Alec, es un oso grizzli"- susurró Magnus quedándose muy quieto.

-"No te muevas"- le instruyó Alec mientras se acercaba un paso a Magnus. El oso aún no los había visto y lo preferían así.

-"Sé que se supone que no debo moverme"- dijo Magnus con los dientes apretados- "Pero realmente quiero correr ahora mismo"- Su mano había comenzado a temblar hasta que sintió la mano de Alec sobre ella y lentamente sus dedos se entrelazaron- "¿Podemos correr ahora?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Nada de correr"- dijo Alec su voz baja pero constante. No miró a Magnus, simplemente mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en el oso. Su otra mano estaba lista con el spray para osos, por las dudas- "No pensé que veríamos uno a mitad del día"- dijo Alec con una expresión fascinada.

-"¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?"- ladró Magnus un susurro, con expresión aterrorizada.

-"Míralo"- dijo Alec todavía hipnotizado- "Es un animal tan grande pero se mueve con gracia"- comentó.

Por un minuto, Magnus miró y admiró al animal. Pero era difícil luchar contra el miedo- "Me gusta la naturaleza y todo, pero realmente no quiero ser atacado por un oso"- le dijo a Alec.

Alec soltó una risita- "No serás atacado por un oso. No dejaré que ocurra"- le aseguró a Magnus, apretando su mano. De alguna manera, ese pequeño gesto hizo que Magnus se sintiera un poco más tranquilo- "Todavía no nos ha visto. Camina hacia atrás, lentamente"- dijo Alec. El oso también había comenzado a moverse en la dirección opuesta.

Magnus hizo lo que le dijeron. Caminó hacia atrás, detrás de Alec, conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo. Lo único que le impedía desmayarse en ese momento era el agarre tranquilizador de Alec en su mano.

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura, Magnus finalmente respiró otra vez.

-"Eso fue increíble"- dijo Alec emocionado.

-"Eso fue aterrador"- comentó Magnus mientras se repantigaba sin ceremonias en el suelo. Sus músculos le dolían por permanecer tenso todo el tiempo.

-"Pero aun así fue increíble"- dijo Alec sentado a su lado en el suelo.

Una vez que el corazón de Magnus comenzó a relajarse, soltó una carcajada- "Fue increíble, en realidad"- estuvo de acuerdo con Alec- "Pero igual de aterrador. Por favor, dime que tienes una foto"

Alec asintió- "Creo que si la tomé. Justo antes de que me dijeras que era un oso pardo"-le sonrió a Magnus- "De lo contrario, te respaldaré y diré que realmente viste un oso"- bromeó.

-"Más te vale"- Magnus se levantó y palmeó la suciedad de sus pantalones. Luego levantó a Alec- "Gracias por los zapatos, por cierto"- dijo levantándose para mostrarle a Alec- "Ajuste perfecto y mis pies no duelen"- dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-"Es bueno saberlo"- respondió Alec.

-"Ahora, creo que he tenido suficiente de vida silvestre por hoy"- dijo Magnus volviéndose para mirar a Alec- "¿Podemos volver a la carretera?"

Alec asintió. Caminaron hacia el aparcamiento, todavía tomados de la mano. Ninguno de ellos lo notó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Condujeron por Wyoming haciendo una breve parada en el Parque Nacional Grand Teton antes de continuar hacia Idaho. Se detuvieron en una de las pequeñas ciudades a las afueras de Idaho Falls. Al día siguiente, estaban en el camino otra vez. Alrededor del mediodía llegaron al área Tri-estatal donde convergen Idaho, Wyoming y Utah.

Siguieron conduciendo hacia Utah, evitando Salt Lake City y tomando las carreteras secundarias en su lugar. Parando en una de las pequeñas ciudades cerca del Bosque Nacional Fishlake.

Para ese momento, Alec y Magnus se sentían bastante cómodos el uno con el otro. Pasar largos períodos de tiempo sin nada más que hacer les había dado la oportunidad de conocerse. Sólo había pasado una semana y media desde que se conocieron, pero se habían hecho amigos rápidamente.

Después de que salieron de su motel, al día siguiente, Alec nuevamente se había desviado a un punto de acceso local que había escuchado del gerente de su hotel. Llegaron a lo que parecía un parque cerrado. Había una vieja estación de Guardabosques en el estacionamiento, pero ya estaba cerrada.

-"¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?"- preguntó Magnus mientras Alec se detenía junto a la cabaña.

-"Relájate. Lo revisé"- dijo Alec mientras salía del auto- "Simplemente trasladaron la estación del Guardabosque al otro lado, no muy lejos de aquí. Lo busqué en Google"- le dijo a Magnus mientras tomaba su equipo del maletero- "Está a sólo una hora caminando desde aquí"- dijo.

Magnus entrecerró sus ojos hacia él- "La última vez que dijiste eso nos llevó dos horas porque seguías tomando fotos"

-"Soy fotógrafo. Eso es lo que hago"- le sonrió Alec- "Vamos. Se supone que este lugar es realmente genial. Sólo los lugareños lo conocen"- Magnus todavía parecía escéptico- "Confía en mí"- dijo Alec.

-"Eso le dijo la araña a la mosca"- dijo Magnus inexpresivo, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Alec una vez más.

-"Bien"- Alec puso los ojos en blanco- "Aquí es donde empiezo a revelar mis tendencias de asesino en serie. Te mataré una vez que lleguemos a la cueva"- bromeó con Magnus. Siempre regresaba a ese incidente en la estación de servicio sabiendo que Magnus se avergonzaba al respecto.

-"Oh, ja, ja. Muy gracioso"- Magnus frunció el ceño- "Catarina ya sabe quién eres"- le recordó a Alec. Y también como una forma de tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Todavía no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de ser asesinado por un psicópata. No necesariamente Alec.

-"Es broma"- Alec le sonrió de nuevo, agarrando la mano de Magnus y tirando de él hacia el borde de los árboles donde comenzaba el camino

Tardaron 20 minutos en llegar a la boca de la cueva. No era muy espaciosa, ni espectacular. Era sólo una pequeña cueva. Ni siquiera había dibujos en las paredes para hacerla interesante.

-"Bueno, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo"- Magnus frunció el ceño y miró a Alec- "¿Me hiciste caminar para esto?"- dijo nada impresionado.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco y extendió su mano- "Vamos. Es hora de que te corte en pedazos"- su rostro estaba serio, aunque su voz tenía un tono burlón.

Magnus le dio una palmada en la mano- "Deja de asustarme así. No es gracioso"- Alec se rio entre dientes- "Si muero, te perseguiré. Apareceré en cada foto que tomes"

-"Dios, al menos sé original"- dijo Alec- "Creo que esa película se llama  _Shutter_. Tenía a ese chico de  _Dawson's Creek_  en la versión de Hollywood"

Magnus se cruzó de brazos en señal de protesta.

-"Vamos"- dijo Alec, mostrando una enorme sonrisa, acercándose y tomando la mano de Magnus y guiándolo hacia la pared de la cueva. Sólo que no era una pared, había una brecha en el medio, y un camino oculto que conducía a otro claro. Era muy estrecho, ambos tuvieron que inclinarse un poco para no golpearse la cabeza contra el techo.

Tan pronto como los ojos de Magnus se ajustaron, lo vio. El agua salía a borbotones de la boca de la cueva a su izquierda y caía a más de diez pies dentro de una piscina. El agua fluía directamente hacia el bosque, el río cortando entre los árboles a lo largo de varios kilómetros. En el horizonte, pudo ver el contorno de las montañas que se veían azules en la distancia cuando se encontraban con el cielo. Magnus nunca había visto bellezas como ésta. Se quedó allí asombrado, sin aliento, mientras su cerebro intentaba comprender la belleza de todo.

-"Alec, esto es hermoso. Es..."- Magnus no pudo continuar. Sus pensamientos se perdieron en la admiración de cuán pintoresco era el lugar.

Alec se volvió para mirar a Magnus que todavía estaba mirando hacia el valle. Su sonrisa aún se reflejaba en su rostro. Sus ojos vidriosos. Desde donde estaba Alec, parecía que Magnus estaba en un lugar diferente. Había una sensación de libertad en su rostro, Alec no podía explicarlo, pero en este momento, parecía que Magnus estaba a punto de volar, o estaba volando sobre el valle. Volando como un águila. Se veía impresionante.

-"Sí, muy hermoso"- Alec se encontró diciendo. Su mirada todavía estaba fija en el hombre de pie a su lado.

Se quedaron un rato mirando el valle. Ambos vagaron un poco, pero mantuvieron al otro en su línea de visión mientras exploraban. Alec tomando fotos de todo como de costumbre.

Siguieron el camino de vuelta desde la cascada hasta la cabaña del guardabosque. Fue un poco más largo que el camino por el que vinieron. Pero ninguno de ellos se preocupó. Les llevó una buena hora antes de que el estacionamiento apareciera a la vista.

-"Fue una buena caminata"- dijo Magnus, distraídamente rascándose un lado de su cuello mientras caminaba junto a Alec- "No estaba en la lista de mamá, pero creo que realmente le hubiera gustado"- dijo y se rascó el cuello otra vez.

-"Realmente creo que así habría sido"- Alec miró a Magnus y luego volvió a mirarle. Magnus estaba otra vez rascándose un lado de su cuello y luego su brazo.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas rascándote?"- Alec dejó de caminar, acercándose un poco más a Magnus para mirar su cuello. Pero manteniendo una buena cantidad de distancia.

-"¿La última media hora? No estoy seguro"- dijo Magnus inseguro- "Está empezando a escocer un poco en realidad"- dijo otra vez rascándose su hombro y bíceps- "Realmente pica. Probablemente es sólo una ligera irritación"

-"Sí"- dijo Alec- "No creo que sólo sea una ligera irritación. Tienes una erupción en el cuello"- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Cómo se había metido Magnus en esta situación?

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Magnus, en pánico. Él miró su brazo. Había líneas rojas, pero era más por rascarse que por una erupción.

Alec sacó su teléfono, tomó una foto del cuello de Magnus y luego se la mostró. Su cuello era un asunto completamente diferente. Entre las líneas de donde se había rascado, ya existían los comienzos de una furiosa erupción- "No hay nada en mi brazo"- tocó su cuello y se rascó de nuevo.

Alec comenzó a caminar más rápido con Magnus siguiendo su ejemplo- "Estamos cerca de la estación de guardabosques. Tal vez rozaste la hiedra venenosa, el roble venenoso o algún tipo de planta venenosa. A tu piel realmente no le debió gustar para que reaccionara así de rápido"

-"¿Veneno?"- repitió Magnus corriendo para caminar al lado de Alec.

Cuando Alec lo miró, Magnus estaba rascándose de nuevo- "No te rasques"- le ordenó Alec.

-"Pero me pica"- se quejó Magnus pero detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Lo sé. Pero si te rascas, sólo extenderás la irritación, especialmente si está en tus manos"- explicó Alec- "¿Tocaste alguna enredadera o algo así?"

-"Toqué un árbol y algo de musgo"- dijo Magnus inseguro- "No sé. No recuerdo"

Alec asintió, pero caminó más rápido. Tan pronto como llegaron a la estación del guardabosque, Alec fue al auto y sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios- "No toques nada más por ahora"- ordenó. Magnus parecía irritado- "Ven conmigo"

Alec los condujo a un lado del edificio hacia donde estaban la manguera y el grifo- "Recomendaría una ducha, pero la cabina está cerrada. Esto tendrá que servir. Esperemos que el agua todavía esté funcionando"- le dijo. Magnus solo asintió.

-"Es posible que el irritante haya caído sobre tu ropa, por lo que deberás quitártela"- instruyó Alec, dándole la espalda a Magnus mientras colocaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios en el alféizar de la ventana. Cuando se giró, Magnus tenía el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Alec.

Magnus lo fulminó con la mirada, claramente irritado- "Alexander, si estás intentando hacer una broma–"

-"Magnus, no estoy tratando de desnudarte sólo por gusto"- dijo Alec con severidad. Bueno, tenía curiosidad de ver el resto de Magnus después de haberlo visto sin camisa. Pero esa no era la intención en este momento- "Si se trata de una planta venenosa como la hiedra, el aceite se puede adherir a la ropa y seguirá causando una reacción alérgica a todo lo que entre en contacto"- explicó Alec, manteniendo su tono serio- "Necesitamos lavarla completamente. Así que quítate la ropa. Y no toques tu teléfono. Tendremos que limpiar eso también"

Magnus lo miró sospechosamente, aún desconfiado, antes de tirar de su camisa por el dobladillo y pasarla sobre su cabeza. Lo dejó caer en el suelo a su lado derecho. Luego procedió a quitarse los zapatos y los pantalones. Miró a Alec- "No voy a estar completamente desnudo frente a ti"- dijo desafiante.

Alec fingió encogerse de hombros para ocultar el hecho de que quería mirar. Y admirar. Porque Magnus estaba bien, por falta de una palabra mejor y más poética, CALIENTE. Alec ya había visto sus abdominales cuando se conocieron. Y había visto los bíceps. Pero no al mismo tiempo, en un torso.... un torso muy cincelado, liso y bronceado. Se detuvo antes de mirar más allá de la línea inguinal de Magnus. Él sabía lo que estaba allí. No era nada nuevo y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado.

Alec se encogió de hombros otra vez, agarrando la manguera y apuntando a Magnus- "Bien, lo que tú quieras"- dijo, calmándose a la fuerza para no tartamudear.

Fue difícil, hizo una pausa ante la palabra ignorando la posible insinuación, difícil trabajo el de parecer indiferente. Abrió la manguera y apuntó con la corriente de agua a Magnus para que este pudiera eliminar los posibles residuos.

Magnus dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando el agua de la manguera lo golpeó- "¡Mierda! Está fría"

-"Mejor para que tus poros no se abran y no absorban más de lo que sea que te causo alergia"- dijo Alec arrojando una pequeña pastilla de jabón a Magnus.

-"Parece que soy alérgico al aire libre"- se quejó Magnus mientras se lavaba completamente. Miró a Alec cuando lo vio sonriendo de nuevo- "Te estás riendo de mí"

-"No"- dijo Alec apenas capaz de contener una sonrisa- "Simplemente no entiendo cómo te metiste en esta situación. Estuvimos en la misma área todo el tiempo"- dijo, manteniendo constante la corriente de agua para Magnus.

-"No lo sé"- dijo Magnus, mientras continuaba frotándose alrededor de su cuello esta vez- "¿Crees que es hiedra venenosa o algo así?"

-"Es muy probable. O roble venenoso. Hay muchos en esta área. Aunque, no vi ninguno"- dijo Alec, mirando a otro lado de vez en cuando para que no fuera obvio que se le quedaba mirando- "Podría ser algún otro tipo de planta venenosa"

Luego su rostro se puso serio mientras miraba a Magnus- "A menos que sea otra cosa y empeorarás, y te volverás rabioso. Como en esa película"

Magnus dejó de lavarse y frunció el ceño- "No"- le dijo, con tono serio, el pánico empezaba a elevarse.

Alec se encogió de hombros, bromeando, sabía muy bien lo salvaje que podía llegar a ser la imaginación de Magnus- "Oye, tienes una erupción misteriosa que apareció bastante rápido. Estamos en el bosque. Hay una cabaña"- ladeó la cabeza para indicarle al edificio detrás de él. Luego dio un paso atrás y apartó la manguera- "Tal vez debería dejarte aquí. En caso de que estés infectado con algo"- entrecerró los ojos hacía Magnus.

Magnus dio un paso adelante cuando Alec dio un paso atrás- "Alexander, no te atrevas"- dijo enfurecido- "Esto no es divertido"

-"Estoy bromeando"- dijo Alec riendo y luego se detuvo- "A menos que comiences a vomitar sangre. Entonces me iré de aquí"- Magnus soltó un grito de protesta y se acercó a Alec, quien retrocedió un paso todavía riendo.

-"Woah. Hey"- dijo mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás cuando Magnus se acercaba- "Soy mortalmente alérgico a la hiedra venenosa. Podría entrar en shock anafiláctico. Entonces estarás atrapado aquí en el bosque".

-"Me arriesgaré. Si me estoy muriendo, te morirás conmigo"- dijo Magnus mirándolo- "Además, no te creo"

Alec se rio entre dientes levantando una mano en señal de rendición- "Está bien. Me lo he inventado. No voy a entrar en shock anafiláctico, pero prefiero no tener ninguna erupción o ampolla. Vas a estar bien una vez que te hayas lavado y podamos poner un poco de crema en esas erupciones"- volvió a dirigir la corriente de agua hacia Magnus otra vez para dejar que terminara de lavarse- "Probablemente sea hiedra venenosa, roble venenoso o algo así. Sólo tranquilízate. Si te falta el aliento, avísame para que podamos ir directamente al hospital"

Magnus le lanzó una última mirada y le sacó la lengua. Alec lo encontró muy lindo. Y descubrió que burlarse de Magnus era bastante agradable, probablemente por eso lo seguía haciendo.

Una vez que Magnus se hubo lavado y toda su ropa estaba dentro de bolsas de plástico cerradas, empacaron el auto y condujeron a la próxima ciudad donde descansarían por la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus todavía tenía algunas ronchas durante los siguientes dos días, pero al menos las erupciones no se extendieron. Alec le había dado un poco de loción de calamina para reducir el picor. Durante los siguientes días, decidieron no dar más paseos por la naturaleza. Al menos hasta que Magnus estuviera un poco menos irritado.

Aun así, no significó que hicieran menos paradas. Todavía había muchos paisajes en la carretera. Especialmente con Alec evitando la carretera principal como de costumbre.

La noche había caído, y todavía estaban en el camino hacia el Parque Nacional Zion. Alec le dijo a Magnus que podían quedarse con unos amigos de la Universidad que vivían en la zona.

Estaban a unas tres horas de distancia cuando el auto de repente dio un pequeño tirón y comenzó a fallar. Tuvieron suerte de que estaban a sólo unos metros de un área de descanso. A pesar de que necesitaron empujar el automóvil hacia allá.

Alec comprobó el motor y trató de arreglarlo, pero sin éxito. Ya era de noche y no parecía que hubiera nadie más en el camino para ayudarlos.

Magnus estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, mientras Alec revisaba el motor de nuevo. Le dio al encendido según las instrucciones, pero aun así no tuvo éxito. Alec, se sentó en el asiento del pasajero y suspiró limpiando sus manos en un pequeño trapo, sacó su teléfono y marcó. Magnus se apoyó en el volante mirándolo.

Le tomó dos tonos antes de que alguien respondiera.

-"Hey, Lyds"- dijo Alec, dirigiéndole a Magnus una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar con su conversación- "Sí, estamos a unas tres horas de distancia, pero hemos tenido algunos problemas con el automóvil"- Alec se removió en su asiento- "Sí, no estoy seguro de poder arreglarlo"

Magnus no podía escuchar a la persona en la otra línea. Pero vio como Alec se mordía el labio y luego sonreía.

-"Sí. Claro. Podemos aguantar"- le sonrió a Magnus otra vez antes de mirar hacia otro lado. Después de unos minutos colgó.

-"¿Hay noticias?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Buenas noticias, no tan buenas noticias y malas noticias"- dijo Alec golpeando su teléfono en su rodilla. Magnus esperó a que continuara- "Buenas noticias, pueden venir a recogernos. No tan buenas noticias, Lydia está muy embarazada y no puede manejar el camión grande, y su marido no volverá hasta más tarde esta noche"

-"¿Y las malas noticias?"- preguntó Magnus, menos esperanzado.

-"Tenemos que quedarnos aquí a pasar la noche porque no hay servicios de remolque cerca"- explicó Alec. Ya era tarde y estaban en una de las carreteras secundarias. Magnus asintió. No es como si tuvieran otra opción. Al menos era una noche despejada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¿Alec?"- le llamó Magnus desde el asiento trasero. Alec gruñó en respuesta- "Tengo frio"- dijo Magnus mientras yacía en el asiento trasero, abrazándose a sí mismo en posición fetal para tener la mayor parte de su cuerpo dentro de los límites de la manta- "¿No tienes frío?"- preguntó.

Alec estaba despatarrado en la parte delantera y el asiento del pasajero, usando solo su chaqueta como una manta. Magnus tenía más que eso desde que había insistido en que él usara la única manta que había metido en el auto.

-"Está bien, Magnus"- dijo Alec, su voz ligeramente amortiguada- "Sólo duerme un poco"

Magnus lo intentó, realmente lo hizo. Pero hacía demasiado frío. Incluso si era verano, la temperatura en el desierto bajaba bastante. Y ahora mismo, estaban atrapados a mitad de la noche. En el desierto. No tuvieron más remedio que detenerse y descansar por la noche.

Magnus no podía dormir, y sabía que Alec tampoco podría hacerlo. Magnus se sentó y miró a Alec por encima de los asientos. Alec tenía los ojos cerrados. Su chaqueta extendida sobre su torso y su brazo cubría su rostro. Magnus miró la manta que lo cubría y luego miró a Alec.

-"Toma la manta"- dijo Magnus y puso la manta sobre Alec luego se recostó en el asiento trasero, dándole la espalda a Alec, apretando su chaqueta para mantenerse caliente.

-"Magnus, ya hablamos de esto"- protestó Alec, sentándose- "Estaré bien. Sólo toma la manta"

Magnus volvió la cabeza- "No. Necesitas dormir más que yo porque conduces. Así que mantén el calor"- dijo tercamente, se giró y cerró los ojos. Escuchó a Alec suspirar. Y luego hubo movimiento, el auto se balanceó un poco y las puertas de los asientos delanteros se abrieron y se cerraron.

Entonces la puerta del asiento trasero se abrió, y una ráfaga de viento frío entró. Magnus se sentó y vio a Alec entrar en el asiento trasero.

-"Alexander, ¿qué estás haciendo?"- preguntó Magnus sorprendido.

-"Vamos a compartir la manta. Ahora muévete"- dijo Alec sin una pausa mientras se acomodaba con Magnus en el asiento trasero, sus piernas se entrelazaron y el rostro de Magnus quedó a centímetros de su cuello. Luego los cubrió con las chaquetas y las mantas, y cerró los ojos.

-"¿Ves? Ya está más caliente"- murmuró Alec.

Magnus tragó saliva. Todavía estaba tratando de comprender lo que acaba de pasar. De tan cerca, Magnus podía sentir la reverberación del pecho de Alec cuando hablaba. Podía sentir el aliento de Alec en la parte superior de su cabeza, podía sentir el calor de Alec envolviéndolo en un capullo seguro. El corazón de Magnus latió con fuerza, se aceleró. ¿Qué pasaría si Alec podía escucharlo? ¿Qué pasaría si Alec podía sentirlo? No podía ver la expresión de Alec, así que simplemente asumió que ya se estaba quedando dormido.

Magnus se movió, se giró hasta que estuvieron en una posición de cuchara. Alec lo acercó más y Magnus voluntariamente se dejó acercar.

-"Así es más cómodo"- dijo Magnus tratando de sonar lo más informal posible. Tiró de los brazos de Alec más cerca de su pecho- "Además, me caeré del asiento si no me agarras"- Alec no respondió. Tampoco se movió cuando Magnus levantó sus manos y rozó sus labios con ellas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec no podía ver el rostro de Magnus, pero deseó poder hacerlo para poder leerlo. Se había acercado desde que comenzaron esta aventura juntos.

Alec, sorprendido, se sonrojó cuando sintió los labios de Magnus en el dorso de su mano. Si no estuviera oscuro, y si estuvieran uno frente al otro, Magnus habría visto que el rostro de Alec se volvía casi carmesí. No es como si no hubieran compartido una cama antes. Y habían estado muy cerca en el auto estos últimos días. Pero, por supuesto, realmente dormir (¿acurrucarse?) en el auto era una cuestión completamente diferente. Pero esto era por la supervivencia.

Alec se tomó un minuto y se limitó a mirar a Magnus. Él tenía un punto. Alec tenía frío y estaba cansado. Pero estaban atrapados aquí por ahora mientras esperaban a que Lydia y John los recogieran. Alec necesitaba dormir. Y tenía la sensación de que Magnus no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. En ese momento, pensó que era una buena idea compartir la manta. Entonces Magnus dejaría de molestar y finalmente podrían dormir. Sólo que ahora, él no podía dormir.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. Porque hacerlo y fingir que no estaba nervioso lo ayudaba a calmarse. Esta vez no ayudó. Alec trató de respirar profundamente lo más discretamente posible. El asiento trasero del Impala no era exactamente el más espacioso, especialmente para dos hombres adultos.

Definitivamente se estaba calentando. Necesitaba mantenerse bajo control. Pero Magnus estaba tan cerca. Muy cerca y era intoxicante. Podía oler el cabello de Magnus con cada respiración que tomaba y tuvo que contenerse para no enterrar su rostro en este, ni abrazarlo para acercarlo mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Alec no iba a negar su creciente atracción por Magnus. No solo físicamente sino como persona. En menos de una semana llegó a saber que Magnus era peculiar, enérgico y un poco excéntrico en algunos aspectos. Era agradable. Podría ser testarudo y obstinad, pero también podría ser la persona más dulce y amable que existía. Había visto a Magnus vulnerable, y fuera de su zona de confort, y aun así seguía presionando y mirando a sus miedos, su dolor, su tristeza a la cara y peleaba.

Alec trató de no pensar en el momento en que esta aventura terminará. Mantuvo a Magnus cerca, lo sostuvo en sus brazos, y en ese momento, supo que no quería dejarlo ir.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas por crazyellephant:
> 
> Hubo referencias a Juego de Tronos. Vayan a verla. Es impresionante. ¡¡¡¡JON SNOW!!!!
> 
> Para quien se llame Alexia, no se ofendan. Esa no fue mi intención cuando Alec dijo que era una condición médica. Pero el término también se refiere a un trastorno neurológico caracterizado por la pérdida de la capacidad de comprender el lenguaje escrito o impreso (relacionado con la dislexia). Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. (sí, también soy una nerd)
> 
> La canción que usé es "What I got" de Sublime (A Harry le gusta Sublime. Está en su asombrosa cinta. Él lo dijo. También oigan a Sublime. Cállate, Elle. Tu edad se está mostrando).
> 
> *'EL Viejo Fiel': Es el geiser más famoso de Yellostone, su nombre se debe a la regularidad de sus expulsiones, las cuales pueden ser predichas por los guias con un 90% de certeza.
> 
> No pude evitar hacer un pequeño guiño a 'La Cabaña del Miedo' el re-make que protagoniza un tal Matthew Daddario 
> 
> Shutter es realmente una película de terror, originaria de Tailandia (2004), en español se llamó 'Están entre nosotros'. Hollywood hizo una versión protagonizada por Joshua Jackson, con el título en español de 'Imágenes del más allá'


	3. El lago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus conoce a John y Lydia. Hay algo de coqueteo, y algo de adorabilidad.
> 
> Dejemos que la diversión y la tontería continúen.

Magnus se removió despertando, podía ver un halo de luz que entraba por la ventana del automóvil. La noche debió haber terminado porque ahora estaba frente a frente con un cuello muy adorable, sus ojos se enfocaron en la manzana de Adán. Tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alec, el otro acurrucado entre sus pechos. Estaba sostenido en su lugar por los dos brazos de Alec, y sus piernas se encontraban entrelazadas.

Lentamente alzó la mirada para observar el rostro dormido de Alec, una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios. Decidió permanecer allí en el calor de Alec, deleitándose con la sensación de dicha y consuelo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan seguro en los brazos de alguien como ahora. Magnus se movió, acercándose más, enterrando su rostro en el hueco su cuello. Alec se removió con el movimiento, acercándolo más, pero sin despertarse.

El asiento trasero del Impala no era el más espacioso. Era bastante estrecho, especialmente con él y Alec compartiéndolo. Pero de alguna manera, estaba cómodo. Esto se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto. Magnus deseó poder quedarse así para siempre.

Un fuerte golpe en la ventana sacó a Magnus de su ensoñación. Se habría caído si no fuera porque Alec lo mantuvo en su lugar, mientras se despertaba. Ambos levantaron la vista y vieron a un hombre mirando por la ventana.

-"John"- dijo Alec, un ojo aún cerrado con el resplandor del sol a través de la ventana. Respiro hondo y se frotó la cara con la mano.

Magnus se separó de Alec y se sentó, enderezándose la ropa y Alec hizo lo mismo.

-"¿Dormiste?"- le preguntó a Magnus, aun parpadeando para despertar por completo.

-"Sí"- respondió Magnus. Esperaba que su rostro no estuviera rojo. Sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero se sentía como un niño atrapado haciendo algo que se suponía no debía hacer- "Espero no haber hecho que tus brazos se entuman. No soy exactamente ligero"- dijo tímidamente, mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello.

Alec soltó un pequeño bufido y luego negó con la cabeza- "Estaba bastante cómodo, en realidad"- dijo sonriendo mientras bajaba del auto para hablar con John.

Magnus se quedó sentado en el asiento trasero, no muy seguro de cómo procesar el último comentario. Sólo sabía que su corazón se detuvo, saltándose varios latidos, aunque estaba acelerado al mismo tiempo. No estaba seguro de si eso era posible, pero definitivamente fue lo que sintió. Una sonrisa se dibujó en un lado de sus labios, y sus orejas se encendieron ante la idea. Alec se había sentido cómodo sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez que recuperó la compostura, y satisfecho de que al menos se veía presentable, Magnus salió del auto y se acercó a John y Alec, que estaban de pie junto a la camioneta. Estaban descargando la cadena para remolcar el Impala. Hubo una breve presentación antes de que Alec y John comenzaran a enganchar las cadenas. Magnus ayudo cuando fue necesario, pero ellos prácticamente se ocuparon de la mayor parte.

Había algo de equipo agrícola en la parte trasera de la camioneta de John, así que los tres se apretujaron en los asientos delanteros. Era una de esas grandes camionetas de agricultor que solo tenían un asiento para el pasajero. Magnus se sentó en el medio, teniendo que sentarse cerca de Alec para que sus piernas no se interpusieran con la palanca de cambios. Alec apoyó su brazo en el respaldo del asiento, para darle más espacio. Magnus era muy consciente de que estaba más apoyado en Alec, que en el respaldo del asiento de cuero.

-"Espero que hayan dormido bien"- dijo John- "Lo siento, no pude venir a recogerte antes. Espero que no hayan pasado mucho frío anoche"- le lanzó a Alec una mirada pícara y luego le sonrió a Magnus. Hubo un destello en sus ojos que Magnus no estuvo seguro de cómo interpretar.

Magnus miró a Alec, que había elegido ese momento para mirar por la ventana, las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas. Magnus supuso que era por el calor.

-"Um, sí. En realidad, estuvo bien"- respondió Magnus, sonriéndole a John.

-"Bueno, dejaremos el auto en el mecánico y luego iremos a la granja"- dijo John. Magnus tenía la sensación de que estaba hablando más con él, que con Alec- "El desayuno, o a este ritmo, el almuerzo, debería estar listo para cuando lleguemos allí. Espero que ustedes dos no tengan demasiada hambre"- añadió y luego comenzó a conducir. Alec y Magnus le aseguraron que podían arreglárselas.

El taller estaba a una hora en coche de donde se encontraban, ya era media mañana cuando llegaron. Magnus pasó sus cosas y las de Alec a la camioneta mientras él y John hablaban con el mecánico. Agradeció que Alec viniera a verlo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Envió a Catarina un par de mensajes de texto para actualizarla antes de que su teléfono finalmente se quedara sin batería. Había esperado poder explicarle lo suficiente para que no entrara en pánico.

Después de media hora, Alec regresó. John pasó por la tienda de al lado para obtener más suministros para la granja.

Alec apoyó ambos brazos en la ventana abierta del pasajero, Magnus estaba sentado dentro, y se acercó a la ventana para hablar con él. Le ofreció a Alec una barra de granola que acaba de abrir, dado que todavía no habían comido nada. Era lo único que quedaba de su última caminata.

-"Entonces, tendremos que dejar el auto aquí por dos o tres días mientras lo arreglan. Necesitan obtener algunas piezas de repuesto en la próxima ciudad"- dijo Alec, tomando un bocado de la barra de granola que Magnus estaba sosteniendo, sin siquiera molestarse en agarrarla él mismo- "John dijo que podíamos quedarnos en su casa por un tiempo. Pero podemos dejarte en la estación de autobuses o en el aeropuerto si quiere ir a LA"

-"¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?"- preguntó Magnus en tono de burla.

-"Sí"- respondió Alec directamente- "He tenido suficiente de los bailoteos y cantos en el auto. Y de los tontos juegos..."- negó con la cabeza en desaprobación y sonrió cuando Magnus hizo un puchero.

-"Cállate. En secreto, me amas a mí y a mis juegos de auto"- dijo Magnus, entrecerrando los ojos a Alec y atreviéndose a decirlo en broma.

Alec se rio entre dientes, rascándose la parte posterior de la oreja y sonriendo tímidamente- "De hecho, sí, lo hago"- dijo Alec, luego apartó algo debajo del ojo de Magnus con su pulgar.

Magnus no se inmutó. Su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de procesar lo que Alec acababa de decir. Seguramente fue solo una broma, ¿verdad? Alec siempre se burlaba de él. Pero, ¿se burlaría de esto? Tal vez Alec no dijo amor como en 'estar enamorado', porque eso sería ridículo. Uno puede amar el helado y no estar 'enamorado' de este. Algo así debió ser lo que Alec quiso decir. Seguramente.

-"Me quedaré contigo"- dijo Magnus sin vacilar y miró a Alec directamente a los ojos. Fuera lo que fuera que Alec quiso decir, había hecho que Magnus sintiera todo tipo de mariposas dentro.

Alec abrió la boca para decir algo, pero John lo distrajo cuando llegó con un gran saco de fertilizante. Se volvió hacia Magnus- "De acuerdo. Estoy muy contento de que hayas decidido eso"- le sonrió, sus ojos brillaron y rápidamente fue a ayudar a John.

Magnus aún trataba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, se sentó en silencio mientras esperaba. No hace un minuto, Alec simplemente admitió que amaba a Magnus, lo que sea que esa palabra significara, estaba sonriendo cuando lo dijo; pero Magnus sintió que no era su tono de broma habitual. Parecía que Alec en realidad estaba coqueteando con él. ¿Y qué fue esa sonrisa cuando dijo que estaba contento de que decidiera quedarse? Esta era la segunda vez que Alec lo dejaba con un comentario y un gesto con los cuales Magnus no estaba seguro de qué hacer y apenas era la mañana.

Una parte de su cerebro dijo que probablemente no debería tomarlo muy en serio, pero su corazón era un asunto diferente. Estaba haciendo todo tipo de saltos y rebotes. Nadie lo había hecho sentir así en mucho tiempo. Esto definitivamente era un flechazo, aunque también había algo más.

Estos sentimientos eran nuevos. Él nunca se había sentido de esta manera antes. Por nadie. Ni siquiera cuando conoció a Camille por primera vez. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Camille durante todos esos años. Ella hacía que su estómago se revolviera y sintiera náuseas. Alec hacía que su estómago diera vueltas y vueltas, le hacía sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa, incluso en medio de todas esas situaciones embarazosas en las que se había metido. Su corazón se saltaba latidos, rebotaba y se detenía cuando Alec le sonreía, lo hacía sentirse vivo

Después de cargar el saco en la parte posterior, Alec y John subieron a la camioneta. Magnus se recompuso rápidamente cuando Alec se sentó a su lado, volviendo a la misma posición en la que estaban antes de llegar al taller. Se sentía un poco más audaz que antes; tratando de tantear las aguas, se podría decir, se apoyó aún más en Alec para ver si se alejaba. No lo hizo. Magnus no estaba del todo seguro de si debería ceder a este sentimiento, si era buena idea. Empujó a un lado cualquier duda. Se sentía bien estar con Alec y sentirse así, sentir esta felicidad. Decidió que iba a revolcarse en ello, aunque sólo fuera por un tiempo.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevará llegar a la granja?"- le preguntó Magnus a John, sonriendo.

-"Oh, aquí vamos"- dijo Alec bromeando.

Magnus se volvió para mirar a Alec- "Tú cállate"- dijo, agitando las pestañas hacia él. Alec puso los ojos en blanco- "Disfrutaste el juego 'qué prefieres', admítelo"

Alec sonrió y luego asintió mientras mantenía contacto visual con Magnus. Se humedeció el labio inferior como de costumbre, Magnus definitivamente no se quedó viendo la rosada punta de la lengua que se movía sobre la boca de Alec. Y  _definitivamente_ no se imaginaba cómo esa lengua o los labios de Alec se sentirían contra los suyos.  _Definitivamente_. Al menos eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

Magnus volvió su atención a John mientras aún tenía autocontrol. Pensó que a John le parecería grosero si comenzaba a besarse con Alec en la camioneta. Recién se conocieron, no quería traumatizarlo, ni nada. Aunque, siempre podría decir que fue culpa de Alec. Sus labios eran demasiado tentadores. ¿O qué era eso de tropezar y caer accidentalmente sobre los labios de alguien? Seguramente había una versión para automóvil.

-"Será un viaje de dos horas desde aquí"- respondió John, manteniendo su mirada en el camino- "¿Por qué?"

-"¡Estupendo!"- dijo Magnus aplaudiendo- "¿Podemos jugar al programa de entrevistas?"- preguntó con entusiasmo.

John miró a Alec, quien debió haber asentido, Magnus no se fijó, antes de que John respondiera, asintiendo- "¿Eso qué implica?"

-"Bueno, yo seré el presentador del programa de entrevistas"- comenzó Magnus- "Como Graham Norton o algo así"- John le lanzó una mirada despistada y luego miró a Alec en busca de ayuda.

-"Ese programa británico que Lydia ve, el de la silla roja"- explicó Alec

-"Ah, sí"- respondió John- "Entiendo"

-"Sí. Y te haré algunas preguntas sobre tu nueva película titulada John y Lydia: Aventuras in Utah"- explicó Magnus- "Será una excelente manera de conocernos. También puedes hacerme preguntas. Alec será mi otro invitado. Y si tenemos tiempo, él nos contará un cuento de la silla roja, tiene que ser una historia vergonzosa"- Magnus miró a Alec de nuevo, sacándole la lengua para burlarse de él.

John asintió, riendo- "Lydia puede contarte historias vergonzosas sobre Alec"

-"Oooh, interesante"- Magnus miró a Alec con entusiasmo- "Eso será en nuestro próximo programa"- dijo y procedió con el juego.

Desde afuera, Magnus se vería alegre y sereno, sin embargo, era una historia muy diferente lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior. Comenzó el juego como una manera de distraerse de la sensación de lo cerca que él y Alec estaban sentados. Era consciente de que había conexiones desde los hombros hasta las rodillas; y que cada vez que Alec miraba por encima para hablar o responder, su aliento acariciaba el cuello de Magnus y le enviaba un agradable cosquilleo por la columna. O que cuando Magnus se daba vuelta para bromear con Alec, sus rostros estaban a sólo centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún intento de alejarse. Al final de este viaje, Magnus concluyó que Alec humedeciéndose los labios debería ser ilegal.

A pesar de ser hiper consciente de la cercanía de Alec, Magnus realmente le prestó atención a John, por supuesto. Descubrió que John y Lydia sólo se habían mudado a Utah unos dos años después de casarse. Comenzaron un rancho de ganado y consiguieron algunos caballos también.

John era de Utah, pero había ido a la Universidad en Nueva York. En realidad, él siguió a Lydia. Habían sido amigos de la infancia hasta que ella se mudó a Nueva York antes de terminar la escuela secundaria. John estaba decidido a verla de nuevo. A través de ella conoció a Alec. Magnus pensó que era muy dulce que John decidiera seguir a su novia de la infancia. Era como en las películas.

Durante el recorrido y en medio del juego de programas de entrevistas, John y Alec señalaron algunos datos interesantes sobre Utah a medida que avanzaban. Desde el rancho, estaban a una hora y media en auto del Parque Nacional Zion, uno de los lugares marcados en el mapa de su madre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una mujer muy embarazada con cabello rubio, que Magnus supuso era Lydia, los saludó tan pronto como John se detuvo junto a la casa. Había un granero a cincuenta metros de la casa, a la izquierda se encontraba un potrero cercado donde pastaban cuatro caballos. John había dicho que se llevaron el ganado a otro lugar de la granja.

-"Mucho tiempo sin verte, Lightwood"- los saludó Lydia en voz alta desde el porche, con una mano protegiéndose los ojos del brillo del sol, y la otra apoyada en su espalda.

Alec bajó del auto y se dirigió directamente hacia ella para darle un abrazo- "Sabes que no deberías comerte una vaca entera, ¿verdad?"- dijo Alec como saludo después del abrazo.

-"¡Cállate, Lightwood!"- ella le dio un ligero empujón, pero fue suficiente para que él regresara al escalón inferior de la escalera- "Estoy esperando gemelos"- se rio entre dientes.

-"Entonces, ¿dos vacas?"- agregó Alec. Lydia le dio un empujón más fuerte esta vez, haciéndolo retroceder en la grava. Él se rio cuando ella le lanzó una mirada enfurruñada.

Luego volvió su atención hacia donde Magnus estaba de pie- "Tú debes ser Magnus"- dijo, agarrándose a Alec mientras intentaba bajar los escalones.

Magnus se apresuró y la encontró a mitad de camino- "Hola, encantado de conocerte, Lydia. Gracias por permitirnos quedarnos contigo"- dijo Magnus tomando su mano como señal de saludo y para ayudar a estabilizarla.

Lydia le restó importancia y murmuró algo acerca de que Alec prácticamente era parte de su familia y que Magnus era un invitado bienvenido.

-"Ustedes dos deben estar muriendo de hambre"- dijo- "Entra. La comida está lista"- hizo un gesto a Magnus para que entrara en la casa- "Hola, cariño, entra cuando hayas terminado, ¿de acuerdo?"- le gritó a John que estaba ocupado descargando algunos equipos de la camioneta

John respondió con un grito indescifrable que Lydia reconoció con un gesto de la mano- "No se preocupen por sus cosas, él también las bajará"- les dijo.

Alec abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella agarró la parte delantera de su camisa- "Estoy embarazada. No me contradigas, Lightwood. ¡Ahora ve a desayunar! O almorzar. Lo que sea"- dijo y soltó su camisa. Luego miró a Magnus, cuyos ojos se agrandaron cuando la escuchó amenazar a Alec- "En general, soy amable, no tengas miedo. Son las hormonas"- le dijo a Magnus y le mostró la sonrisa más dulce.

Un bufido de Alec se ganó una mirada que lo hizo callar de inmediato. Magnus sonrió ante el intercambio. Alec siendo regañado con una mirada por una mujer embarazada era una visión divertida. Podía ver lo cercanos que eran.

Desde que se conocieron, sintió como si él y Alec se conocieran desde hace años. Simplemente hicieron clic. Incluso con Magnus acusándolo de ser un asesino, se sintieron cómodos el uno con el otro bastante rápido. Pero incluso estando juntos las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana pasada, aún no habían visto los diferentes aspectos de la vida del otro. Habían hablado al respecto, mencionaron a familiares y amigos, cosas sobre su trabajo y sus vidas. Alec tenía hermanos, y sólo se convirtió en fotógrafo a tiempo completo no hace mucho tiempo. Magnus era bailarín y dueño de un estudio, entrenando a otros bailarines de competencia, siendo uno de ellos él mismo.

Esta vez era diferente. Fue refrescante ver a Alec interactuar con alguien importante en su vida. Alguien que lo había conocido por mucho más tiempo que Magnus. Alguien más que conocía y veía a Alec de una manera diferente a como él lo había visto. Le daba a Magnus una mejor idea de su vida y del propio Alec. Sintiendo que se había acercado un poco más al hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lydia entró a la casa. Magnus y Alec la siguieron sin más protestas. La mesa redonda del desayuno estaba llena de comida, había una pila de panqueques, un plato de tocino, huevos revueltos, salchichas, champiñones a la parrilla y tomates. Magnus vio que había una barra de pan junto a la tostadora en la barra, listo para ser tostado si alguno de ellos lo pedía. Había varias selecciones de mermelada, jalea, mantequilla de maní y un poco de mantequilla. Había como otros 20 tarros de mermelada alineados en el mostrador, también, todos parecían recién hechos y enfriándose en sus contenedores.

-"Adelante, siéntanse y coman"- les instruyó Lydia señalándole a Magnus una silla e ignorando a Alec, que estaba claramente acostumbrado a moverse por su casa. Magnus tomó uno de los asientos.

-"Veo que has estado ocupado"- dijo Alec yendo directamente al armario, sacó dos tazas y procedió a servir café.

-"¿Estamos esperando a más personas?"- preguntó Magnus mirando la extensión de la comida. Parecía que podría alimentar a una familia de diez.

-"No. Sólo nosotros"- respondió Lydia sin problemas.

-"Lydia siempre prepara comida para un ejército"- Alec le dijo a Magnus.

-"Bueno, los he visto a ti y a Jace devorar lo que prácticamente era un buffet libre en más de una ocasión. Así que creo que tengo todos los motivos para hacerlo"- se defendió Lydia.

-"¿Haces tu propia mermelada?"- preguntó Magnus, mirando con curiosidad uno de los tarros de conservas en la mesa.

-"Si"- dijo Lydia con orgullo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado- "Me he metido mucho en ello, últimamente"- Ella tomó el plato de tocino y se lo dio a Magnus- "Por favor, comiencen- dijo. Magnus le quitó el plato gentilmente.

-"Me encantaría intentar hacerlo en algún momento. Si no fuera tan vago"- comentó Magnus mientras apilaba comida en su plato. El olor de la comida le hizo darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba en realidad- "¿Es difícil? ¿Hacer la mermelada?"

Lydia negó con la cabeza- "Una vez que te acostumbras y consigues la consistencia adecuada es fácil. Aunque algunas frutas pueden ser más complicadas que otras. Es la primera vez que intento mezclar ruibarbo y bayas. Espero que todo salga bien"

-"Ah, ah"- Alec se detuvo a media tarea, una taza en la mano y la cafetera en la otra. Miró a Magnus- "Tal vez no deberías intentarlo. Sus primeros intentos solían ser un desastre"- miró a Magnus mientras decía esto.

-"Cállate, Lightwood. Me he vuelto mejor con la práctica"- dijo, luego miró a Magnus, que parecía inseguro- "Te lo aseguro, estarás bien"- vio como Magnus ponía una pequeña cantidad de mermelada en el cuchillo de pan y probaba un poco.

-"Está muy buena"- dijo Magnus sonriéndole- "Me gusta que no sea demasiado dulce. Y hay un buen equilibrio entre la baya y el ruibarbo"

-"Gracias"- Lydia sonrió orgullosamente- "Me alegro de que te guste"- ella le lanzó a Alec una mirada- "¿Ves? No es un desastre. ¿Por qué no puedes ser amable con mis habilidades culinarias como Magnus?"

-"Porque estuve allí para presenciar tus inicios"- dijo Alec- "Fui traumatizado de por vida"

Lydia le sacó la lengua. Alec se sentó al otro lado de Magnus, colocando la taza de café al lado de su plato. Magnus murmuró un 'gracias' y los dos intercambiaron una breve sonrisa.

Alec tomó un sorbo de su propio café antes de asentar su taza y comenzar a poner comida en su plato- "Veo que tienes una gran cantidad de duraznos de nuevo"

Lydia sonrió mirando por encima del hombro hacia la esquina de la habitación. Había dos canastas grandes de duraznos- "Sí. El árbol en la parte de atrás ha vuelto a dar frutos. John ya llevó tres canastas grandes a los vecinos, la semana pasada. Y todavía nos quedan esa"- dijo mirando a Alec- "Así que esta noche, habrá una tarta de durazno para el postre"- dijo con una palmada- "Ya la hice antes, no te preocupes"- le dijo a Magnus, tranquilizándolo- "Y lo perfeccioné la última vez. Incluso este aspirante a crítico de alimentos aquí pidió una segunda rebanada"

-"No le creas. Siempre doy críticas excelentes"- Alec le dijo a Magnus, obviamente burlándose de Lydia- "La tarta de duraznos estuvo meh en realidad"- añadió, moviendo su mano de lado a lado, con la palma hacia abajo, para enfatizar la mediocridad.

-"Una más y vas a dormir en el establo"- le advirtió Lydia. Alec le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

John se unió a ellos a la mitad de su comida. Con Alec y Lydia bromeando en todo momento. Ella más que feliz de contarle a Magnus sobre las travesuras aparentemente inocentes de Alec en la Universidad. Y luego fueron John y Alec los que hicieron equipo contra Lydia con las cosas vergonzosas que ella hizo. Magnus disfrutó viendo la interacción. Y cada vez le agradaban más John y Lydia.

-"Traidores"- dijo Lydia cruzando sus brazos y descansándolos sobre su vientre después de que Alec le había contado un momento particularmente vergonzoso que implicaba emborracharse y cantar karaoke- "Y pensar que ustedes dos fueron enemigos alguna vez"- ella entrecerró los ojos hacia Alec y John.

-"¿Y de quién fue la culpa?"- le preguntó Alec, arqueando una ceja.

-"¿Eran enemigos?"- preguntó Magnus con curiosidad.

-"Lydia puede o no haberme hecho creer que Alec era su muy cariñoso novio"- explicó John- "No me impresionó, más bien pensé que era un idiota. La primera vez que conocí a Alec, quise darle un puñetazo en la cara"- dijo John antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

-"¿Sabes? Yo también quise hacer eso. Me alegro de no ser el único"- dijo Magnus, sonriéndole a Alec.

-"Oh, disculpa"- intervino Alec- "¿Eso fue antes o después de que me amenazaras con matarme y/o me acusaras de ser un psicópata que iba a matarte?"- preguntó Alec apoyando una mano en el respaldo de la silla de Magnus e inclinándose hacia adelante.

-"Eso fue antes. En el auto"- explicó Magnus- "Cuando actuabas todo presuntuoso y te burlaste de mi sentido de la orientación"- dijo Magnus sonriendo mientras miraba a Alec, ambos brazos descansando sobre la mesa- "No te preocupes. Ahora sólo muy, muy raramente pienso en golpearte"- le aseguró Magnus.

-"¿Ah sí?"- aclaró Alec, con los ojos todavía clavados en Magnus.

-"Sí"- afirmó Magnus, mordiéndose el labio inferior para detener otra sonrisa, pero Alec mantuvo su mirada. Ninguno de los dos vio a John y Lydia intercambiar una mirada y encogerse de hombros. Podía ser su mesa de desayuno, pero era evidente que no formaban parte de esa conversación en particular. Incluso, podrían ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación.

Alec se reclinó en su silla, tratando de evitar una sonrisa, pero fallando.

John se aclaró la garganta- "Entonces, ¿qué fue eso de las amenazas y acusaciones?"- preguntó, actuando inocente. Como si él no acabara de ver el intercambio no verbal que ocurrió justo delante de sus ojos.

Magnus comenzó a contarles a la pareja cómo él y Alec se conocieron. El almuerzo se había extendido hasta la hora de la comida con todas las historias que intercambiaron. Recién comenzaban a limpiar la mesa cuando sonó el teléfono.

Lydia miró a Alec- "Puede que quieras responder eso. Es para ti"- Alec juró por lo bajo, mientras recordaba que su teléfono se había quedado sin batería la noche anterior después de llamar a Lydia. El teléfono sonó nuevamente y respondió sin demora.

-"Hey, Izz"- respondió rápidamente y luego se quitó el teléfono de la oreja, con los ojos cerrados para prepararse. La voz de Izzy se podía escuchar gritando desde el otro extremo. Rodó los ojos mientras Lydia se reía, luego dijo que saldría a responder fuera, Lydia le gritó un 'hola' a su hermana- "Lydia dice hola"- dijo, lanzó una última mirada hacia ellos y le sonrió a Magnus antes de salir de la habitación.

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa antes de continuar ayudando a Lydia a limpiar la mesa. Tuvo que insistir en ayudar, considerando el festín que acababa de hacerles comer. John ya había salido para hacer un trabajo en el granero.

-"¿Te estás divirtiendo hasta ahora?"- preguntó Lydia mientras ponía las sobras en el refrigerador. Magnus comenzó a lavar los platos en el fregadero.

-"Sí"- respondió- "Es el mejor viaje que he tenido en mucho tiempo, en realidad. Y gracias por la comida. Eres una cocinera maravillosa"- admitió Magnus. Lydia intentó restarle importancia con un gesto, mientras tenía un cuenco en la mano.

Pensando en ello, se dio cuenta que era cierto. Magnus había estado tan concentrado en bailar y establecer el estudio de baile, que nunca antes había hecho viajes muy largos. La mayoría de ellos sólo eran fines de semana en Vermont o una semana en Las Vegas. Realmente no contaba sus vuelos a casa, a Sioux Falls, como vacaciones. Eran más para visitar a su madre. E incluso entonces no se quedaba mucho tiempo. Realizaba viajes a diferentes ciudades como Los Ángeles o San Francisco para competiciones, pero esos fueron viajes de negocios más que cualquier otra cosa.

-"Entonces, ¿qué haces en...? ¿Nueva York?"- preguntó Lydia mientras llevaba los últimos platos al fregadero. Ella se apoyó en el mostrador, las manos apoyadas en su vientre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec caminó por el porche trasero mientras su hermana rumiaba sobre su actualización sobre el viaje- "Izzy, tengo una semana para la exhibición. Estará bien"- le aseguró nuevamente, justo como lo había estado haciendo desde el comienzo de la llamada telefónica. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos.

-"Alec, dijiste que tardarán dos o tres días en arreglar el Impala. Tal vez"- señaló. Alec se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Lamentando haber agregado el 'tal vez', la primera vez que la puso al día sobre el estado del automóvil.

-"Y si Lydia no me hubiera llamado la noche anterior, no habría sabido dónde estabas y que pasaste la noche en el desierto"- lo regañó Izzy. Eso era su culpa, se había olvidado de enviarle un mensaje de texto ayer antes de partir y durante la mayor parte de su ruta no tuvo recepción. Había planeado llamarla cuando llegaran con Lydia, pero, por supuesto, eso no sucedió.

-"Lo sé, lo siento"- se disculpó Alec- "Realmente no pensé que tendríamos problemas con el motor. Sólo pensé que podría reportarme una vez que llegáramos con Lydia"

-"La ley de Murphy, Alec"- le recordó Izzy. Él podía escucharla bufar, y le dio tiempo para calmarse- "¿Como estas, por cierto?"

-"Estoy bien"- dijo, sonriendo un poco, sabiendo que su hermana ya no estaba enojada- "¿Y tú?"

-"Igual estoy bien"- respondió Izzy- "Me alegra que estés a salvo"- le dijo.

-"Lo estoy, Izzy. He tenido cuidado"- le aseguró Alec. Sabía cuánto se preocupaba por él.

-"¿Y tu amigo?"- preguntó Izzy después de una pausa.

-"Magnus"- le recordó Alec- "Y él también está bien. Los dos estamos bien. Sólo un poco cansados. Y muriéndonos de hambre al principio, pero Lydia nos alimentó hasta el tope"- explicó.

Izzy y él siempre han sido cercanos. Al principio, se debatió sobre decirle acerca de recoger a un autoestopista, pero no habría podido mentirle. Así que en esa primera noche en el Camp Crook le había dicho todo sobre haberlo encontrado. Ella se había asustado. Así que pensó que era mejor no contarle sobre el incidente en la estación de servicio, pero le aseguró que Magnus era inofensivo.

Inicialmente, Izzy se mostró escéptica cuando le dijo que invitó a Magnus a todo el viaje hasta LA. Eventualmente, se había entusiasmado con la idea e incluso le había preguntado sobre el bienestar de Magnus cada vez que llamaba. Ella había tomado un interés genuino en el nuevo amigo de su hermano, Alec le había contado sobre sus aventuras en el camino. Y no tenía dudas de que ella y Lydia se pondrían al día en algún momento sobre esta parada en particular. Él le había contado todo, excepto lo que sentía por Magnus. Y ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que Lydia, una persona en quien confiaba, había conocido a Magnus.

-"Oh, extraño su comida". Izzy dijo por teléfono- "Dile que extraño sus cheesecakes de arándano. Te pediría que me trajeras algo, pero sé que te comerás todo"- se quejó. Prácticamente podía escuchar su puchero a través del teléfono.

-"Además, se echaría a perder"- señaló.

-"No, si viajas aquí tan pronto como se arregle el auto"- refutó, diciendo cantadito.

-"Deja de intentar ser linda. Todavía tenemos que hacer un par de paradas después de Lydia. Magnus nunca ha estado en el Gran Cañón y el Parque Nacional Zion"- le recordó Alec. Hubo un silencio desde la otra línea- "¿Izzy?"- preguntó Alec. Su hermana nunca se había quedado en silencio por teléfono desde hace mucho tiempo.

-"Sí. Aún estoy aquí"- finalmente respondió Izzy- "Es solo que... no puedo creer que estés viajando con alguien. Y realmente lo estás disfrutando. Este Magnus debe ser realmente especial"- Ella soltó una risita.

Alec se encontró sonriendo- "Deja de exagerar"

-"No estoy exagerando"- dijo Izzy- "Estoy feliz por ti, hermano. Has encontrado a un amigo tú solo"

-"Ahora, estás exagerando. Soy capaz de encontrar a mis propios amigos"- Alec se apoyó en la barandilla del porche trasero.

-"¿Ah, sí? Nombra uno"- lo retó Izzy.

-"Bueno, eh..."- Alec buscó en su pequeña lista de amigos. A Clary la había conocido a través de Jace. Y junto con ella, conoció a Simon. Aline era amiga de la familia, por lo que no contaba- "¿Yo, um, Lydia?"- su entonación se elevó, insegura. Su cerebro hizo clic. Él la conoció en la universidad, estaban en la misma clase- "Lydia, ¡Ja!"- dijo con confianza.

-"Conocí a Lydia en mi clase de kickboxing y te la presenté antes de que te dieras cuenta de que estaba en tu clase"- respondió Izzy sin expresión- "Eso ya era la mitad del semestre"- elaboró. El corazón de Alec se hundió.

-"De acuerdo. Me había olvidado de eso"- dijo Alec tímidamente, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza- "Pero el punto es que soy perfectamente capaz de hacer amigos por mi cuenta. Es que nunca había encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente interesante"

-"Oh, entonces Magnus ha despertado tu interés"- dijo con curiosidad. Alec cerró los ojos. Conocía a su hermana. Y sabía a dónde iba con todo esto- "Dime. ¿Qué tan interesante exactamente? ¿Y de qué manera?"

-"De ninguna. Es simplemente interesante"- Alec se desvió tratando de controlar los daños. No sabía por qué, pero estaba sonrojado.

-"Él te gusta"- dijo Izzy. Alec maldijo su talento de leer entre líneas. La mayoría de las veces, no había nada entre líneas. Pero esta vez si. Su hermana podía leer su estado de ánimo y sus pensamientos incluso sin que él dijera nada. Incluso cuando él mismo no era consciente de que hubiera algo para leer.

-"Estás enamorado de él. De verdad te gusta. Es algo más que un enamoramiento. Y más que un amigo"- continuó sin pausa. Sabía que estaba en el camino correcto y que no iba a detenerse. Su voz sonaba más victoriosa con cada línea. Alec abrió la boca para replicar, pero no pudo pronunciar las palabras- "¡Oh, Dios mío! Tienes un flechazo con el autoestopista. Y uno realmente malo. Te quedaste sin palabras. Debo preguntarle a Lydia cómo es"- ella dejó escapar un emocionado chillido.

-"Izzy"- dijo sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para contenerla, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-"No me culpes. No te ha gustado nadie desde, bueno. Ni siquiera recuerdo"- dijo ella- "Y ahora estoy más intrigada por conocer a Magnus"

-"Oh, Dios"- dijo Alec, escondiendo su cara en su palma. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-"Relájate, hermano. No se lo diré a nadie"- le aseguró Izzy- "Pero quiero más detalles. Quiero saber quién hace temblar tu corazón y que te sonrojes en este momento con sólo hablar de él"- bromeó. Alec podía ver la expresión engreída y triunfante en su rostro. Como si acabara de ganarle una. Y Alec no podía negar que lo había hecho, porque realmente estaba sonrojado.

-"¿Alec?"- preguntó. Él gruñó en respuesta- "Tengo que irme a trabajar, pero antes. ¿Puedo decir una última cosa?"

-"Por supuesto"- dijo Alec alzando su mano al aire en señal de derrota.

-"No lo negaste cuando dije que te gustaba"- dijo y colgó inmediatamente.

Alec escuchó los bajos pitidos que indicaban el final de la llamada. Sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba acelerado. Y su rostro se sentía muy cálido. No se sorprendería si se estuviera aún más sonrojado. Su hermana simplemente le señaló que le gustaba Magnus como más que un amigo. Y Alec no lo negó. Porque en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

Anoche en el auto, pensó en ello. Acerca de lo feliz que estaba de haber conocido a Magnus. Y que ni siquiera quería considerar la idea de dejar ir al hombre. Alec miró más allá de la puerta, hacia donde Magnus estaba. En la cocina. Y su corazón revoloteó. Maldita sea su hermana y su percepción molesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec respiró profundamente para calmarse antes de volver a la cocina. Sólo para encontrar a Lydia con la cara oculta en sus manos, sus hombros temblando entre sollozos. Magnus estaba de pie junto a ella, su mano frotando su espalda, pero con una expresión de pánico en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y perdidos cuando miró a Alec.

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste?"- preguntó Alec caminando hacia el otro lado de Lydia. Magnus negó con la cabeza y murmuró, 'No sé'. Lydia dejó entrar otra inhalación y sollozó otra vez en voz alta mientras lo soltaba.

-"Lyds, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó Alec. Ella negó con la cabeza y agitó su mano frente a ella, tratando de hablar, pero no podía pronunciar palabra.

Alec miró a Magnus, quien todavía parecía asustado e inseguro de la situación- "¿Magnus?"

-"No lo sé"- explicó Magnus- "Estábamos hablando. Y le estaba contando sobre Nueva York y mamá"- Lydia soltó otro fuerte sollozo- "Lydia, lamento si dije algo para molestarte"- se disculpó Magnus, no estaba seguro de por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero era una disculpa genuina.

Lydia negó con la cabeza otra vez y tomó otras tres respiraciones antes de tranquilizarse- "No dijiste nada para molestarme. Son las hormonas. Me ponen sensible"- ella se secó las lágrimas- "Es solo que... estás haciendo este viaje por tu madre"- comenzó a llorar brevemente y luego se tranquilizó sola- "Estoy bien. Estoy bien"- miró a Magnus- "Necesito darte un abrazo"- Y lo hizo si Magnus estaba listo o no para eso. Después de un tiempo lo soltó- "Siento si te asusté"- dijo. Magnus negó con la cabeza en el sentido de que no se preocupara.

-"Por Dios, Lyds"- dijo Alec- "Me asustaste un poco"

-"Entonces ahora sabes que debes ser amable conmigo"- dijo Lydia riéndose.

John entró justo cuando los tres comenzaron a reírse. Una mirada a Lydia y supo lo que acaba de pasar- "¿Tuviste otro episodio, cariño?"- preguntó y Lydia asintió.

-"¿Supongo que eso ha estado sucediendo mucho?"- preguntó Magnus.

John asintió- "La semana pasada lloró por un pepinillo. Todavía no estamos del todo seguros de por qué"- Lydia se acercó a John y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"Él ha sido muy paciente, no solo por el llanto"- dijo Lydia sonriendo. Los dos compartieron un beso rápido.

Alec y Magnus observaron a la pareja. Fue un momento que tuvieron el privilegio y la bendición de presenciar. Intercambiaron una mirada. Y en el fondo de su mente, por primera vez en su vida, Alec realmente quería tener alguien, como Lydia tenía a John. El rostro de Magnus vino a su mente, y estaba seguro de que no era sólo porque estaba parado justo en frente de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus y Alec pasaron la tarde instalándose. Lydia había puesto a Magnus a dormir en la habitación de invitados, Alec lo haría en la que iba a ser la habitación del bebé. Ella pensó que era extremadamente divertido e incluso estaba preparando su cama para que pareciera una cuna.

John continuó trabajando en la granja. Mientras Magnus estaba hablando por teléfono con Catarina para reportarse, Alec ayudó a John con algunos trabajos pesados y algunas reparaciones que debían hacerse en la casa. Magnus ayudó con algunas de las tareas domésticas después de que terminó su llamada.

Cuando John descubrió que Magnus nunca había montado un caballo, se ofreció de voluntario para enseñarle, una vez que todo el trabajo de la granja terminara. Así que, a última hora de la tarde, John preparó dos caballos en el potrero: uno para Magnus y otro para él.

-"Trata de no asustar a los caballos"- llamó Alec desde la valla, cámara en mano. Lydia estaba parada a su lado.

-"Cállate"- gritó Magnus mientras acariciaba a uno de los caballos. John dijo que su nombre era Court- "Ya nos volvimos cercanos"- le dio al caballo un pequeño golpecito con la nariz- "Y él ya me quiere, ¿verdad, Court?"- dijo Magnus hablando con el caballo. Court dio un pequeño relincho de reconocimiento- "¿Viste eso? Él acaba de confirmar que le gusto"- le señaló Magnus a Alec.

Alec se rio entre dientes, negando con la cabeza. Había estado molestando a Magnus antes y le dijo que tendría su cámara lista para capturar cualquier percance que pudiera suceder. Con Magnus, era muy probable que algo gracioso sucediera.

Alec notó que Lydia lo miraba, una sonrisa en su rostro- "¿Qué?"- preguntó mientras seguía mirando a John mostrarle a Magnus cómo controlar las monturas y las riendas.

-"Nada"- respondió ella, siguiendo su mirada- "Yo sólo... te burlas mucho de él. Y nunca te había visto sonreír y reír tanto. Especialmente con alguien que acabas de conocer"- Alec no dijo nada, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en el borde de sus labios, su mirada fija en Magnus.

-"Oye, si me río"- se defendió.

Lydia negó con la cabeza- "No así. Ni tanto. Tienes tres configuraciones alrededor de extraños: melancólico, silencioso o gruñón"- contó ella con sus dedos- "Ninguna de ellas cuando estás cerca de Magnus. A su alrededor eres feliz, sonriente, hablador y bromista"- contó con sus dedos otra vez.

-"Suenas como si estuvieras nombrando a los siete enanos de Blancanieves"- una vez más, intentó desviar el tema. Incluso si sabía que era en vano.

Al igual que Izzy, Lydia tenía su forma de leerlo. Era una de las razones por las que se hicieron buenos amigos. Ella no tenía miedo de decirle cuando la estaba jodiendo ya tenía una forma de presentar las cosas lógicamente. No se andaba por las ramas.

-"Él te gusta"- dijo. No de una manera burlona, a diferencia de Izzy. Sino de manera práctica.

-"¿Has estado hablando con Izzy?"- dijo Alec. De nuevo, estaba esa no negación.

-"No"- dijo Lydia- "Pero si Izzy pudo darse cuenta sólo hablando contigo por teléfono. ¿Cuánto crees que puedo descubrir viéndolo con mis propios ojos?"

-"Ah, sí, y ¿qué has visto exactamente?"- la retó Alec.

-"¿Aparte de las miradas y sonrisas robadas y el coqueteo descarado?"- preguntó retóricamente. Alec puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido para negar todo lo que acababa de decir- "Alec, le hiciste café sin preguntar si lo quería o cómo lo tomaba"

-"¿Y qué?"- preguntó- "He estado viajando con el hombre durante varios días. Con él las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana. Así que sé cómo toma su café. ¿qué tiene de malo? Haría lo mismo por ti"- dijo a la defensiva.

-"Fuimos compañeras de cuarto durante un año, Alec. Nunca, ni una vez me llevaste un café de forma voluntaria, incluso si sabías que era esencial para mi funcionamiento. Y hasta ahora sé que no tienes idea de cómo lo tomo"- replicó. Alec abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue silenciado con sólo una ceja levantada- "¿Quieres que empiece a hablar de los chicos con los que saliste un poco? Porque apuesto a que sabes más sobre Magnus, a quien conociste hace apenas dos semanas, de lo que nunca supiste de  _'comosellame',_  y saliste con él por un mes"

Alec abrió su boca otra vez y luego la cerró. Luego se rio- "En realidad tampoco recuerdo su nombre"- hizo una pausa, con el ceño fruncido e intentando pensar- "Puedo ver su cara. Sé de quién estás hablando. Y realmente me gustaba, al principio"- se detuvo de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio- "Oh Dios, esto es malo"- finalmente admitió. Ni por su vida podía recordar quién era- "Sé quién es, creo"

-"Estás demostrando mi punto, ¿sabes?"- señaló Lydia. "Y siendo totalmente transparente, John me dijo cómo los encontró a los dos en el auto esta mañana"- ella sonrió. Alec la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y luego miró hacia otro lado- "Él te gusta él"- repitió.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco derrotado. Su sonrisa finalmente escapando, no dijo nada por un momento- "No le cuentes demasiado a Izzy"- dijo, sabiendo que las puntas de sus orejas se estaban poniendo rojas. Lydia era mucho más sutil en la información que su hermana. Mientras que Izzy lo presionaba hasta que dijera lo que ella ya sabía, Lydia estaba satisfecha con una admisión indirecta.

Vieron como Magnus fue capaz de hacer trotar a Court. Se veía y sonaba como si se estuviera divirtiendo. Esto estaba muy claramente fuera de su zona de confort, por lo que todavía había una ligera tensión en sus movimientos, pero fue dominado por su emoción y maravilla. Alec encendió su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos, su rostro también luciendo una gran sonrisa durante todo el tiempo

Una vez que le agarro el modo, Magnus condujo al caballo a trote hasta donde estaban Lydia y Alec, seguido de cerca por John, montado en otro caballo.

-"¿Qué tal, señor, dama"- dijo Magnus mientras pasaba, levantando un sombrero de vaquero imaginario, antes de continuar dando vueltas alrededor del potrero. Lydia soltó una carcajada, Alec continuó tomando fotos primero de Magnus y luego de John. Y luego tomó algunas fotos de Lydia.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?"- preguntó Lydia cuando Magnus y John estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído.

Alec apagó la cámara y la colgó de su cuello con la correa- "Todavía no lo sé todavía"- tomó una gran respiración y lentamente exhaló.

Él realmente no lo había pensado. ¿Qué pasará más allá de este viaje? No se le escapaba que ambos vivían en Nueva York. Podría funcionar. Pero tampoco conocía ese lado de Magnus. Aunque, él había mostrado algunas señales de que podría sentir lo mismo por Alec, o que al menos estaba interesado. Ciertamente, habían coqueteado abiertamente entre sí en más de una ocasión. Pero nada se había dicho abiertamente.

-"Bueno"- Lydia se apoyó en su hombro- "Si te sirve de algo, realmente me agrada"- Lydia le sonrió y le dio dos palmadas en el hombro- "Voy a entrar y descansar mis pies"- dijo- "Hey, cariño"- le gritó a John- "Te toca la cena"- John la saludó con la mano para confirmarlo.

Lydia se dirigió a la casa. John la siguió poco después de que él y Magnus terminaron de poner unas mantas en los dos caballos que tenían afuera. Magnus se quedó para cepillar el pelo de Court y se ofreció de voluntario para alimentarlos también.

-"Los llevaremos a los establos"- le aseguró Alec a John antes de que este se fuera a la casa. Alec se paró de lejos brevemente, viendo como Court intentaba comerse el cepillo cada vez que se acercaba remotamente a su boca. Magnus se reía de él mientras trataba de luchar contra el caballo.

-"Hola, vaquero"- saludó Alec y se acercó a los dos. Tomó otro cepillo y comenzó a trabajar en el caballo de John- "¿Como estuvo?"

-"¡Fue increíble!"- sonrió Magnus- "A mamá le hubiera encantado"- agregó.

-"¿Ah si?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Sí. No tienes idea"- confirmó Magnus- "Adoraba esas viejas películas del Oeste. Estaba enamorada de Clint Eastwood y John Wayne"- dejó el cepillo y tomó las riendas de Court- "Así que fue un gran bono en este viaje. Conseguí ser un vaquero"- agitó ambas manos muy animado- "Gracias"

Alec negó con la cabeza- "No me agradezcas. Esto es de John y Lydia"- indicó a los caballos y luego dejó el cepillo.

-"Bueno, sí. También les agradeceré"- aclaró mientras Magnus esperaba a Alec- "Sólo me refiero a que, si no me hubieras traido en este viaje contigo, no habría podido hacer todas estas cosas. Así que, gracias"- le sonrió.

-"De nada"- Alec lo aceptó gentilmente.

Caminaron hacia los establos- "Voy a estar muy adolorida mañana, ¿verdad?"- dijo Magnus mientras conducían los caballos.

-"No tienes idea"- asintió Alec, riendo.

Después de acomodar los caballos, caminaron uno junto al otro de regreso a la casa.

 

\--***--

 

La cena fue ligeramente más consistente de lo que tuvieron para el almuerzo. A Magnus le resultaba cada vez más evidente que a Lydia y John les gustaba alimentar a las personas con mucha comida. Sin embargo, fue muy bien recibido. Con el día tan ocupado y su improvisada clase de equitación, Magnus se moría de hambre. Durante la cena, la charla volvió a estar llena de historias y John compartió algunos consejos sobre el ganado, los caballos, y la vida en el rancho.

Decidieron hacer una pausa antes de tomar el postre. Los tres hombres hicieron la limpieza mientras Lydia se relajaba en el sofá. Cuando ya no quedaba mucho por hacer, Alec y Magnus se desviaron hacia donde Lydia estaba sentada en un triplaza. Tenía ambas piernas levantadas sobre una otomana, y parecía completamente agotada.

-"¿Puedo?"- indicó Magnus, haciendo un gesto con la mano para sentarse junto a los pies de Lydia- "Tus pies se ven hinchados"

Lydia frunció el ceño- "No puedo verlos, pero puedo sentirlo"- dijo ella. Magnus se sentó en la otomana, levantó los pies y los apoyó en su regazo.

-"¿Tienes alguna loción o aceite?"

-"Alec"- dijo ella. Él estaba sentado en el triplaza justo a su lado- "Por favor, ¿puedes agarrar la crema hidratante del cajón a tu lado?"- Alec hizo lo que le dijeron y le entregó la botella a Magnus. Lydia le dio las gracias.

Magnus se frotó la loción en las manos y comenzó a masajear los pies de Lydia, la mujer embarazada soltó un largo gemido desvergonzado.

-"Eso se siente tan bien, Magnus. Eres un ángel. Mis pies y yo te amamos"- dijo Lydia con los ojos cerrados.

-"Escuché eso"- dijo John desde la cocina.

Lydia lo hizo callar- "Vuelve a mí cuando puedas masajear mis pies como él"- le dijo ella a su esposo- "¿Cómo es que tienes manos mágicas, Magnus?"

Magnus se rio entre dientes. Lydia parecía absolutamente eufórica mientras él masajeaba sus pies- "El dolor de pies es parte de bailar"- le explicó- "Todos necesitamos saber algún modo para encargarnos de ello"- Lydia dejó salir otro 'mmmmm' de acuerdo.

Lydia agarró la mano de Alec cuando se levantó para ir a la cocina- "Alec, ¿puedo quedármelo?"

Alec se inclinó para acercar su rostro al de ella y negó con la cabeza- "No. Él es mío. Yo lo encontré"- dijo, la besó en la frente y se enderezó, guiñándole un ojo a Magnus y luego se dirigió a la cocina- "Ve a buscar a tu propio autoestopista"

Magnus se concentró en masajear las pantorrillas de Lydia. Esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta de que su rostro se puso rojo por culpa de Alec marcando su territorio.

-"Eres un egoísta, bastardo"- Lydia hizo un puchero- "Compartir es demostrar interés"- le gritó.

-"Y me preocupo por Magnus. Así que estoy compartiendo buenos consejos"- gritó Alec desde la cocina.

Magnus se centró en los pies de Lydia, esforzándose mucho en controlar su respiración.

-"Lo cual es no someterlo a tus cambios de humor"- escuchó a Alec decir.

-"¿Pero qué hay de mí?"- dijo Lydia dijo haciendo un mohín, cruzando los brazos en un bufido- "Soy tu amiga. Sé amable con la mujer embarazada"- añadió, señalándose a sí misma.

-"Creo que ya tienes un esposo muy cariñoso"- dijo John, bromeando otra vez mientras guardaba los últimos cubiertos en los cajones y luego ayudó a Alec con las bebidas.

Lydia agitó la mano lentamente hacia John- "Tú no cuentas. Ya sé que me amas"

-"No uses tu embarazo para salirte con la tuya"- Alec caminó de regreso y le dio una taza de té- "Además, estoy siendo amable. Te traje té"

-"¿Tú lo hiciste"- preguntó fijando su mirada con él. Él respondió un 'No' por lo bajo. Lydia sonrió triunfalmente mientras Alec dejaba una taza de café en la mesa junto a Magnus.

-"Gracias por el té, cariño"- le dijo a John, soplando la bebida caliente, luego tomó un sorbo y observó a Magnus y Alec.

Magnus le agradeció a Alec por su bebida. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada prolongada. Alec evitó mirar a Lydia, ya sabía lo que estaba pensando. Regresó a la cocina por su bebida antes de volver a su asiento.

Una vez que Magnus terminó de masajear los pies de Lydia, se movió para sentarse junto a Alec en el sofá más grande. John se sentó en el brazo del asiento de Lydia.

-"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de baile haces, Magnus?"- preguntó John después de que estuvieron unos momentos en silencio.

-"Cualquier tipo, en realidad. Hip hop, jazz, swing. Todo tipo"- respondió Magnus- "Pero competí en bailes de salón durante mucho tiempo. Hasta finales del año pasado"- Magnus tomó un sorbo de su café.

-"¿Por qué lo dejaste?"- preguntó John.

Magnus negó con la cabeza- "Una combinación de cosas. Empecé a dar más clases en el estudio y a otros bailarines. Luego mamá se enfermó. Además, mi compañera de baile y yo tuvimos un... desacuerdo. Para ponerlo suavemente"- miró a Alec que ya sabía la historia sobre él y Camille.

Él le había contado todo en una de sus cenas mientras todavía estaban en el norte. Magnus también le dijo a Alec que, más que un simple compañero de baile, ella era la ex a la que aludía cuando jugaron 'qué prefieres'. Le contó que ella lo había engañado y lo dejó por otro tipo. Magnus había estado tan ciego- "Así que, de todos modos, este año me concentré en dirigir el estudio de baile"

-"¿Cómo se llama?"- preguntó Lydia.

-"Pandemonium"- respondió Magnus. Estaba agradecido por el cambio de tema.

-"Oh, Dios mío"- dijo Lydia mientras se movía en su asiento a una posición más cómoda- "Ahí es donde estudiaba Jem Carstairs. Bueno, la compañía para la que bailaba, ¿no? Antes de mudarse a Nueva York"- dijo ella emocionada.

Magnus se rio entre dientes- "Bueno, quizás no estudió, ya que nos graduamos de la misma escuela. Es uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Pero sí, es donde todos comenzamos. Siempre quise tener mi propio estudio, así que lo abrí un año después de graduarnos de la academia de arte"

Lydia y Magnus le contaron a Alec sobre Jem, que fue bailarín y coreógrafo antes de convertirse en actor.

-"¿Entonces, dónde está él ahora?"- preguntó Lydia con curiosidad- "Quiero decir si puedes contarnos"

Magnus se rio de nuevo- "Está en Toronto filmando esta nueva serie de televisión, de la que todavía no se me permite hablar. De hecho, me voy a quedar en su casa cuando llegue a LA"- explicó Magnus- "Todo lo que puedo decir es que está interpretando a un personaje que lleva maquillaje, es elegante, atrevido y con poderes mágicos. La única razón por la que lo sé es porque me pidió consejos sobre el maquillaje y el esmalte de uñas. Han basado ese personaje en mí"- bromeó.

Alec resopló desde su asiento. Magnus entrecerró sus ojos hacia él- "¡Oye! Cubro tres de cuatro"

-"Sería cuatro de cuatro si Alec tuviera algo que decir"- le murmuró John a Lydia, lo que la hizo reír. Alec le lanzó una mirada a la pareja. Magnus no pareció escuchar lo que dijo John. Si lo hizo, eligió no indagar más.

-"No sé de qué va ese programa, pero parece emocionante"- dijo Lydia felizmente, cambiando de tema- "No puedo esperar"

La conversación continuó hasta que decidieron comer el postre. Alec tuvo que admitir que Lydia hizo un buen trabajo con la tarta de durazno.

-"Entonces, Magnus, ¿cuáles son los movimientos que más te piden los principiantes?"- preguntó John. Él y Lydia se habían movido al sofá más grande. Lydia estaba tendida en el sofá y apoyada en John, quien estaba sentado en un extremo.

-"Esos serían las inmersiones, el lanzamiento o el levantamiento"- dijo Magnus. Se había sentado en el suelo cuando todos se movieron, con los codos apoyados en la mesa de café- "Y no es sorprendente que te pidan el movimiento de Patrick Swayze en Dirty Dancing. ¿Conoces esa cargada al final de la película?"

John se rio entre dientes, asintiendo- "Lydia quería que hiciéramos eso para nuestro primer baile en la boda"

Lydia se ajustó a una posición más cómoda en el sofá- "Una chica puede soñar. Estuvo bien hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía que ser capaz de saltar y mantener esa posición. No se trataba solo del levantamiento"- dijo- "¿Puedes mostrarnos un movimiento?"- le preguntó. Magnus se rio, encogiéndose de hombros- "Anda, muéstranos, muéstranos"- pidió Lydia emocionada.

Magnus se puso de pie, cediendo a su pedido- "Necesitaré un compañero de baile"- dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-"Embarazada, aquí"- Lydia se señaló a sí misma- "Almohada"- señaló a John. Luego miró a Alec y agitó las pestañas- "¿Por favor?"- suplicó.

-"Yo no bailo"- dijo Alec mirándola. Podía ver el brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-"¿Por fa, por fa?"- preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con los ojos en blanco.

Alec cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se paró junto a Magnus con torpeza- "Sólo te advierto, no puedo bailar"

Magnus le sonrió- "No seas ridículo. Todos pueden bailar, Alexander"- dijo y le ofreció su mano. Alec lo miró, humedeciéndose los labios con nerviosismo- "Vamos, la primera lección es gratis. Confía en mí"- habló Magnus de nuevo. Alec miró a Magnus a los ojos y finalmente tomó su mano- "Haremos algo muy simple"

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, pero de todos modos lo siguió- "No me hagas dar vueltas, ni me lances. Y tampoco haremos el levantamiento de Dirty Dancing. No haré nada de eso"- protestó Alec, poniendo su pie en el suelo.

-"No, por supuesto que no. Lo dejaré para tu segunda lección"- Magnus le guiñó un ojo a Alec- "Tendrás que pagarme por esa"- sonrió. Alec rodó los ojos en respuesta- "No tiene que ser dinero. Aceptaré cualquier forma de pago, siempre que sea placentero"- añadió tímidamente antes de darse la vuelta. El corazón de Alec comenzó a correr. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que Magnus quería decir con eso.

Magnus los condujo a un lugar en la sala de estar, lejos de los muebles, pero a la vista de John y Lydia. Alec no estaba fingiendo, realmente se sentía nervioso. Tanto sobre el baile como sobre Magnus, que ahora se había acercado más a él para darle algunas instrucciones. De pie, frente a frente, Magnus puso la mano izquierda de Alec en su hombro, y luego tomó la mano derecha de Alec en la suya.

-"Vamos a comenzar con el paso básico de swing"- instruyó Magnus. Alec se concentró en el movimiento de sus pies para que no se concentrara demasiado en su pareja. Una vez más, fue dolorosamente consciente de lo cerca que Magnus estaba de él. Y realmente no quería ser un desastre bailando frente a Magnus.

-"Y te voy a dar vuelta"- dijo Magnus. Alec asintió y siguió su pauta. Magnus tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder girar Alec correctamente- "¿Quieres hacer eso de nuevo?"- Alec asintió- "Relájate un poco. Sólo sígueme"- dijo Magnus sonriéndole de nuevo.

Este era un Magnus muy diferente de aquel con quien había viajado. Este Magnus tenía confianza y equilibrio. Cada movimiento era preciso, pero tenía elegancia. Se movía con gracia y delicadeza, no era torpe ni nervioso.

Toda la incomodidad y aprensión que Alec había sentido, desapareció. Magnus se movía compensando dónde Alec estaba inseguro. Lo guiaba con tanta dulzura que Alec se encontró confiando en sí mismo, en sus movimientos. Se sentía seguro y confiado de que Magnus no lo dejaría fallar. Alec vio el brillo en sus ojos mientras daba instrucciones o cuando dirigía sus movimientos, podía ver el amor que sentía por el baile.

Practicaron la secuencia un poco más antes de que Alec estuviera satisfecho.

-"Vamos. Sólo enséñanos"- dijo Lydia con impaciencia, gritando en voz alta.

-"Relájate"- le dijo Alec- "No quiero estropearlo"

Magnus se rio y tomó el rostro de Alec en sus manos- "Eres un perfeccionista. Eso es tan lindo"- dijo y tomó la mano de Alec- "Vamos, ya lo tienes"- se colocaron en su primera postura.

-"Espera, espera, espera"- dijo John agarrando su teléfono de la mesa auxiliar y buscando música.

Lydia soltó una risita- "Vas a escuchar el gusto de mi esposo por las canciones viejitas"- dijo ella.

-"Este es tu teléfono, cariño. Porque tienes mejor gusto en música"- dijo John mientras continuaba desplazándose por la lista de canciones- "Ah. Lo encontré"- golpeó reproducir.

Now I've had the time of my life/Ahora he tenido el mejor momento de mi vida

No I never felt like this before/No, nunca me sentí así antes

Yes I swear it's the truth/Sí, te juro que es la verdad

and I owe it all to you.../Y te lo debo todo a ti...

Alec rodó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras la letra familiar de 'Time of My Life' de Dirty Dancing comenzaba a sonar- "No vamos hacer ese levantamiento"- protestó nuevamente, el dedo índice apuntando a John y Lydia. Magnus se rio y comenzó a moverse con la música.

-"No voy a bailar eso"- dijo Alec, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, todavía sacudiendo su cabeza. Magnus se acercó, sonriéndole. Estaba balanceando sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Tomó las manos de Alec en las suyas, descruzándolos. Luego entrelazaron sus dedos.

-"Sólo comienza a bailar, Lightwood"- gritó Lydia aplaudiendo y vitoreando nuevamente desde el sofá. John también aplaudió.

Alec negó con la cabeza, lanzándoles una mirada furiosa antes de ponerse frente a Magnus otra vez. Cuando la canción entró en el coro, Magnus lo guio en el primer par de pasos. Eran simples y Alec sólo tenía que seguir las pautas de Magnus en el juego de piernas. Dando un paso adelante cuando Magnus daba un paso atrás, y un paso atrás cuando Magnus hacia lo contrario.

-"Ponle un poco de ritmo, Alec"- escuchó a John decir. Alec sólo se enfocaba en sus pies, por temor a tropezar o pisar a Magnus. Hasta que sintió el dedo de Magnus bajo su barbilla haciendo que levantara la mirada. Magnus le sonrió, sus ojos brillando.

-"Oye, sólo concéntrate en mí"- dijo Magnus mientras continuaban moviéndose al unísono. Alec asintió y se concentró en los ojos de Magnus y su sonrisa. Magnus lo empujó hacia atrás, pero mantuvo su agarre en la mano derecha de Alec. Luego lo jaló y lo hizo girar dos veces. Y luego, lo siguiente que Alec supo era que estaba mirando a Magnus, y podía ver el techo detrás de él. El brazo derecho de Alec estaba alrededor del cuello de Magnus, y podía sentir la rodilla y la mano de Magnus en su espalda. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia el uno del otro.

-"Inmersión perfecta"- dijo Magnus sonriéndole ampliamente, sus ojos fijos en los del otro.

Alec luchó por recuperar el aliento, estaba seguro de que no era por el baile que su ritmo cardíaco iba a una mil por hora. Estaba perdido en los ojos de Magnus, en los brazos de Magnus. Y se sentía como el cielo.

Magnus le guiñó un ojo antes de tirar de él en posición vertical. John y Lydia estaban animando desde el sofá. John usando sus dedos para silbar. Magnus hizo una reverencia mientras un aturdido Alec trató de calmarse.

Cuando la emoción del baile se calmó, todos decidieron dar por terminada la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez que se dio un baño y se había acostado, Alec intentó algunas veces quedarse dormido, pero falló miserablemente. Sus pensamientos eran invadidos por el baile y su conversación con Izzy y Lydia sobre Magnus, y la noche que pasaron en el auto. Básicamente, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de Magnus. Después de varios intentos en vano, se levantó y se vistió. Agarró su equipo y una de las mantas de lana que Lydia le había dado.

Se movió silenciosamente por la cocina. Guardó una de las mantas de picnic de Lydia en su mochila y luego llenó una de las tazas de viaje con café recién hecho antes de salir por la puerta.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- escuchó una voz desde el lado del porche. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Magnus sentado en el columpio, envuelto en una manta y con una taza de té en la mano.

-"Magnus"- dijo Alec- "Pensé que ya estabas dormido"- se acercó y apoyó en la barandilla.

Magnus negó con la cabeza- "No podía dormir"- le dijo- "La adrenalina del baile tal vez"- explicó más cuando Alec no dijo nada- "No me había divertido tanto bailando en mucho tiempo"- levantó su taza hacia Alec- "Así que, gracias, Alexander"- dijo antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

-"Feliz de ayudar"- dijo Alec con una sonrisa. Tenía la sensación de que Magnus había vuelto a hablar con su madre. Sabía que lo hacía todas las noches. Durante sus viajes, Alec solía encontrar algún tipo de excusa para dejar solo a su compañero.

-"Entonces, todavía no respondes mi pregunta"- continuó Magnus- "¿A dónde vas en medio de la noche? ¿Irás a encontrarte con tu amante secreto?"- bromeó Magnus.

-"Sí"- respondió Alec- "Con mi amante secreto. Lo haremos como animales salvajes"- agregó riéndose. Magnus se rio con él

-"No, en serio. Tengo una cita con la galaxia"- bromeó Alec, señalando el cielo- "Noche despejada. No hay contaminación lumínica en estas áreas. Es un buen momento para tomar imágenes de la Vía Láctea"- Magnus miró al cielo y se recostó. Alec se rascó la parte posterior de la oreja- "¿Quieres venir conmigo?"- preguntó.

Cuando no consiguió dormir, inicialmente había planeado salir y tomar fotos para aclararse la cabeza, despejarla de los pensamientos de Magnus. Y ahora, aquí estaba, invitándolo. Alec se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que era su situación actual en este momento, pero también de que quería pasar más tiempo con este hombre maravilloso. Y que hablar con él en este momento había detenido los pensamientos turbulentos y molestos.

Magnus se levantó de su asiento con entusiasmo. Bebió lo que quedaba de su té y colocó la taza en la barandilla prometiendo recogerla cuando volvieran. Luego siguió a Alec hacia un grupo de árboles al lado del granero.

-"Hay un lago no lejos de aquí, escondido más allá de esos árboles"- señaló Alec. Magnus caminó a su lado, siguiéndolo de cerca- "Normalmente hago esto cuando vengo de visita. Es un lugar privado, realmente agradable"

Una vez que llegaron al claro, Alec instaló su cámara mientras Magnus miraba a su alrededor. Puso la manta de picnic cerca de donde colocó el trípode para la cámara y se sentó encima. Magnus regresó y se tumbó sobre la manta junto a él mientras Alec volvía a verificar la configuración de la cámara.

-"Podría acostumbrarme a este cielo nocturno"- dijo Magnus, mirando las estrellas- "Nunca había visto tantas estrellas hasta que vine a este viaje contigo"- tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando dijo esto.

Alec colocó la cámara en el trípode y la dejó para que tomara las fotos. Luego se acostó junto a Magnus- "Esta es una visión que nunca obtendremos en Nueva York. Al menos no en la ciudad"

Magnus inclinó su cabeza más cerca de la de Alec- "Puedo ver la Osa Mayor"- dijo señalándola- "Ese es todo mi conocimiento en constelaciones"

Alec inclinó la cabeza hacia Magnus y señaló- "Esa es la Osa Menor"- dijo trazando en el aire con su dedo índice, como si estuviera dibujando en el cielo- "Y esa es Casiopea"- dijo repitiendo el movimiento.

-"No la veo"- dijo Magnus, acercando su cabeza para tratar de obtener el mismo ángulo que Alec. Alec tomó su mano y la guio para seguir la constelación.

-"Ahí"- dijo, sosteniendo la mano de Magnus en el sitio, sin poder evitar notar lo cálida que era, y cómo encajaba perfectamente en la suya.

-"Oh, ya la veo"- exclamó Magnus felizmente- "Ella es la dama que se jactó de ser más bonita que los dioses, ¿verdad?"

-"Algo así, si"- respondió Alec.

-"Muéstrame otra"- pidió Magnus. Así que Alec pasó el tiempo señalando constelaciones a él. Al menos los que definitivamente sabía. Con Magnus trazando alegremente cada una, su sonrisa inocente y emocionada como la de un niño. En un momento, Alec estaba más centrado en mirar a Magnus que el cielo.

-"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"- preguntó Magnus, girando su cabeza para mirar a Alec. Una gran sonrisa todavía fija en su rostro.

Alec tardó un segundo en recomponerse. No esperaba que Magnus se diera la vuelta, justo cuando lo estaba mirando.

Alec se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia arriba- "Por Jace, mi hermano adoptivo. Estaba fascinado con ellas"- respondió Alec- "Creo que fue porque le dijeron que sus padres se fueron a las estrellas cuando fallecieron"- Magnus se movió a un lado, apoyando la cabeza en un brazo, y escuchó a Alec- "En las noches claras, intentábamos mirar las estrellas, él me preguntaba dónde creía que estarían sus padres"- Alec señaló hacia el oeste a un grupo de estrellas. Magnus siguió su mirada- "Inventé esa constelación y dije que eran sus padres, cuidándolo"

-"¿Por qué esas?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Su habitación daba al lado oeste. Y ese grupo de estrellas era el más visible"- le dijo Ale- "Le ayudaba a dormir saber que lo estarían cuidando"- respiro profundamente- "Y luego simplemente seguimos desde allí, buscando más constelaciones. Y a Izzy le gustaban las historias, así que cuando llegaba le contamos sobre Draco, el Dragón; Orión, el cazador; y la Osa Mayor"- se detuvo cuando miró a Magnus, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

Alec alcanzó la otra manta que estaba apoyada en el otro lado y cubrió a Magnus con ella- "Buenas noches, Magnus"- susurró. Se inclinó hacia delante y se detuvo, observando su rostro dormido. Su corazón una vez más, revoloteó. Sabía que se estaba enamorando, una sonrisa curvó sus labios, luego dejó un leve beso en su frente.

Alec se acostó de espaldas y observó las estrellas. Magnus a él un poco más, instintivamente, mientras dormía. Alec lo recibió con agrado. No sabía por qué, pero siempre se sentía bien tener a Magnus cerca, abrazándolo así. No era que le faltara algo antes y Magnus lo haya completado. Era más como si su corazón acabara de descubrir algo que nunca supo que necesitaba, o que quería más que nada, hasta que conoció a Magnus.

Unos momentos más tarde, también se durmió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec se despertó con los ojos legañosos al amanecer por el sonido de pájaros, la manta estaba sobre él. se encontraba solo. Se sentó lentamente, frotándose un ojo, mirando a su alrededor para ver dónde estaba Magnus. Lo vio junto al embarcadero. Estaba sin camisa, sus pantalones rojo brillante contrastan con el verde oscuro de los árboles y el lago. La luz del sol apenas comenzaba a dejarse ver, filtrándose por detrás de los árboles. La luna todavía era parcialmente visible, con algunas manchas de estrellas en el cielo.

Al principio, Alec pensó que sólo estaba mirando el cielo matutino, pero luego Magnus comenzó a girar, dos veces. Tres. Sus brazos se estiraron ampliamente hacia un lado y luego se cerraron alrededor de él antes de descansar. Movió todo su cuerpo con complejidad. Algunos movimientos eran lentos, otros rápidos. Giraba, saltaba, se volteaba y giraba de nuevo. Sus pies siempre aterrizando suavemente en la plataforma de madera. Había secuencias agudas, repentinas y vibrantes, pero también lentas y sensuales. Magnus se movía con tanta gracia y elegancia, pero al mismo tiempo salvaje y apasionado. Estaba bailando con una música que sólo él podía escuchar. Perdido en su propio mundo con sólo la quietud de la mañana.

Alec se levantó rápidamente y agarró su cámara, tomando varias fotos de Magnus. Cada movimiento de sus manos y pies eran hipnóticos. Cada movimiento de sus caderas, cautivador. Alec estaba fascinado.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado mirando, o cuando había apagado su cámara. No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el muelle, hacia Magnus.

Magnus ya estaba en el aire en dirección hacia él cuando se dio cuenta, instintivamente estiró los brazos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Escuchó a Magnus decir palabrotas antes de sentir todo su peso sobre él y ambos cayeron. El ruido sordo de Alec aterrizando en su espalda resonó a través de los árboles.

-"¿Qué demonios, Alec?"- gritó Magnus- "Saliste de la nada. ¿Estás bien?"- Magnus se sentó y lo inspeccionó- "Por favor dime que no..."

Alec se rio entre dientes mientras recuperaba el aliento- "No. No me lastimaste. Estoy bien"- dijo- "Fue mi culpa"

-"No, fue culpa mía"- dijo Magnus pasándose los dedos por el cabello- "A veces cierro los ojos, cuando estoy bailando. Me ayuda a concentrarme"- explicó.

Alec negó con la cabeza- "Bueno, yo tenía los ojos abiertos, así que debí haberme apartado del camino. Supongo que estaba distraído"- dijo Alec. Esperaba que Magnus aceptara esa explicación sin preguntar por qué exactamente no estaba prestando atención.

Magnus abrió la boca, luego la cerró y miró hacia abajo, hacia donde estaban las manos de Alec- "Tienes las manos en mi culo"

-"No lo hice a propósito, tenía que tratar de atraparte"- dijo Alec sonriendo- "Y tengo que decir que es un buen culo"- dijo con valentía.

Magnus se cruzó de brazos, y levantó una ceja- "Vaya, gracias por el cumplido"- dijo- "¿Vas a dejarlas ahí?"

-"¿Te vas a levantar?"- replicó Alec manteniendo sus manos donde estaban, mirando a Magnus con ojos desafiantes. Magnus le devolvió la mirada.

Un fuerte sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta hizo que los dos levantaran la mirada para encontrar a John en su caballo.

-"Buen día"- dijo con una inclinación de sombrero. Su rostro parecía inocente a excepción del brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa curvando un lado de sus labios- "Lydia tiene listo el desayuno si ustedes dos tienen hambre"- dijo, entonces tiró de las riendas del caballo para dar vuelta hacia la casa dejándolos solos.

Magnus se puso de pie y ofreció una mano a Alec para levantar. Reunieron sus cosas y siguieron a John. Caminaron lado a lado, en silencio. Sus brazos rozándose al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, incluso si el camino era bastante ancho. A medida que se acercaban a la casa, caminaron con sus meñiques enganchados, incluso si no intercambiaron ninguna palabra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"Buenos días ustedes dos"-. Lydia los saludó tan pronto como entraron a la casa por la puerta de atrás hacia la cocina. Miró rápidamente sus dedos entrelazados antes de que los dos se separaran. Magnus la saludó con un beso en cada mejilla, Alec con un movimiento de su cabeza y se quedó de pie junto a la puerta. Lydia le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice antes de señalar a la mesa- "El desayuno está listo"- dijo.

-"Iré a lavarme"- dijo Magnus- "Ustedes pueden comenzar. No me molestará, podría tardar un poco"- dijo, sonriéndole a Lydia y luego a Alec antes de subir a la habitación de invitados.

Lydia se apoyó en la barra, las manos acariciando su vientre, mientras veía desaparecer a Magnus a la habitación contigua- "¿Pasaste una buena noche bajo las estrellas?"- le preguntó a Alec, apenas conteniendo su sonrisa.

-"Cállate. No pasó nada"- dijo Alec. Aunque no pudo evitar su sonrisa.

-"No dije que pasó algo"- respondió Lydia inocentemente- "Sólo pregunté si tuviste una buena noche"- ella hizo una pausa- "Bajo las estrellas. Con Magnus"

Alec respiró hondo- "En realidad, si. Tuve una gran noche"- dijo finalmente, bajó su equipo y agarró dos tazas para hacer café.

-"Parecía que Magnus también"- bromeó Lydia, mientras le daba a Alec una cucharita de un cajón.

-"No pasó nada"- repitió Alec- "Simplemente dormimos. Después de hablar sobre las estrellas. Nada especial"

-"Bueno, parece haber que fue una muy buena charla sobre estrellas para que hayan entrado con sus meñiques entrelazados"- dijo Lydia sonriendo. Alec sólo se encogió de hombros ignorando su mirada burlona. Las puntas de sus orejas estaban ardiendo- "Sabes que esta es la primera vez que te veo sonrojar tanto"- susurró, riendo cuando Alec dejó caer la cucharita.

Ella le dio una palmadita en la espalda- "Está bien, Alec. Todos hemos pasado por esto. Sólo eres de muy, muy tardío desarrollo"- dijo y lo dejó para terminar de preparar el café.

Lydia y, por extensión, John, habían dejado de burlarse de Alec para cuando desayunaron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió directamente a su teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y marcó el número de Catarina. Tardó tres tonos antes de que contestara con un gruñido medio adormilado a modo de saludo.

-"Cat, estoy jodido"- dijo, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

-"¿Qué? ¿Ya?"- la voz de Catarina era más clara ahora- "¿Fue bueno?"- preguntó.

-"¡Cat, no me refería a eso!"- gimió Magnus.

-"¿Tan mal lo hizo?"

-"No pasó nada. No hemos tenido relaciones sexuales"- dijo Magnus tímidamente- "Cálmate que necesito ayuda"- dijo con severidad.

Magnus escuchó que se removía- "Está bien. ¿Con qué necesitas ayuda?"- su voz ahora sonaba alarmada y preocupada- "¿Qué te hizo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó? Dime dónde estás. Iré a recogerte ahora mismo"- dijo ella con una voz cada vez más asustada.

-"Catarina, cálmate"- dijo Magnus, dándose cuenta de cómo sus palabras podrían haber sido malinterpretadas- "No estoy herido. Estoy bien. Alec no me hizo nada. Ha sido muy amable en realidad"- Él sonrió en la última línea.

-"Uh, está bien"- dijo Catarina confundida- "Entonces, ¿con qué necesitas ayuda exactamente?"- le preguntó.

-"Él me gusta, Cat"- confesó Magnus- "En serio me gusta"- continuó- "Y él me ha estado coqueteando. Y él es sólo... es tan considerado y agradable. Es maravilloso. Y un caballero"

-"¿Y eso es... algo malo?"- preguntó, insegura y todavía confundida.

-"¡Sí!"- exclamó Magnus- "No"- negó con la cabeza- "Es algo muy, muy bueno. Y eso es malo"

-"Um... Tendrás que guiarme a través de esto Magnus. Es demasiado para mis células cerebrales tan temprano en la mañana"- dijo Catarina. Parecía haberse dirigido a la cocina ya que podía oír el tintineo de los platos- "¿Por qué es malo que él sea tan bueno?"

-"Porque realmente me gusta"- gimió Magnus de nuevo- "Y este es un viaje. Esto no es la vida real. Quiero decir que no son circunstancias normales para ninguno de nosotros. ¿Qué pasa si no va más allá de este viaje? ¿O qué pasa si continúa y ambos nos damos cuenta de que no tenemos nada en común en la vida real? Realmente me gusta. Y no sé qué hacer. Cat, ¿qué debo hacer?"- soltó Magnus, quedándose sin aliento al final.

-"Bueno, primero. Necesitas calmarte"- dijo Catarina, su voz tranquila y compuesta, como de costumbre- "En segundo lugar, ha estado mostrando interés, como dijiste. Así que a él también le gustas"- Magnus asintió con cada punto que hacía- "En tercer lugar, ¿le has dicho que te gusta? Porque tal vez si lo haces, y él te corresponde, ambos podrían averiguar qué hacer después de este viaje"- sugirió.

Magnus mordió su pulgar, pensativo.

-"¿Magnus?"- le llamó- "Nunca he escuchado que dudes de ti mismo alrededor de un hombre. O una mujer. ¿Qué está pasando en realidad?"- preguntó. Catarina había sido una de sus mejores amigas desde que se mudó a Nueva York, era como una hermana para él, lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Ella siempre había sido su confidente.

-"No lo sé"- Magnus negó con la cabeza-"Es que... nunca me he sentido así por nadie. Durante mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera con Camille"- suspiró- "No sé si podría soportar el dolor si no funciona"- se frotó el rostro y se sentó en silencio. Catarina no habló, dándole tiempo para pensar sobre las cosas.

Después de unos minutos, la escuchó respirar hondo- "Bueno, tienes varias opciones dices algo y ustedes dos hablan de ello. O mantienes la distancia y dejas que todo termine cuando finalice este viaje"- ella le señaló- "También puedes terminar el viaje en este momento, volver a casa y eso será todo. O puedes continuar con lo que están haciendo y, cuando finalice el viaje, aceptar que es el final. Es tu elección"

Magnus asintió de nuevo, contemplando todo lo que ella había dicho- "Si lo sé"- se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido con Alec hasta el momento.

Cada conversación, cada roce, cada broma, cada risa. Pensó en cómo se sintió fuera de su zona de confort desde que se conocieron. Pero de alguna manera, Alec lo hizo sentirse seguro y protegido. Estaba experimentando tantas cosas que de otra forma nunca hubiera experimentado de no haberle conocido. Sí, planeaba hacer este viaje incluso antes de conocer al hombre, pero sus planes no estaban ni remotamente cerca de nada de lo que había sucedido hasta ahora.

Y el propio Alec era algo nuevo para Magnus. Él estaba acostumbrado a tener confianza en sus relaciones, no era de ponerse nervioso, siempre estaba tranquilo. Sin embargo, con Alec, fue al revés. Y lo había tomado por sorpresa.

No era que Alec fuera arrogante, aunque podría verse de esa manera, simplemente decía las cosas tal como eran. No usaba palabras rimbombantes, ni se andaba con rodeos. Y a Magnus le gustaba eso de él.

Alec era cariñoso y amable incluso cuando bromeaba mucho sobre su imaginación. Aguantó sus pequeñas peculiaridades y los juegos inventados en el auto. Ninguna de las personas con las que Magnus había salido alguna vez hizo eso. Simplemente lo rechazaban, o en el caso de Camille, le decían abiertamente que los hombres maduros no se comportaban de ese modo y que se detuviera. Magnus siempre había ocultado esa parte de sí mismo a sus amantes. Alec había sido el primero, además de su madre y sus amigos más cercanos, que conocía esa parte de él y a quien no le importaba que Magnus fuera él mismo. Sonrió ante la idea, no, aún no estaba listo para despedirse de Alec.

-"De todos modos, ¿qué van a hacer hoy?"- preguntó Cat, cambiando de tema.

-"Umm"- Magnus se rascó la cabeza- "Creo que conduciremos hasta el Parque Nacional Zion, no está muy lejos de aquí"- Lydia iba a prestarles su coche mientras el Impala todavía estaba en el taller. Magnus y Alec estaban felices de ayudar en la granja, pero ella y John insistieron, ya que, según ellos, Magnus y Alec fueron invitados de vacaciones y no de jornaleros- "El auto todavía está en el taller"

-"Bueno, diviértete, ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo Catarina- "Y sólo avísame si sientes que se vuelve demasiado"

-"Lo haré. Creo que estaré bien"- respondió Magnus- "Escucha, debo irme. Me están esperando. Estamos a punto de desayunar"- dijo. Sabía que no podría estar lejos demasiado tiempo, por lo que ha visto hasta ahora, Lydia no le permitiría saltarse el desayuno ni ninguna otra comida.

-"De acuerdo. ¿Y estarás bien?"- Catarina pidiendo que la tranquilice.

-"Sí. Estaré bien"- dijo Magnus, sonriendo- "De verdad, estaré bien"- repitió para calmarla.

Después de colgar, Magnus se levantó rápidamente y bajó a desayunar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus inicialmente estaba callado en su camino hacia el parque, pero finalmente se animó. Dejó sus preocupaciones en el fondo de su mente y decidió disfrutar de su día. Con Alec. Habían caminado la mayor parte del día, siguiendo los senderos que rodeaban el parque. Alec se burló de él por no tocar ningún tipo de planta en caso de que fueran venenosas. No vieron ningún oso, ni tuvieron ningún encuentro cercano con animales silvestres y, sin embargo, lo pasaron muy bien. Lydia incluso les había preparado un buen picnic para su caminata.

Regresaron al rancho justo antes de media tarde.

-"¿Te apetece caminar hasta el lago?"- preguntó Alec mientras estacionaba el auto al lado de la casa- "Puede que haya algunos patos salvajes allí o algo así"

-"Podría necesitar una ducha realmente larga"- dijo Magnus mientras bajaban del auto- "Pero creo que no me matara otra caminata"- se encogió de hombros.

Regresaron al lago. Magnus se dio cuenta de lo diferente que se veía de esa mañana. El sol de la tarde era caliente, y por lo que habían caminado, Magnus se sentía pegajoso en su ropa. El agua parecía tan llamativa que comenzó a caminar hacia ella tan pronto como estuvo a la vista.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec vio como Magnus, con los zapatos en la mano y las piernas de sus pantalones recogidas hasta las rodillas, estaba de pie en la parte poco profunda del lago.

-"El agua está agradable"- dijo Magnus, medio girándose para ver a Alec.

-"¿No está fría?"- preguntó Alec, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

Magnus negó con la cabeza- "No. Es muy refrescante"- dijo y arrojó sus zapatos hacia Alec. Alec atrapó a uno y alcanzó el par, que no cayó muy lejos de donde estaba sentado. Magnus volvió a jugar en el agua con los pies.

-"Puedes nadar"- sugirió Alec- "Es propiedad privada"- agregó.

Magnus giró todo su cuerpo esta vez, mordiéndose el labio inferior- "¿Nadarías conmigo?"- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Alec apartó la mirada para ocultar una sonrisa. Respiró hondo y se levantó- "Por supuesto"- dijo. Puso la cámara y el resto de sus cosas no lejos de la orilla. Para cuando se dio la vuelta, Magnus ya se había quedado en ropa interior y se metió en el agua. Alec hizo lo mismo y siguió a Magnus al agua deteniéndose a solo medio metro de él.

-"No te muevas demasiado. Despertarás al cocodrilo gigante"- bromeó Alec.

-"Buen intento, Alexander"- lo reprendió Magnus- "No voy a caer en uno de tus trucos otra vez. Y sé de que va esa película".

Alec se rio entre dientes- "Bien"- dijo- "Pero sí hay anguilas aquí. Son nocturnas, aunque podrían despertarse. Así que quédate quieto, trata de no moverte demasiado"- dijo inexpresivo- "Pueden morder grandes trozos de tu pierna"

Magnus frunció el ceño y dejó de moverse- "¿Alec?"- preguntó y se acercó, sus ojos se abrieron cuando Alec no respondió- "Por favor no..."- nunca llegó a terminar ya que de repente dio un sobresalto y se colgó de Alec, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Alec instintivamente lo agarró de la cintura bajo el agua- "De acuerdo, algo rozó mi pierna"- dijo mirando alrededor de un lado a otro.

Alec se rio- "Magnus, estaba bromeando"- finalmente admitió- "No habría sugerido nadar si hubiera anguilas aquí"- dijo- "Quiero decir, al menos yo no me habría metido en el agua"

Magnus lo fulminó con la mirada- "¿Por qué sigues haciéndome eso?"- dijo enojado.

-"No puedo evitarlo"- respondió Alec riendo- "Es muy fácil y divertido ver cómo tu imaginación se vuelve loca"

Magnus frunció el ceño- "Me alegra que mi ingenuidad te parezca entretenida"- dijo todavía haciendo pucheros y se apartó de Alec, quien rápidamente lo detuvo.

-"Está bien, lo siento"- se disculpó Alec, tratando de captar la mirada de Magnus. Él había bajado la mirada y la apartó. Alec inclinó su cabeza otra vez hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, pero solo fugazmente- "Vamos. Realmente lo siento"- dijo, acercando más su rostro- "No lo haré de nuevo. Lo prometo"- dijo.

Después de un latido, Magnus finalmente lo miró a los ojos- "Está bien. Sé que no serás capaz de evitarlo"- Magnus puso los ojos en blanco y luego se movió para encontrarse cara a cara con Alec, con la nariz a menos de un cabello de distancia del otro. Ambas respiraciones se entrecortaron, las miradas nunca se apartaron del otro- "¿Alguna vez oíste hablar del concepto de espacio personal?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"De hecho, si"- respondió Alec, sonriendo pero sin romper el contacto visual.

-"Estás como invadiendo el mío en este momento- dijo Magnus

Alec se rio entre dientes- "No. Creo que tú estás invadiendo mi espacio personal"- respondió Alec- "Fuiste tú quien salto sobre mí primero"

-"Quise alejarme. Tú fuiste quien me detuvo"- replicó Magnus.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca ahora, sus narices presionándose contra la del otro, y sus labios se tocaban ligeramente en ciertos sonidos cuando hablaban. Alec estaba respirando en la respiración de Magnus. Ninguno de los dos se alejó. Ninguno de ellos parpadeó, sus ojos buscando en el otro. Qué, Alec no estaba seguro. Quizás que uno de ellos cediera. Ambos respiraban de forma desigual, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

-"Creo que esto es lo que se llama hablar muy de cerca"- dijo Alec, todavía sin retroceder- "Puedes apartarte si te hace sentir incómodo"- añadió atrevidamente.

Magnus dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza- "No. Me siento cómodo aquí. Puedes retroceder. Si quieres"- dijo sonriendo. Alec negó con la cabeza con el más mínimo movimiento- "¡Siempre haces esto de hablar muy cerca con otras personas?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"No"- respondió Alec- "Esta es la primera vez para mí. Así que sólo contigo"

-"¿Estás diciendo que nunca besaste a nadie?"- preguntó Magnus, alzando la ceja.

-"Esto no es un beso"- explicó Alec- "Te dije que esto se llama hablar muy de cerca"

-"Por supuesto"- estuvo de acuerdo Magnus- "Mi error"- añadió.

El tiempo parecía moverse rápido y lento al mismo tiempo. Este coqueteo con Magnus había llegado a un nivel completamente nuevo. La cabeza de Alec estaba una vez más llena de pensamientos sobre él. Cómo sus brazos se aferraban a su cuello, sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura. No completamente a su alrededor, pero Alec lo sabía. La sensación de la respiración de Magnus en su rostro, el suave y ligero roce como pluma de los labios de Magnus sobre los suyos, la sensación de la piel de Magnus en las yemas de sus dedos mientras lo abrazaba. Incluso bajo el agua podía sentir lo cálida y suave que era.

-"¿Magnus?"- preguntó Alec, la voz atrapada en su garganta.

-"¿Hm?"- respondió Magnus.

-"Realmente me gustas"- Alec casi le susurró su confesión, consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Contuvo la respiración, esperando que Magnus dijera algo.

Magnus sonrió más ampliamente- "Tú también me gustas mucho"- confesó.

-"Quiero decir que me gustas, me gustas"- Alec explicó más.

-"Suenas como un adolescente"- Magnus se rio entre dientes- "Realmente me gustas, me gustas, también"- añadió.

-"Estoy muy contento de escuchar eso"- dijo Alec dijo- "Yo..."

-"Alexander... cállate"- susurró Magnus y presionó sus labios contra los de Alec.

Alec tardó menos de medio segundo en responder al beso. Fue lento y lánguido. Fue como magia. Alec apretó los brazos para acercar más Magnus y Magnus hizo lo mismo con él. Sus labios se sentían suaves y tiernos, y su boca sabía dulce. Alec no pudo evitar chupar ligeramente el labio inferior de Magnus y luego la parte superior. Levantó la mano para ahuecar su mejilla, el pulgar acariciando su oreja. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban cada vez que sus labios se tocaban.

-"Alexander"- susurró Magnus en su boca. Sus labios nunca se apartaron. Alec gimió una respuesta- "Por favor dime que fue tu mano la que rozó mi muslo izquierdo".

Alec se retiró y levantó su mano derecha. Era con la que sostenía su mejilla. Magnus miró su mano, alarmado- "Estoy seguro de que no es nada"- comenzó a decir Alec y se inclinó para besar a Magnus otra vez, pero se detuvo abruptamente.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"¿Esa fue tu pierna rozando la mía?"- preguntó Alec. Magnus negó con la cabeza. Alec se dio cuenta de que las piernas de Magnus todavía estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura- "¿Quieres salir del agua?"

-"Creo que es una buena idea"- dijo Magnus, asintiendo con la cabeza y bajó las piernas. Ambos corrieron en el agua, riendo- "Tenías miedo de la cosa en el agua"- bromeó Magnus, acercándose a Alec.

Alec dejó escapar un bufido de negación- "No tenía miedo"- dijo sonriendo- "Aunque no estoy completamente seguro de que era, estoy bastante seguro de que no hay peces en este lago"- explicó mirando a Magnus, quien ahora estaba presionado contra él, ambos sonrieron- "Y no te importa eso ahora mismo, ¿verdad?"

-"No"- dijo Magnus. Envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec y jalándolo hacia abajo para otro beso. Alec envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Magnus acercándolo, profundizando el beso. En ese momento decidió, que realmente nunca quisiera dejar ir a Magnus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales del capítulo por crazyellephant:
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Cómo va este par de tontos?
> 
> La película sobre el cocodrilo se llama Lake Placid, es una película de terror estadounidense estrenada en 1999. La cinta gira en torno a un enorme cocodrilo que aterroriza a una localidad ficticia en los Estados Unidos y a un grupo disfuncional que trata de capturar y asesinar a la criatura.
> 
> Y las anguilas realmente pueden morder enormes trozos de tu pierna. Pero no lo harán si usan ropa de colores brillantes.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> ¡Por fin un beso! Espero les haya el camino hasta aquí, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización y que tengan una excelente semana.


	4. Mi vida salvaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando el viaje termina, ¿entonces qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales del capítulo por crazyellephant:
> 
> 'Vida Salvaje' finalmente ha terminado. Muchas gracias por quedarse conmigo y seguir con Malec a través de esta aventura. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como me ha encantado escribirlo.

 

Ya era media tarde cuando Alec y Magnus finalmente volvieron a la casa. El calor del sol ya no era tan intenso como cuando habían llegado. Lydia y John se relajaban en los asientos del columpio en el porche, felices y contentos con el trabajo del día.

-"Ustedes dos parecen haber tenido un gran día"- saludó Lydia cuando Alec y Magnus se acercaron a la casa. Ella estaba cómodamente apoyada en John, con ambas piernas estiradas en el asiento. John tenía un brazo sobre su hombro, una de sus manos apoyada en su vientre. Su otra mano sostenía una botella de cerveza fría- "¿Cómo estuvo la caminata?"

-"Fue un buen paseo"- respondió Alec subiendo los escalones y apoyándose en la baranda. Magnus lo siguió de cerca y saludó a la pareja- "Hacía bastante calor, así que fuimos a nadar"- miró a Magnus y ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-"¿Quieren una cerveza?"- preguntó John, bajando su botella y mirando a los recién llegados en busca de una respuesta. Alec asintió, así que John le arrojó otra botella de la nevera al lado de su asiento. Luego miró a Magnus, que negó con la cabeza.

-"No gracias"- dijo Magnus- "Creo que voy a tomar una ducha"- continuó con una sonrisa, un ligero rubor en su rostro. Se excusó y entró a la casa. Pero no después de echarle otra mirada a Alec, quien también estaba fallando en esconder su sonrisa.

Lydia, John y Alec observaron a Magnus desaparecer en la casa y subir las escaleras. La mirada de Alec se demoró más que la de John o Lydia.

-"Entonces debo entender que realmente fue un buen baño"- dijo Lydia sonriéndole a Alec quien puso los ojos en blanco cruzándose de brazos.

-"Sí. El agua estaba agradable, si debes saberlo"- informó Alec con calma, negándose a ceder a las burlas. Sí, él y Magnus se habían besado. Varias veces, de hecho. Pero no iba a dejar que Lydia obtuviera la satisfacción de saberlo. Al menos todavía- "Después de la caminata del día y el calor, fue bastante refrescante"- mantuvo Alec.

-"¿Y Magnus la pasó bien?"- preguntó Lydia sin perder el tono travieso en su voz. No era típico de ella darse por vencida tan fácilmente, pero la mente de Alec estaba en otro lugar en este momento.

-"Creo que si"- respondió Alec. No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Recordó su confesión, la sensación de los labios de Magnus contra los suyos, el calor y la sensación de la piel de Magnus.

-"Algo sucedió, ¿no es así?"- preguntó Lydia, otra vez sonriendo como un gato. Probablemente porque Alec tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro- "No me mientas, Alec. Puedo verlo en tu rostro"

Alec luchó contra su sonrisa y una vez más fracasó miserablemente. Si las orejas pudieran sonreír, eso es lo que estaría haciendo- "No soy de besar y andar contando"- dijo y se encogió de hombros.

-"Mírate todo recatado. Vamos escúpelo"- bromeó Lydia- "¿Sólo besos? ¿Nada más? Se fueron hace bastante tiempo"

-"No te voy a dar ningún detalle"- Alec negó con la cabeza- "Eso es entre Magnus y yo"- tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

-"Bien"- dijo Lydia dándose por vencida.

Se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos. Alec estaba escéptico, Lydia probablemente estaba dándole tiempo a que soltara la sopa, por así decirlo.

Los pensamientos de Alec una vez más se desviaron hacia el lago. Magnus entre sus brazos, su cuerpo bajo las yemas de sus dedos, el dulce sabor de Magnus.

-"Entonces, ¿realmente te metiste profundo con Magnus?"- preguntó John de la nada. Alec escupió el trago de cerveza que acababa de tomar, tosiendo un poco del líquido. Sus orejas y su rostro se pusieron rojos, sorprendido por el comentario de John- "Me refiero a cuando fueron a nadar. Ese lago es bastante profundo"- dijo John, fingiendo inocencia- "¿Por qué te estás poniendo rojo, Alec?"- sonrió.

Alec continuó tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Usó el dorso de su mano para limpiar la cerveza que se derramó en por la comisura de su boca. Podía sentir el aguijón en la parte posterior de la nariz donde casi llegó la cerveza.

Lydia continuó riéndose a carcajadas- "¿Estás bien allí, Lightwood?"

Alec abrió y cerró la boca como un pez dorado, incapaz de hacer un rápido regreso. No había esperado eso de John en absoluto.

-"Sí. Totalmente hicieron algo más que besarse"- dijo Lydia, satisfecha. Alec tenía una respuesta preparada pero nunca llegó a decirla.

-"Bueno, espero que no se ahogara como lo hizo con la cerveza"- dijo John en broma y la cara de Alec se puso roja nuevamente.

Lydia soltó una carcajada y alzó su mano hacia su esposo, para que chocara su palma- "No sabía que podías ponerte así de rojo, Alec"- dijo Lydia entre carcajadas.

-"Debe ser el calor"- John tomó un trago de su cerveza, un indicio de sonrisa todavía en sus labios- "Ya le está afectando"

Alec permaneció inmóvil y tratando de recuperarse. Por lo general, no se sonrojaba y siempre tenía una réplica cuando sus amigos intentaban burlarse de él. No era tímido. Él no era alguien quien se avergonzara cuando le preguntaban o se burlaban de sus actividades con sus citas. No era que estuviera avergonzado de lo que hizo con Magnus. No le molestaban las burlas de Lydia y John. Mas bien era que algo sobre Magnus lo hacía sentir vertiginoso, extasiado, su estómago y su corazón revoloteaban, y su mente en general se volvía loca. Su corazón estaba lleno de felicidad y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Todo era nuevo para él.

-"Únicamente nos besamos"- gruñó Alec una vez que recuperó la compostura. Él no sabía por qué necesitaba explicarlo. Pero lo hizo de todos modos. Lydia y John no iban a pensar que Magnus y él eran animales en celo para que su primera vez fuera al aire libre. Aunque, sí, las cosas se habían calentado en un punto. Pero Alec era un caballero. Y también Magnus. Entonces sintió la necesidad de aclarar eso con sus amigos- "Yo... tenemos autocontrol"- bufó.

Lydia soltó una risita- "Lo sabemos, Alec. Sólo estábamos bromeando"- explicó.

John se aclaró la garganta finalmente dándole un poco de cuartelillo- "De todos modos, llamó el mecánico. Tu automóvil está listo para que vayamos a buscarlo"- dijo John tomando un trago de su cerveza. Alec se sintió aliviado por el cambio de tema.

-"Saldré después de que termine esta cerveza si quieres venir conmigo"- continuó John- "Tengo que ir a la ciudad porque alguien"- le lanzó una mirada a su esposa- "...quiere un bote lleno de helado de Ben y Jerry"

-"Es para tus hijos, cariño"- dijo Lydia mirando a John con una sonrisa- "Tus hijos quieren el helado"

-"Por supuesto que si"- John estuvo de acuerdo, intercambiando una mirada con Alec.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para cuando Magnus terminó de bañarse, John y Alec ya se habían ido a la ciudad. Encontró a Lydia en la habitación del bebé doblando ropa. Llamó suavemente a la puerta para atraer su atención, Lydia lo miró con una sonrisa y le hizo señas para que entrara.

Magnus se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo frente a ella y comenzó a ayudarla a doblar la ropa del bebé.

-"Los chicos deberían volver pronto con helado y la cena"- dijo Lydia mientras colocaba un enterizo en el cesto de la ropa- "Sin embargo, la cena será un poco más tarde esta noche. Ya que están haciendo un par de diligencias. Si quieres, puedes tomar algunos bocadillos abajo"- se detuvo, con otra pequeña camisa en su mano- "Debes estar hambriento después de un día tan emocionante"

Magnus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, con un rubor en las mejillas- "Estaré bien. Puedo esperar"- dijo, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente, inclinándose ligeramente para poner la camisa que dobló en la canasta.

Se sentaron allí en silencio, sólo doblando la ropa de bebé.

-"Entonces, ¿cómo es viajar con Alec? ¿Es agradable?"- preguntó Lydia mientras acomodaba la ropa en la canasta para hacer espacio para más.

Magnus sólo se rió en respuesta. Inicialmente pensó que ella no hablaba en serio, hasta que levantó la vista y vio su rostro- "Oh, ¿es en serio?"- preguntó y Lydia asintió- "Lo siento, sólo asumí que, como ustedes dos han sido amigos por mucho tiempo"- esperó a que ella dijera que estaba bromeando- "¿En serio? ¿Me estás preguntando cómo es viajar con él?"

Frunció el ceño, inseguro; Lydia asintió con la cabeza, la curiosidad y la emoción en sus ojos.

Magnus respiró hondo, concentrándose en emparejar y doblar los diminutos calcetines- "Bueno, él es muy complaciente y considerado. Y afectuoso. Como..."- Magnus se detuvo pensando en la mejor manera de decirlo- "Desde el primer día supo que yo no era un gran amante de la naturaleza. Es decir, obviamente..."- se señaló a sí mismo y lo que llevaba puesto, que era una de sus camisas de seda y jeans apretados y ajustados- "Y estas prendas son de las más leves"- agregó- "Así que eligió a propósito las actividades y paseos que pensó sería capaz de hacer"- hizo una pausa.

-"Me compró calzado adecuado porque vio que tenía ampollas en los pies cuando caminamos por primera vez. Eso es algo muy especial para hacer por alguien que acabas de conocer"

Magnus sonrió ante la idea, recordando las últimas dos semanas con Alec. Siguió contándole a Lydia sobre más de sus aventuras. Se concentró mucho en las pequeñas cosas que Alec había hecho por él, trayendo una sonrisa a su rostro- "Quiero decir, estaba fuera de mi zona de confort, pero él siempre se aseguraba de que yo estuviera bien y de que pudiera soportarlo. Quiero decir, sí, se burlaba de mí en el camino, pero de alguna manera me animaba. No habría hecho o visto la mayoría de las cosas que hemos hecho si no hubiera estado con él"

Lydia lo escuchó atentamente, sus ojos llenos de asombro y una sonrisa en los labios. Magnus hizo una pausa. Parecía que estaba escuchando sobre esta versión de Alec por primera vez, eso le hizo sentir curiosidad. Por lo que él podía decir, ella había conocido a Alec y era uno de sus mejores amigos desde que estaban en la universidad. Seguramente sabía todo sobre el hombre.

-"Nunca has..."- preguntó Magnus, mientras negaba con la cabeza, mirándola.

-"No para nada"- dijo Lydia negando con la cabeza- "Todos los años, desde que obtuvo el Impala, nadie ha podido ir con él en sus viajes. Sus hermanos y otros amigos tienen corriendo una apuesta sobre quién será el primero en realizar un viaje por carretera con él"- ella se rió entre dientes- "Lo llamamos el fondo Copiloto"

-"¿Fondo copiloto?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Ya sabes, como en quien tendrá la primicia del asiento del pasajero"- explicó Lydia. Magnus asintió, sus labios en forma de 'Oh'

-"Y nadie lo ha ganado todavía. Hay más de $1500 dólares allí la última vez que revisé"- agregó Lydia.

-"Eso es mucho dinero"- dijo Magnus- "¿Alec lo sabe?"

-"Claro"- los ojos de Lydia se ampliaron en acuerdo, ambos riéndose- "A veces creemos que nos dice que no a propósito, sólo para que nadie gane ese dinero. Dice que es porque no quiere tener favoritos"- Ella soltó un risita- "Pero realmente es porque no quiere llevar a nadie con él".

Magnus frunció el ceño. Lydia negó con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- "Oh, no. No, no"- Ella agitó sus manos frente a él- "No te lo tomes en serio. No es así. Es sólo Alec siendo Alec, le gusta la soledad de viajar. Es lo suyo. Bueno, al menos creo que era lo suyo, hasta ahora. Porque, ya sabes..."- señaló a Magnus.

Magnus asintió, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decir. Desde que conoció a Alec, nunca tuvo la sensación de que podría no haber querido que estuviera en el viaje. Alec fue quien lo invitó. Él podría haber dejado a Magnus subir a ese autobús el primer día, pero le pidió que se quedara. El corazón de Magnus revoloteó ante la noticia de que Alec hizo algo tan fuera de lugar, alejado de su rutina habitual y decidió llevarlo en este viaje. Magnus no estaba seguro de lo que pasó por la mente de Alec en ese momento, pero estaba contento de que haya tomado esa decisión y de haberla aceptado. Y a juzgar por lo que sucedió antes en el lago, estaba seguro de que Alec ciertamente quería que se quedara. Él le había dicho que le gustaba y Magnus correspondía el sentimiento.

Lydia debió de ver la expresión de Magnus, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella colocó su mano sobre la suya llamando su atención- "Por favor, que no te moleste lo que dije"- frunció el ceño. Magnus abrió la boca para asegurarle que no, pero ella continuó, malinterpretando su expresión- "Quiero decir. Para nosotros, esta es una gran noticia. Una feliz noticia"- reiteró.

-"Porque él nunca... él no..."- dejó escapar un gemido exasperado al no ser capaz de explicarse.

-"Quiero decir, eligió fotografía de la naturaleza a propósito. Incluso si pudo haber sido un fotógrafo de bodas increíble. Pero no quiere interactuar con la gente. Y luego..."- ella hizo un gesto hacia él- "Ayer, él estaba tomando fotos tuyas en el caballo con una sonrisa en su rostro"

Sus ojos se veían ligeramente asustados mientras esperaba a que reaccionara.

Magnus se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la boca abierta, así que la cerró. Podía sentir su ritmo cardíaco acelerado por la información, pero todavía estaba estupefacto. Y no sabía cómo responder.

-"¿Tal vez solo estaba tomando fotos del caballo?"- dijo Magnus inseguro, riendo nerviosamente.

Lydia lo desestimó- "Sí. Claro, el caballo"- dijo sarcásticamente, una ceja levantada. Magnus puede haber sentido un poquito de miedo cuando ella le dio una mirada aguda para mostrar cuán ridícula era esa idea- "Nunca lo había visto así de feliz, durante un período prolongado de tiempo y no solo porque surgió algo gracioso. Y creo que, no, espera, no lo creo. Sé que claramente es gracias a ti"- dijo Lydia finalmente con convicción.

La cara de Magnus se puso roja- "¿Qué?"- preguntó, parpadeando un par de veces, tratando de comprender lo que Lydia acababa de decir. Frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad, pero sus ojos se crisparon en una sonrisa. Las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas. Nunca en su vida le dijeron que era la fuente de la felicidad de alguien- "Sin duda, él..."

Lydia negó con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que pudiera terminar- "Por lo general, es un gruñón. O se ve como un gruñón. O un snob. A veces un poco remilgado. O..."- Hizo una pausa- "Apático, más probablemente. Al menos para los extraños"- Ella lo miró, con los ojos más tranquilos- "Sobre todo, él emite esta vibra de 'no me importa', pero contigo es diferente. Es muy diferente"

Magnus miró al piso, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Era algo más que un simple halago decirle que había sacado a la luz algo nuevo en Alec. Algo que aparentemente era un aspecto del hombre que su familia y sus amigos más cercanos nunca habían visto. Más que las experiencias, Alec le había hecho sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido por nadie.

-"Él te gusta, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Lydia. Aunque, era más como una declaración disfrazada de pregunta.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, otro rubor corriendo por su rostro. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba siendo tímido al respecto. No es como si fuera un adolescente. Era un hombre maduro, que había tenido relaciones serias y tenía su propio negocio.

-"Y sé que sabes que a él también le gustas"- Lydia ni siquiera se molestó en formularlo en una pregunta. Magnus podía decir que sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo. No la había conocido por mucho tiempo, pero podía decir que ella era perceptiva. Magnus asintió para afirmar su declaración de todos modos. Ella sonrió ampliamente- "Entonces, realmente espero que funcione entre ustedes dos. Incluso más allá de este viaje"

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa- "Yo también"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de ayudar a Lydia a doblar la ropa, y de esa charla muy esclarecedora, Magnus la ayudó con otras tareas de la casa. Más tarde decidió ir a visitar los caballos, fue a los establos y saludó a cada uno. Se había apegado a Court así que le llevó una manzana o dos. Lydia le había prometido que no se lo diría a John. Las manzanas eran como dulces para los caballos, y se suponía que no debían comer demasiadas, ese iba a ser su pequeño secreto.

Después de alimentar a Court y los otros caballos, trepó al pajar y se sentó en el borde, con los pies colgando. Miró alrededor de los establos, simplemente observando todo. La simplicidad de todo. Al crecer, nunca se dio cuenta, nunca realmente apreció las cosas simples que una pequeña ciudad tenía para ofrecer. Su enfoque siempre había sido lo que estaba sucediendo en la gran ciudad, y que deseaba ser parte de eso. Hubo momentos, cuando era más joven, donde detestaba el ambiente relajado de un pueblo pequeño. Quería las luces brillantes, el ritmo rápido, la emoción. En toda su vida, nunca se detuvo a oler las flores, por así decirlo. Y ahora aquí estaba, en medio de un establo, rodeado de caballos, gallinas y patos. Afuera podía escuchar el extraño mugido de las vacas en el potrero.

Había una quietud en el crepúsculo que sólo la vida de un rancho o el desierto y el aire libre podía ofrecer. Él se deleitó en eso. No era un silencio incómodo, tampoco era ensordecedor. No era del tipo que hacía que uno se arrancara los ojos del aburrimiento. Magnus lo había encontrado bastante relajante, tranquilizador, y le gustaba. Tal vez se debía a todas esas caminatas por la naturaleza que había estado haciendo durante las últimas dos semanas, o el ambiente del granero, o el estar en la granja durante los últimos dos días, lo que le dio tiempo para reflexionar de verdad.

Fue sólo en las últimas dos semanas, durante este viaje por carretera, que aprendió y realmente vio lo que la naturaleza tenía para ofrecer. Era sólo ahora que entendía por qué a su madre le gustaba tanto. Por qué nunca salió de Sioux Falls, sin importar cuántas veces le hubiera pedido que se mudara a Nueva York con él. Siempre pensó que era porque creció en un pueblo pequeño antes de mudarse a Estados Unidos. Pero ahora podía ver que era más que eso. Siempre se había preguntado por qué había planeado este viaje, e insistía en que fuera con él. Fue para que él pudiera ver esto, esta serenidad, esta belleza. Que había mucho más en la vida que fiestas, bailes y competiciones.

-"Lydia dijo que podría encontrarte aquí"- la voz de Alec resonó desde la entrada y sacó a Magnus de su trance. Miró hacia abajo para ver el alto cuerpo de Alec mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Estás de vuelta"- dijo Magnus sonriendo, su rostro brillando. Alec lo saludó con la mano, luego se acercó a la escalera y comenzó a subir- "¿Cómo está el auto?"- preguntó mientras veía a Alec trepar los últimos escalones, acercándose a Magnus en dos pasos rápidos.

-"Bueno"- comenzó Alec, sentándose al lado de Magnus- "Está como nuevo. Aunque Tony, el mecánico, me dijo que no debería sacarlo de las carreteras demasiado"- Alec sonrió. A lo largo de su viaje, hubo varios caminos por donde Alec los llevó que no eran aconsejables para que pasara un Impala. Magnus pensó que la única razón por la que habían sobrevivido era porque Alec era un buen conductor. Los Impala no fueron construidos para carreras a campo traviesa. No es que Alec haya conducido tan rápido fuera de la carretera principal, además de que siempre cuidaba mucho el automóvil después de cada viaje.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué te escondes aquí en los establos?" Alec le dio un ligero codazo a Magnus, mirándolo con una sonrisa- "¿Lydia se puso loca de nuevo?"

Magnus se rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza- "No, tuvimos un buen resto de la tarde. No ha sido más que amable conmigo, ha sido una buena amiga. Tuvimos una gran conversación"

Magnus sonrió, agarrando el hilo perdido en el desgarrón de sus jeans. Alec lo miró, esperando que continuara- "Y le ayudé con algunos quehaceres. Luego vine aquí a visitar los caballos y tuve tiempo para pensar"- terminó Magnus, levantando una pierna y apoyando su mentón sobre su rodilla. Su otra pierna todavía colgando sobre la repisa.

-"¿Pensar en qué?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros- "Este viaje. Mamá"- volvió la cabeza, apoyando la sien sobre su rodilla, mientras miraba a Alec- "Ella estuvo a punto de comprar una granja antes de que me aceptaran en la academia de arte"- dijo Magnus. Alec guardó silencio, pero lo miró, escuchando pacientemente- "Tuvimos una pelea. Porque–"- Magnus se señaló a sí mismo- "–adolescente egoísta"- frunció los labios y luego se rió ante el recuerdo. Por lo ridículo que ahora parecía.

-"Ella siempre quiso vivir en una granja. Amaba los animales y el desierto. Todo eso. De ahí los planes del viaje por carretera. Yo no quería mudarme a un lugar más rural del que ya estábamos. El centro de Sioux Falls era lo suficientemente remoto para mí. Y en aquel entonces, sólo podía pensar en llegar a Nueva York. La Academia de Danza. Toda esa ostentación y glamour de la gran ciudad"- Inhaló profundamente y luego dejó escapar un suspiro audible- "Al final, ella no lo hizo. Y usó el dinero para enviarme a una costosa escuela en Nueva York"

Los lados de su boca se crisparon, pero no era una sonrisa. Había dolor, tristeza, y culpa en sus ojos- "Le prometí que, después de graduarme y hacerla en grande, le compraría la granja. Y luego se convirtió en 'después de establecer el estudio, compraré la granja y la llevaré en un viaje por carretera"- negó con la cabeza- "Siempre fue una cosa tras otra. Ella nunca se quejó, nunca dijo nada. Y siempre me apoyó. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde"- apartó la vista y miró a los caballos que estaban abajo- "No fui un buen hijo"- Él frunció los labios. No quería llorar nuevamente.

Alec puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Magnus y lo atrajo hacia sí. Magnus se inclinó hacia el contacto, sintió que le besaba el cabello, se sentía reconfortante y tranquilizador, incluso si Alec no decía nada.

-"La extrañas"- dijo Alec después de un rato.

Magnus asintió- "Quiero decir, pasamos buenos momentos. Grandes momentos. Y probablemente estábamos más cerca que la mayoría de las madres e hijos. O algo así. Pensé que ella siempre estaría allí"- negó con la cabeza- "Pero ahora que se fue, no puedo evitar pensar en las cosas que no hice por ella. Sólo puedo esperar que no me odie por nunca cumplir mis promesas"

Alec negó con la cabeza, ladeándola ligeramente para hacer contacto visual con Magnus- "No conocí a tu madre personalmente, pero no creo que ella alguna vez te haya odiado"- Le dirigió a Magnus una sonrisa tranquilizadora- "Para mí, suena como si te hubiera amado. Tanto que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que puedas cumplir tus sueños. Ella sabía que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo y que también la amaste"- cuando Magnus no dijo nada, Alec lo rodeó con ambas manos en un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que Magnus lo mirara- "Ella te amaba, Magnus"- dijo Alec tranquilizador.

Magnus finalmente sonrió por la calidez y el apoyo de Alec, lo rodeó con los brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo- "Ella te hubiera querido, ¿sabes?"- dijo Magnus aun mirando a Alec.

-"¿Ah, si?"- preguntó Alec, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás pero manteniendo su agarre sobre Magnus- "¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Te lo dije. Naturaleza. Granja. Probablemente incluso las estrellas. Viajar"- Magnus se rió mientras contaba cada uno con sus dedo- "Ustedes dos definitivamente habrían congeniado"

-"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que tu madre me habría aprobado?"- bromeó Alec, sonriendo orgullosamente.

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco, riendo entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la familiar satisfacción de Alec- "Sí"- afirmó de todos modos. Sabía que Alec estaba esperándolo. Intercambiaron una sonrisa, Alec mantuvo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Magnus. Magnus volvió a hurgar en los hilos de sus jeans.

-"¿Puedo hablar con tu mamá?"- le pidió Alec. Magnus frunció el ceño al principio, confundido. Entonces Alec señaló hacia el cielo. Magnus lo entendió, asintió. Sabía que Alec sabía que hablaba mucho con su madre. Él nunca había dicho nada, pero Magnus comenzó a notar su tendencia de irse a otra parte durante media hora más o menos por las noches. Y Magnus se dio cuenta de que Alec estaba siendo educado y lo suficientemente respetuoso como para darle el espacio y la privacidad. Era un pacto tácito, pero de alguna manera no necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

Alec se aclaró la garganta, luego levantó la vista- "Hey, Sra. Bane. ¿Qué hay? Soy Alec"- dijo, incluso deteniéndose como si esperara una respuesta.

Magnus se rió- "¿De verdad sólo 'qué hay'? ¿A mi mamá?"- preguntó.

Alec lo hizo callar- "Está bien. Tu madre y yo somos geniales. ¿Verdad, Sra. Bane?"- preguntó, levantando la vista nuevamente. Magnus apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Alec y también levantó la vista. Su brazo ahora se enganchó alrededor de la cintura de Alec.

-"Creo que ya sabe..."- Alec le echó un vistazo a Magnus, sonriendo, y luego levantó la vista de nuevo- "Sabe que realmente me gusta su hijo. Y me ocuparé de él. Lo prometo. No me conoce muy bien, pero le aseguro que cumplo mis promesas. Si estoy mintiendo puede bajar y asustarme"

Magnus dejó escapar una risita silenciosa, su rostro teñido de rojo. Alec continuó hablando- "Me aseguraré de que no sea comido por un oso o pisoteado por un alce, ya sabe cómo se mete en problemas"- La mandíbula de Magnus se abrió, Alec le sonrió cuando bajó la vista otra vez. La cuestión era que Magnus podía imaginarse perfectamente esta conversación entre su madre y Alec, si se hubieran conocido antes de su muerte, y probablemente habría ido exactamente así. Eso hizo que Magnus se sintiera feliz, aunque fuera a sus expensas.

-"Ella lo aprueba. Debes mantenerte fuera de problemas"- informó Alec después de un tiempo.

Magnus estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Alec levantó un dedo para silenciarlo de nuevo- "Espera. Hay más"- luego volvió a levantar la vista, con el rostro concentrado y escuchando atentamente- "También dijo que te asegures de no entrar en contacto con nada venenoso..."

-"Está bien. Eso es todo"- Magnus puso su mano sobre la boca de Alec para callarlo y lo derribó al piso. Alec se rió con fuerza e intentó alejar su rostro, pero Magnus mantuvo su agarre mientras levantaba la vista.

-"Mamá, olvídate de él. Ya no me gusta. Es un idiota"- dijo Magnus, su atención volviendo a los sonidos amortiguados de Alec mientras yacía en el suelo tratando de sacar la mano de Magnus de su boca. Siguieron luchando, con Magnus teniendo ventaja por un momento.

-"Un muy atractivo idiota"- gritó Alec, mientras luchaba por apartar su rostro de Magnus- "Y sí, te gusto"- logró decir Alec antes de que Magnus lograra cerrar su mano sobre la boca de Alec de nuevo, Magnus prácticamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre Alec- "Sí, le gusto, Sra. Bane. Todavía le gusto m..."- Alec logró decir de nuevo antes de que su voz fuera amortiguada por los labios de Magnus contra los suyos para callarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lydia y John estaban de pie afuera de las puertas del establo, tomados de la mano. Habían tenido la intención de llamar a Magnus y Alec para la cena, pero ambos se detuvieron en la entrada. Había risas y carcajadas haciendo eco a través del establo. Lo único que Lydia y John podían ver eran dos pares de pies que asomaban por el borde del pajar. De vez en cuando, los pies se alejaban del borde, en medio de voces apagadas, chillidos, risitas, crujidos y golpes en el piso de madera.

-"No creo que tengan hambre todavía"- dijo Lydia mirando a su esposo.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"- dijo John, poniendo el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa- "Dejaremos de lado su comida. Tal vez un poco de helado"

-"Parece un buen plan"- dijo Lydia dijo ambos giraban y se dirigían hacia su casa. Mientras se alejaban, escucharon el sonido de las voces de Magnus y Alec, su risa resonó incluso fuera del granero.

-"No sabía que Alec podía hacer un sonido así"- comentó John mientras caminaban, su brazo alrededor del hombro de su esposa.

-"No sabía que era capaz de reírse tontamente"- agregó Lydia- "Esperemos que no traumaticen a los caballos"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus y Alec eventualmente regresaron a la casa para cenar. John y Lydia ya habían terminado la suya, pero los acompañaron en el postre. Después de la comida, Lydia se había acostado antes que los hombres, ya que estaba cansada del día. John terminó algunas tareas y preparó otras cosas para el trabajo del día a la mañana siguiente. Dejando a Magnus y Alec. Magnus se retiró temprano a su habitación para empacar sus cosas, mientras Alec se bañaba para pasar la noche.

Después de su ducha, Alec aprovechó la oportunidad para actualizar a Izzy sobre el auto. Antes de que pueda marcar su número, sonó su teléfono.

-"Hola Izzy"- respondió Alec- "Estaba a punto de llamarte"

-"Grandes mentes"- comentó Izzy. Ambos se rieron entre dientes- "Entonces, ¿el automóvil está arreglado?"

-"Sí"- afirmó Alec, rodando los ojos- "El automóvil está arreglado y nos iremos al Gran Cañón mañana temprano"

-"Bien, bien"- dijo su hermana- "De todos modos, no es la única razón por la que te llamé. ¿Has oído algo de Hodge? Me encontré con él en la galería esta mañana"

Hodge Starkweather era uno de los profesores de Alec en la universidad cuando estaba realizando su Licenciatura en Ciencias Ambientales. Alec siempre había estado interesado en la naturaleza y parecía ser una opción lógica. Esto fue antes de que eligiera dedicarse a su pasión por la fotografía. De cualquier manera, funcionó bien para él. Desde que encontró una manera de unir ambos campos. Alec siempre permaneció cercano a Hodge, después de haber sido su asistente de investigación. También trabajaron juntos de nuevo cuando Alec regresó a la Universidad para tomar su Maestría en Comunicación de la Ciencia para ampliar sus habilidades y conocimientos en ciencias ambientales, así como su fotografía.

Y se mantuvieron en contacto incluso después de que Alec se convirtiera en fotógrafo profesional. Su relación estudiante-maestro eventualmente se convirtió en colegas asociados y posteriormente amigos. Hodge incluso había llegado a conocer a Lydia, Izzy y Jace. Todos se unieron por su amor a las artes marciales. Aparentemente, trabajar y estudiar animales requería que uno sea ágil y rápido, pero también liviano cuando se necesitaba. Por no mencionar tener la paciencia y la disciplina para esperar. Los animales salvajes, en particular, no eran los mejores siguiendo instrucciones.

-"¿Hodge?"- preguntó Alec, perplejo- "No he tenido noticias suyas desde que dejó el país para ese proyecto de investigación. Ni siquiera sabía que había regresado. ¿Qué necesitaba?"

-"No estoy del todo segura"- respondió Izzy- "No dijo nada. Tenía prisa. Pero dijo que iba a verte en la exposición"

Alec hizo un ruido para reconocer- "Bueno, él tiene mi número. Entonces, si es urgente, simplemente podría llamarme"

-"Sí, le dije eso"- dijo Izzy y la escuchó tomar una respiración profunda.

-"En otra nota"- ella hizo una pausa- "¿Debo incluir el nombre de Magnus en la lista de la exposición?"- su voz sonaba emocionada, Alec podía oír su sonrisa a través del teléfono. Sacudió la cabeza. Debió haber hablado con Lydia antes de que él llegara.

-"Todavía no estoy seguro"- le dijo Alec a ella.

-"¿Por qué no? Lydia dijo que..."- Izzy se detuvo. Y ahí estaba, la confirmación. Ella suspiró- "¿Por qué no?"- preguntó de nuevo.

-"Él tiene sus propios planes para cuando lleguemos a LA"- dijo Alec- "Y esto es muy nuevo"- No tenía sentido mantenerlo en secreto ahora. Había descubierto hace mucho tiempo que no había secretos entre sus hermanos y su pequeño círculo de amigos. Especialmente cuando se trataba de él- "No voy a dejarte libre para que lo acoses. Podrías asustarlo"

-"Bien"- dijo, cediendo. En el fondo de su mente, Alec se preguntó si debería haber estado preocupado de que ella ni siquiera negara lo que había dicho- "Pero aún quiero conocerlo"

-"Sí, sí"- respondió Alec igualmente exasperado- "En algún momento"- sabía que ella ya tenía la boca abierta para decir algo, así que la interrumpió- "No lo presiones o deliberadamente no te lo presentaré"

Hubo silencio. Él tomó eso como un acuerdo. Su conversación no duró mucho. Con Alec y Magnus saliendo temprano al día siguiente, necesitaba mucho descanso y dormir. Iba a ser otro día entero de manejar y caminar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Magnus se había levantado al amanecer, antes que los demás, había decidido al menos agradecer a Lydia y John por la hospitalidad haciéndoles el desayuno. En Nueva York, había una que otra mañana de sábado cuando le apetecía preparar su propio desayuno. No le sorprendió que la despensa estuviera bien abastecida, le parecía que a Lydia le gustaba cocinar desde cero, sólo una pequeña porción de los comestibles estaban listos para servirse.

-"Te levantaste temprano"- dijo John mientras entraba a la cocina.

Magnus levantó la vista, inicialmente sobresaltado, pero sonrió cuando vio a su anfitrión- "Esperaba sorprenderlos a todos con el desayuno. Supongo que no me di cuenta de que un agricultor siempre se levanta temprano"

-"Tengo que ir a atender a las vacas"- dijo John, caminando hacia la cafetera, una jarra recién preparada. Fue una de las primeras cosas que Magnus hizo ya que todos bebían café. Lydia sólo tomaba cantidades muy mínimas y en formas muy diluidas.

-"Espero que no te importe"- dijo Magnus levantando el tazón de masa de waffle que estaba mezclando.

John se rió entre dientes- "No nos importa para nada. La cocina es toda tuya. Aunque, realmente no tienes que hacerlo"- John sirvió café en una taza de viaje.

-"Quería hacerlo"- Magnus colocó el cuenco en la isla de la cocina- "Es lo menos que puedo hacer"

John levantó su taza hacia él antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

El sol ya estaba asomándose cuando Alec se despertó y se unió a Magnus en la cocina.

-"¿Tú cocinas?"- Alec se acercó a Magnus, dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de proceder a preparar su café. El gesto había tomado a Magnus por sorpresa, y le tomó un segundo recordar que su relación había cambiado. Podía acostumbrarse a los besos por las mañanas así, y no iba a quejarse.

-"Buenos días a ti también"- saludó Magnus, girando para mirar a Alec detrás de él- "Y sí, puedo cocinar. No lo hago muy a menudo. Y no sé muchas recetas. Pero definitivamente sé las cosas del desayuno"

-"Bueno, me encanta desayunar. Así que estoy deseando que llegue"- dijo Alec, sonriendo en su taza mientras tomaba un sorbo. Todo el tiempo mirando a Magnus.

El lado del labio de Magnus se contrajo en una sonrisa antes de volver su atención a la sartén. Ya había hecho un montón de waffles y ahora había empezado a freír las tiras de tocino.

-"Mmmmm... el tocino huele tan bien"- Lydia arrastró los pies mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y se sentaba en una silla, con los ojos entrecerrados y el cabello desordenado. Apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza en su mano.

-"¿Noche difícil?"- preguntó Alec. Lydia solo asintió, sus ojos completamente cerrados ahora.

-"No pude encontrar la posición correcta para acostarme cómodamente"- comenzó Lydia- "Dolor de espalda. Y luego tuve un calambre en la pierna. Fue todo un desastre"- Ella miró su vientre, sus labios haciendo un mohín mientras se frotaba el estómago- "No puedo esperar para sacar a estos pequeños humanos"- Miró a Alec y Magnus, todavía haciendo pucheros y sus ojos llorosos- "Extraño ver mis dedos de los pies"- dijo medio riendo y medio llorando. Y luego se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Magnus estaba haciendo. Ella frunció el ceño- "¿Por qué estás en mi cocina?"

-"Uh..."- Magnus miró a Alec y luego a Lydia- "¿Pensé que podría preparar el desayuno como una forma de agradecimiento a John y a ti?"- su entonación se elevó, insegura de cómo iba a tomarla.

Lydia sólo lo miró, su ceño aún fruncido, sus ojos agudos. El corazón de Magnus se aceleró en pánico, no esperaba que Lydia se enojara. En retrospectiva, probablemente debería haber pedido permiso la noche anterior antes de asaltar su cocina. Recordando, su madre protegía bastante su cocina, especialmente de los extraños, Lydia podría ser igual.

Magnus sacó rápidamente el tocino de la sartén y lo colocó sobre un plato con una toalla de papel para drenar la grasa. Luego tomó el vaso de jugo de naranja de la encimera y lo colocó sobre la mesa frente a Lydia, luego dio un paso atrás y se limpió las manos en el delantal.

-"¿Está bien?"- preguntó Magnus vacilante y nerviosamente esperando que ella respondiera. Sería devastador si se enfadaba y no le agradara lo que pretendía ser un gesto de buena voluntad- "Quiero decir, hice waffles. La receta secreta de mamá"- Magnus esperaba que le gustaran los waffles, porque si no, sería un desastre.

Lydia no respondió. Ella sólo lo miró con ojos que podrían matarlo, luego se inclinó hacia un lado para mirar más allá de Magnus a Alec, que se había quedado quieto en el mismo lugar, apoyado en el fregadero de la cocina y bebiendo su café- "Eso es todo, Lightwood, me lo voy a quedar"- dijo con finalidad.

-"No lo harás"- dijo Alec, frunciendo el ceño, dejando su taza y cruzando los brazos- "Te lo dije, él es mío. ¿Verdad, Magnus?"

Magnus miró a Lydia y a Alec, confundido- "¿Que está pasando?"- preguntó, antes de sentir una mano alrededor de su muñeca. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Lydia sonriéndole, un gran contraste con su expresión de intimidación anterior.

-"Te quedarás, ¿verdad, Magnus?"- preguntó Lydia.

Antes de que Magnus pudiera responder, dos brazos se envolvieron en su cintura desde atrás, la cara de Alec apareció en su visión periférica. Alec apartó la mano de Lydia y luego abrazó a Magnus, un lado de su rostro, a menos de una pulgada de distancia de Magnus.

-"Manos fuera, Branwell. Te dije que es mío"- dijo Alec, alejando a Magnus de Lydia. Ella hizo un sonido de protesta- "Y sí, sé que tu apellido ya no es Branwell, pero es mucho más fácil de pronunciar"

-"Pero..."- comenzó a protestar.

Alec llamó la atención de Magnus- "Vas a quedarte conmigo, ¿verdad?"- preguntó, un matiz de preocupación en sus ojos.

-"Sí"- respondió Magnus la pregunta, pero aún no estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. La buena noticia era que Lydia no parecía estar molesta con él por haber usado su cocina. Y no parecía haber una mala noticia. Excepto que se perdió en algún lugar de la conversación.

Alec le dio un rápido beso en los labios y luego rápidamente volvió su atención a Lydia- "Y ahí está tu respuesta"- le dijo a Lydia, con orgullo como si acabara de ganar una competencia. Magnus creyó ver el labio de Lydia ligeramente contraído para sonreír. Pero desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y volvió a ser reemplazado por el ceño fruncido.

Antes de que las cosas empeoraran entre los dos, John entró a la habitación por la puerta de atrás.

-"La comida huele bien"- comentó John, dirigiéndose directamente al fregadero para lavarse las manos. Su llegada pareció haber interrumpido la pequeña discusión entre Alec y Lydia.

Lydia pareció darse por vencida o se olvidó por completo al darle a su esposo los buenos días, pero no antes de que Magnus la viera esconder una risita de Alec. Magnus rápidamente reunió toda la comida para que puedan comenzar a desayunar, Alec se sentó entre Magnus y Lydia.

Después de la comida, John regresó al trabajo. Magnus aún había insistido en ayudar a Lydia con la limpieza, mientras que Alec hacía sus comprobaciones habituales antes de su viaje.

Antes de que Alec saliera de la cocina, señaló a Lydia con su dedo índice y entrecerró los ojos- "No intentes nada, Branwell"

-"Lo siento si te sorprendí antes sobre la cocina. Para ser claros, no estaba realmente molesta porque la usaste"- se disculpó Lydia- "De hecho, estoy agradecida, todos hubiéramos terminado comiendo cereal si hubiera hecho el desayuno. Y tu cocina fue increíble. Me encantaría aprender cómo has hecho esos waffles. A menos que sea una receta familiar secreta o algo por el estilo"

Magnus negó con la cabeza- "En realidad, está bien, en ambos casos"- Él le sonrió- "Era mi manera de decir gracias a ti y a John. Y estoy seguro de que a mamá no le importaría si te comparto la receta"

-"Lo apreciaría mucho"- Lydia sonrió ampliamente. Vio que Magnus guardaba el resto de los platos en los armarios- "Sabes que nunca ha sido tan posesivo"- dijo ella después de un rato en silencio.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Magnus, deteniéndose para limpiar la encimera.

-"Alec"- continuó Lydia- "Nunca ha reclamado a nadie con quien haya salido"- explicó, riéndose- "Él es demasiado 'maduro'"- dijo haciendo comillas al aire en la palabra- "para ponerse celoso. Según él"- ella se rió de nuevo- "Fue muy divertido molestarlo así"- ella se rió.

-"¿Lo hiciste a propósito?"- preguntó Magnus.

Lydia asintió- "Realmente me sorprendió verte cocinar al principio. Cerebro embarazado-cansado"- señaló su sien con su dedo índice- "Lenta para entender, pero luego vi una oportunidad"- Ella sonrió- "Siento que hayas quedado atrapado en el medio. Era esencial"- Ella lo miró- "Realmente le gustas. Esto es como conocer a un Alec completamente diferente"- tiró de Magnus hasta abrazarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa- "Gracias"

Magnus se sonrojó, abrazándola- "¿De nada?"- respondió, sin saber si era la respuesta correcta.

-"Bueno, ve a prepararte para tu viaje antes de que Alec empiece a pensar que te he secuestrado o algo así"- ella se rió entre dientes. Magnus agarró sus cosas que ya estaban en la puerta de entrada y ambos se reunieron con Alec y John afuera.

Les tomó otra media hora de despedidas antes de que pudieran salir. Lydia había llorado un par de veces e insistió en que no estaba llorando. Y le hizo prometer a Alec que traería a Magnus de visita otra vez.

Finalmente subieron al auto, se despidieron por última vez y se marcharon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su viaje al Gran Cañón se sintió diferente de la primera parte de su viaje. El cambio no fue incómodo. De hecho, la atmósfera era aún más cercana, más cómoda e íntima. Había esa sensación de familiaridad que había descendido entre ellos. Como la que normalmente tendrían con una persona que conocen desde hace años. Magnus se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el asiento del pasajero. Su mano se entrelazó con la de Alec, ambas descansando sobre su rodilla. Magnus dibujaría círculos en la parte posterior de la mano de Alec, sólo ocasionalmente deteniéndose y soltándole cuando necesitaba cambiar de velocidad.

-"Entonces, ¿cuánto dura el viaje?"- preguntó Magnus. Sabía que probablemente debería haber hecho más preguntas sobre su plan para el día. Pero había llegado a confiar en Alec, a pesar de los contratiempos ocasionales, que a regañadientes Magnus acepta son en parte culpa suya porque parecía torpe al aire libre. Hasta ahora han podido ir a la mayoría de los lugares que su madre había marcado en su mapa, y mucho más.

-"Bueno, el borde de la cavidad al Norte está a unas dos horas de aquí"- comenzó Alec, sólo mirando brevemente a Magnus antes de enfocarse en el camino otra vez- "Pero iremos al borde Sur, a unas cuatro horas"

Magnus alzó las cejas y reprimió una risita- "¿A la cavidad del Sur?"- preguntó sofocando su sonrisa.

-"Si al Sur"- confirmó Alec, serio, su atención centrada en el camino- "Es más fácil para un primerizo como tú"

-"La cavidad al Sur suena emocionante"- sonrió Magnus- "¿Y dices que es más fácil de explorar?"- Magnus hizo una pausa, sonriendo, con los ojos llenos de malicia.

-"Sí. Explorar los bordes no será tan extenuante. Son muy fáciles de recorrer"- dijo Alec. Magnus no pudo reprimir un resoplido. Alec frunció el ceño, confundido por un momento y luego lo entendió una vez que vio la travesura en los ojos de Magnus- "Estás siendo infantil. Eso no fue en doble sentido"

-"¿Qué? No dije que lo fuera"-exclamó Magnus, fingiendo inocencia- "Acabo de decir que es emocionante. Ir al Sur..."- enfatizó con una pausa- "hasta el borde"- continuó terminando con otra amplia sonrisa.

Alec lo miró incrédulo- "Por supuesto"- comentó, no muy convencido de la afirmación de inocencia de Magnus.

Magnus tomó la mano de Alec entre la suya y miró al frente en silencio. Se mordió el labio inferior- "Entonces, ¿te gusta profundizar en ese borde?"- Magnus sonrió de nuevo, girando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Alec, sin siquiera intentar ocultar la malicia en sus ojos. Se sentía bastante juguetón.

Alec miró hacia la carretera y no respondió. Magnus vio que la punta de las orejas se ponía roja, incluso si su expresión facial permanecía neutral, no afectada. Magnus sintió una sensación de victoria, su sonrisa se amplió.

-"Bueno, no diría que no"- respondió Alec, mirando a los ojos de Magnus brevemente antes de recorrerlo con la mirada- "Adentrándote a lo profundo del cañón es donde encuentras el lugar más dulce"- Alec se lamió el labio inferior, su mirada profunda y penetrante. Magnus sintió que su corazón latía desbocado por la forma en que Alec lo miraba. No estaba del todo seguro de si todavía estaba hablando del verdadero Gran Cañón y no del giro perverso al que Magnus estaba seguro de haber llevado esta conversación.

-"Podemos darle una oportunidad. Si estás preparado"- Alec se encogió de hombros, casualmente devolviendo su atención a la carretera, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios- "Ir hasta el fondo en el cañón, quiero decir"

Magnus sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba, el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Cualquier victoria que pensó tener, y no se trataba de una competencia, ahora había sido olvidada ya que su mente le mostró imágenes de explorar hondonadas de otro tipo con Alec- "Pareces ser el experto. Seguiré tu ejemplo"- dijo Magnus, sonrió ante las gráficas imágenes mentales que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

El sonido de un timbre interrumpió los pensamientos de Magnus y nunca había estado más agradecido. Algo más y habría perdido el control.

-"¡Diablos!"- exclamó Alec- "Esa podría ser Izzy"- recuperó su mano de Magnus y se movió ligeramente, mirando hacia el asiento trasero. Su teléfono estaba en su mochila con el resto de su equipo- "Me olvidé de enviarle un mensaje de texto antes de marcharnos. ¿Podrías...?"- Magnus se estiró y agarró la mochila, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo justo cuando dejó de sonar y luego comenzó de nuevo.

-"Hola, teléfono de Alexander"- respondió Magnus poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja. A Alec no pareció importarle e incluso negó con la cabeza con una leve risita mientras Magnus escuchaba la respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

-"¡Magnus!"- escuchó la voz de una mujer, seguida por un largo y agudo chillido, le tomó por sorpresa que ella supiera su nombre- "¡Oh, Dios mío! Es un placer conocerte. Más o menos conocerte. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?"- Magnus ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de abrir la boca- "No, espera. No le devuelvas el teléfono a mi hermano. Soy Isabelle. Izzy. ¿Te ha hablado Alec de mí? Dile que lo mataré si no lo hizo"

Magnus había intentado responder, pero no pudo. La hermana de Alec era peor que Catarina al hablar a mil por minuto, pero estaba contento de escuchar su emoción por conocerlo. Claramente Alec también le había hablado sobre él. Aunque, cuánto le había dicho era otro asunto.

-"Um..."- vaciló Magnus, y esperó en caso de que ella tuviera más que decir. Cuando hubo silencio durante uno o dos latidos, continuó, con una sonrisa en su rostro- "Encantado de conocerte, Isabelle. Soy Magnus"-pensó que era cortés presentarse de nuevo, incluso si ya sabía quién era- "Y sí. Me ha hablado de ti. Cosas maravillosas, así que no hay necesidad de matarlo"- respondió Magnus sonriendo e intercambiando una mirada con Alec, quien también le devolvió la sonrisa. Trató de recordar las preguntas que ella le había hecho- "Y tu hermano está conduciendo actualmente, así que pensé que podría contestar el teléfono por él"

-"¿Él te dejó responder? Umm"- dijo Izzy pero cambió el tema antes de que Magnus pudiera responder- "De todos modos, parece que están camino al Gran Cañón. Sólo estaba verificando porque se suponía que tenía que enviarme un mensaje de texto antes de que salieran del rancho. Sin embargo, estoy tan feliz de que estés con él"

-"¿Lo estás?"- preguntó Magnus, mirando a Alec cuya frente se arrugó preguntándose lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo a Magnus.

-"Sí. Sigo reviviendo imágenes de '127 horas' y él teniendo que cortarse una extremidad o algo así"- explicó Izzy- "Por favor, échale un vistazo"

Magnus se rió entre dientes- "No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Isabelle. Me aseguraré de hacerlo"- le lanzó una mirada a Alec, quien todavía tenía una mirada perpleja.

-"¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?"- preguntó Alec.

Magnus sonrió, pero no dijo nada- "Se está inquietando un poco. Le devolveré el teléfono a tu hermano"- Magnus sujetó el teléfono en la oreja de Alec.

-"Iz..."- comenzó Alec, entonces tuvo que alejar su cabeza del teléfono brevemente. Magnus no pudo descifrar las palabras, pero sonó como un grito. Alec hizo una mueca levemente antes de volver a acercar su oreja al teléfono- "Estaremos allí el sábado. Magnus tiene una audición el martes, pero tiene que ensayar"- Alec miró a Magnus para comprobar si entendía bien los detalles. Él asintió y Alec regresó su atención a su hermana- "No, nos quedaremos a pasar la noche"- dijo Alec. Magnus solo podía escuchar su lado de la conversación. Su rostro se puso rojo- "No. Quizás. Y sí"- hizo una pausa, echó una rápida mirada a Magnus y luego volvió a mirar el camino.

Magnus se preguntó qué podría haber dicho para que Alec se pusiera así de nervioso.

-"No, no le he preguntado todavía"- Alec miró a Magnus otra vez, haciendo que el último sintiera más curiosidad- "¡Izzy, no!"

Magnus escuchó que Izzy llamaba su nombre repetidas veces por teléfono. Alec quitó una mano del volante agarró el teléfono quitándoselo a su pasajero- "Preguntaré más tarde. Adiós Izz"- dijo Alec rápidamente y luego terminó la llamada, dejando caer el teléfono en un lado de su asiento, medio metido debajo de su muslo.

-"Las hermanas pueden volverte loco a veces"- explicó Alec. El teléfono sonó de nuevo, pero Alec no hizo ningún movimiento para contestar.

-"¿No vas a responder eso?"- preguntó Magnus, mientras miraba a Alec divertido.

-"No"- respondió Alec. El teléfono dejó de sonar. Entonces llegó un mensaje. Alec sonrió.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Magnus, su curiosidad lo estaba superando. Además, escuchó a Izzy llamarlo por su nombre varias veces, sabía que tenía algo que ver con él.

-"¿Harás algo el domingo por la noche?"- preguntó Alec en lugar de responder.

-"No hasta ahora"- Magnus no estaba seguro de a dónde iba Alec con esto.

-"¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la noche inaugural de la exhibición?"

Magnus sonrió, emocionado. Se reposicionó, todavía sentado con las piernas cruzadas, pero de frente a Alec- "Entonces, ¿esto es como una cita real?"

Alec se rió entre dientes- "Como una cita real"- confirmó.

-"¿De eso estabas hablando con tu hermana?"- preguntó Magnus. Él ya tenía una idea, pero aún quería confirmarlo, Alec asintió.

El teléfono de Alec sonó de nuevo para indicar que recibió otro mensaje. Magnus lo arrebató de debajo del muslo de Alec, él no lo detuvo. En cambio, sólo se rió un poco. Magnus vio la vista previa de los dos mensajes en la pantalla. Ambos eran de Izzy. Miró a Alec pidiendo permiso. Alec asintió levemente.

-"¿Estás seguro?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Adelante. No estoy guardándote secretos"- dijo Alec.

-"¿Confías tanto en mí?"

-"¿Tengo razones para no confiar en ti?"- preguntó Alec de vuelta.

Magnus negó con la cabeza felizmente. No estaba planeando fisgonear. Le pareció sorprendente y halagador que Alec le permitiera tener algo de control sobre algo tan privado como su teléfono celular. Magnus no tenía planes de violar esa confianza.

Magnus desbloqueo rápidamente el teléfono. Alec no tenía un código de acceso. Su pantalla de inicio era una foto de él con tres chicos: una chica con largo cabello negro azabache como el de Alec, Magnus había supuesto que era Izzy, un chico más joven de unos ocho años con cabello oscuro que había asumido era Max y un chico rubio alrededor de los veintitantos años, que imaginó era Jace. Todos ellos estaban apilados sobre Alec en lo que parecía ser Central Park.

.

.

<De: Izzy>

¡¡¡¡Preguntale!!!!  
  


<De: Izzy>

¡Ja! Lo puse en la lista de todos modos. Conduce con cuidado. ¡Te amo! Xxx

.

.

Magnus se rió y luego leyó los mensajes en voz alta, Alec sonrió y le dijo a Magnus que ya sabía lo que su hermana había dicho sin necesidad de leer el mensaje. A Magnus le había divertido saber que Alec conocía bien a su hermana. No había duda de que estaban muy cerca.

-"¿Respondo?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"Si quieres"- contestó Alec. Magnus se mordió el labio inferior pensativo. Se movió hacia adelante y luego se inclinó hacia Alec, su cabeza descansando ligeramente sobre el hombro de Alec. Él miró brevemente a la cámara, frunciendo el ceño con expresión interrogante, mientras Magnus, sonriendo, tomó una rápida selfie de ambos.

.

.

<A: Izzy>

\- imagen adjunta -

¡Te vemos allí! - xxx Magnus y Alec

.

.

.

.

.

.

El Gran Cañón había estado a la altura y realmente se merecía su nombre, fue una vista impresionante desde que entraron al parque justo antes del mediodía. Había muchos turistas en esta época del año. Así que decidieron visitar los lugares menos concurridos primero antes de ir a los más populares. De esta forma pudieron pasar más tiempo en los miradores y obtener fotos decentes sin tener que competir con la multitud. Entraron en el parque a través de la ruta escénica Vista del Desierto en la entrada Este.

-"Pensé que habías dicho el borde al Sur"- señaló Magnus mientras se detenían en el estacionamiento del Centro de Visitantes de la Vista del Desierto.

-"Sigue siendo parte del Borde Sur"- aclaró Alec, mientras ambos salían del auto. Caminaron al centro de información para obtener un mapa. Tomaron un pequeño almuerzo antes de dirigirse hacia la Atalaya. Fue una caminata corta, alrededor de un cuarto de milla, pero les tomó más tiempo del habitual debido a todas sus paradas fotográficas. Una vez que estuvieron en la Atalaya subieron los 85 escalones hasta la cima y fueron recibidos por la magnífica vista de 360 grados del Cañón.

Alec estaba detrás de Magnus, su barbilla apoyada en los hombros de Magnus, un brazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras le mostraba todos los puntos de referencia que podían ver: la vista del río Colorado, los Acantilados Vermilion y el Cañón de Mármol"

-"Y los de allí..."- señaló Alec hacia las formaciones rocosas hacia el Noroeste- "...son los Templos de Venus, Júpiter y Apolo"

Magnus volvió la cabeza para mirar a Alec- "¿Por qué nos molestamos en obtener una guía del sitio? Ya lo sabes todo"

-"No sé todo"- Alec puso los ojos en blanco. Miró a Magnus- "¿No te gusta? ¿Tu propio exclusivo tour privado?"

Magnus sonrió- "Me encanta"- sonrió, rozando sus narices y luego le dio a Alec dos rápidos besos en los labios antes de regresar su atención a la vista- "Bien. Veamos si es cierto que no sabes todo sobre este lugar"- miró la guía en su mano y se volvió ligeramente para que Alec no viera la parte que estaba leyendo- "¿Qué pueblo antiguo vivió en el Cañón hace unos mil años?"

-"Los Anasazi"- respondió Alec.

Magnus se dio la vuelta, la guía en la mano, los brazos de Alec a su alrededor- "¿Quién diseñó la Atalaya y cuándo fue construida?"

-"Mary Coulter, 1932"- respondió Alec, sonriendo. Mientras caminaban alrededor de la torre, Magnus le hizo diez preguntas más.

-"Eres el nerd del Gran Cañón"- bromeó Magnus, riendo entre dientes- "Bien, siguiente pregunta"- dijo Magnus, buscando en la guía.

Alec pasó sus manos por la cintura de Magnus y lo atrajo hacia sí. Magnus soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras se concentraba en la guía- "Tengo una pregunta más"

Magnus dijo riéndose cuando Alec presionó la nariz contra el hueco de su cuello.

-"Contestaré bien, de todos modos"- replicó Alec juguetonamente antes de besar a Magnus profundamente. Magnus, se rio tontamente en el beso, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec y devolviendo el beso. Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a los otros turistas en la escena.

Una vez que se separaron, Magnus sonrió de nuevo- "Voy a encontrar una pregunta que te sorprenderá"- lo desafió Magnus, volteándose y mirando su libro.

Tomaron varias fotos más en la Atalaya antes de dirigirse a los diferentes puntos de observación. Magnus continuó con el juego de trivia, y Alec aún no había dado una respuesta incorrecta. Pasaron por el Punto Navajo y el Punto Lipan, tomaron algunas fotos más.

Cuando llegaron a las ruinas de Tusayan, se dirigieron al museo, donde Magnus se acercó a uno de los guías para preguntarle los hechos más oscuros y desconocidos sobre el Cañón. Sin embargo, Alec respondió a todos correctamente.

-"Esta puede ser tu segunda carrera"- comentó Magnus mientras se detenían en el estacionamiento de Moran justo antes del atardecer- "Guía del Gran Cañón"

Alec sólo se rio, negando con la cabeza- "Lo consideraré"- dijo.

Llegaron al sitio con el tiempo justo para explorar. La cantidad de turistas había disminuido, a excepción de dos o tres automóviles en el aparcamiento, básicamente eran sólo ellos dos. Tomaron varias fotografías antes de que Alec colocara la cámara en el trípode. Ambos tuvieron un día ocupado de caminata y quisieron tener unos momentos de paz, disfrutando la belleza del Gran Cañón.

Magnus se sentó en el capó del auto con Alec de pie junto a él. Se quedaron allí en silencio admirando la vista. Mientras el sol se ponía, Alec llamó a Magnus a donde estaba la cámara.

-"Necesito que te pongas de pie, justo... allí"- Alec tenía ambas manos a cada lado de los brazos de Magnus, colocándolo a la misma dirección que la cámara, viendo hacia el Cañón.

-"¿Qué se supone debo mirar?"- preguntó Magnus confundido.

Cuando volvió la cabeza para mirar a Alec, este último le dio un rápido beso en los labios- "A mí no. Mírame más tarde. Por ahora mira ahí"- bromeó Alec, luego empujó el rostro de Magnus hacia su posición original, de frente a la cámara. Magnus frunció el ceño ante la falta de explicación, pero miró al frente. Alec lo besó ligeramente en la mejilla- "Créeme"- dijo Alec mientras hacía las últimas verificaciones en la configuración de la cámara, sosteniendo el control remoto, listo para tomar las fotos.

Alec se situó justo detrás de Magnus y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Ambos vieron el sol ponerse- "Mantén tus ojos enfocados en esas formaciones rocosas"- señaló Alec las espectaculares formaciones a la distancia. Mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte, Magnus jadeó cuando se hizo más claro lo que Alec deseaba que viera.

La formación rocosa recortada contra la puesta de sol creó una vista espectacular. Magnus había escuchado lugares como estos, los que sólo ves en ciertos momentos del día, un truco de la luz. Su madre solía decirle, 'fenómenos como estos son como un vistazo a un mundo diferente, una ventana a una dimensión diferente, y por el más breve de los momentos, es como ser transportado en un viaje a otro reino'

-"Se llama 'barco hundido'"- dijo Alec cuando el sol finalmente había caído demasiado bajo y la vista se había ido- "Porque hace que las rocas se parezcan a... un barco que se hunde"- Alec se rió entre dientes.

Magnus tenía la sonrisa más grande en su rostro, los ojos volviendo a enfocarse como si acabara de salir de un sueño.

-"Eso fue hermoso"- susurró Magnus, mirando a Alec. Se inclinó para plantar un beso en la mejilla de Alec antes de volver su atención a la vista. Alec apretó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Magnus, jalándolo más cerca. Se quedaron de pie allí un rato, asimilando y admirando la vista.

Regresaron al automóvil, pero decidieron quedarse un poco más con la última luz del día aún visible en el horizonte.

Alec estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apoyado en el capó del automóvil- "Así que esto entre nosotros"- comenzó Alec, vacilante- "¿Quieres ver qué ocurre?"- Mantuvo los ojos bajos, centrándose en su pie mientras pateaba algunas rocas- "Quiero decir, um... cuando ambos regresemos a Nueva York"- miró a Magnus, los ojos llenos de esperanza.

A lo largo de su viaje, esta fue la primera vez que Magnus vio a Alec estar tan inseguro de sí mismo. El Alec con el que había pasado las últimas dos semanas y media era confiado, y algunas veces presuntuoso, de una manera muy linda. Magnus encontró adorable la vacilación Alec.

-"Soy una cita increíble"- agregó Alec- "Te lo demostraré el domingo en la noche"- le guiñó un ojo. Y ahí estaba. La suficiencia que Magnus había aprendido a amar.

Magnus levantó una ceja- "¿No estás un poco seguro de ti mismo?"- preguntó.

Alec se encogió de hombros- "Supongo que tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo"- dijo con lo que Magnus ahora sabía era el familiar aire de confianza de Alec.

-"¿Y bien?"- preguntó Alec de nuevo, volviéndose más hacia Magnus hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Alec puso una mano a cada lado de Magnus, apoyándolas en el capó del auto- "Magnus Bane, ¿quieres salir conmigo de manera adecuada y exclusiva, incluso más allá de este viaje, cuando volvamos a Nueva York?"

Magnus se abanicó con su mano, fingiendo contener las lágrimas- "¡Dios mío, sí!"- exclamó, respondiendo como si Alec acabara de proponerle matrimonio.

Alec se dio vuelta con ambas manos en el aire- "Él dijo 'sí'"- le anunció a nadie en particular, sino a la vista del Gran Cañón antes de dejar que Magnus lo jalara para darle un beso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegaron a uno de los campamentos cerca de Grand Canyon Village. Alec había tomado prestada una de las tiendas de Lydia y John y otros equipos de campamento antes de salir del rancho. Magnus tuvo que cancelar las reservas de hotel que había hecho antes de partir de Nueva York, ya que inesperadamente tuvieron que quedarse en el rancho más de lo previsto. Era una de las épocas más concurridas del año, los hoteles y posadas cerca o alrededor de los parques ya se habían reservado por completo. Acampar era la mejor opción, sobre todo porque habían planeado comenzar temprano para ver el amanecer en uno de los miradores.

-"¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que quieres acampar?"- le preguntó Alec cuando llegaron a la oficina de recepción- "Porque todavía podemos tratar de encontrar un hotel. Incluso si tenemos que salir del parque"

-"Estaré bien"- le aseguró Magnus, apoyándose en el mostrador mientras esperaban al ayudante- "Es una noche. No soy tan delicado, puedo ser rudo"- agarró el rostro de Alec y frotó suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar- "Además, ya estamos aquí. Y necesitas dormir pronto"

-"Bueno"- Alec se encogió de hombros- "Depende de ti"- tomó la mano de Magnus y la besó antes de dejarla caer. Mientras esperaban, Alec le envió un rápido mensaje de texto a Izzy para decirle dónde se estaban quedando. Magnus se había quedado junto al mostrador leyendo detenidamente uno de los folletos.

.

.

<De: Izzy>

\- imagen adjunta -

Eso es genial. Ahora, ¡¡¡¿¿¿qué es esto????!!!

.

.

Adjunto a su mensaje había una captura de pantalla de la página de Instagram de Magnus. Confía en su hermana para ya estar siguiendo probablemente todas las cuentas en redes sociales de Magnus. Era una fotografía de ambos. Magnus había saltado sobre Alec para que lo llevara a cuestas, sus brazos alrededor de Alec, las manos apoyadas en su pecho, las manos de Alec rodeaban los muslos de Magnus para mantenerlo estable. Magnus tenía su mentón sobre el hombro de Alec y ambos sonreían. Fue tomada por un amable turista cuando estaban en Lipan ese mismo día, con la vista del Gran Cañón justo detrás de ellos.

En la etiqueta Magnus había escrito: La mula más hermosa en el  _#GranCañón. ;) #Osoloesobstinado #besttimeever #aventura #mio_

Los ojos de Alec se enfocaron en la palabra 'mío'. No pudo reprimir su sonrisa. Sabía que Magnus había estado publicando muchas de las fotos durante su viaje, pero nunca había revisado realmente para ver cuáles había subido. Abrió rápidamente la aplicación de Instagram en su teléfono, que mostraba una serie de notificaciones. Se desplazó para ver las fotos que Magnus había publicado. Había algunas suyas en los diferentes paisajes que habían visitado. Magnus lo había etiquetado en ellas, pero nunca se molestó en mirar. Durante su viaje, él había estado tomando fotos de Magnus o viceversa. Nunca juntos. Hasta ahora. Alec se había dado cuenta de que esta era una de las dos fotos de él y Magnus juntos. La otra era la selfie de esta mañana en el auto.

Alec era dueño de cuentas en redes sociales, principalmente para promocionar su fotografía. La mayor parte del contenido era de naturaleza o muestras de sus impresiones. Incluso su foto de perfil era la de un ciervo en la nieve tomada durante uno de sus viajes. Simon, el novio de Izzy, administraba su sitio web e insistió en que las redes sociales eran una buena estrategia de promoción. Nunca había publicado una foto de una persona en su página, y mucho menos la suya. Miró su fotografía en la página de Magnus otra vez. Ya había un comentario de Izzy y había 'me gusta' de muchos otros que no reconoció. Magnus tenía muchos seguidores. Alec se detuvo para leer uno de Catarina que solo decía: 'Detalles por favor. Llámame lo antes posible'

Alec leyó más comentarios y luego volvió a la imagen. La miró por un momento, sin darse cuenta de que todavía estaba sonriendo. Luego hizo clic en el botón 'regram'.

.

.

<De: Izzy>

¿Realmente publicaste una foto tuya y de Magnus en Instagram?  
  


<De: Izzy>

¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Tú sabes cómo hacer eso?????!!!!!!  
  


<De: Jace>

Alec, creo que alguien hackeó tu IG. Más importante aún, ¿quién es ese?  
  


<De: Izzy>

¿¿¿¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ???? ¿¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANO??  
  


<De: Simon>

Sólo para avisarte que Izzy está saltando por la casa gritando. Además, tu nuevo hombre se ve sexy. Quiero decir, no me siento atraído por él. Oh, qué demonios. Él es sexy.  
  


<De: Clary>

Jace ha muerto por tu publicación. PTI*. Además, ¡ustedes dos se ven adorables!  
  


<De: Max>

Hey, mula. Buena mochila. Historia pronto  
  


<De: Lidia>

¿#mío? Parece que no eres el único que marca territorio. Saluda a Magnus por mí y John.

.

.

-"¿Buenas noticias?"- Magnus se puso a su lado, con un mapa del campamento en la mano.

Alec negó con la cabeza, ignorando los mensajes de texto de sus hermanos y amigos. Conociéndolos, ya estaban compartiendo chismes sobre él y Magnus desde el primer día. Dejará que Izzy les explique. O todos tendrán que esperar hasta que los vea de nuevo. Él puso su teléfono en su bolsillo trasero- "Sólo mis hermanos"- dijo, sonriendo. Magnus frunció el ceño, confundido- "¿Estás listos para irnos?"- preguntó Alec, cambiando el tema.

-"Más que listo"- Magnus agitó el pedazo de papel frente a él, el mapa del campamento. Caminaron de regreso al auto y condujeron hacia el campamento. Encontraron un hermoso y aislado claro en medio de un grupo de árboles. Alec descargó el equipo de acampar del maletero y comenzó a instalar la tienda al lado del Impala. Para cuando terminaron de instalar todo y lavarse, ya estaban exhaustos. Se acostaron sobre sus espaldas, inmóviles, y sólo mirando el techo de su tienda.

-"¿Alexander?"- preguntó Magnus. Alec respondió con un somnoliento 'mmm'.

-"¿Por qué la fotografía? ¿Y por qué la naturaleza, la vida silvestre?"- preguntó Magnus.

-"¿Honestamente?"- respondió Alec- "La fauna y paisajes se debe a Parque Jurásico"- Magnus volvió la cabeza para mirar a Alec, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de descifrar si estaba bromeando o no. Él hablaba en serio- "Vi la película, y me intrigaron los dinosaurios, y todo el parque en la película"- explicó Alec- "Y luego descubrí más sobre animales y observé las primeras obras de Sir David Attenborough. Y luego descubrí más sobre fotografía. Y eso fue todo"- respondió Alec.

Magnus sonrió, contento de saber que sabía otra cosa sobre Alec. Se habría reído, habría hecho más preguntas. A Alec le hubiera encantado responderlas. Probablemente. Pero él estaba agotado. Ambos lo estaban. Ambos cerraron los ojos y rápidamente se durmieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec se despertó con un escalofrío por el frío de la mañana. Ya podía oír las voces amortiguadas de otros madrugadores en las otras partes del campamento. Escuchó el ruido sordo de un motor, que asumió era una de las casas rodantes, pero pronto se desvaneció, probablemente alejándose para continuar su viaje. Sintió a Magnus moverse detrás de él, enterrando su rostro en la nuca de Alec y acercándolo para abrazarlo más fuerte. Recordó la primera mañana que se había despertado con Magnus envuelto alrededor de él. Mucho menos apretado, pero a pesar de todo aferrándose a él. Apenas se acababan de conocer en ese entonces, pero Alec ya estaba interesado, intrigado. Demonios, esa mañana habría besado a Magnus si no hubiera sido capaz de detenerse. El recuerdo trajo una sonrisa a sus labios, porque ahora, él no tenía que contenerse.

-"Cinco minutos más"- masculló Magnus, su cálido aliento una leve brisa sobre la piel de Alec enviando un tipo diferente de escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Alec estaba seguro de que Magnus estaba negociando consigo mismo más que hablando con él.

Alec se dio vuelta y se tumbó de espaldas, levantando su brazo y pasándolo por debajo de la cabeza de Magnus. Él protestó con un gemido, y pasó una pierna sobre la suya, Alec soltó una risita y besó el cabello de Magnus- "Cinco minutos más"- le aseguró. Alec cerró los ojos y saboreó la sensación de tener a Magnus en sus brazos. ¿Cómo puede ser esto tan nuevo y sentirse tan correcto? Desde que se conocieron, todo sobre Magnus se había sentido correcto. Alec nunca había querido tanto a alguien como quería a Magnus.

Los cinco minutos se convirtieron en treinta, antes de que Magnus finalmente parpadeara soñoliento abriendo un ojo y luego el otro. Todavía estaba oscuro cuando comenzaron a prepararse. Alec sabía que no era una persona madrugadora, pero estaba impresionado del esfuerzo que Magnus hacía por ser funcional y ayudar a limpiar su campamento. Se las arreglaron para disfrutar de una taza de café antes de conducir hacia el Punto Yaki donde planeaban ver el amanecer.

Había otros tres o cuatro grupos pequeños de turistas que se habían despertado temprano como ellos. Cada grupo se había encontrado en un lugar apartado para apreciar la vista. Magnus se sentó en la superficie plana de una de las rocas mirando a Alec configurar la cámara. Tenía la manta envuelta alrededor de él con un termo de café apretado entre sus manos. Alec caminó hacia él y probó el control remoto de la cámara para asegurarse de que funcionaba desde donde estaban sentados. Caminó hacia la cámara y revisó las fotos antes de retroceder y finalmente se sentó de espaldas a Magnus. Con sus piernas a cada lado de él, Magnus envolvió la manta alrededor de ambos, Alec se relajó contra su pecho, mientras comían sándwiches para el desayuno, esperando el amanecer.

Una vez que el sol había salido y estuvieron satisfechos con las fotos que tomaron, empacaron y condujeron a los otros puntos de observación. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la mañana explorando las otras partes del Cañón a las que no pudieron ir el día anterior. Después del almuerzo, finalmente salieron del lugar y se dirigieron hacia Flagstaff, desviándose a través de la pintoresca carretera boscosa de la I-180 para ver el Pico Humphrey y luego de regreso en la I-40 para llegar a su próximo destino el Lago Mead en Nevada, donde habían planeado pasar la noche.

-"¿En serio? ¿Café 'Animal atropellado'?"- Magnus estaba de pie junto al automóvil en el estacionamiento, mirando el cartel del establecimiento en el que acababan de aparcar. Ya era tarde debido a todas las paradas que habían hecho, así que decidieron tomarse un breve descanso. Alec necesitaba estirar las piernas y obtener su dosis de cafeína. Él había salido de la I-40 hacia la ruta histórica 66.

-"Podrían tener buena comida"- Alec se encogió de hombros- "Recién despegada de la carretera"- bromeó. Magnus le dio una mirada de asco y luego se estremeció, pero de todos modos siguió a Alec al interior del café.

Magnus se sentó en una de las cabinas de la esquina esperando a la camarera, mientras que Alec fue al baño. Magnus les ordenó a ambos una taza de café y un poco de pastel. Luego envió un rápido mensaje de texto a Cat para reportarse y después revisó todas las imágenes que había tomado. Su galería se estaba llenando rápidamente con fotos de él y Alec. Leyó los comentarios en su Instagram, había ganado nuevos seguidores por medio de los hermanos Lightwood y algunos amigos de Alec. Y fue una gran sensación saber que su propio grupo de amigos y Alec se estaban uniendo a ellos en las redes sociales. Las más de 100 notificaciones en la foto 'mula' que publicó de él y Alec eran un hilo de conversación entre sus amigos y los hermanos de Alec (sobre todo Izzy) y sus amigos, entre ellos Lydia.

Estaba a punto de responder a uno de los comentarios de Raphael cuando su número apareció en la pantalla.

-"Hola, Raphael"- respondió Magnus alegremente- "Esto es una sorpresa. Me extrañas–"

-"Si. Si. Te extraño"- lo interrumpió Raphael- "No es por eso que estoy llamando"- dijo apresuradamente. Magnus se enderezó, alarmado por el tono de la voz de su amigo.

-"Dime que ya estás cerca de LA"- pidió Raphael- "¿Has revisado tus correos electrónicos?"

-"No he tenido oportunidad. Raphael, ¿qué está pasando?"- preguntó Magnus, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-"Hablé con Elias hace un momento"- comenzó Raphael a explicarle- "Dijo que tu audición se movió a mañana temprano en lugar del próximo martes. Algo sobre un cambio en el cronograma de la producción"

-"¿Qué?"- Magnus examinó rápidamente buzón, alarmado mientras buscaba ese correo. No había tenido la oportunidad de revisarlo con todas las actividades que habían tenido. Honestamente, él no había pensado en su audición, no en realidad, incluso antes de llegar al rancho. Leyó el correo electrónico rápidamente. Fue enviado hace menos de dos días, ya había oído que algunas productoras cambiaban los horarios con poca antelación- "Maldición"- exclamó Magnus por lo bajo y regresó el teléfono a su oreja- "Raphael, acabo de leerlo. Gracias por avisarme"- Magnus había tratado de mantener sus nervios bajo control.

-"¿Vas a lograrlo?"- preguntó Raphael- "Lo siento. Te hubiera llamado antes, si lo hubiera sabido"- Magnus negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable ante el sonido de disculpa en la voz de su amigo.

-"No, está bien. No lo sabías"- dijo Magnus- "Pensaré en algo"- se mordió el labio- "Tengo que irme"- dijo un rápido adiós y colgó, justo cuando Alec se acercaba a su mesa.

-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Alec, preocupado cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Magnus.

Magnus negó con la cabeza, la mitad de su atención estaba centrada en la resolución de este dilema. Volvió a leer el correo electrónico, Alec esperaba pacientemente a que se lo explicara. Magnus apenas se dio cuenta de que la camarera les traía la comida hasta que vio a Alec deslizar el café frente a él. Revisó rápidamente cualquier ruta de autobús o aeropuertos cercanos para ver si podía llegar a LA antes sin molestar a Alec. Magnus tenía mala suerte. Las rutas de autobús estaban completamente llenas o llegarían allí después de la hora de su llamado. Los vuelos estaban en situación similar. Era eso o tener que pisarle a fondo hasta otro aeropuerto para que pudiera registrarse. Conducir era la mejor y más rápida opción que tenía.

-"Mi audición se ha movido a mañana por la mañana. La hora de llamada es a las 7:00 am"- Magnus tomó su café y le dio un sorbo apresurado, frunció el ceño. Levantó la vista hacia Alec- "¿Está bien si nos saltamos el Lago Mead y vamos directamente a LA? Revisé los horarios de los autobuses y los vuelos, pero ninguno de ellos encaja"

Alec miró su reloj- "Ya son casi las 5:00 pm. Entonces deberíamos llegar allí a la medianoche o justo después. Si no hay retrasos"

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, los engranajes en su cerebro girando mientras trataba de averiguar qué hacer- "¿Podemos?"- preguntó- "Me dará el tiempo justo para practicar mi rutina. Tendré que trabajar toda la noche, pero también significa que tendrás que conducir más y tendremos que perdernos Nevada"

Alec le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- "Magnus, está bien. He conducido más tiempo antes. Durante la noche. Seis horas no es nada. Y Nevada puede esperar"

-"Gracias"- dijo Magnus. Se sintió ligeramente aliviado, pero su corazón todavía martillaba en su pecho. Terminaron rápidamente su merienda, y se fueron inmediatamente. Destino: Los Ángeles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec regresó a la I-40 y mantuvo su velocidad al máximo tanto como pudo en la carretera. Magnus había permanecido callado en el auto, con los ojos cerrados para imaginar su rutina. Obviamente, no podía practicar toda la rutina en el auto, pero practicaba los movimientos de la mano, sin molestar a Alec. Todavía era más importante que llegaran allí a salvo. Este fue el viaje más silencioso que habían hecho, con excepción de la música que se reproducía en el iPod de Magnus. Estaba impresionado de que Alec no lo hubiera arrojado por la ventana considerando que reproducía la misma melodía una y otra vez para memorizar el ritmo.

Estaban a diez millas de la ciudad de Fenner cuando el tráfico en la autopista disminuyó repentinamente, casi congestionándose, lo cual era inusual. No había grandes ciudades cerca y hace mucho que terminó la hora pico. La demora no ayudó a calmar los nervios de Magnus, había pasado una hora y apenas se movieron a lo largo de un kilómetro. Otra media hora y el tráfico se detuvo. Algunos autos incluso se habían movido al costado del camino para descansar. Mucha gente había salido de sus autos y hablaba con otros conductores.

Alec salió del auto y habló con el conductor del camión estacionado al lado del Impala. Regresó unos minutos después. Resultó que había dos camiones que se estrellaron en la carretera unas horas antes de que Magnus y Alec llegaran, prácticamente bloqueando ambos carriles en cada dirección. Algunos otros automovilistas se habían visto involucrados y a servicios de emergencia le estaba tomando un tiempo despejar el camino. La buena noticia era que no parecía haber víctimas. La estimación era alrededor de otra hora antes de que pudieran hacer que el tráfico se mueva nuevamente.

Magnus se cubrió el rostro con las manos y gritó, su voz sonaba apagada. Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche- "Por supuesto. Por supuesto, hay un accidente en la carretera, justo cuando tenemos prisa"- gritó frustrado en el auto.

-"Parece que vamos a estar aquí durante un rato"- dijo Alec. Puso su brazo alrededor de Magnus y le acarició el hombro con esperanza de consolarlo. Habían revisado otras carreteras a las que podían desviarse, pero con cualquiera que encontraban les tomaría más tiempo llegar a su destino. Alec no quería arriesgar su seguridad tomando ningún camino rural especialmente en el desierto por la noche. La mejor manera era que se quedaran quietos y esperaran a que la autopista se despejara nuevamente.

Magnus enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Alec y gimió su frustración- "Tal vez debería olvidarme de la audición"- dijo abatido- "Quiero decir, quizás ni siquiera lleguemos a tiempo. Y aún tengo que practicar mi rutina"

Alec se inclinó ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos- "¿En serio es lo que quieres? ¿Renunciar a la audición?"

Magnus se enderezó en su asiento y suspiró- "No"- admitió- "Se supone que esta audición es mi primer proyecto fuera de la competencia de baile de salón. Y Jem me ayudó a obtenerla para que notaran el nombre de Pandemonium. Yo sólo..."- se mordió el labio y luego dejó escapar otro gemido frustrado, con los puños apretados- "Camille me dijo que nunca iba a lograr nada cuando terminé nuestra asociación y la relación. Y realmente me afectó, destruyó mi confianza. Por eso sólo me enfoqué en dar clases en el estudio, y cuando mamá se enfermó, fue lo más correcto en ese momento"- negó con la cabeza otra vez.

-"Este fue el primer paso que di para hacer un cambio después del año de mierda que tuve. Sé que es pequeño. Y esto va a sonar tan superficial y mezquino, pero no quiero que sólo me conozcan como el compañero de baile de Camille para siempre. Voy a ser algo sin ella. ¡Y voy a tener éxito incluso sin esa... mentirosa, infiel, malvada y manipuladora PERRA!"- vertió toda su frustración e ira en la última palabra. Él nunca le había contado a nadie lo que ella había dicho. Ni siquiera a sus amigos más cercanos. Sabía que no era una buena idea guardarlo para sí mismo, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando con su madre, enterró esos sentimientos hasta que comenzaron a devorar su confianza. Magnus se echó hacia atrás, con la cabeza colgando lánguidamente sobre el respaldo del asiento del pasajero y los ojos cerrados.

-"Entonces te llevaré allí"- dijo Alec después de un período de silencio. Magnus abrió los ojos y miró a Alec, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, los hombros rectos. Alec tenía los puños apretados como si estuviera listo para luchar contra lo que el universo acaba de arrojarles. Tenía la expresión más alentadora, decidida y solidaria que Magnus haya visto alguna vez. Sólo había visto esa expresión en una persona, su madre. Las palabras de apoyo de su madre siempre le habían dado coraje. Y de alguna manera, las palabras de Alec también despertaron ese coraje en él.

Magnus se sentó- "¿Cómo?"- preguntó. La parte lógica de su cerebro estancada en el hecho de que todavía estaban atrapados en medio del tráfico.

Alec miró hacia el frente, hacia los carros afuera. No había ningún cambio. En todo caso, había más personas fuera de sus automóviles y algunos se habían reunido en grupos. Miró hacia Magnus- "Practica tu rutina. Aquí. Ahora"

-"¿Qué?"

Alec señaló el iPod de Magnus- "Tienes la música"- señaló afuera- "Tienes el espacio"- luego señaló todo y levantó las manos en el aire cuando no pudo encontrar nada específico para señalar- "Y tienes tiempo. Estaremos atrapados aquí un buen rato. Bien podrías usarlo"- Alec rápidamente bajó del auto, Magnus lo siguió, siendo llevado por la energía de Alec, hasta que se quedaron uno frente al otro por delante de auto- "¿Y bien?"- Alec esperó.

Magnus negó con la cabeza, riéndose. Él levantó ambas manos en el aire y se encogió de hombros- "Está bien. ¿Por qué demonios no? No estoy haciendo nada de todos modos"

Alec sonrió, dando un paso adelante para besarlo en la frente- "Ese es el espíritu"- Alec frotó sus manos arriba y abajo por los brazos de Magnus- "Tú comienza, ya vuelvo"- luego corrió hacia el frente de la vía, probablemente para obtener una actualización sobre el atasco en el tráfico.

Magnus miró a su alrededor y caminó hacia el lado del Impala, más cerca del arcén de la carretera. Se puso los auriculares, cerró los ojos e imaginó su rutina. La repitió en su cabeza, mientras esperaba a que la música comenzara.

Cuando Alec regresó, una pequeña multitud se había reunido para ver a Magnus bailando. Él no pareció darse cuenta. La multitud lo miraba en silencio mientras se movía, Alec caminó hacia el frente lentamente, con cuidado de no perturbar la concentración de Magnus, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzó a grabar un video.

Los ojos de Magnus estaban enfocándose, cerrándose de vez en cuando, sintiendo cada paso. Sus movimientos fluidos junto con la luz del Impala creaban una silueta espectacular, con la luz que parecía envolverse a su alrededor, bailando en sincronía con cada movimiento. De alguna manera, Magnus se estaba moviendo de una manera diferente, pero igualmente hermosa que aquella mañana en el lago.

Ya era casi medianoche cuando el tráfico comenzó a moverse. Magnus había tenido algunos descansos entre sus ensayos, incluso tuvo que cambiarse la camisa ya que estaba bañado en sudor por tanto bailar.

-"Ahora puedes dormir"- le dijo Alec mientras comenzaba a conducir, siguiendo al auto frente a ellos- "Yo te llevaré hasta allí"

Magnus se rió débilmente. Estaba agotado, a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse despierto, había usado mucha de su energía- "¿Y tú? También necesitas descansar"

-"Estaré bien. Yo me encargaré de todo"- le aseguró Alec de nuevo. Fue lo último que escuchó Magnus, antes de quedarse dormido. La música y su rutina continuaban reproduciéndose en su cabeza, incluso en sus sueños.

 

 

\--***--

 

 

-"Magnus"- escuchó la voz de Alec y se sintió ser sacudido ligeramente. Magnus parpadeó, frotándose un ojo mientras se despertaba y fue recibido con la hermosa sonrisa de Alec y el olor a café, el calor de la bebida presionado en sus manos.

-"¿Dónde estamos?"- preguntó Magnus mientras bebía su café, todavía deseando que su cerebro se despertara. El sol ya había salido y brillaba.

-"Estamos aquí"- Alec señaló el edificio frente a ellos. Era el estudio donde se llevaban a cabo las audiciones.

Magnus se sentó de repente, ahora finalmente despierto, y en leve pánico- "¿Que hora es?"

-"Son las seis." Alec le dijo- "Tienes tiempo"- le entregó a Magnus un McMuffin de huevo y salchicha- "Lo siento, tendrás que conformarte con McDonald's. Fue lo más cercano que pude encontrar abierto tan temprano. A menos que quieras algo de a Dunkin' Donuts para desayunar"- señaló detrás de él- "Porque ahí es donde conseguí el café. Puedo regresar y traerte lo que quieras"

Magnus negó con la cabeza, dejó el café en el tablero y luego tomó la hamburguesa que le ofrecía Alec- "Esto está bien. Gracias"- desenvolvió la hamburguesa y comenzó a comer.

Alec señaló una puerta en el lado del edificio- "Hablé con el guardia de seguridad. Dijo que puedes usar las duchas para refrescarte antes de la audición"

-"¿Hablaste con él y simplemente accedió a dejarme usar las instalaciones?"- preguntó Magnus, dudoso.

-"Puede que le haya dado un veinte"- Alec sonrió en su taza mientras tomaba un trago de café- "Ahora, no dejes que mi dinero duramente ganado se desperdicie"

Magnus se comió rápidamente el resto de su hamburguesa y tomó un par de sorbos de su café- "Eres mi ángel de la guarda"-le dio a Alec un rápido beso en los labios y salió corriendo del auto, agarró sus cosas y fue a prepararse.

Cuando regresó, ya había un par de personas llegando para las audiciones. Alec estaba apoyado en el automóvil, teléfono en mano. Magnus había supuesto que estaba enviando mensajes de texto a su hermana. Magnus arregló sus cosas en el auto y luego caminó hacia Alec.

-"No tienes que esperarme"- dijo Magnus- "No has dormido nada. Necesitas descansar"- dijo acunando el rostro de Alec con su mano.

Alec negó con la cabeza- "Estaré bien. Esperaré"- apoyó la frente en Magnus, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos- "Siempre puedo dormir en el auto si lo necesito. Ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, usando su barbilla para señalar a la puerta- "Ahora vete y haz que se les caigan los calzones de la impresión. O algo así"

Magnus soltó una carcajada- "O algo así. Voy a hacer eso"- presionó sus labios castamente contra los de Alec- "Te veré más tarde"- Alec respondió con otro beso.

Pasó otra hora antes de que comenzaran las audiciones reales. Habiendo sido uno de los primeros en llegar, Magnus fue el séptimo en la lista. A medida que su número se acercaba, su corazón comenzó a correr. No se había sentido tan nervioso desde su audición en la academia. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas para calmar sus nervios. No funcionó, así que se levantó y saltó un par de veces, balanceando las manos para relajarse. Y finalmente lo llamaron.

Magnus caminó por la duela de la cancha de básquetbol y se presentó frente al equipo de casting. Se había enfrentado a jueces mucho más intimidantes en las competiciones, pero de alguna manera, esto era más angustioso. Se presentó y habló un poco de su pasado, mientras repasaban su currículum.

Entonces la música comenzó. Magnus inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a moverse. Con cada latido fuerte y feroz, recordó el año pasado – la ira y la tristeza que sintió, luego los dejó ir. Cuando la música sonaba alegre, se acordó de conocer a Alec, de su viaje. Y cuando la música se suavizó, recordó el rostro sonriente de su madre, sus ojos amables y la forma en que aplaudía con entusiasmo y orgullo en cada una de sus actuaciones. La recordó bailando en la cocina mientras estaba cocinando. Ella fue la primera en enseñarle el arte. Los recuerdos de ellos bailando en la sala de estar inundaron su mente, trayendo una lágrima a los ojos, pero una sonrisa a su rostro. Ella fue su primera pareja de baile. Ella le había ayudado a formar quién era y quién es ahora. No fue Camille. Fue su madre. Y seguía ayudándolo y guiándolo ahora. La había imaginado bailando con él en ese mismo momento.

Cuando terminó la música, Magnus tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero se sentía ligero. Y dichoso. Como si se hubiera encontrado de nuevo. Se secó las lágrimas y el sudor y se inclinó. La fuerza de la costumbre. Durante las competiciones, siempre hacía una reverencia ante los jueces después de cada actuación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus corrió hacia Alec, chocando contra él, sus brazos envolviendo su cuello y besándolo en la boca. Alec tuvo que apoyarse en el auto con ambos codos para sostenerse, cada mano en la cintura de Magnus mientras respondía al beso.

-"¡Me aceptaron!"- exclamó emocionado tan pronto como se separó de Alec- "Bueno, todavía me podían despedir durante los ensayos finales, pero me aceptaron"- agitó el pedazo de papel frente a Alec- "Comenzamos la próxima semana"

-"¡Eso es maravilloso!"- dijo Alec con orgullo- "¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!"- sonriéndole suavemente a Magnus, levantando su mano, acariciando la mandíbula de Magnus lentamente con su dedo índice.

Magnus sonrió- "Todo gracias a ti"- dijo y jaló a Alec para que le diera otro beso, sus dedos enhebrándose en el cabello de Alec, su lengua enredándose con la contraria. Alec envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Magnus más fuerte, acercándolo para profundizar el beso. Magnus retrocedió cuando escuchó a Alec gemir pecaminosamente, mientras perseguía sus labios deseando más- "Deberíamos parar antes de dejarnos llevar"- dijo Magnus, pero empujó su cuerpo más cerca de Alec.

-"¿Ah?"- respondió Alec, con los ojos vidriosos, y aún muy perdido. Magnus se rió. Puede que no haya sido capaz de vencer a Alec en el Gran Cañón, pero definitivamente lo había dejado sin palabras en este momento.

Magnus limpió lo que inicialmente pensó que era sudor, goteando por la mejilla de Alec. Sin duda, su beso no fue tan caliente- "¿Por qué tienes el cabello mojado?" preguntó Magnus cuando finalmente vio la fuente. Ahora que lo miró, Alec vestía ropas diferentes a cuando lo vio antes de la audición.

-"Oh, sí. Eso"-Alec se pasó los dedos por la nuca tímidamente, en parte para deshacerse del exceso de agua- "Le di al guardia otros veinte para que me permitiera usar la ducha. No quería estar dormido cuando terminaras tu audición. Así que pensé que una ducha me despertaría"

Magnus enterró su rostro en el pecho de Alec y dejó escapar un feliz gemido antes de mirarlo. Puso sus palmas en cada una de las mejillas de Alec y las jaló, haciendo que los labios de Alec se fruncieran- "Eres irreal"- le dio un pico en los labios ya fruncidos de Alec, antes de rodear con los brazos su cuello.

-"Alguien ahí arriba debe estar cuidándote. Te envió un ángel como yo"- dijo Alec sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

-"No presiones"- Magnus se rió entre dientes mientras se despegaba de Alec.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Alec, fingiendo despreocupación, entrelazando los dedos de Magnus con los suyos- "Esta mañana dijiste que era tu ángel. Me limito a repetirlo"- siguió a Magnus hasta el asiento del copiloto.

Magnus abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta- "Sí, sí. De acuerdo, eso dije"- Magnus puso los ojos en blanco, en broma- "¿Y ahora a dónde, querubín?"

-"¿Querubín?"- Alec arrugó la nariz, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza- "No"- soltó la mano de Magnus, dando un paso atrás.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Magnus, sonriendo- "Sigue siendo un ángel. Un tipo de pequeño ángel. Uno adorable y chiquito, como tú"- su mirada burlona siguió mientras Alec caminaba hacia el otro lado del automóvil.

-"No hay nada en mí que sea chiquito"- comentó Alec mientras ambos subían al auto. Alec se puso rojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, especialmente después de atrapar a Magnus mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando divertido la entrepierna de Alec y luego otra vez a sus ojos. Alec cambió de parecer, se encogió de hombros y decidió que no había nada vergonzoso en lo que acababa de decir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron el día explorando tranquilamente Los Ángeles. Primero fueron al Rancho La Brea, después del almuerzo, condujeron hasta el cañón Runyon y caminaron por algunos de los senderos. Y a mitad de la tarde, se dirigieron al Observatorio de Griffith. Era uno de los mejores miradores para ver el cartel de Hollywood.

Caminaron por el Mount Hollywood Trail desde el estacionamiento hasta el famoso letrero. Fue una corta caminata de cinco kilómetros. Y en comparación con las que habían hecho en su viaje, ésta fue una de las más fáciles. Se habían tomado su tiempo, caminando de la mano en un cómodo silencio.

Magnus se dejó caer sobre una gran roca y miró el cartel. Era uno de los puntos en el sendero que estaría más cerca y les daría una visión más clara del letrero. Alec se sentó a su lado, consciente de que Magnus había estado inusualmente callado desde que se detuvieron en el observatorio.

-"Es lo último en su lista"- dijo Magnus después de un rato. Miró a Alec, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin derramarlas- "Esta es la última gran estrella roja en su lista"- Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alec y miró el cartel de nuevo. Alec pasó un brazo por su hombro y lo atrajo hacia sí. Magnus se acercó más y rodeó con un brazo su cintura, dejándose consolar.

-"Sabes, en el lago de Lydia y John bailé para ella. Y luego, en la audición, bailé con ella"- dijo Magnus, y miró a Alec de nuevo, sonriendo, pero las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- "Ella fue quien me enseñó a bailar"- inhaló profundamente, se secó las lágrimas y exhaló lentamente. Sonrió nuevamente, ampliamente esta vez, sus ojos brillando- "Estoy muy contento de haber podido hacer ese espectáculo. Y hacer este viaje para ella"- colocó suavemente cada mano sobre el pecho de Alec- "Y no podría haberlo hecho sin ti. Sólo era un autoestopista al azar y sin embargo me has dado tanto. Así que gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias"

Alec secó una lágrima de la mejilla de Magnus- "Tienes razón. Eras un autostopista al azar"- dijo Alec, sonriendo amablemente- "Pero la gratitud va en ambos sentidos"- Magnus frunció el ceño, confundido. Alec se rió entre dientes- "Si tu madre no hubiera hecho esa lista, si no hubieras decidido hacer este viaje y ese giro equivocado, entonces no habría podido encontrarte"- Él miró hacia el cielo- "Gracias, Sra. Bane"- Ambos se rieron entre dientes, Alec besando a Magnus en la frente. Magnus cerró los ojos y envió una oración silenciosa a su madre, dándole las gracias por lo mismo. Si ella no hubiera planeado este viaje, entonces quizás nunca se hubiera encontrado con Alec. Él nunca habría sentido esta felicidad. Incluso desde más allá de la tumba, ella lo estaba ayudando y guiándolo.

-"Gracias mamá"- susurró Magnus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¿Podemos echar otro vistazo a la bobina de Tesla?"- preguntó Magnus tan pronto como regresaron al aparcamiento en el Observatorio Griffith. Su estado de ánimo había sido más pensativo durante su caminata de regreso. Alec tenía la sensación de que era una táctica dilatoria.

-"Está bien"- respondió Alec, un paso detrás de Magnus mientras el último caminaba hacia la estructura. Lo habían visto antes cuando llegaron, junto con las otras exhibiciones en el museo. Pasaron otros cuarenta y cinco minutos en el Observatorio, hasta que Magnus estuvo listo para partir.

Se sentaron en el aparcamiento de Playa Venice justo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. Magnus tenía la urna de su madre apretada contra él. Alec se sentó silenciosamente en el auto, acompañándolo. Intentó irse cuando llegaron, pero él lo detuvo. Magnus no se lamentó, ni lloriqueó. De hecho, no hizo ningún sonido aparte de un sollozo ocasional. Pero sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y las lágrimas silenciosas fluían libremente. Finalmente, asintió- "Estoy listo"- dijo suavemente. Su voz no tembló, fue constante; sin embargo, de alguna manera, eso fue lo más fuerte que pudo lograr.

De la mano, caminaron descalzos sobre la arena, hacia el agua, con las perneras de los pantalones dobladas hasta las rodillas. Magnus abrió la urna y lentamente vertió las cenizas de su madre- "Adiós, mamá"- dijo Magnus en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie y se recargaba en Alec para obtener apoyo. Alec pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Magnus, dejando que el último descansara su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras veían las olas alejar las cenizas hacia el mar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fue alrededor de media hora en automóvil desde la Playa Venice Beach a Hollywood Hills, donde se encontraba la casa de Jem. Dado que su amigo estaba actualmente (temporalmente) viviendo en Toronto por trabajo, Magnus se había ofrecido como voluntario para cuidar su casa durante su estadía en Los Ángeles. La casa estaba en un vecindario tranquilo, y al final de un callejón sin salida, escondido de las carreteras principales.

Magnus sacó las llaves del fondo de su mochila y abrió la puerta- "Vamos"- Magnus se apresuró a entrar y se dirigió directamente hacia el panel para desactivar la alarma, dejando caer su mochila al suelo mientras marcaba los números. Alec lo siguió, metiendo la maleta de Magnus y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Había una cocina, comedor y salón de planta abierta.

-"¿Te gustaría algo de beber?"- preguntó Magnus, y caminó hacia la nevera y la abrió- "Jem tiene–"- miró la nevera casi vacía- "–agua. Debería haberlo esperado"- agarró una botella de agua y la colocó en el mostrador de la cocina. Vertió el agua en dos vasos y luego caminó hacia el sofá donde Alec estaba sentado. Magnus estaba seguro de que Jem tenía algo con alcohol en alguna parte, pero no podía molestarse en buscarlos en ese momento. Si no estuviera tan cansado, se habría reído de sí mismo por no dar prioridad al consumo de alcohol.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en el sofá, con el brazo de Alec sobre el respaldo y Magnus apoyado contra él, los pies estirados frente a ellos. Era uno de esos grandes sofás en forma de L, que podría clasificarse como la cama de un niño, pero con respaldo. Casi había acomodado hasta la gran forma de Alec, y él medía más de 1.90 m. Magnus coló su brazo bajo el espacio triangular creado por la espalda de Alec y la parte posterior del sofá.

-"Estás muy callado"- dijo Magnus moviéndose ligeramente hacia un lado para poder mirar a Alec.

-"Simplemente estoy cansado, supongo"- respondió Alec, sonriendo.

Magnus se sentó- "Lo siento. Debes querer conducir hasta la casa de tu hermana para que puedas descansar"- Magnus se sintió culpable, recién ahora se daba cuenta de que Alec en realidad no había dormido mientras conducía toda la noche para traerlo a su audición. Y luego Magnus lo arrastró alrededor de LA para que pudiera terminar con la lista de su madre. Alec nunca se había quejado, ni lucido cansado durante el día.

Alec negó con la cabeza. "Llegamos un día antes. Así que salió a cenar en una reunión de negocios"- se movió en su asiento, tirando de sus hombros ligeramente hacia atrás y luego se relajó- "Además este sofá es demasiado cómodo. Estaría bien si me quedo aquí un rato, si te parece bien"- agregó.

-"Si a ti te parece bien"- dijo Magnus, citando a Alec, luego se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios- "Por supuesto que está bien para mí"- Magnus puso los ojos en blanco, con el otro brazo rodeó la cintura de Alec desde el frente, terminando medio encima de Alec.

Era una sensación extraña estar en una casa ellos solos y no en un hotel. Además, no tenían que levantarse temprano al día siguiente para conducir a algún lugar o hacer una caminata. Su viaje había llegado a su fin, ya estaban en Los Ángeles. Y con todas las cosas que habían pasado, especialmente en las últimas 24 horas, Magnus no había pensado realmente en lo que harían cuando este viaje terminara. Hablaron brevemente sobre eso hace un par de días, que continuarían viéndose cuando ambos regresaran a Nueva York, pero, ¿y ahora?

Sabía que Alec se quedaría en LA por lo menos hasta el lunes, aunque ese era el alcance de sus planes. La audición de Magnus fue exitosa. Él necesitaba quedarse en LA por al menos otra semana hasta que termine la sesión de filmación. Eso serían alrededor de dos semanas antes de que pudieran reunirse nuevamente en Nueva York. Pero Magnus aún no estaba listo para que esta aventura terminara. Y había empezado a sentir ese temor que todos tienen los domingos o después de haber regresado de unas largas vacaciones. Cuando uno se da cuenta de que el fin de semana, o las vacaciones, han terminado y que el lunes está a la vuelta de la esquina, y la semana de trabajo – la realidad – comienza de nuevo.

-"¿Cuándo vuelves a Nueva York?"- preguntó Magnus. Tenía que preguntarlo. Con la esperanza de que Alec se quedara más tiempo del que originalmente pensó.

-"Bueno"- comenzó Alec- "Iba a regresar el lunes después de la inauguración"- el corazón de Magnus se hundió- "Pero, Jace está aquí de descanso antes de que comience su entrenamiento en Artes Marciales Mixtas. Así que no me iré hasta el viernes o sábado. No nos hemos visto mucho en los últimos tres meses"

Los ojos de Magnus se iluminaron. Aunque probablemente comenzaría los ensayos la próxima semana, todavía tenía una semana de él y Alec en la misma ciudad. Sería mucho más fácil reunirse que si estuvieran en diferentes estados- "¿Viernes? ¿En serio?"- preguntó. Alec asintió, riendo- "¿Así que tenemos tiempo para ir a una segunda cita? ¿O una tercera?"

-"¿No quieres ver cómo va la primera el domingo antes de planificar las próximas?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien"- respondió Magnus con confianza"- Yo también soy una cita increíble"- Magnus le guiñó un ojo.

Alec se rió en voz alta- "¿Quién está demasiado seguro de sí mismo ahora?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros- "Siempre he tenido confianza. Simplemente no con actividades al aire libre"- admitió, levantando ambas cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-"Ah, entonces ¿eres confiado en las actividades interiores?"- dijo Alec sentándose derecho, subiendo las piernas de Magnus sobre las suyas, y girándolos ligeramente. Magnus colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec y se dejó bajar al sofá.

-"Lo soy"- Magnus sonrió ampliamente- "¿Te gustaría un adelanto?"- preguntó, atrayendo a Alec hacia él.

-"Eso me encantaría"- respondió Alec, sonriendo, antes de que sus labios chocaran, al principio suaves y gentiles. Magnus chupó el labio inferior de Alec antes de pasar al de arriba. Su lengua se movió brevemente, lamiendo el labio inferior de Alec, como pidiendo permiso. Alec más que dispuesto, abrió la boca y dejó que sus lenguas lucharan, dejando escapar un gemido sensual.

Magnus saboreó el dulce sabor de la boca de Alec, sus fuertes brazos lo envolvieron. Tenían otra semana juntos. Otra semana de esta aventura. Él lo tomaría por ahora. Y después de que termine la filmación del video. Su para siempre finalmente podía comenzar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus se despertó, su rostro descansaba sobre un pecho firme y cálido sin camisa, con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de él. Vio una mancha roja justo debajo de la clavícula de Alec y sonrió al recordar cómo había llegado allí, y la reacción de Alec ante eso. Si bien no llegaron hasta el final la noche anterior, todavía fue una sesión de besos ardientes, ambos dejando varias marcas en el otro. No podía recordar nada más que eso. Claramente se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. ¿Dónde quedo lo de que anoche sería la primera vez que no dormirían en el mismo sitio?

Sus labios se extendieron en una amplia sonrisa mientras levantaba lentamente la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, con la barbilla rozando el pecho de Alec. Parecía demasiado atractivo, así que presionó sus labios dulcemente sobre la suave piel, descendiendo lentamente. Sin poder evitarlo, sus suaves besos se fueron convirtiendo en ligeros mordiscos, sus dientes mordisquearon la clavícula de Alec, luego su cuello, su punto de pulso, la línea de su mandíbula y luego el lóbulo de su oreja.

-"Buenos días, Alexander"- susurró Magnus. Ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esto, despertarse en los brazos de Alec. Y no se estaba quejando.

Alec sonrió, con un ojo aún cerrado y el otro mirando a Magnus- "¿Puedo despertarme así de ahora en adelante?"- preguntó Alec.

-"Puedes, pero rara vez despierto antes que tú"- dijo Magnus. Alec era madrugador. Magnus podía contar con una mano cuantas veces se había despertado antes que él durante su viaje.

-"Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto"- sugirió Alec.

-"¿Vas a comenzar a despertar más tarde?"- preguntó Magnus.

Alec negó con la cabeza- "No. Tendrás que empezar a levantarte antes"

-"Hmmmm, no. No lo creo" replicó Magnus y luego soltó un grito cuando Alec repentinamente volteó sus posiciones. Alec ahora estaba encima de él- "No puedes persuadirme"- bromeó Magnus, rozando la punta de su nariz con la de Alec.

-"Puedo tratar"- sonrió Alec y se inclinó para besar a Magnus una, dos, tres veces. Cada beso demoraba más que el siguiente, antes de comenzar un camino de besos por el cuello de Magnus. Magnus soltó una risita, con los ojos medio cerrados por el placer de la ligera succión en su punto de pulso, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante la cosquilleante sensación de la barba de Alec contra su piel. Inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia un lado, para permitirle a Alec más acceso y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el reloj.

-"No es realmente de mañana"- dijo Magnus, su cuerpo temblando un poco por la risa al darse cuenta de que no se había despertado temprano.

Alec levantó la vista para ver el reloj en la pared. Faltaban cinco minutos para las dos de la tarde. Ambos habían dormido toda la mañana. Aparentemente, habían estado más cansados de lo que originalmente pensaron.

Sus estómagos gruñeron, obligándolos a levantarse y prepararse para lo que les quedaba del día. Comieron en un café cerca del departamento de Jem y luego decidieron visitar el Museo de Cera de Madame Tussaud en Hollywood.

Aún terminaron pasando el resto del día juntos, y no regresaron a la casa de Jem hasta bien entrada la noche. Magnus insertó la llave para abrir la puerta, pero no la abrió. Se giró y vio a Alec parado muy cerca de él, prácticamente inmovilizándolo contra ella.

-"No te quedarás esta noche"- dijo Magnus. Si bien hubiera preferido que pasaran una noche más juntos, también sabía que Alec tenía hermanos que visitar. Todo este viaje los obligó a estar juntos las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana, y Magnus incluso tuvo una noche extra. Era hora de probar si podía sobrevivir una noche sin Alec. 'La ausencia hace que el cariño aumente', y todo eso. Además, saber que iban a verse en su primera cita, en menos de 24 horas, lo hacía sentirse emocionado y mareado. Esta situación ahora era más similar a la vida real. No era un viaje por carretera, no era unas vacaciones. Podía ser un vistazo a cómo sería cuando ambos volvieran a casa, y Magnus estaba deseando que llegara.

-"¿Ah?"- preguntó Alec, dando un paso adelante, colocando cada mano en la cintura de Magnus.

Magnus tragó saliva, mirando a Alec, quien había cerrado la distancia aún más- "Necesito mi siesta de belleza"- dijo Magnus con confianza. Se apoyó contra la puerta, para darse un respiro. Alec estaba demasiado cerca y lo estaba distrayendo- "Veras, tengo esta cita con alguien muy caliente mañana. Y tengo que verme lo mejor posible"

-"¿Sabes? También tengo una cita con alguien muy caliente mañana"- dijo Alec, dando un paso atrás, pero sus manos permanecieron en la cintura de Magnus. Entendiendo lo que estaba intentando transmitir.

-"Aunque, debo decir, hoy ya fue una especie de cita"

Magnus se rió entre dientes- "Creo que todo este viaje ya fue una especie de cita"- agregó Magnus. Alec asintió de acuerdo y luego se inclinó para capturar los labios de Magnus en un casto beso.

-"Te recogeré alrededor de las seis mañana por la noche"- dijo Alec una vez que sus labios se separaron.

-"De acuerdo"- respondió Magnus, lamiéndose los labios, deleitándose con los restos de su beso. Ambos se quedaron allí, sonriendo, mirándose a los ojos. Ninguno de ellos se movió o hizo un intento de marcharse- "Ya deberías irte"

-"Si, debería"- respondió Alec, pero siguió sin moverse- "Me iré ahora. Al departamento de mi hermana. Marchándome en este instante"- todavía seguía allí, tal vez incluso acercándose más a Magnus. Él tampoco protestaba.

Alec se mordió el labio inferior y fue todo lo que Magnus necesitó antes de agarrar la parte posterior del cuello de Alec y atraerlo para un beso profundo, caliente, su lengua deslizándose profundamente en la boca de Alec, bailando con la contraria. Alec, tomado por sorpresa, agarró cada lado del marco de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio.

Magnus empujó a Alec hacia atrás para romper el beso, giró la manija de la puerta detrás de él, abrió y entró rápidamente- "Buenas noches, Alexander"- dijo sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta, y se apoyó en ella, tratando de estabilizar su corazón.

Escuchó a Alec reírse después de unos latidos- "Voy a vengarme por esto"- dijo Alec desde el otro lado de la puerta- "Buenas noches, Magnus"- agregó haciendo sonreír a Magnus. Oyó que los pasos de Alec se desvanecían y no mucho después el ruido sordo del motor.

Magnus sofocó su excitación, hasta que ya no pudo contener la sensación. No había sentido este nivel de euforia por una cita en mucho tiempo. Era refrescante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus se había levantado temprano al día siguiente, un poco triste porque Alec no estaba junto a él cuando despertó, pero rápidamente lo superó cuando recordó que tenían una cita esa noche. De alguna manera, la sensación de los labios de Alec todavía fantasmeaba sobre los suyos, trayendo una sonrisa a su rostro. Gritó en su almohada para dejar salir esta abrumadora sensación de excitación antes de continuar con su día. No era que necesitara ropa nueva. La ropa que trajo de Nueva York era más que apropiada para la exposición. Y siempre podría atacar el armario de trajes de Jem. Eran más o menos del mismo tamaño. Había pedido prestado uno de sus trajes de pingüino antes, cuando eran más jóvenes. Pero esta era su primera cita en más de un año. Y más que eso, sería con un hombre maravilloso. Magnus necesitaba ropa nueva.

Pasó el día de compras en Los Ángeles. Alec le había enviado un mensaje de texto varias veces e incluso lo había llamado para averiguar dónde estaba. Magnus deliberadamente estaba siendo un provocador y se negó a decirle o a verle hasta la cita de esa noche. Además, aunque estaba emocionado, también se sentía nervioso. Sin poder explicar por qué. Simplemente así se sentía. Había quedado muy claro entre ellos que se gustaban – más que eso – se atrevería a pensar, al menos de su parte. El sentimiento era mutuo. No había nada de que preocuparse. Pero, aun así, se sentía nervioso. Tenía menos de ocho horas. No era tiempo suficiente para comprar ropa nueva. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no pensar en ir de compras antes. Pero, una vez más, estaba ocupado besuqueándose con su cita, por lo que realmente tenía una buena excusa para distraerse.

Regresó a la casa de Jem con poco más de una hora y media para prepararse antes de que Alec fuera a buscarlo. Eso no tampoco era suficiente tiempo. De hecho, pasó volando. Y antes de que lo supiera, sonó el timbre. Magnus se paró frente al espejo, alisando el traje que llevaba puesto. Se había conformado con un clásico traje de pantalón negro, camisa negra, blazer marrón oscuro y zapatos de vestir de cuero negro. No usó muchas joyas, salvo por el zarcillo de su oreja. Mantuvo su maquillaje de ojos en un simple ahumado con solo un ligero destello de brillo. Era lo más elegante que había estado desde que conoció a Alec. Esperaba que al otro hombre le gustara.

Magnus bajó corriendo las escaleras, hizo una pausa y respiró hondo para calmarse, antes de abrir la puerta de entrada.

-"Hey"- lo saludó Magnus con una amplia sonrisa. Fue recibido con la vista más hermosa. Alec vestía un traje negro clásico con una pajarita negra, su cabello en un estilo elegante, que Magnus estaba seguro no lo había hecho solo. Se veía impresionante y sofisticado. Todo lo contrario, a su aspecto tosco habitual. Magnus reunió todo su autocontrol para no volver a besar a Alec hasta dejarlo sin sentido y arrancarle su elegante y probablemente caro traje. No es que el traje realmente hiciera una diferencia en lo que Magnus había deseado hacer. Ya sea Alec-estilo rudo o Alec-elegante h, Magnus se le habría ido encima de cualquier manera.

Alec sonrió, sosteniendo un botonier de rosa blanca que hacía juego con el de su traje.

Magnus jadeó sorprendido- "¿Me trajiste una rosa?"- preguntó con entusiasmo- "Que elegante"- comentó mientras dejaba que Alec lo prendiese en el ojal de su chaqueta.

-"Por mucho que me gustaría tomar el crédito de esto"- dijo Alec- "Fue idea de Izzy. Ni siquiera sabía lo que eran estas cosas hasta esta tarde"- Magnus se rió, admirando la rosa en su solapa. No estaba en absoluto sorprendido por esa revelación. Alec levantó su barbilla con su nudillo y lo besó ligeramente- "Estás muy guapo"- dijo suavemente.

-"Tú también"- respondió Magnus sonriendo.

Alec le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó la mano de Magnus- "¿Listo para irnos?"- Magnus asintió. Agarró las llaves y su billetera, y luego cerró la puerta. Caminaron hacia el auto tomados de la mano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El viaje a la Villa Getty tardó alrededor de una hora desde donde se alojaba Magnus. El Centro Getty, en realidad tenía dos ubicaciones en Los Ángeles. El museo Getty, que se encontraba alrededor del vecindario de Brentwood, y el otro – Villa Getty – emplazado a lo largo de la carretera de la costa del Pacífico. El Museo usualmente presentaba arte occidental desde la Edad Media, hasta el presente. National Geographic pudo llegar a un acuerdo con ellos para albergar fotografías excepcionales y galardonadas de la naturaleza y la vida silvestre. Algunas de las fotografías de Alec habían sido incluidas. Y serían parte de la colección para la próxima exhibición.

Alec le entregó las llaves al ayuda de cámara y caminó con Magnus hacia la fiesta. Tan pronto como entraron, Magnus sintió que lo transportaban de vuelta a otro tiempo. El magnífico diseño arquitectónico romano del edificio era un espectáculo para la vista. Las fotografías estaban alineadas a lo largo de las paredes del corredor de los jardines. Las luces de hadas a través de todo el Pabellón. Había música suave de fondo, ahogada por la charla silenciosa de los invitados.

\- "¡Alec!"- una familiar voz de mujer llamó a su compañero. Magnus y Alec se voltearon para ver a Isabelle con un vestido rojo inspirado en Grecia. Su cabello negro azabache en una trenza suelta barrida hacia un lado, la cola descansando sobre su hombro.

Alec le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de hacerse a un lado- "Te presento a Magnus. Magnus, ella es Izzy"- dijo Alec, el brazo descansando sobre la parte baja de su Magnus mientras los presentaba.

-"Encantado de conocerte en persona, Isabelle"- Magnus le saludó de la misma manera que Alec- "Te ves despampanante"

-"Gracias"- Izzy hizo una reverencia- "Puedo decir lo mismo de ti"- dio un paso atrás para mirar a Magnus de pies a cabeza, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- "Si no estuviera felizmente comprometida, y no estuvieras con mi hermano, definitivamente te coquetearía"- Ella lo miró de arriba abajo con admiración- "Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan enamorado"- dijo sonriéndole a su hermano.

Alec entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella- "Por supuesto. Su aspecto, esa es la única razón"- respondió inexpresivo- "Es agradable a la vista, no tiene nada que ver con su personalidad"

-"Qué dulce eres al referirte a mí como un trofeo en nuestra primera cita"- dijo Magnus, mirándolo con expresión sarcástica. Alec le dedicó una sonrisa enorme- "Pero, una vez más, tú no tienes mal aspecto. Definitivamente no me importa exhibirte"- le devolvió la sonrisa- "Puedo ver claramente que esta relación durará para siempre"- comentó Magnus, bromeando.

-"Una unión hecha en el cielo"- dijo Alec besándolo en la frente, su mano completamente alrededor de la cintura de Magnus- "Estás atrapado conmigo ahora"

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- se preguntó Izzy en voz alta, una sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ceño fruncido mientras miraba a su hermano. Ella levantó ambas manos- "Sólo para aclarar, me gusta esta versión de ti. No estás gruñón ni melancólico en público. Se te ve muy bien"- miró a Magnus y luego a Alec- "Por favor, nunca lo dejes ir"- le dijo a su hermano con franqueza, Izzy no tenía reparos en ocultar lo que pensaba.

-"Realmente no tengo la intención de hacerlo"- admitió Alec, tan franco como su hermana, sonriéndole a Magnus y luego a ella. Magnus no supo qué decir, así que simplemente sonrió. ¿Cuántas personas habían ido a una primera cita, donde ya haya habido, básicamente, una declaración de compromiso con la relación incluso antes de que la cita haya terminado?

-"Entonces, ¿dónde están Simon y Jace?"- preguntó Alec mirando a su alrededor para encontrar a su hermano y su futuro cuñado. No los había visto desde que salió de casa de Izzy para recoger a Magnus.

-"Simon fue secuestrado por el curador del Observatorio Griffith"- respondió Izzy- "Han estado intentando que modernice su nuevo sitio web, entre otras cosas"- el prometido de Izzy estaba en la Industria Tecnológica y tenía su propia compañía. Él desarrolló y administró el sitio web oficial de Alec cuando comenzó su carrera fotográfica. Fue el primer proyecto para su nueva compañía. Ahora era buscado por grandes compañías- "Y nuestro querido hermano Jace..."- continuó Izzy- -"Desarrolló un 'dolor de cabeza'..."- ella hizo comillas en el aire- "justo cuando nos estábamos preparando"

-"No utilizó esa excusa otra vez sólo para poder quedarse en casa y jugar videojuegos, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Alec. A Jace no le gustaba asistir a eventos formales como este.

-"No, Alec. Eso sólo lo haces tú"- sonrió, mirando a Magnus- "Te contaré sobre eso más tarde. Es mucho, mucho más gracioso contarlo cuando no está cerca"- explicó, entrecerrando los ojos a Alec, que solo negó con la cabeza, riéndose del recuerdo- "De todos modos, no. Clary voló esta tarde desde Nueva York para sorprenderlo. Y no se han visto en dos días desde llego. Y la casa está vacía"

Alec asintió entendiendo, él y su hermana sonrieron e intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Magnus frunció el ceño confundido, captó la mirada de Alec y pidió una explicación en silencio.

-"¿Recuerdas que es un luchador en Artes Marciales Mixtas y que su entrenamiento está por comenzar?"- preguntó Alec preguntó, y él asintió- "Su entrenador es muy estricto. No puede tener relaciones sexuales hasta después de la pelea"- dijo Alec en un tono bajo.

-"Ah"- susurró Magnus- "¿Pero esa restricción no es sólo para la noche antes de la pelea?"- aclaró Magnus.

-"Probablemente si. Pero el hecho de que su entrenador también sea el padrastro de Clary podría tener algo que ver con la impuesta abstinencia"- agregó Izzy, ganándose una carcajada de su hermano.

Izzy pronto fue llamada por otro invitado, sin duda para relacionarse y promover el trabajo de su hermano, así como sus propios servicios de gestión. Por lo que Magnus había escuchado de Alec, ella era formidable en su campo y le debía parte del éxito de su carrera. Alec nunca se apartó de su lado durante la noche, a pesar de tener que hablar con otros invitados cuando le preguntaron sobre su trabajo.

Había cinco trabajos de Alec incluidos en la colección esa noche, todos de un viaje que hizo a Canadá. Había más que serían parte de la mayor colección una vez que la galería estuviera completamente abierta al público.

Se acercaba la segunda hora de la fiesta, cuando un hombre alto de cabello castaño y barba robusta se acercó a ellos. Llevaba un traje negro con una corbata roja, y parecía que acababa de llegar a la fiesta.

-"¡Hodge!" saludó Alec al hombre, poniendo su copa de champán en una repisa cercana y abrazó al hombre, cada uno de ellos palmeando la espalda del otro. Intercambiaron comentarios y luego Alec presentó a Hodge y Magnus. Alec le había explicado que ellos solían trabajar juntos cuando todavía estaba haciendo su maestría.

-"Lamento interrumpir su cita. ¿Pero está bien si te prestó a Alec por cinco minutos?"- preguntó Hodge.

Magnus sonrió, halagado y divertido de que Hodge sintiera la necesidad de pedir permiso. Miró a Alec y luego a su interlocutor- "Por supuesto. Sólo promete traerlo de vuelta"- bromeó Magnus.

Hodge asintió y se dirigió hacia una sección más tranquila del jardín. Alec le dio a Magnus un beso en la mejilla- "Vuelvo enseguida"- dijo y luego siguió a Hodge.

Magnus camino alrededor, mirando las otras fotografías de la exhibición. Izzy lo encontró unos minutos después.

-"¿Te estás divirtiendo?"- preguntó Izzy, sentándose a su lado en una tumbona afuera de la fuente. Magnus asintió- "¿Dónde está Alec?"- ella miró a su alrededor, sin éxito.

-"Todavía está hablando con Hodge"- dijo Magnus, bebiendo su bebida. Eso fue hace quince minutos.

-"Oh. Así que Hodge por fin llegó"- comentó Izzy más para sí misma- "Creo que ha estado tratando de hablar con Alec durante días, pero siguen sin coincidir"- le informó- "Sin embargo, no sé de qué pueda tratarse"- añadió- "Lamento que se haya llevado a mi hermano. Sé que estás en una cita"

Magnus se rió entre dientes, sonriendo genuinamente- "Esta bien"- le aseguró- "Sólo han pasado quince minutos. Creo que puedo soportarlo. Hemos pasado todos los días juntos durante el mes pasado, unos 15 minutos separados nos harán bien"- Ambos se rieron.

-"Lydia probablemente te lo ha dicho"- comenzó Izzy.

-"¿Que tu hermano es diferente desde que me conoció?"- Magnus completó su oración- "Hemos tenido esa conversación, sí"- Izzy sonrió. Magnus respiró hondo y suspiró con satisfacción- "La verdad es que tu hermano también me ha cambiado. Él no lo sabe, pero ha hecho tanto por mí en el último mes"- Él la miró- "Descubrí cosas nuevas sobre mí mismo, habilidades, pensé y experimenté cosas que nunca hubiera hecho o conocido, de no habernos encontrado"

Izzy sonrió- "Parece que ustedes dos realmente están hechos el uno para el otro"

A Alec le tomó otros veinte minutos regresar al lado de Magnus, y fue una gran oportunidad para conocer a su hermana. Alec no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que era formidable y feroz. Y bastante franca, también. Ella se había graduado entre los mejores de su clase en la escuela de negocios. Se especializó en Mercadotecnia, enfocada en relaciones públicas. Además de Alec, también maneaba a Jocelyn Fray, quien, Magnus sabía era una famosa pintora y escultora. Aparte de ser una mujer con una carrera exitosa, lo que a Magnus más le gustaba de ella era su amor por su hermano. Su conversación esa noche abarcó la moda, su carrera como bailarín, programas de televisión y Alec. Todo sobre Alec.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec encontró a Magnus e Izzy sentados junto a la fuente, captando el final de su historia. Se apoyó en uno de los pilares, mirando a su cita y su hermana absortos en su conversación. Sonrió al ver que se llevaban bien, probablemente a costa suya.

-"Oh, fue a la fiesta. Y se dirigió directamente a la esquina a leer un libro, 'Brokeback Mountain' de Annie Proulx para que todos los invitados pudieran verle. Y luego le lanzó un beso y un guiño a Valentine Morgenstern. Ese remilgado homofóbico idiota con el que mamá y papá trabajan"- dijo Izzy riéndose histéricamente.

-"Tu madre no debe haber sido muy feliz"- comentóMagnus, un poco sorprendido.

-"Oh, ella no estaba feliz en lo absoluto. Eso le enseñó a dejar de ser una perra homofóbica. Y fue gracioso"- dijo Izzy de nuevo. Magnus se rió suavemente con ella. Una vez que Izzy contuvo el aliento, ella lo miró amablemente- "Lo siento"- comento ella cuando dejo de reír- "Alec dijo que eras cercano a tu madre"- Ella puso su mano sobre la de él y la apretó. Magnus negó con la cabeza para decirle que estaba bien- "Desearía que nuestra madre fuera tan buena como la tuya"

Magnus sonrió. "Está bien. No todas las mamás son iguales. Lo entiendo"- le devolvió un suave apretón- "Y parece que tu madre realmente necesitaba que le dieran una lección"

-"¿Por qué tanto tomarse de las manos?"- Alec se acercó y se sentó al lado de Magnus, poniendo su brazo alrededor de él, y jalándolo.

-"Estaba leyendo su futuro"- bromeó Izzy, soltando la mano de Magnus- "Recientemente he abordado la lectura de la palma como pasatiempo"

-"¿Ah, sí? Entonces, lee la mía"- Alec le ofreció su palma abierta a su hermana.

Izzy la inspeccionó de cerca- "Mhm. Sí"- dijo ella- "Veo que pasarás el resto de tu vida con un hombre guapo, fornido y elegante, que actualmente tiene mechas rojas en el cabello"

Ella sonrió.

Alec se encogió de hombros- "Me gusta como suena eso"- dijo, sonriéndole a Magnus- "Parece que voy a terminar contigo"

-"No sé de qué estás hablando"- Magnus se apartó de Alec- "Ella dijo que iba a terminar con Isaiah Mustafa. Y él es el tipo Old Spice. No puedo decirle que no a eso"

Izzy soltó una carcajada cuando vio a su hermano desconcertado por la respuesta de Magnus, frunciendo el ceño. Magnus se rió entre dientes y le dio un beso rápido haciendo desaparecer su ceño fruncido- "Es una broma"- dijo Magnus, Alec sonrió- "Ella en realidad dijo Michael Fassbender. ¿Y esos orbes redondos, con esa línea de la mandíbula? Definitivamente no puedo decir 'no' a esos"

Izzy soltó una carcajada al ver a su hermano quedarse sin palabras, sin una respuesta rápida e ingeniosa, era la primera vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No se quedaron en la fiesta por mucho más tiempo. Aunque en algún momento de la noche, Magnus se había encontrado con el prometido de Izzy, Simon. El hombre estaba ligeramente nervioso, y habló demasiado rápido, pero fue muy atento y amable. A Magnus le pareció divertido llamarle con diferentes nombres, pretendiendo sólo recordar que comenzaba con una 'S', durante su breve encuentro.

Alec estuvo callado durante su viaje de regreso a la casa de Jem. Magnus había notado que no había estado hablando mucho hacia el final de su estadía en la fiesta. Había pensado que era porque Alec estaba cansado. Pero ahora que estaban de pie junto a la puerta principal, y Alec todavía se veía apagado, Magnus se había preocupado. Se preguntó si había dicho algo antes, quizás había bromeado demasiado, como para amargar el estado de ánimo de Alec. Sin embargo, el hombre no parecía enojado con él, solo pensativo.

-"¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?"- preguntó Magnus en voz baja- "Encontré el vino. Y algunas otras bebidas para preparar cócteles"- añadió tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo. Alec no dijo nada, parecía estar distraído- "Alexander, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó Magnus, frunciendo el ceño, pero finalmente captando la atención de su cita.

Alec se apoyó en la barandilla del porche, tomando una de las manos de Magnus- "Necesito decirte algo"

Magnus se acercó un poco- "Me estás asustando un poco"- dijo, tratando de mantener su voz firme, intentando de evitar que su imaginación se volviera loca. Su corazón estaba acelerado, su mente repasando toda la noche por cualquier pista sobre lo que pudiera haber ido mal. ¿Qué podría haber hecho?

-"Hodge me ofreció un trabajo para filmar y fotografiar su nuevo proyecto de investigación"- dijo Alec- "Está bien financiado y se presentará internacionalmente para National Geographic, junto con mis propias exhibiciones exclusivas. Y promoverán mi trabajo"

Los ojos de Magnus se iluminaron. ¿Por eso estaba tan preocupado? No desearía nada más que la carrera de Alec floreciera. Y parece que este es un gran avance para él en su campo- "Alexander, eso es maravilloso"- exclamó Magnus alegremente, tomando el rostro de Alec con ambas manos y ojos radiantes- "Por favor dime que dijiste 'sí'. Esta es una oportunidad maravillosa. Quiero decir, no sé mucho sobre tu ramo, pero esto suena genial. Y..."

-"El proyecto es en la Antártida"- lo interrumpió Alec. La expresión y las manos de Magnus cayeron lánguidas- "La filmación y la investigación en sí tomarían cuatro meses. Pero todo el proyecto es por seis meses posiblemente más"- Magnus abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban después de procesar las noticias de Alec. Cayó de espaldas en la pared junto al marco de la puerta, sin palabras.

-"El fotógrafo que contrataron inicialmente se retiró repentinamente y necesitaban encontrar a alguien que lo reemplazara lo antes posible, y que también pudiera ayudar con la investigación"- dijo Alec, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de algo, justificarlo de alguna manera. Tal vez para disminuir la culpa. Magnus no estaba seguro.

-"¿Cuándo necesitan tu respuesta?"- preguntó Magnus sólo porque era la pregunta más fácil y lógica para hacer.

-"Hodge me dio dos días para decidir"- respondió Alec.

-"Y una vez que lo hagas, ¿cuándo tendrías que irte?"- De nuevo, la pregunta lógica, sin embargo la hizo como si ya supiera la respuesta.

-"Necesitaría volar a Nueva York, quizás el martes. Organizar todo"- dijo Alec, inexpresivo. Él estaba diciendo una lista- "Hodge volará a principios de la próxima semana al Centro Antártico en Nueva Zelanda"

Magnus notó que Alec sólo mencionaba Hodge. Él no dijo que también iría. Pero Magnus lo sabía. No necesitaba hacerlo. Alec se iba y Magnus no tenía ningún derecho a detenerlo. Sabía que el mes pasado que pasaron juntos era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Todo había sido demasiado perfecto, todo encajó. En este momento, la mente de Magnus estaba en blanco. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Tenía derecho a pedirle que se quedara? Acababan de comenzar esta relación. Demonios, apenas terminaron su primera cita. Ni siquiera estaban en una relación, a pesar de sus declaraciones mal veladas y sus intenciones de permanecer juntos.

Magnus se frotó el rostro con las manos, sin importarle que su maquillaje se corriera. Ambos permanecieron allí en silencio por un largo tiempo. Alec se enderezó y se acercó a Magnus, tocando sus frentes y sus narices. Magnus sintió que su corazón se contraía, el dolor en su pecho irradiaba por todo su cuerpo. Él ya sabía la respuesta de Alec. Se marcharía y este cuento de hadas iba a terminar.

-"Lo siento"- se disculpó Alec y Magnus supo que lo decía en serio. Los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro eran mutuos, sentía demasiado por el otro, probablemente más que un simple gusto. Pero ambos también sabían que tenían que considerar la vida real. Había una persona adecuada, el lugar correcto, el momento adecuado. El suyo fue su viaje por carretera. Ahora que había llegado a su fin, 'el momento correcto y el lugar correcto' ya no encajaban del todo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"No puedo pedirte que me esperes"- le susurró Alec a Magnus, con los ojos cerrados- "No deberías"- dijo Alec entre dientes, sus palabras llenas de culpa con la idea de dejar a Magnus. No quería dejarlo ir. Él no quería decirlo. Las cosas con Magnus iban tan perfectas, pero este proyecto era una oportunidad demasiado grande para dejarla pasar. Él lo sabía. También sabía que Magnus lo entendía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora? ¿Por qué no podría haber sucedido hace un mes cuando no le había importado nada en el mundo, no había querido estar con nadie? Pero no, el universo que le había traído a Magnus y al que había agradecido una y otra vez en el último mes, era el mismo que ahora maldecía por haber jugado una broma cruel con él, con ellos.

-"No tomes esa decisión por mí"- dijo Magnus con vehemencia, haciendo que Alec abriera los ojos.

Alec choco sus labios, besando a Magnus ferozmente, apasionadamente. Profundo y lleno de necesidad. Magnus se aferró desesperadamente a él, tirando de la parte delantera de la camisa de Alec mientras respondía al beso. De alguna manera llegaron a la casa y subieron las escaleras. Sus manos explorando, aferrándose el uno al otro. Su necesidad de estar cerca, de estar juntos, los abrumaba, sin embargo, continuaron.

Sus ropas han sido tiradas al piso, por todo el camino desde el pie de las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de invitados que Magnus usaba. Alec empujó a Magnus contra la puerta del dormitorio tan pronto como la cerraron. Él apretó sus caderas, contra Magnus ganándose un gemido desenfrenado, mientras sus erecciones se frotaban una contra la otra. Alec mordió y rozó sus dientes a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Magnus antes de chupar un punto en su punto de pulso, marcándolo. Si Alec podía dejar pequeños recordatorios en todo el cuerpo de Magnus de lo mucho que lo quería, lo necesitaba, lo cuidaba, incluso si él no estaba allí, entonces lo haría.

Las rodillas de Magnus se debilitaron, su respiración se hizo más pesada, ante la sensación abrumadora del cuerpo de Alec apretado contra el suyo, Alec chupando fuerte su cuello, probablemente dejando marcas que ninguna cantidad de maquillaje podría cubrir. Las manos de Alec habían encontrado su camino hacia su espalda desnuda. Sus dedos rozaron la piel caliente antes de deslizarse aún más abajo, más allá de la ropa interior, luego ahuecó una carnosa nalga en cada mano. Magnus no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, un jadeo cuando le quitó la ropa interior, liberando su pene ya erecto. Alec agarró las dos piernas de Magnus y lo levantó, para quitarle la prenda por completo. Lentamente bajó una de las piernas de Magnus, mientras continuaba besándolo. Alec apretó su muslo contra la erección de Magnus, aprovechando su falta de ropa. Magnus dejó escapar otro gemido sensual y seductor, alentando a Alec a continuar con sus atenciones.

Magnus pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Alec, tirando ligeramente de su cabeza para poder acceder a su cuello. Él también quería dejar sus marcas en Alec. Más importante aún, él ya estaba completamente desnudo, su polla goteaba con pre-semen. Si Alec seguía frotándose contra él, Magnus sabía que iba a estallar. Usó la puerta como palanca para empujarse y voltearlos, la espalda de Alec golpeó fuertemente contra la puerta. Atacó el cuello de Alec de nuevo. Lamiendo una tira de piel antes de chupar, mordisquear y morder la clavícula de Alec. La mordedura se ganó un fuerte aullido y un siseo de Alec. Magnus lamió la marca de mordida que le quedó y la besó ligeramente para que se sintiera mejor. Su mano encontró el camino más allá de la pretina de los bóxers de Alec y sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor del pene.

-"Mmm, Magnus"- gimió Alec, gruñó al sentir los dedos de Magnus envolverse alrededor de su miembro, apretarse alrededor de él y bombear. Vio que Magnus sonreía con confianza mientras continuaba con la acción, enviando sacudidas de placer incontrolable por todo el cuerpo de Alec. Por una razón u otra, su cerebro le recordó su conversación anterior acerca de que Magnus era increíble en actividades bajo techo. La memoria envió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo de Alec, pero rápidamente se distrajo con la lengua de Magnus luchando con la suya.

-"Magnus"- gimió Alec de nuevo- "Si sigues haciendo eso, yo..."- gimió cuando Magnus rozó la punta de su pene con el pulgar- "¡Mierda!"- Alec juró que iba a morir de placer. Y ni siquiera habían llegado al evento principal. Él ahuecó el rostro de Magnus con ambas manos y estrelló sus labios. Lentamente, empujó a Magnus hacia atrás, llevándolo hacia la cama.

Cuando se separaron del beso, ambos respiraban pesadamente. Se miraron a los ojos y vieron cuánto sentían el uno por el otro. Ninguno de los dos quería dejar ir al otro. Ninguno de los dos quería que esto terminara. Había una desesperación, una súplica por permanecer juntos. Ambos se movieron a la cama, de rodillas, mirándose. Sonrientes. Sus manos, sus dedos explorando el cuerpo ajeno. Descubriendo un nuevo terreno y memorizando cada doblez, cada hundimiento, cada marca. La sensación de la piel de cada uno, del toque de cada uno debajo de la punta de sus dedos, debajo de sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes.

Magnus agarró lo que necesitaban de la mesita de noche y se tumbó en la cama. Tenía una mentalidad diferente a cuando lo había colocado antes. Sin embargo, era un buen plan estar preparado.

Las caricias de Alec habían sido suaves, lentas, afectuosas. Magnus se abrió para él, y lo jaló para un beso. Lento y sensual, como el primero que compartieron en el lago.

-"Alexander"- gimió Magnus cuando Alec lo empujó, rítmicamente. Magnus respondiendo a sus embestidas y sus besos. Sus dedos buscaban desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse, y sólo terminaban arañando y marcando la espalda de Alec, con cada sacudida de placer que atravesaba su cuerpo cada vez que Alec golpeaba el lugar correcto. Sus miradas se cruzaron una con la otra, tomando aliento del otro, intercambiando besos con la boca abierta. Estaban haciendo un baile, y se movían como uno solo, hasta que ambos no pudieron aguantar más, y alcanzaron su clímax.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus se movió hasta que estuvo encima de Alec, apoyando las palmas sobre su pecho. Acababan de limpiarlos a ambos de su vigorosa actividad. Su primera vez había comenzado desesperada, se había calentado, y luego se volvió lenta y sensual. Pero no fue suficiente. Habían terminado besándose y besándose hasta que los llevó a dos rondas más de sexo salvaje y apasionado. Y ahora se habían quedado en una posición más cómoda, simplemente abrazados.

-"Entonces, Lydia me dijo que te gustaba viajar solo. ¿Por qué me recogiste ese día?"- preguntó Magnus mientras descansaba su mentón sobre sus nudillos. Ambas palmas sobre el pecho desnudo de Alec.

Alec se encogió de hombros mientras jugaba con el cabello de Magnus- "No lo sé"- admitió- "Sólo pensé, en ese momento, si nadie pasaba y yo te dejaba ahí, y luego morías. Mi conciencia no me iba a dejar vivir"- miró a Magnus- "Y ahora que te conozco, creo que tomé la decisión correcta. Definitivamente habrías muerto"- sonrió. Magnus hizo un puchero y luego clavó su nudillo en la clavícula de Alec. Ambos habían regresado a sus bromas habituales a pesar de la noticia de su inminente separación.

-"¡Ay!"- Alec se rió de nuevo- "Es broma"- dijo, mirando a Magnus y trazando su mandíbula con su dedo índice.

-"¿Te arrepientes?"- preguntó Magnus, apoyándose en el toque de Alec.

Alec negó con la cabeza- "Ni un poco"- dijo- "No soy un gran admirador de la gente en general. De la mayoría de las personas. Porque la mayoría son molestas"- comenzó Alec, y Magnus se rio- "Pero estoy muy contento de haber aprovechado esa oportunidad contigo"

Magnus jadeó en broma- "Alexander Lightwood, ¿cambié tu vida? ¿Tu perspectiva sobre las personas? Tu... mmpf"- Magnus nunca terminó su frase cuando Alec lo calló con un beso, lento y casto, ahuecando sus mejillas con sus manos. Magnus inicialmente se rió entre dientes hasta que el beso se volvió más lánguido. Era sensual, estaba lleno de sentimientos. Ambos derramaron todo lo que estaba en sus corazones en ese beso. Esa noche se abrazaron nuevamente sabiendo que en el próximo día o dos iban a separarse. Inseguros de cuando se verían de nuevo. Sólo que pasaría un tiempo muy largo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec se había quedado con Magnus todo el día siguiente. Ninguno de ellos salió de la casa ese día. De hecho, apenas salieron de la habitación. Aunque Alec se tomó un momento para llamar a Izzy y contarle sobre la oferta de Hodge. Ella arreglaría todo lo que él necesitaba. Alec también había llamado a Hodge para comunicarle su decisión. Magnus había pasado una cantidad exorbitante de tiempo en la cocina durante esas dos llamadas telefónicas. Considerando que regresó con sólo un vaso de agua y olvidó llevar comida.

A la mañana siguiente, Alec estaba sentado al pie de la cama. Se había puesto la ropa tan silenciosamente como pudo y había estado allí sentado durante diez minutos, esperando a que Magnus despertara. Una parte de él quería irse, simplemente marcharse sin decir nada. Porque despedirse de Magnus era doloroso. Pero también estaba esa parte de él que quería quedarse mucho más tiempo. Ver a Magnus, olerlo, sentirlo, llenarse de todo lo que él era como lo había hecho durante el último mes. ¿Había pasado tan poco tiempo desde que conoció a Magnus? Para él se sentía como si Magnus siempre hubiera sido parte de su vida. Y ahora era difícil imaginar pasar un día sin él. ¿Cómo llegó a esto en tan poco tiempo?

Fuertes brazos lo envolvieron por detrás. Podía sentir el rostro de Magnus enterrado en la nuca. Se quedaron así durante un rato. Alec deseaba que el tiempo pasara más lento, que se detuviera si era posible. Sintió que Magnus se movía y luego apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Alec.

-"¿Tienes tiempo para tomar una taza de café o desayunar?"- preguntó Magnus. Alec asintió- "Bien"- le dijo. Magnus se vistió en silencio, teniendo que detenerse varias veces porque Alec se interponía en su camino, para darle un beso o un abrazo. Era difícil ponerse la ropa cuando había un hombre de metro ochenta que se interponía en el camino. Sin mencionar, que ese hombre de metro ochenta de altura distraía a Magnus y lo invitaba lascivamente a besuquearse.

Caminaron mano a mano hasta un café en el barrio de Jem. En poco tiempo cayeron en sus conversaciones habituales, sus bromas, haciéndose reír. Todo el tiempo, ambos permanecieron en una especie de contacto físico. Como si soltarse significara que el otro desaparecería. Ambos pasaron cada minuto, saboreando cada toque mientras aún podían.

Después del desayuno regresaron al departamento de Magnus. Alec se detuvo en el porche, apretando su mano.

-"No creo que deba entrar en este momento"- dijo Alec, su voz tensa. Magnus sólo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos llorosos por lo que apartó la mirada.

-"Hey"- Alec acarició su mejilla, secando una lágrima, y alzando su rostro para que lo mirara.

-"Lo siento"- susurró Magnus, apoyando su frente contra la de Alec- "Es sólo que..."- sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer- "¿Por qué parece que estamos terminando? Ni siquiera hemos comenzado todavía. En realidad, no"- parpadeó para alejar sus lágrimas, apretando los dientes como si tuviera un dolor físico. Y sí lo tenía. Su pecho se tensó dificultándole la respiración. Frunció los labios para detener un sollozo.

Alec negó con la cabeza, haciendo callar a Magnus para calmarlo- "Así que estamos de acuerdo, en realidad no estamos rompiendo. Como... como dijiste, técnicamente, aún no estamos juntos"- intercambiaron una sonrisa agridulce. Alec se detuvo, las palabras dejaban un sabor amargo en su boca. Desde ese beso en el lago, no había querido nada más que explorar esta relación con Magnus. Y ahora parecía que la vida real tenía otros planes.

Alec se mordió el labio- "Vamos a detener este asunto de las citas por un tiempo. Y volver a ello cuando regrese"- hizo una pausa de nuevo. Las palabras le daban esperanza, pero también pensó que habría sido mejor si no tuviera que necesitar decirlas. Alec miró a Magnus y vio el mismo dolor que estaba sintiendo. Se sintió culpable por poner a este hombre, en esta situación.

Pero debía intentarlo, tenía que hacer esto de algún modo justo para Magnus. Alec podía lidiar con el dolor, después de todo, él era quien se estaba yendo. Él fue quien cortó este cuento de hadas. No podía hacerle esto a Magnus, a quien había llegado a querer, e incluso, se atrevería a decir, a amar. Sí, se había atrevido a pensar en esa palabra. Al ir por el camino que había sentido correcto en ese momento, ahora estaba con Magnus, temiendo separarse de él. Él no lo negará, nunca le negará esa posibilidad.

-"No es justo para ninguno los dos tener una relación a larga distancia. Me refiero especialmente a ti. No puedo hacerte esperar"- Alec comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Él había iniciado esta conversación el domingo por la noche. Y sintió que tenía que decirlo, era lo correcto.

Magnus frunció el ceño- "¿A mí?"

Alec se encogió de hombros, reprimiendo el dolor, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron- "Bueno, tienes más oportunidades de conocer a alguien mientras estoy fuera. Espero que no lo hagas. Pero ya sabes..."- frunció los labios, dejando que la frase se desvaneciera.

-"¿De verdad crees que voy a salir con otras personas mientras estás fuera?"- preguntó Magnus. Sus lágrimas se habían detenido y había ira en su tono. Alec se encogió de hombros otra vez, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos- "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Es eso lo que vas a hacer?"

Fue el turno de Alec de fruncir el ceño- "Claro. Voy a salir con un pingüino en la Antártida. Habrá mucho tiempo para eso"- respondió sarcásticamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron, las cejas de Magnus se unieron en cólera. Alec negó con la cabeza- "Lo siento, sólo estaba..."- Miró hacia el cielo- "Estoy tratando de hacer esto más fácil"

-"¿Al hacerme enojar? Al decirme que salga con otras personas cuando ya he dejado en claro que no quiero hacerlo. Te dije que no tomaras esa decisión por mí"- Magnus intentó controlar su respiración, su mandíbula apretada. Se sentía herido. Alec lo sabía. Ambos estaban dolidos.

Alec abrió su boca y luego terminó con un suspiro. Se quedaron allí mirándose y sin saber qué decir. Ninguno de ellos hizo un movimiento para marcharse, porque ninguno de ellos quería dejar las cosas así. No querían separarse el uno del otro en primer lugar. Dejarse sintiéndonos amargados y enojados era definitivamente imposible.

-"Hey, mira, nuestra primera pelea"- dijo Alec después de un rato en un intento por aligerar el estado de ánimo. Magnus cerró los ojos con fuerza, su rostro dolía, y dejó escapar un sonido que pretendía ser una risa, pero terminó en un sollozo.

Alec lo acercó y besó su frente- "Lo siento"- apoyó su frente contra la de Magnus- "Entonces, ¿larga distancia?"- preguntó, Magnus asintió. Alec sonrió con una mueca- "¿Una idea disparatada, pero haremos que funcione como los idiotas que somos?"- Magnus asintió de nuevo.

-"Realmente no quiero dejar de salir contigo"- dijo Magnus entre inhalaciones.

-"Yo tampoco"- dijo Alec honestamente- "¿Alguna vez has estado en una relación a distancia antes?"

Magnus negó con la cabeza- "No"- su respuesta breve y precisa- "¿Tú?"

Alec negó con la cabeza- "De acuerdo. Entonces esto es nuevo para nosotros. ¿Y nos pondremos al día tan pronto como regrese?"

-"En el momento en que llegues aquí. Regresa rápido"- Magnus acunó la mejilla de Alec con su mano, y él se inclinó al contacto- "Todavía no es justo"- la voz de Magnus se rompió, sus lágrimas fluyeron.

Se conocieron bajo circunstancias excepcionales. Han pasado todos los días juntos durante un buen mes. Y ahora tendrán que estar lejos el uno del otro durante medio año. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que la separación doliera tanto.

-"Lo sé"- susurró Alec en respuesta. Sus propias lágrimas también escapan. Besó la frente de Magnus y lo atrajo hacia sí. Enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, presionando sus labios contra la suave piel, asimilando su olor, sintiéndolo una vez más, haciendo que todo de Magnus quedara grabado en su memoria. Magnus se aferró a él con fuerza.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, finalmente se separaron, dejándose ir el uno al otro. Magnus se secó las lágrimas y Alec hizo lo mismo- "Conduce con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"- Alec asintió- "Y no recojas a ningún autoestopista"- ambos soltaron una risita llorosa al mismo tiempo.

-"No lo haré"- le aseguró Alec con un sollozo- "Cubrí mi cuota de autoestopistas para esta vida. Además, dudo que haya alguno de aquí a Pasadena"- Alec iba a dejar su auto en casa de Izzy y luego volar de regreso a Nueva York. Izzy, Simon y Clary lo conducirían de vuelta a su apartamento después de que marchara.

Alec estiró el brazo para limpiar las lágrimas de Magnus, pero apretó su puño a mitad de camino, deteniéndose. Si tocaba a Magnus ahora, iba a ceder. Y no iba a dejarlo ir. Sabía que no podría dejarlo ir otra vez.

Se quedaron allí uno frente al otro en silencio, los brazos de Magnus cruzadas frente a su pecho, Alec con los puños apretados a los costados y cuando eso no funcionó, los enterró profundamente en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Tuvo que hacerlo para contenerse. Ambos tenían que contenerse.

Magnus respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios- "Será mejor que te vayas"- dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron sus labios.

Alec podía ver que estaba poniendo una expresión de valentía como siempre lo hacía.

Alec asintió, se giró y subió al auto. Encendió el motor, y lo que normalmente habría sido un sonido glorioso de motor en sus oídos, ahora sonaba simple e incorrecto. Puso el automóvil en marcha, por el retrovisor vio a Magnus de pie junto a la acera mientras se alejaba. Lo vio caer en una posición en cuclillas y ocultar el rostro en sus palmas como lo había hecho en esa carretera. Alec deseaba poder regresar como lo hizo ese día. Su visión de Magnus desapareció cuando dobló la esquina. Y las lágrimas de Alec comenzaron a fluir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La vida tiene una forma divertida de resultar algunas veces. Uno podría conocer a su alma gemela, al amor de su vida desde el momento en que nacen. Hay novios de la infancia y novios de secundaria. Hay quienes se enamoran lentamente, y quienes lo hacen rápidamente.

Magnus y Alec se conocieron, toda su relación se desarrolló bajo una serie de excepcionales e inusuales eventos afortunados y desafortunados, principalmente por parte de Magnus. Uno de ellos había tomado un giro equivocado, el otro había decidido tomar un desvío. Llámalo suerte, llámalo destino. Llámalo como quieras. Ellos se conocieron. Sus caminos se cruzaron. Y pasaron de estar juntos las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana, durante buena parte de un mes, a sólo verse cara a cara ocasionalmente o nunca. Pasaron de estar atrapados en el auto más genial y asombroso, a no estar en el mismo continente, ni mucho menos la misma zona horaria.

Magnus a menudo se preguntaba, ¿qué habría pasado si él no hubiera dado un giro equivocado ese día en Dakota del Sur? ¿Qué habría pasado si Alec no hubiera decidido tomar ese desvío a Montana? ¿Se habrían conocido en algún momento de sus vidas? ¿O habrían pasado por la vida sin saber que el otro existía?

¿Y de no separarse ese día en LA? ¿Qué habría pasado si Alec se hubiera quedado? ¿Y si Magnus hubiera decidido conducir con él a Nueva York? ¿Y si le hubiera pedido que se quede? ¿Se habría quedado? ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces? ¿Todavía estarían juntos ahora? ¿Habrían sido felices?

¿O de todos modos habrían terminado así?

Decir adiós a Alec ese día en Alabama fue una de las cosas más difíciles que Magnus haya tenido que hacer alguna vez. Le dolía físicamente cada vez que lo recordaba, cada vez que recordaba la imagen de Alec alejándose. Magnus no supo cómo fue capaz de concentrarse en su ensayo ese día. Suponía que fue una buena distracción por el hecho de que no iba a ver a Alec durante mucho tiempo.

Un día se convirtió en dos. Dos pasaron a ser una semana, un mes. Tres meses.

Se habían llamado todos los días antes de que Alec se fuera a la Base Scott en la Antártida. La única vez que su comunicación se detuvo fue cuando él estaba en vuelos de larga distancia. Enviando correos electrónicos, llamando y envió mensajes a Magnus durante sus paradas. A pesar de la diferencia horaria, su comunicación fue constante. Magnus nunca pensó que una cita por skype o facetime fuera factible. Pero lo fue. Él y Alec ciertamente habían ampliado su repertorio en su vida amorosa. Y luego Alec se marchó a la Base Scott. Y la comunicación fue limitada. El internet en la región más austral del planeta no era exactamente de la mejor calidad. Y la mayor parte del ancho de banda estaba destinado a la comunicación y transferencia de datos importantes a sus socios de investigación en otras partes del mundo. Fue un adiós a las video llamadas, y un recurrir a correos electrónicos y llamadas telefónicas internacionales muy costosas con algunas – más bien muchas – limitaciones.

Magnus no iba a mentir. Hubo varias ocasiones en que quiso tirarse del cabello, frustrado y triste. Hubo momentos en que lloró hasta quedarse dormido por extrañar demasiado a Alec. Las llamadas telefónicas no eran suficientes. Especialmente si ocurrían a horas impías de la noche, principalmente para Magnus. Había un toque de queda donde estaba Alec para que la base ahorre energía. Aunque Magnus habría estado y estaba muy dispuesto a tener sexo telefónico, los arreglos para dormir de Alec en la base no eran exactamente lo ideal. Además, el sexo telefónico era aventurero y emocionante, pero era diferente del contacto físico real. Y no se trataba solo de tener sexo. Magnus habría querido sentir a Alec con él, abrazarlo, besarlo sin sentido.

El mundo se había convertido en un lugar tan pequeño, con todos los vuelos comerciales disponibles. Uno podía reservar un vuelo y en veinticuatro horas más o menos estar al otro lado del mundo. Pero no. En el caso de Magnus no. De todos los lugares del mundo en los que el hombre del que se había enamorado – sí, enamorado – tenía que ser el único lugar con acceso muy limitado, muy estricto y muy caro.

Magnus se mantuvo ocupado con el trabajo para distraerse de extrañar demasiado a Alec. Debido a la diferencia de 17 horas, y al tener tan poco tiempo para que él y Alec pudieran llamarse entre sí, Magnus se había asegurado de estar en casa, o en un lugar privado, cada vez que él y Alec tenían una cita telefónica. Era extremadamente antisocial, al menos para la parte de Magnus en Nueva York. Pero valía la pena.

Durante casi medio año, Magnus y Alec aguantaron. Un mes antes de que Alec regresara, Magnus había comenzado la cuenta regresiva. Sólo para recibir la noticia de que el proyecto de investigación se había extendido. El corazón de Magnus se rompió, dolió. Alec se disculpó profusamente. Habían discutido, casi pelearon – Alec una vez más sugirió que Magnus no lo esperara – Magnus se enojó. Él ya había esperado tanto tiempo. ¿Qué era otro mes? Ellos hicieron las paces. Se habrían besado de haber podido, pero tuvieron que conformarse con hacer sonidos de besos en su lugar.

Magnus abandonó la cuenta regresiva. Luego, tres semanas antes de que Alec regresara, los correos electrónicos se detuvieron. La comunicación desde el extremo de Alec cesó. Durante cuatro días no hubo correos electrónicos ni llamadas. Magnus había pensado que era porque Alec estaba cerrando la investigación y preparando todas sus imágenes. Había sucedido antes. Alec estaba demasiado ocupado o afuera en el campo todo el día, y no podía llamarle. Pero habían sido solo un día o dos. Y, por lo general, Magnus recibiría un mensaje corto, incluso si fuera un simple 'te extraño'. Este fue el tiempo más largo que habían pasado sin comunicarse. Otro día pasó, y luego otro, hasta que transcurrió una semana sin un correo electrónico de Alec. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Izzy para preguntarle si había escuchado algo. Le llevó un tiempo que le respondiera. Y desafortunadamente para Magnus, su respuesta no fue favorable. Alec tampoco la había contactado por correo electrónico.

Faltaban dos semanas más para que Alec regresara. Magnus había comenzado a emocionarse, pero debido a que no había escuchado nada de él, también se había empezado a estresar. No había dormido muy bien en esa semana. Entonces, un día, Magnus recibió una llamada. Lo encontró extraño. Principalmente porque la recibió cuando supo que era cerca de la medianoche donde estaba Alec. Ya todo debía estar apagado en la base. Magnus se encerró en su oficina del estudio para ahogar la música del gimnasio donde Ragnor y Catarina estaban coreografiando.

-"Hey, soy yo"- Alec había dicho, su voz era sombría, cansada.

Siempre era bueno escuchar la voz de Alec, especialmente después de una semana de silencio- "Alexander, cariño. ¿Por qué me llamas a mitad de la noche?"- preguntó Magnus, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz. ¿Por qué Alec lo llamaría después de apagar las luces?

Hubo un silencio en el otro extremo- "¿Alec? ¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Magnus de nuevo. Algo andaba mal. Magnus había tratado de controlar su imaginación. Sabía que podría volar muy fácilmente. Pero era difícil mantenerse positivo cuando ya extrañaba demasiado a Alec. Especialmente cuando no le había enviado un correo electrónico, ni llamado en mucho tiempo.

-"Sí, estoy bien"- respondió Alec- "Escucha, sobre mi regreso..."

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esto era muy similar a la conversación que tuvieron un mes antes. Cuando Alec le había dicho que la investigación se había extendido. Que iba a quedarse allí más tiempo. Magnus había alimentado sus esperanzas, solo para que se las destruteran- "Tu investigación se ha extendido nuevamente, ¿no es así? Y no volverás a casa por otro ¿qué? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos?"- replicó Magnus, incapaz de detener la amargura en su voz. No había tenido noticias de Alec en días y ahora le iba a decir no regresaría a casa. Aún no. Eso era demasiado.

-"Magnus..."- comenzó Alec pero Magnus no quería escuchar nada. No podía. No por segunda vez.

Magnus sintió que su rabia y frustración aumentaban, no quería sentirse así, y se sentía culpable. Pero él tenía todos estos sentimientos y el estómago le dio un vuelco desagradable, podía saborear la bilis en la boca. Estaba cansado. Muy cansado.

-"No"- dijo Magnus. Era infantil, pero también estaba enojado y herido- "No puedo continuar con esto, Alec"- dijo Magnus derrotado- "No puedo. No ahora. Hemos terminado. He terminado"

-"Magnus, espera..."

Magnus terminó la llamada. No podía soportar escucharlo. No podía hablar con Alec, pretender que estaba bien con eso cuando, en realidad, no lo estaba. ¿De verdad acababa de terminar con Alec? ¿Esa era realmente la elección correcta? ¿Esto dolería menos?

No sentía nada. No podía pensar en nada. Se levantó y se secó las lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía había derramado, agarró su abrigo y salió de su oficina.

-"Magnus, ¿a dónde vas?"- gritó Catarina desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-"No me siento bien. Me voy a ir a casa"- dijo Magnus, su voz apenas audible. Miró a sus amigos que se habían acercado a él- "Sólo encárguense de mi clase"

Magnus dio media vuelta y se fue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Magnus se encerró en su loft. No contestó ninguna llamada y la única persona con la que hubiera querido hablar no le llamó. Lo había estropeado y se había castigado por ello. Había soportado todo este tiempo sólo para decir algo estúpido y terminar. Incluso antes de que pudiera escuchar lo que Alec tenía que decirle. Magnus era un idiota. Y lo sabía.

Simplemente arruinó lo que podría ser la mejor relación de su vida.

Al tercer día, fue despertado por alguien sentado al lado de su cama. Magnus había bebido mucho la noche anterior para poder dormir. Había logrado encontrar el camino hacia su cama, y se había enterrado bajo todas sus almohadas y mantas. Esa noche soñó con él y Alec, todavía en su viaje por carretera, durmiendo bajo las estrellas. Estaban en Montana, mirando la cascada. Alec estaba detrás de él, y de repente estaban en el Gran Cañón. Los brazos de Alec se envolvieron alrededor de él. Eran fuertes, seguros.

-"Magnus"- escuchó a Alec decir en su oído. Magnus sonrió, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo del aliento de Alec acariciado su oído.

-"Magnus"- dijo otra vez, sólo que esta vez su voz cambió a un tono más agudo, como si fuera el de una mujer.

-"Magnus, despierta"- Magnus oyó la voz de Catarina. Sintió que su mano lo sacudía ligeramente- "Dios, ¿cuánto has bebido?"

Escuchó un tintineo de vasos mientras salía debajo de las almohadas, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Magnus oyó que sus pasos se apagaban y luego volvían a entrar. Él se dio la vuelta, se frotó los ojos y la encontró de al pie de la cama, con los brazos cruzados.

-"¿Vas a explicarlo?"- exigió Catarina.

-"Te dije que estaba enfermo"- mintió Magnus. Él no estaba listo para decirle la estupidez que hizo.

-"Sí. Enfermo de tanto alcohol, querrás decir"- replicó Catarina, su voz goteaba sarcasmo- "Se trata de Alec, ¿no?"

Magnus estaba molesto por lo perceptiva que podía llegar a er. Se tumbó sin ceremonias en la cama y se cubrió la cara con una almohada. Ella tiró de él y lo llevó a una posición sentada- "Bien. Si no quieres hablar, al menos te vestirás. Saldremos"

Magnus retiró sus brazos, se dio vuelta y se sepultó bajo las sábanas- "No tengo ganas de salir"

-"Bueno, qué lástima. Porque lo harás"- dijo Catarina dijo otra vez y retiró las mantas, Magnus trató de agarrarlas y aferrarse a ellas, pero no perdió, Catarina era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía- "No me hagas arrastrarte literalmente fuera de la cama por la pierna. Porque lo haré. Sabes que lo haré"

Magnus resopló y se obligó a salir de la cama. Se dirigió hacia la ducha y se bañó, con los ojos medio cerrados. Su ropa estaba lista en la cama una vez que terminó. Y para asegurarse de que no volviera a la cama, había cogido todas las sábanas, las almohadas y había despojado la cama de sus sábanas. Magnus se vistió. Una vez que estuvo listo ella había entrado e intentó maquillarle. Él trazó la línea a eso. Nadie hacía su maquillaje por él. También se peinó el cabello. Había teñido las puntas de rojo, pensando que era nostálgico para cuando Alec regresara, se burló ante la idea. Porque Alec no iba a regresar. Aún no. No por un tiempo. E incluso si volviera, Magnus ya lo había estropeado de todos modos.

Catarina prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la puerta. Él la dejó empujarlo a un taxi. No prestó atención a dónde iban. Y con toda honestidad, no le importaba. Estaba siendo honesto cuando dijo que realmente no tenía ganas de salir. Sabía que habían entrado a un edificio que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Aunque no podía molestarse en pensar para que fue construido. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que este establecimiento sirviera alcohol. Su mente había empezado a distraerse nuevamente en Alec, incluso buscando su teléfono para ver si tenía llamadas o correos electrónicos.

No tenía ninguno. Miró a su alrededor sólo para darse cuenta de que había perdido a Catarina. O que Catarina lo había perdido. Miró alrededor del vestíbulo vacío del edificio y caminó por el pasillo hacia donde escuchó música. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera algún movimiento. Y para su sorpresa, y completamente estupefacción, se encontró solo en medio del corredor de lo que su cerebro ahora le decía que era un museo, mirando la imagen de un alce junto a una cascada muy familiar. El logotipo en la parte inferior decía: Museo de Historia Natural.

-"Oh, Dios mío. Eres él"- una chica delgada y pelirroja vestida con un largo vestido negro lo saludó junto a la puerta- "Debes ser Magnus. Soy Clary. Soy la curadora de esta exhibición"- Ella le sonrió- "Sígueme"- Magnus dejó que la pelirroja, Clary, lo condujera hacia uno de los salones. Él conocía su rostro, la había visto en la página de Instagram de Izzy. Ella era la novia de Jace. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

Magnus miró alrededor, había otras personas, otros invitados en la habitación. Sin duda mirando el trabajo de arte.

-"Por aquí"- le dijo Clary- "El recorrido comienza aquí"- ella le señaló hacia la izquierda de la habitación donde una sección estaba acordonada. Las piernas de Magnus se movieron, incluso si no entendía completamente lo que estaba pasando.

La primera imagen que vio Magnus no fue de un paisaje, escenario, ni animal salvaje. Era una suya en el Monte Rushmore. No podía recordar cuándo tomó esta foto. Pero sólo había estado en el Monte Rushmore una vez, hace más de seis meses. Fue donde comenzó su viaje desde Sioux Falls. Él y Alec no se conocían entonces. Pero ahí estaba él, las mechas rojas de su cabello eran obvias entre la multitud. Todos los demás estaban borrosos, salvo por él mirando la escultura y al propio Monte Rushmore. La siguiente foto era de él en Deadwood el histórico Pueblo del Oeste, mientras permanecía apoyado en el porche de uno de los viejos edificios.

Alec nunca había mencionado que fue a Dakota del Sur. Durante su viaje por carretera, nunca surgió. Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaban en el mismo lugar, incluso antes de que Alec lo hubiera recogido a un lado de la carretera. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que su viaje juntos había comenzado mucho antes de que se conocieran?

Los ojos de Magnus comenzaron a lagrimar mientras repasaba cada fotografía. Había imágenes del paisaje, impresionantes montañas, valles, cascadas y ríos. Pero también suyas, él con el alce en la cascada de Montana, él y el oso, él y Court – el caballo de John, él en el Gran Cañón. A dondequiera que fueron, él estaba en una de las fotos entre todas las imágenes de la naturaleza y la vida salvaje.

Y finalmente, Magnus llegó a la pieza central de la exposición. Estaba en una habitación, exclusiva. En letra más grande que las demás, leyó el título de la pieza. Alec la había llamado 'Vida Salvaje'. Era una imagen de él, en el aire mientras bailaba en el lago del rancho. Parecía que estaba volando, como si fuera libre. Magnus recordó esa mañana.

Cuando despertó ese día, con Alec durmiendo pacíficamente junto a él y la serenidad de la mañana, se sintió en paz. No se había sentido tan tranquilo y contento desde que su madre enfermó. Entonces, esa mañana bailó con el corazón. Él estaba perdido en el momento. Bailó para su madre, su canción favorita se repetía en su cabeza. Esa mañana, podía sentirla en la brisa, sentir su presencia en la naturaleza a su alrededor. Ella siempre había amado el aire libre. Fue un tributo para ella. Y Alec lo había capturado.

Ese día fue memorable en más de un sentido. Porque más tarde ese día, él y Alec también se besaron, en ese mismo lago. Nunca supo que Alec había tomado esta foto de él esa mañana.

Alec le había dedicado toda esta exhibición. Era para ellos, para su relación. El corazón de Magnus estaba eufórico, pero también se rompió. Todo este tiempo había pensado que tal vez él era el único que estaba enamorado de Alec, por eso le era tan fácil dejarlo y continuar extendiendo su estadía. Magnus no vio esto, o tal vez estaba demasiado ciego, demasiado concentrado en sus propios sentimientos. Alec lo había amado, tanto como él había amado a Alec. Pero Magnus lo había terminado. Porque dolía, porque lo extrañaba demasiado. Sólo podía esperar que no fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec había entrado corriendo al Museo, todavía tratando de enderezarse su traje y su corbata. Su vuelo se había retrasado durante cinco horas en una de sus paradas. Y luego se quedó atrapado en la cola más lenta y larga de Aduanas. La noche no iba por buen camino. Entonces, cuando cruzó esas puertas, se alegró de ser recibido por una sonriente Clary.

-"Afuera"

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Él le dio un breve asentimiento.

Alec se escapó sigilosamente de la fiesta a la que ya llegaba tarde, de todos modos. Sabía que al menos debería hablar con los otros invitados, pero era necesario prestar su atención a algo más apremiante. El salón de baile donde se organizó la exposición se abría a un jardín. Afuera, Clary se había asegurado de que se hiciera una cascada improvisada como parte de la exhibición. A su alrededor había más fotografías que había tomado cuando estaban en Los Ángeles, y mientras esperaban, atrapados en el tráfico.

Alec observó cómo el agua descendía a una cascada. Una parte de él se impresionó de que Clary hubiera logrado hacer que pareciera una verdadera cascada. Ella realmente era talentosa en las artes. La otra parte de él recordando la primera vez que se conoció a Magnus, el alce, el oso, dormir juntos en el auto, y ellos en el lago. Recordaba a Magnus, sólo a Magnus. Su extravagancia, su sonrisa, su puchero cada vez que Alec lo molestaba. Sobre todo, recordaba aquellos momentos que no capturó en la cámara. Eso trajo una sonrisa a sus labios, pero también sentía un peso dentro de su pecho. Los recuerdos eran agridulces. Extrañaba tanto a Magnus que dolía. ¿Cómo podía alguien con quien pasó un tiempo tan corto tener este efecto en él?

Alec había dejado a Magnus, pero las cosas iban bien, hasta que ya no lo hicieron. Él no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. Esto no había terminado.

Mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cascada improvisada, vio a alguien sentado junto a la gran roca, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, jeans ajustados y botas de combate. El reflejo de las luces del jardín iluminó las mechas rojas en su pelo. La persona se destacaba como un pulgar dolorido, no obstante, hermoso.

Alec se acercó lentamente al extraño y se paró a su lado, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios- "¿Estás perdido?"

Los ojos de Magnus se agrandaron por la sorpresa. Se movió, a punto de ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo- "No estoy seguro"- respondió Magnus, su voz tensa. Ambos se mantuvieron uno frente al otro, sin decir nada, solo mirándose. Un latido, dos latidos, tres latidos. Cinco.

Magnus miró hacia la parte superior de la cascada de nuevo, viendo salir el agua. Él no sabía por dónde empezar. Las cosas nunca habían sido tan difíciles con Alec- "¿Qué te trae a este rincón del bosque?"- preguntó, tratando de sonar y parecer tranquilo. En realidad, su corazón estaba acelerado.

Alec sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo- "Estoy aquí para tomar fotos. De la naturaleza, de la vida salvaje. Ya sabes"

Magnus se levantó, quitándose la suciedad de la parte posterior de los pantalones- "Bueno, ¿no es este tu día de suerte?"- dijo acercándose a Alec que se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo. Él había querido acercarse. Poner sus rostros a unos centímetros, pero se contuvo- "Yo soy vida salvaje. Puedes tomar fotos mías"- bromeó Magnus, inseguro de si tenía su encanto habitual, si Alec lo aceptaría.

Alec se rió entre dientes. Pero aún con incredulidad, sólo podía ver como Magnus vacilantemente cerraba la distancia entre ellos- "¿Cuándo volviste?"- preguntó, su voz se rompió y salió en un susurro.

-"Mi avión aterrizó hace unas dos horas"- respondió Alec- "Largas colas en las aduanas y el tráfico desde el aeropuerto fue un infierno. Así que llegué tarde. Había planeado ir a buscarte"

Los ojos de Magnus se humedecieron- "Pensé que no regresarías. Cuando hiciste esa llamada..."

-"Estaba en el aeropuerto de Auckland, esperando abordar el avión"- explicó Alec. "Estaba llamando para avisarte que volvería antes. Y para invitarte a una cita. Sorprenderte"- Alec señaló la exhibición- "Intenté llamar durante mis paradas, pero no pude contactarte. Debería haber dejado mensajes, pero quería hablar contigo. Y luego me quedé dormido en el avión"

Magnus hizo una mueca, mentalmente regañándose a sí mismo. Hubo un momento en los últimos tres días en que apagó su teléfono. Sólo para volver a encenderlo, pensando sólo en caso de que Alec llame. Aparentemente llamó. Magnus era un idiota- "¿Así que reaccioné de forma exagerada?"

-"Un poquito. Sí"- confirmó Alec, riéndose un poco. Los dos sabían que la imaginación de Magnus podía desenfrenarse.

-"¿Entonces hay más viajes de investigación planeados?"- preguntó Magnus un poco demasiado apresurado. Sus ojos buscando los de Alec por cualquier señal de que todavía estaban bien. Que la reacción exagerada de Magnus no fue el final de ambos- "¿Al menos no a lugares donde no pueda ir a visitarte o donde no puedas llevarme contigo?"

-"Ninguna. Creo que me voy a quedar aquí por un tiempo"- dijo Alec- "Hay algunas entrevistas y exhibiciones alineadas aquí que están relacionadas con la investigación"- Alec respiró hondo, metiéndose las manos en el abrigo- "Aunque, hay este viaje de un mes a África que me pidieron que hiciera dentro de un par de meses"

Los ojos de Magnus se iluminaron- "Si vas a ir a algún lado, entonces iré contigo"- dijo precipitadamente- "Quiero decir, si es sólo por un mes. Puedo tomar un descanso del trabajo. Así que iré contigo"- dijo calmadamente.

Alec se rió entre dientes, tirando de Magnus hacia él, finalmente cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Se detuvo por un breve segundo, como para comprobar que Magnus estaba realmente allí, antes de que él lo jalara para un beso suave y casto. Magnus respondió, profundizándolo. Ambos vertiendo en este cuánto se habían extrañado. Esto se sintió real. Esto se sintió bien. Magnus se acercó más a Alec, sintiendo sus labios contra los suyos, los brazos de Alec se envolvieron a su alrededor Oh, él había extrañado esto. Ambos se habían extrañado tanto.

Se separaron a regañadientes. Si no hubieran necesitado respirar, no se separarían el uno del otro. Alec apoyó su frente contra la de Magnus- "Te extrañe"

-"Yo también te extrañé"- dijo Magnus- "Nunca volvamos a hacer esa cosa de larga distancia, ¿de acuerdo? Es horrible"- Magnus lo expresó de la manera más elocuente que pudo pensar en este momento.

-"Nunca más"- Alec se rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza vigorosamente y acercando más a Magnus. Como si la sola mención de 'larga distancia' fuera a hacer desaparecer a Magnus.

-"Nunca digas que ya no puedes hacer esto. Que terminas conmigo"- suplicó Alec. Magnus negó con la cabeza. No se dio cuenta de cómo sus palabras habían afectado a Alec.

Magnus puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec, y él lo rodeó por la cintura. Sus frentes y sus narices se tocaron y se miraron sin parpadear- "Te amo"- dijeron al unísono. Entonces ambos se rieron.

Alec se inclinó, y colocó sus labios lo más cerca posible de Magnus, pero sin tocarlos realmente- "Quiero decir que te amo, te amo"- repitió exagerando los sonidos de la 'o', haciendo que sus labios se toquen.

Magnus se rió entre dientes- "Te amo, te amo también"- respondió Magnus imitando los sonidos exagerados- "Por mucho que me guste hablar así de cerca, preferiría si mmmpf..."- Alec lo había atraído para otro beso profundo, quitándole el aliento. Magnus había extrañado el modo en que Alec chupaba su labio inferior así, cuando se besaban. Y luego chupó ligeramente el labio superior de Magnus. Los suaves, dulces y castos besos. Y los apasionados, feroces. Magnus los había extrañado a todos. Por encima de eso, había extrañado a Alec. Y nunca quería estar sin él. Los últimos siete meses habían sido difíciles. Y sí, claro, aguantaron, estaban aquí ahora. Juntos. Pero también casi se separaron.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la roca, el brazo de Alec a su alrededor. Magnus tomó su otra mano, entrelazando sus dedos y dibujando círculos en la palma de Alec mientras miraban la falsa cascada.

-"Entonces, África"- comenzó Magnus- "¿Qué pasa si me devora un león? O una hiena. Conociéndome, probablemente lo haga"- se preguntó Magnus en voz alta, genuinamente nervioso.

-"Bueno, si el león es un nombre en clave para mí, entonces sí. Definitivamente voy a comerte"- Alec sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Magnus frunció el ceño, hizo un puchero, con la esperanza de ocultar su sonrojo- "¿Realmente vas a ir conmigo? ¿A África?"- preguntó Alec, mirando a los ojos de Magnus, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-"África"- afirmó Magnus antes de empujar a Alec hacia abajo para un beso lánguido y profundo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 127 horas: Película de drama y suspense (2010), basada en la historia real de Aron Ralston, un escalador estadounidense que al realizar una excursión al parque nacional Robbers Roost, Utah, tras un trágico accidente queda atrapado bajo las rocas durante más de 5 días, haciendo uso de su cámara documenta sus intentos por escapar de la terrible situación y las medidas que debe tomar para su supervivencia
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Una vez más mil gracias por haberme acompañado en una nueva traducción, espero que les haya gustado y no sufrieran mucho con los contratiempos

**Author's Note:**

> * La letra I, al hablar de carreteras, se refiere a las Interestatales. Lo que en México conocemos como Nacionales o principales. Por lo que I85, seria la Interestatal 85.  
> ** En la versión en español de Miss Simpatía, fue muy difícil encontrar las siglas de su maniobra para autodefensa (había muchas versiones, hasta unas dónde no tenía nombre) por lo que decidí dejarlo en inglés.  
> *** Tom Mate, es la versión para México del nombre de la grúa de Cars, creo que también cambia según las regiones


End file.
